Solving the Conundrum
by Coopereid
Summary: Sequel to Reid's Conundrum. Spencer struggles not only with parenthood, but letting his child's father in and fully putting his guard down. How will he handle not only all of the anxiety, but going back to work as well? Strong JJ/Reid friendship. Spoilers through season 7.
1. Answer

**Author's Note: Thanks everyone for your patience waiting for this. I took the time off to see if I'd even be able to write the sequel. I've actually been writing every single day since I finished the original story. I hope I don't disappoint you! I'm nearly done with it now, so I'll be posting it in chunks to thank you for giving a damn and actually wanting to see a sequel. As always, I don't own anything involved in Criminal Minds!**

* * *

_Spencer ran a hand through his hair, exhaling. He looked over at Morgan, directly into his eyes._

_"Derek, what are we?"_

_ Morgan shrugged, looking back at him. "Why don't you tell me, Spencer?"_

_At the use of his first name, Spencer froze like a deer in the headlights. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted to say, or what he wanted out of Morgan, besides a father for his daughter. This truly was his hardest conundrum to date._

* * *

Morgan raised an eyebrow, waving a hand in front of Spencer's face. "Pretty Boy?"

Spencer snapped out of his haze, looking at him. "Hm?"

"Do you have an answer?"

Spencer checked the clock, relieved. "I um, I should feed Parker and you should get some sleep for work tomorrow." He got up, walking out to the kitchen to make a bottle.

Morgan sighed. "Spencer."

He stopped in his tracks. He really wished he'd stop using his first name every time he wanted to have a serious conversation – it was throwing him off. He walked in with the bottle, glancing over at Morgan. "Derek?"

"What are we?" he asked hesitantly. "I think after over seven years, I at least deserve an answer to that."

"Do you really want to know what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah…"

Spencer walked over. He let go of all his doubts and inhibitions, set Parker's bottle down, sat beside him on the couch, and kissed him again with every bit of passion he had in him. He was extremely relieved when Morgan didn't pull back or resist.

* * *

After some time, Spencer pulled back, looking at Morgan.

"We were just coworkers and friends, we're now parents to the most adorable daughter anyone could possibly ask for, and I think it's safe to say we have very strong feelings for each other."

"I sense a but coming."

"I don't have a but…"

"Really?"

"However..." Morgan groaned. Spencer continued, as if he hadn't been interrupted. "However, I want our focus to be on Parker. I don't want to mess up everything we have by making it complicated with a relationship. I don't want something bad to happen and then for us to not talk, because that'd only end poorly for her. I don't want her to not know one of us just because we ran into this too fast."

"What if I promised you I wouldn't _let _it get complicated?"

"Do you really mean that?"

"I would never let anything get in the way of being involved in her life. Ever."

Spencer sighed, trying to think. Finally, he came to a conclusion.

"You want another trial run, don't you?" Morgan asked.

"Is it that obvious?"

"You read like a book sometimes, Pretty Boy."

"It's just – I don't know _how_ to have a relationship, and I don't want to ruin my first one with something foolish too early on. You understand, don't you?"

"If it's what I'm going to get out of you, I'll take it." Morgan peeked around him, looking at Parker. "Now, I believe somebody's looking for her Daddy and her food."

Spencer turned around to see Parker staring over at them. "…I am _so _glad she can't see anything yet." He walked over, picking her up and walking over to the couch. He grabbed the bottle and fed her.

"What do you say, Parker? Should Daddy and Papa see how this is going to work?"

She grunted, drinking her bottle. Morgan smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."

Spencer checked the bottle and handed her to Morgan. "Burp away, Papa."

"You're calling JJ after this, aren't you?"

"What, you're going to tell Garcia tomorrow at work. I'd rather she find out from me."

Morgan shook his head, patting Parker's back. After she burped, he handed her back to Spencer.

"And how do you know I'm going to tell Garcia?"

"Because she's going to pester you about our relationship status until you cave?"

"Good point."

* * *

When Parker was fed, burped, and changed, he put her into her pajamas, then put her in the nursery, turning on each of the baby monitors. He walked back to the living room, looking over at Derek.

"I'm going to be up for her feedings and diaper changes since you have to work in the morning. You can feel free to sleep in my bed. I'm sure it's much more comfortable than the couch."

"You sure about that?"

"Just don't go telling Garcia you were in my bed tonight. She'll start spreading rumors."

Morgan smiled, getting up off the couch. "Thanks, Spencer. I really appreciate it."

"Get some sleep. Parker's going to need her Papa wide awake when he gets home so Daddy can get a nice nap in."

Morgan leaned over, kissing his cheek. "Thank you."

Spencer smiled, blushing. "Of course."

* * *

Once Morgan was content in his bedroom, and snoring, Spencer leaned back on the couch, calling JJ.

She checked her phone, and once she saw that it was Spencer, she answered immediately.

"Is something else wrong? Spence, tomorrow's going to be fine."

"Yeah, I've sort of already come to that conclusion."

"Why, what's up?"

He smiled, touching his lips and grinning. "He kissed me."

"What?!"

"And I kissed him back. And maybe I kissed him again afterward?"

She gasped, pushing off the blankets and jumping out of bed. "Spence! This is huge."

"…Did you just wake up Will?"

"He'll understand. What happened? How did it happen? Tell me everything."

He smiled. "Well, we were talking about him going back to work, and trying to figure out how everything would work. I was panicking about the situation and to keep me quiet, he kissed me. And I didn't pull back. I didn't even register it at first and when I did? Jayje, it felt amazing. And I realized something."

"What?"

"That time in the hospital, when you walked in? It _wasn't_ hormones. I'd waited to do that for years, especially since Tennessee happened, and finally had the opportunity, so I took it. After all of that, he asked me what we were and I didn't have an answer, so I sort of just kissed him again."

"You did not."

"I did!"

"So what's going on between you two now? Have you decided anything?"

"Sort of? I don't know. You know me, I'm not a relationship guy. I never have been. I told him I'd be willing to try, but I'm not ready to make it an _official_ thing yet. As of this point in time, I only want to worry about Parker and how whatever we do is going to affect her. He said he's not going to let anything with us affect how we work with her, so we're going to test the idea and hope for the best."

"Trial run again, really?"

"I don't know what else I'm supposed to do in this sort of situation. You know me."

"What happened after that?"

"Parker interrupted us, so I fed her, she's all changed and in bed."

"So is anything going to happen now?"

"No, Derek's sleeping in my room."

She gasped. "Spence!"

"I'm not in there with him! He's got work in the morning, I'm letting him sleep in my room for the night so he can rest up for his first day back. He has a meeting with Strauss in the morning."

"Oh I bet he can't _wait_ to shove this in her face. It's definitely going to be entertaining."

"You're going to tell me anything that happens, right?"

"If he doesn't, I will. You're sending him with pictures, right?"

"You bet. Stuffed them in his credentials so he can't possibly forget them."

She smiled. "Very nice. I'll call you tomorrow, see how your first day went. You two behave yourselves."

"Oh, don't worry, we definitely will. Sleep tight, Jayje."

"Night, Spence."

* * *

He hung up, smiling. He plugged in his phone to charge, turned up the volume on the baby monitor, and laid back on the couch, pulling a blanket over himself.

JJ walked back to her bedroom, laying down beside Will.

"I need you to do me a favor tomorrow."

"Does it involve me catchin' up on the sleep you just cost me screamin' in my ear this late?"

She smiled, leaning over and kissing him softly. "Sorry, something happened with Spence and Morgan."

"Everythin' okay?"

She nodded. "I just need you to check in on Spencer tomorrow if I call and tell you he's having a rough day. Can you do that for me?"

"I guess I could bring Henry over, call first n' say he wanted to see his cousin."

"Perfect." She leaned over and kissed him again, before turning off the light on her nightstand.


	2. Alone

Morgan woke up to his alarm going off and groaned. He contemplated calling in sick and staying home an extra day with Spencer and Parker, but then he realized that Spencer would never allow him to skip work. He got up off the bed and started to get ready. When he finished, he walked to the living room. He nudged Spencer, who was asleep on the couch.

"Pretty Boy, I'm getting ready for work. Go lay down in your room."

Spencer sighed, looking up at him. "What time is it?"

"A little after 8, I need to leave for work in a half hour."

He thought to himself for a moment. "Parker's due for a feeding. Do you want to take care of it before work, or should I do it?"

"I've got it. You get some sleep."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "She needs some Papa time before I go to work. Go on."

He pushed himself off the couch, and without needing to be told again, walked to his room and curled up under the blankets Morgan had slept in.

* * *

Meanwhile, Morgan fixed a bottle and went to the nursery, picking up Parker. He sat in the rocking chair, feeding her and humming softly.

"You're going to be good for Daddy today, right? He really needs you to be strong for him while Papa goes back to work. I'll be gone all day, but I'll be coming back tonight, so long as there isn't a case. I'm never going to leave you forever – not intentionally, anyway. I never had my dad past when I turned 10, and I'm not going to leave you if I have anything to say about it."

Spencer didn't want to, but he couldn't help but listen to the conversation over the baby monitor, since falling asleep wasn't coming to him easily.

"Your Daddy's been taking really good care of you, and you couldn't have asked for a better one. His sun rises and sets on you, and always will. You know, when you were still in Daddy, he got really hurt at work, and all he cared about was if you survived? He's been through a whole lot, so I hope you remember that come those rebellious teen years."

He smiled, fixing the blankets and hugging his pillow. He knew he'd done the right thing letting Morgan be involved with her.

* * *

Morgan lifted the bottle, checking it. "Hungry one, aren't you?" He sat her up in his lap, supporting her and patting her back. Fortunately, she didn't spit up on herself. Unfortunately, she did spit up on his lap. He wiped it off with a cloth, and after changing her diaper and putting her to bed, got changed. He walked into the bedroom, leaning against the door.

"I'm heading to work now. Do you need anything before I go?"

Spencer shook his head, mumbling. "Don't forget your credentials."

Morgan checked his pockets, and then walked over to the nightstand, grabbing his creds.

"You stuffed pictures into my credentials?"

Spencer yawned. "Couldn't let you go to work empty handed."

He shook his head. "Get some sleep. Do you want me to call you today?"

He shrugged. "If you'd like?"

"See you tonight."

"If you don't get called away on a case."

"Considering I have a meeting with Strauss in the morning and another meeting this afternoon? Probably won't be."

Spencer shrugged, mumbling "Have a nice day" before falling asleep. Morgan smiled, tucking the credentials into his pocket and leaving the apartment, going to work.

* * *

When he got to work, he went to his office, framing some of the pictures Spencer had given him. He sat down at his desk, flipping through the pictures and smiling.

"Somebody's a very proud papa." He looked up to see Garcia in his doorway. She walked over, setting a coffee on his desk. "I have a feeling with a newborn at home, you're going to need it."

"Thanks, Baby Girl," he said, setting the photos down, "but I slept fine last night. He let me sleep while he stayed up with her for the night."

She leaned against his desk. "How's everything going?"

"She's sleeping great, eating well, she's always happy. I don't think I've really heard her cry that much. She's pretty much perfect."

"You're beaming!" she gasped. "You are so in love with her."

He shrugged.

"Is there any _more_ love going on in the house?"

"You _do_ realize he just had a c-section a few weeks ago?"

"Oh, not like THAT. I just meant did you guys discuss the options."

"We actually talked about the subject last night."

"And?"

"Well, aren't we nosy?"

"After dealing with the awkward tension between you two for years, I think I deserve an answer."

"What awkward tension?"

"The one I could've cut with a knife."

"Did anybody else know about this supposed 'tension'?"

"Probably not – it's my gift."

He rolled his eyes. "You're special, Baby Girl."

"Come on, Derek."

"Get the door."

"That good, huh?"

He gave her a look. "Do you want to know or not?"

She walked over, closing the door. "Now, spill."

* * *

"We talked about it last night, at length actually. We talked about me going back to work and how he needs to stop stressing about it because he's going to be fine parenting. He wouldn't stop going off about what he was going to do wrong and questioning himself, so I shut him up the best way I could."

"If this involves duct tape, I'm out of here."

"I kissed him."

"You _WHAT_?!"

"Shh! Do you want the entire BAU to hear?"

"Derek Morgan, you did not!"

"I did."

"What'd he do?"

"What anyone would do – he kissed me back."

She gasped, taking a seat. "I want to know _everything_."

"Well, after that happened, he asked what we were. I asked him what he thought."

"And?"

"He tried changing the subject. Said he needed to take care of Parker that very second."

"Did you let that happen?"

"I first named him and he just sort of stopped where he was. Then before I knew it? He kissed me."

"This just keeps getting better!"

"I'm afraid that's where it stops getting more interesting. After that, we discussed it, and he wants to try a relationship, but he's not ready to jump into it right away, so we're just going to test the idea of it."

"You're going to date?!"

"Sort of? Like I said, just testing the waters. He's never been in a serious relationship and he doesn't want to ruin his first one too soon."

"Are you going to keep me updated?"

He smiled. "We'll see."

* * *

She looked on his desk. "I spy with my little eye… new pictures of Princess Parker?"

"You're not going to stop that nickname, are you?"

"Never."

He shook his head, handing her the stack of pictures. "Enjoy." He checked the clock. "I need to go get chewed out by Strauss for the next hour. Wish me luck."

"You don't need it, you're going to be fine."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

He contemplated texting Spencer while he was waiting to help his nerves, but decided against it: he didn't to wake him if he'd fallen asleep. Instead, he paced the hallway outside of Strauss' office, hoping it wouldn't be as painful as he was anticipating.

JJ walked over, resting a hand on his arm.

"You okay?"

He nodded, motioning toward Strauss' office door.

"You'll be fine."

When he shrugged it off, she looked at him. "If it makes you feel any better? I just heard from Will. He's stopping by later to spend time with Spence and Parker. He's going to let me know if he's doing okay."

"What if he needs me at home? He's not used to doing it on his own more than a couple hours."

"What he needs is for you to be here, working, and helping to find the bad guys so none of them can ever get to her."

He sighed. "You're right."

"Did Spence send you to work with photos?"

He smiled slightly, shaking his head. "Of course he did - they're on my desk. Garcia's going through them right now."

She gave him one last reassuring pat on the arm before walking to his office.

* * *

When the door to her office opened, Morgan took a deep breath. He thought this meeting could go two ways: perfectly well, or horribly wrong. He knew that Hotch had defended the two of them, but didn't know how much progress he made with the section chief.

"Agent Morgan?"

He looked up at her, walking into her office and sitting down. She closed the door, walking over and sitting at her desk.

"I understand you're in a relationship with one of your co-workers."

"That's not true."

"It isn't?"

He shook his head.

"Agent Reid is out on leave right now, at home with his daughter. You're her father."

"That is correct."

"So you two were previously in a relationship?"

He shook his head again. "We were not."

"Explain to me what happened."

"No offense, ma'am, but I think what I do off the clock is still my personal business."

"When it could jeopardize this team functioning properly, it is my business."

He sighed. This meeting was going to be a lot more difficult than he thought.

* * *

"Several months ago, Agent Reid and I were together for a single night. That's all. He became pregnant and I wasn't informed she was my child until a few weeks ago. He did that for his safety and my own. I don't feel like anyone should be penalized for a decision they made one night after a case."

He looked up to see her taking notes. He sighed, continuing.

"Spencer Reid is easily the greatest asset this team has. He's not replaceable by any stretch of the imagination, and I don't feel he should be punished for making, quite possibly, the most responsible decision anyone can ever make in their lives."

"What decision is that?"

"He chose to keep a child after being with someone for a single night, and planned on doing it on his own without assistance."

The silence in the office was deafening, so he filled the void.

"If a relationship so happens to form from parenting and taking care of this child, it wouldn't affect either of our work. The two of us alone make a good team, and we're definitely an asset to the team we're on. Taking one of or either of us off the team after he comes back to the team would be a very poor decision."

"Why is that?"

He sighed. "I have been working under Hotch for years. You're not going to have that sort of chemistry with anybody else you put onto this team. Not to mention I wouldn't be able to just blend into another team. The one I'm on works, and does their job well. That's because of who's on it. We all know each other better than we know ourselves. If you were to get rid of one of us, or god forbid the both of us, the team would no longer be efficient and that would only cause problems."

"Can you assure me that nothing is going on between you and Agent Reid?"

"At this very point in time? No, Spencer and I are not in a serious relationship. Our only concern at this point is raising our daughter together, the best we can. Neither of us wants to ruin what we have going by jumping into a relationship. Should a relationship eventually happen between the two of us? We wouldn't allow it to interfere with our work because we're both passionate about the job."

"Do you have feelings for Agent Reid?"

"Excuse me?" Morgan was rapidly growing more and more annoyed.

"It's a very simple question."

"I don't think that's the business of anybody but the two of us."

"I need to know if any feelings over the next six weeks are going to get in the way of you doing your job properly."

He sighed, sitting back in the chair. "He's the father of my child. He carried her around for ten months and kept her being mine a secret for my safety. He's a very strong person and his passion is admirable. Do I have feelings for him? I don't think it's possible for me to not have feelings for him at this point in time."

He watched in silence as she took more nights. Inside, he was fuming and going to be set off if she asked the wrong question.

"Are either of us in trouble, or can I go?" he said shortly.

She set down her pen and looked at him. "So long as the two of you can keep your professional and personal relationships as two separate entities, I see no reason to intervene with your team. However, if it's reported that something happened that interfered with your professionalism, I will look into it."

He shrugged. "Okay."

* * *

She looked over at him, and her cold side seemed to vanish. "How's your daughter?"

He raised an eyebrow. "She's fine?" Knowing that answer wouldn't suffice, he went on. "As you'd expect a child to be at nearly three weeks. She sleeps for a few hours at a time, rarely cries, loves to spend time in her swing, loves when Spencer reads to her, and she likes to listen to music."

"What's her name?"

"Spencer named her. Parker Diana, Diana after his mother. She has her last name hyphenated, because he thought it was the right thing to do."

"You seem like a very proud parent. Your daughter's lucky to have you."

"Am I free to go?"

She nodded. He got up from his seat, walking out and closing the door behind him.

* * *

JJ peeked out to the hallway. "Oh, Spence, he's definitely stressing. Especially after that meeting."

"Can you find out how it went? If he's in any trouble because of me-"

"If she even tries to get either of you in any sort of trouble over Parker, Hotch is going to go off on her and you know it. He's not only your boss, but he's her godfather, and he's not going to let someone mess with your family."

"I hope so. She's down for a nap now, and Will's coming after Henry's done at preschool for the day. Was this your doing?"

"Sort of guilty – it was my idea but he wanted to do it himself. Henry's been driving him crazy asking when he can visit his cousin."

Spencer smiled. "Can't imagine she's going to be much fun on this visit."

"Won't matter to him. He's colored her pictures and everything."

"You'll let me know how his meeting went, right?" he asked again.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course I will, even though Hotch would snap at both of us if he knew I was talking to you instead of you being focused on relaxing at home." She looked up and saw Morgan at her door. She put up her hand, motioning him in. "Speak of the devil."

"Spencer?"

She nodded and he closed the door. She put the phone on speaker.

"I thought I told you to get some sleep while she was down so you wouldn't be exhausted watching her tonight."

"I did! I slept and then I read, and she woke up so I fed her and changed her, and she's back down. I can't get back to sleep so I called JJ. Since I have you on the phone, how'd your meeting go?"

"You really couldn't wait until I got home."

"Come on, the only person I have to talk to here is Parker, and she's not talking."

He shook his head. "Neither of us are going to be penalized or in any sort of trouble, if that's what you're asking."

"Was it that bad?"

"It was more like an interrogation than a meeting. She definitely crossed the professional line a few times with some of the things she was asking me, as if some of it was any of her business."

"Despite her being… herself, how bad was she?"

"She was actually surprisingly human after the fact." JJ put her hand over her mouth to muffle her snort and laughter. "After she was her usual uptight official self, she asked about Parker. Wanted to know how she was and how she behaved."

"That's… odd?"

"We're not in trouble, so I'll take it. You need to get off the phone and get this place out of your head. I'll call you when I'm on my way home."

"Come on, Derek. It's boring here."

"Then take her for a walk."

"What, and expose her to the elements and germs? No thank you."

"Elements? It's fine outside. You're not going to get sucked up by a tornado. And germs? She can get those from anywhere, especially us. I'm sure the two of you will be fine going for a short walk."

"If I choose to do that and something happens, you're a dead man, Derek Morgan."

Morgan smiled, shaking his head. "I give you permission to call JJ back if something goes wrong."

"Like I need it."

"You two are already bickering like an old married couple, and you're barely even dating. I can only imagine if you two ever _do_ get married."

Spencer shook his head. "Nice, Jayje."

"What? You two are worse than Will and I, and we've been together a lot longer than a day."

* * *

Garcia walked in, setting a few folders on JJ's desk. "Boy Wonder, I'm guessing?"

"Hi, Garcia."

"What do you two have him worked up about?"

"I just said they're already arguing like an old married couple."

"They've been doing that for years. It's just funnier now because they're actually _in_ a relationship."

"You told her?!"

"If he didn't, I would've guessed. He's walking around like a giddy little school boy."

"I am not."

"I will get photographic evidence if need be."

"ANYWAY," Morgan started, "Pretty Boy, get some sleep and have some fun with Parker. I'll see you tonight."

He sighed. "Thanks. See you then. Bye, Garcia. Bye, Jayje."

"Bye, Spence."

He hung up the phone, then Morgan looked between the two of them. "You two are terrible."

Garcia shrugged. "You know you love it."

He smiled, shaking his head and walking to his office.

"Well, Jayje, you two may not really be siblings, but you've definitely got one thing in common."

"What's that?"

"Attracting VERY gorgeous authority figures," she said before walking back to her lair.


	3. Concerned

After a few hours of being alone with Parker, there was a knock on the door. Spencer secured her in her swing, turned it on, and checked the peephole, feeling very relieved that he was no longer going to be alone. Seeing that it was Will with Henry, he opened the door, and quickly put a finger to his lips.

"She's asleep in her swing right now," he whispered, holding the door open. Henry ran in, sitting beside her swing.

"Henry, be careful," Will said, walking in. He looked over at Spencer. "How're you doin'?"

Spencer shrugged, closing the door. "Haven't been sleeping much, but I think that's expected with a newborn. I'm not sure I'm comfortable with the thought of being alone with her, but it's not like I have a choice in the matter."

"Maybe it'd help if you two got outta the house."

"Not a good idea. I don't want her to be outside too much. Who knows what could happen."

Will raised an eyebrow. "You talked to JJ or Morgan 'bout this?"

"It's not a big deal. I just don't like taking her outside."

* * *

Will walked over, sitting on the couch beside the swing. "Henry, don't touch her. She's sleeping."

Henry nodded, putting a finger to his lips. "Shh, daddy. Sleepy."

Spencer smiled slightly. "Can I get you anything?"

Will shook his head. "'m fine, just went out to lunch with Henry. But you can get yourself somethin' and I'll keep an eye on her."

"It's fine, I don't need anything."

"You sure? I could keep an eye on her for a while if you wanna go get somethin'."

He quickly changed the subject. "Hey, Henry, I heard you drew Parker some pictures. Can I see them?"

Henry reached over for his backpack, opening it and taking out several sheets of paper with scribbles.

"How about we put those up in her room?"

Henry nodded frantically, running to her nursery, Spencer not far behind.

* * *

Once Henry closed the door to the nursery to help Spencer decorate, Will took out his phone, calling JJ.

"Hey, Will. How's the visit going?"

"Fine, Henry's in with him righ now… somethin' up with him?"

"What do you mean?"

He peeked around the corner and saw the door still closed. "He's actin'… different."

"Different how?"

"Well, for one, he looks like he hasn't slept all day, even though Parker's slept most of the day. He won't leave the house with her. He doesn't like being alone with her. He won't take a break to eat. He won't take her outside. JJ, you know what this is."

She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "It could be nothing."

"Or it could be somethin' serious if you don't check it."

"I can't just say it to him though, Will. Last time I accused him of doing something, he didn't talk to me for a month. Not to mention he'll think I'm insulting his parenting skills bringing it up."

"JJ, you had a mild case of PPD and it was bad. He's obviously been ignorin' it, and it doesn't just go away."

She rested her elbows on her desk, rubbing her temple.

"I'd say something, but it'd mean a lot more comin' from you."

"Yeah, I know," she said with a sigh. "Do you mind if I stop by after work tonight to talk to him? I'll pick up dinner on my way home."

"No problem, I'll let you know if there's anythin' else you gotta know."

"Thanks for letting me know, Will. Do you think I should tell Morgan?"

"Up to you. It could affect his daughter, so I would."

"I'll think about it. I'll see you tonight. Love you."

"Love you too, darlin'."

She hung up the phone, groaning. She knew how stubborn Spencer was, and knew how hard it was to admit you had a problem.

* * *

"Daddy, come see!" Will heard Henry yell. He looked down at Parker and saw her stirring, so he picked her up, wrapping her in a blanket, and walked to the nursery.

"Something wrong with Parker?" Spencer asked nervously.

"She's fine, jus' waking up."

"I can take her. You don't need to."

"It's fine – I've done this before, Spencer." He looked down at Henry. "What'd you two do?"

Henry pointed to the pictures he drew, now hung on the wall in frames.

Will smiled, facing Parker outward. "I know you can't see much, but your cousin did a lotta work to make your nursery pretty." He squatted down beside Henry, who walked over and kissed her on the forehead.

Spencer bit his lip nervously, checking his watch. "I have to go get a bottle ready, it's about her feeding time."

"Go on, I've got her."

"Are you going to be okay with her for a few minutes while I go?"

"She's going to be fine, Spencer. I'll sit down with her. Nothing's gon' happen."

"You sure?"

Will walked over, sitting in the rocking chair. "I won't move from this spot. Hey, Henry, how about Uncle Spencer puts on some cartoons for you while Parker's eating?"

Henry nodded frantically and Spencer sighed, walking out of the nursery.

* * *

Will looked down at Parker, adjusting the blanket and smiling. "You really are a pretty little girl. You make your parents very happy people. And your Aunt JJ? She's crazy 'bout you. Loves talkin' 'bout you any chance she gets."

She stretched, whimpering softly.

Spencer rushed in, bottle in hand. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin', she's just lookin' for lunch."

"Maybe I should take her."

"Take the break while you got it. She'll be fine with me, go relax for a few minutes."

"You sure you're okay?"

"I've done this before. Go on."

Spencer handed him the bottle, turning on the baby monitor and walking out.

* * *

Will exhaled, looking down at Parker and feeding her. "Your daddy, he loves you a whole bunch. Go easy on him."

Spencer poked his head in, snapping a picture and sending it to JJ.

_When's the next one coming?_

She checked her phone, smiling slightly at the picture.

_Not for a long time. We'll settle for playing with Princess Parker for now._

_If you insist._

_Mind if I stop by after work for a few minutes? Morgan's meeting's going to run late and I know you like having company._

_Sure, no problem. Thanks._

She sighed, setting her phone down. She knew this conversation was going to go far from well.

* * *

At the end of the work day, JJ walked to Morgan's office, knocking.

He opened the door. "Hey, I'm on my way to a meeting. Can this wait?"

She bit her lip. "It's about Spence."

He sighed, holding the door open. "I can be late."

She walked in, sitting down as he closed the door. He sat on the corner of his desk.

"Did something happen?"

She sighed. "I um. After I had Henry, I got a case of PPD that showed up a few weeks later. I only got it under control because Will noticed it and confronted me that I needed to do something before it got worse and I hurt myself, or Henry. If it goes untreated, it can lead to a serious depression, and I'm glad it never got that far." She looked down at her hands, playing with them, twisting the ring around her finger.

"I'm sorry?" Morgan said, confused.

She chewed on her lip. "When Will went over with Henry this afternoon, he noticed some of the warning signs."

"Which are?"

"He's scared to be alone with her, he's not sleeping, he's barely eating, he won't take her away from the house, he constantly panics, and he called Parker's doctor twice while Will was there, paranoid that something was wrong with her over the little things."

"Are you sure it's that? I mean, he could just be a new parent being worried."

"That's what I thought about myself at first. But it only started to get worse. I didn't realize how bad I was until Will told me."

He sighed. "So what do I do?"

"I'm going there after work to spend a few minutes with him, see for myself how bad it is. I'll let you know how it goes, and we'll go from there. If we go accusing him of having PPD and he doesn't? We could have another situation like we did earlier this year."

"Good luck. Call me when you find anything out."

She got up out of the chair. "I will, I promise. I'm not going to let anything happen to him or Parker if I can help it."

"Thanks, Jayje."

With a nod, she turned and went back to her office, grabbing her things and leaving.

* * *

When she got to the apartment, she paced outside the door for a few minutes, trying to figure out what she was going to say. Finally, she worked up the courage and knocked on the door.

Spencer came to the door and when he opened it, he looked exhausted.

"Hey, Spence… can I come in?"

He nodded, holding the door open. "Of course."

She walked in, sitting on the couch. "Where's Parker?"

"Sleeping in the nursery," he said, holding up a baby monitor. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'll take a water if it's not too much trouble."

He walked to the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge and walking back. He handed it to her, sitting beside her. "What brings you here?"

She sighed, twisting off the cap of the water and taking a sip. "Just wanted to talk."

"We already talked while you were at work today. Is something wrong?"

"How have you been feeling?"

"Fine, why?"

"That's not what you told Will when he came today."

"Why does it matter what I told Will?"

"You haven't slept, you're nervous, you're irritable, you're not eating regularly, you're scared to be alone with her, and you don't want to take her outside."

"What, I can't be a paranoid parent?"

"Oh, you can, we all are. But I think we both know something else is going on here."

"We do?"

She sighed. "A few weeks after I had Henry, I started getting really lonely and upset. I felt like everything was closing in on me and I couldn't stop panicking over everything. I'd read the books, I knew everything, but I couldn't grasp the concept of it because I was too focused on parenting to worry about myself."

"…You never told me about this."

"It was never relevant before now. Do you understand why I'm telling you?"

"JJ, I appreciate the story time, but I'm not depressed."

"Spence."

"No, I'm not. I just have a heightened case of the baby blues. It's considered post partum depression if it's much more severe and long-lasting."

"The baby blues go away quickly and don't tend to linger around."

"I'm _not_ suffering from post-partum, I'm fine."

* * *

She sighed, taking his hands. "This isn't a sign of weakness or anything against you. It just happens naturally after you have a baby. There's nothing you could've done or read up on to prevent it. All that matters is that you need to get help for it before it gets bad. If you need it, someone can go with you. I'd be happy to. Morgan would do it if you wanted him. I can give you the number for the doctor I saw, she was fantastic. She doesn't make you feel like a victim or that something's wrong with you. It helps to just get it out there and talk about it." She looked up to see his eyes rimmed with tears. "Oh, Spence…"

He sniffed, biting his lip, muttering an 'I'm fine'.

She shook her head. "Just let it out. It's not going to help keeping it in."

He exhaled, shaking slightly. He leaned over, resting his head on her shoulder and crying.

"I messed up."

She rubbed his back, humming. "No, you didn't. Sometimes, we do everything right and things just happen. This isn't your fault."

"I-I should've done better. I could have told Morgan earlier or told somebody about him being the father so they could've told him or something. If I had him involved with her earlier, I wouldn't be this much of a mess."

She continued rubbing his back. "It wouldn't have changed anything. It's not something that could've been prevented with any involvement or anybody knowing about it. You couldn't have done a better job than you already did. You're a good parent and a good person, Spence. Remember that."

* * *

Morgan walked in several minutes later to see JJ comforting an emotional Spencer. She put a finger to her lips, continuing the motion on his back. He walked over, taking the seat on the other side of Spencer. She sighed softly, leaning Spencer over against Morgan, who quickly wrapped his arms around him and rocked him slowly.

"I'll go check on Parker," she whispered softly, giving his back a reassuring pat and walking to the nursery.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Spencer whispered, resting his head on Morgan's chest and wiping his eyes, pulling his knees to his chest.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Morgan whispered, running a hand through his hair and humming.

He sniffed. "I'm a wreck. I should be strong for Parker. She needs me to be strong."

"She needs you to calm down right now. Then she needs you to be happy. We're going to fix this."

"I'm not broken," Spencer snapped, starting to cry again.

"No, you're not broken. And you're not weak. You just need help, and the first step is admitting it."

He sniffed. "I need to check on Parker."

"JJ's already on it. Calm down. Deep breaths."

"I'm not crazy."

"Nobody said you were."

He took a deep breath, exhaling.

"There you go," Morgan whispered, rubbing his back. "You're going to be fine."

* * *

After he calmed down, he sat up, wiping his eyes and sighing. "I'm sorry."

"You have no reason to be. We all have our moments."

He sighed, looking down at his hands. "I should've realized. I read up on it. I should've seen the signs of it and I didn't."

"None of us did. It's not your fault."

He bit his lip, nodding.

"Now that you're calmed down? You really need to get yourself a haircut."

He smiled slightly, running a hand through his hair. "We'll see."

* * *

JJ walked in, setting Parker in her swing and turning it on.

"Is she okay?"

"Perfect as ever."

Spencer chewed on his lip. "Can… can I get the number for that doctor?"

JJ nodded, going through her purse, taking out her wallet and handing him the business card.

He twirled it around in his fingers, then looked up at her. "Thank you… for helping me realize I had a problem."

"Sometimes, it takes an outsider to realize something's wrong. If you need somebody to go with you, I'd be more than happy to join you. I'm sure Morgan would be too."

Morgan nodded. "No problem."

Spencer sighed, reading the card in his hands. He wasn't sure if he was ready to talk to somebody, but it was definitely something that needed to be done.


	4. Appointments

A week later, Spencer had slowly been progressing to being in a better place. He and Morgan were taking the baby steps necessary to develop a relationship, and it was so far so good for both of them. Spencer had made an appointment with the doctor JJ recommended and was ready to take Parker to her one month check up.

Morgan walked to Hotch's office, knocking.

"Come in."

Morgan walked in, setting some folders on his desk. "I need to leave early today."

"Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "Spencer's taking Parker to her four week appointment, and then coming by to drop her off with me before he goes to his own appointment. He can't bring her with him and he doesn't trust anybody enough to babysit her for a couple hours."

"How's she doing?"

Morgan couldn't help the smile on his face. "She's great. She's happy and healthy and she loves pretty much everything. The pack and play you got for her is a godsend. When he's on the couch watching TV during the day, he keeps her in there instead of having to walk back and forth to the nursery. He especially loves it because he gets to be close to her while she's sleeping."

"I'm glad it helps."

Morgan reached in his back pocket, taking out a framed picture, handing it to him. "He wanted you to have this one. JJ has a matching one as godmother."

Hotch looked at the picture and saw Parker smiling up at him.

"Spencer says it was gas, but I'm pretty sure she was actually smiling at me."

Hotch spun his chair around, setting the picture on a shelf. "Does Garcia know she's going to be here?"

"He's just dropping her off. I won't let her be here too long and distract everyone."

"Don't worry about it. I'd like to see her myself."

"Never pictured you as a baby guy, Hotch. Even with a son at home."

He gave him a smile. "There's a lot people at work don't know about me. What time's he going to be here?"

"Her doctor's appointment is at 2:00, so probably before 3:00."

"Let me know when she gets here."

Morgan smiled. "No problem."

"Fatherhood looks good on you, Morgan. You're definitely proud."

"How can I not be?"

* * *

Later on, after Parker's doctor's appointment, Spencer called Morgan.

"Hey, Pretty Boy. How'd we do?"

"She's average for height, but low on the weight. Considering she has a lanky thing like me for a father, it's not that surprising. Everything else is perfectly normal. She's a little bit grumpy though, because she had to get her hepatitis B shot. The doctor did say her more frequent crying isn't something out of the ordinary, because that's the way she communicates with us. We're not doing anything wrong and she's happy and healthy."

"Just like I told you she'd be."

"Is now a good time? I know it's earlier than I said, but I just got out of her appointment and need to stop there and make it to my appointment in time."

"Now's perfectly fine. Hotch says it's no problem that you're bringing her by, and that he can't wait to see her."

"…Really? Hotch?"

"Caught me off guard too. He did say you're not allowed to stop at your desk, or ask people how work is, because he wants you to have a clear head while you're on leave for the next month."

"Of course he did." Spencer started the car, adjusting his mirror. "I'll see you in a few minutes. We're leaving now."

"Be safe. I love you." Morgan froze, realizing that's the first time he said those words to Spencer. "Listen Pretty Boy-"

"No, don't." Spencer smiled, wiping his eyes. "I… I love you too, Derek."

"I'll see you soon."

Spencer bit his lip, grinning and hanging up the phone. He turned to look at Parker staring into her mirror. "Time to go see Papa," he said, before buckling himself in and driving.

* * *

When he parked at the BAU, he got out and grabbed the carriage out of the trunk. After minimal struggle, he was able to set it up on his own. He then reached in the backseat, putting the diaper bag in, then picking up Parker's carrier, fastening it on. He kissed her forehead, then pulled the shade up.

"We're about to go see where Daddy and Papa work. I hope you stay happy for everyone, because they can't wait to see you." He pressed the lock button on his keys, then pushed the carriage over. Once he got off the elevator, he texted Morgan.

_Can you come get the doors? Hands are full._

Morgan checked his phone and smiled. He got up from his desk, nearly sprinting out to the elevators. He walked over to Spencer, kissing his cheek. "Good day?"

Spencer smiled, nodding. "I uh, I thought we weren't allowed PDA."

"That's _in_ the office. We're _outside_ the office."

"Finding loopholes, I see."

He smiled, unbuckling Parker and picking her up. "Did you miss Papa today?"

She stretched, yawning and looking up at him.

"Oh she did. She was especially grumpy after her shot but she slept that off in the car."

"I see that. I also see she looks like a mini Garcia today."

He shrugged. "She was seeing her, I think it's only fair she's wearing one of the many outfits she gave her."

Morgan shook his head. "BAU room?"

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Morgan held the door open as Spencer pushed the carriage into the offices. He then followed Spencer up to the conference room. After setting the carriage in a corner, Spencer sat down at the table, setting the diaper bag on it.

Morgan sat across from him, smiling. "But she's been good today, other than being grumpy from her appointment?"

Spencer nodded, reaching over and dialing Hotch's office number.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh."

Spencer waited a couple seconds before Hotch answered.

"Hotchner."

"You have a visitor in the BAU room."

Hotch shook his head, hanging up the phone.

"Is everyone else at a late lunch?"

Morgan nodded. "Should be back soon."

"Gives Hotch an opportunity to actually have time with his goddaughter before Garcia snatches her up."

Hotch walked in and Morgan got up, walking over to him. He smiled, taking Parker from her father's arms. Morgan then took the seat beside Spencer, reaching under the table and lacing fingers with him. "You're going to do fine."

Spencer nodded and squeezed his hand.

"How are you two doing at home? The whole co-parenting situation?"

"It's working out great now," Spencer started. "I take her all day, Morgan has her for a few hours after he gets home, then we alternate at night so I'm actually getting more sleep. And when Morgan's called away on a case, we've decided we're going to set up video chats so Parker can see and hear him, and Will and Garcia are going to check in. We have a system in place and it seems to be working."

"Have you decided what you're going to do when you get back to work?"

Spencer shook his head. "But we have four more weeks before I need to make a decision, so plenty of time to consider my options."

Hotch turned off his professionalism and looked down at Parker, smiling. "She's adorable."

"Don't get Spencer started. We'll never stop hearing him talk in baby talk."

"Um, excuse me, I don't believe I'm the one that left the house still baby talking this morning."

Hotch shook his head. "Behave, you two."

* * *

Meanwhile, Garcia, JJ, and Prentiss came back from lunch. While JJ and Garcia were talking, Prentiss looked up in the BAU room.

"Was there a meeting today I didn't know about?"

JJ shook her head. "Nothing that I know of. Why?"

"There are a few people in there."

JJ was the first to look in. With a quick smile, she walked inside, Prentiss and Garcia following.

"Spence, I didn't know you were coming by."

"I had to drop off Parker with Derek before I went to my doctor's appointment."

"Doctor? Everything okay?" Prentiss asked.

He nodded. "Just checking up. Nothing serious."

JJ smiled, ruffling his hair. "I see you finally got that much needed haircut."

"Very funny," he said, patting his hair back down.

* * *

Garcia walked over to Hotch. "Can I?"

"I suppose so," he said with a smile, setting her in Garcia's arms.

"Hey, Jayje, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Spence… my office?"

He looked over at Morgan. "You got her?"

"No problem. Go gossip."

He blushed and walked into JJ's office, sitting down.

"Gossip? This should be good," she said, closing the door and sitting beside him.

He bit his lip. "We said it."

"What is 'it'?"

"The 'L' word."

She gasped. "You did not."

He smiled, nodding.

"When?!"

"We've been tiptoeing around it all week, but it happened when I called him earlier."

"Who did it?"

"He did."

"Oh, really?"

"It just sort of… slipped out I guess? We were on the phone about to hang up, and he said 'be safe, I love you'."

"What'd you do?"

"I said it right back. And when I got here? He kissed me. On the cheek, but all the same."

She smiled, hugging him. "Congratulations, you're finally learning to let him in."

He hugged her back. "It feels so good, Jayje."

"If you keep it up? It's only going to get better."

* * *

They walked back a few minutes later, and surprisingly, Rossi had Parker.

"Did we fall into a parallel universe where Rossi actually touches children?" Spencer asked, sitting beside Morgan, who couldn't hold back laughing.

"Very funny, kid," Rossi said, rubbing her back.

Spencer checked the clock. "I need to get going," he turned to Morgan, "are you two going to be okay for a few hours?"

"More than fine. You can call me after your appointment if you'd like to check in."

He thought about it for a moment, but then shook his head. "I trust you."

Morgan knew that was a big step for Spencer, even though he was her father.

"Can you guys keep an eye on her for a minute? I'm going to walk him out."

"I won't let anything happen to Princess Parker," Garcia guaranteed.

Spencer took his wallet out of the diaper bag, stuffing it in his pocket and walking out, Morgan not far behind him.

"They've got to be dating or _something_ by now," Rossi said, setting Parker in her carrier.

"If not, they're both blind," Prentiss commented.

* * *

Morgan walked out to the elevator, then turned to Spencer. "You're sure about this?"

He bit his lip, but nodded. "I trust you with her. There's no reason not to."

"And you're okay going to this appointment alone?"

He nodded again. "I can handle it."

"If you change your mind, just call me. I can bring Parker to the appointment. It's not that big of a deal."

He shook his head. "I trust you, and I need to do this on my own."

Morgan looked around, then leaned in, kissing him softly.

Spencer smiled when he pulled back. "What was that for?"

"Good luck – not that you'll be needing it."

As the elevator opened, Spencer stepped inside. "I'll call when I'm on my way home, pick up dinner."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

He walked back to the conference room to see JJ as the last one there. "Well, it's been fun, but I've got to get Parker home before her lunchtime." He walked over to the carrier, buckling her in and setting her in the carriage.

"Are you two doing okay now?"

He looked outside the room to be sure nobody could hear. "We're doing a lot better since you talked to him, and I can only imagine how much better it's going to get after he talks about everything. Thank you for helping him realize what was wrong."

"Glad I could help. So, about that word."

He shook his head. "Of course he told you."

"Did you mean it?"

He nodded.

"How long were you waiting to say it?"

"Too long."

"Just to let you know… if you hurt my baby brother, I'm going to hurt you."

"Having seen you attack an unsub? I can guarantee that I will _never_ be on your bad side."

She smiled. "Good. You two have fun with your Papa and Parker time."

"Oh, we will. She gets to eat and nap… I get to be covered in spit-up, change diapers, and sleep on the couch for a little bit before she wakes up crying again."

"Definitely don't miss those days."


	5. Opening Up

Spencer sat nervously in the waiting room, his leg shaking. He knew this was the right thing to do, and what had to be done in order for him to get over his depression and move on. He also knew he'd already made a lot of progress on his own, and couldn't wait to share that with his doctor. He just hoped that this was something that could be fixed by vocalizing his problems, rather than medicating him.

When he walked into the office, he sat on the couch, tapping his feet on the floor and wringing his hands.

"Doctor Reid?"

His head snapped up. "Hm?"

"Why are you here today?"

He sighed, exhaling. "Because I had my daughter a month ago, and I've slowly but surely been slipping into post-partum depression. I saw the warning signs, but I ignored them. I made my daughter a priority and put myself second, which was the right thing to do, but at the same time, I should've realized what I was becoming."

"Realizing you have a problem is the most important thing."

"But I didn't. My best friend and my daughter's father were the ones to realize it."

"You're here. That's what matters."

He nodded in agreement.

"How's your daughter?"

He smiled. "She's… fantastic. My sun rises and sets on her. I may not have planned her, but she's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"What's her name?"

"Parker. I gave her my mother's name as her middle name."

* * *

His doctor looked through her clipboard. "I need to ask you a few questions you may not like, but I need the answers. Is that okay with you?"

He bit his lip, nodding.

"How's your sleeping pattern? Your appetite? Your mood?"

"Before last week when I realized I had the problem? I was barely sleeping because I was so worried about something happening to my daughter. I would pick at food here and there, but I never really sat down for a meal at any point. I never really displayed my emotions before, but after I had her, I was just constantly upset and on edge."

"Any sadness?"

"Some. I found myself crying for no reason and not being able to stop at a few points in the day."

She nodded, taking notes. "It says here you were afraid to leave the house with your daughter."

He took a deep breath. "I was. I didn't want to bring her outside because I felt like I would be judged, and I felt like people or other things out there would get her sick or hurt her."

"Did you ever avoid being around your daughter?"

"Never. No matter how bad it got, I would always want to be around her and take care of her. Everything has been about her since she was born."

"You've never had thoughts about taking drugs or hurting yourself to get rid of the worry?"

He chewed on his lip. "I um. I used to be on a narcotic a few years back. I was kidnapped and tortured by somebody, and they were pumping Dilaudid into my system without my consent. I used to think about it. About going back on. Especially after my c-section, when they put me on a narcotic for the pain – it wasn't something I was able to avoid, and I've done my best to resist. But then I look at my coin, telling me I've been clean for three years now, and I realize that… I'm better than that. I am stronger than that guy I used to be, who needed to shove a needle in his arm to feel better about his life. Since finding out I was pregnant? I can't even begin to fathom getting my hands on drugs or hurting myself, because I'm no longer the priority. She is. And I'm not going to do those things and lose her."

She nodded, writing. "That shows strength – overcoming addiction, and avoiding a relapse in a tough time."

"I just know that I'm worth more than a needle in my arm."

* * *

Sometime later, she looked up at him. "Now, I'd like to ask you about your daughter's father. I realize you haven't referred to him as a partner, boyfriend, or husband."

He picked at his fingernails. "I work at a very stressful job. I was on a case in Tennessee and I got over everything that happened with a few drinks, and I had a few too many. A lot of things happened that night, and I have an eidetic memory so I remember everything. He's a very close friend of mine and a co-worker, and one thing led to another. He had one too many and didn't remember, and I didn't want to jeopardize either of our jobs, nor tie him down to a one-night stand, so I didn't tell him until after she was born."

"That's very admirable. You must really care about him."

"I did. I still do. He stayed with me at the hospital. He's been staying at home with the two of us since I got home. He brought his dog into our little family. As of recently, we've been talking more, and I've been discussing my feelings and everything involving them. We're not using titles such as 'partner' or 'boyfriend' yet, but I think it's safe to say they might come out in the near future."

"Why's that?"

"We've known each other for over seven years – he's been watching over me since I started at my job. At first I thought it was because he felt obligated to be a big brother, but over the years, it really became something, and neither of us realized it. Since my friend realized I have a problem, he's been sitting me down every night. He asks me how I've been, talks to me about my day, asks me if anything's gotten to me that day, and he's really been looking out for me moreso than usual. Recently, we've been talking about having a relationship, for the sake of our daughter. We're not rushing into anything too fast because we don't want to jinx it and ruin what we have going, but we're making good, necessary progress."

"You're happy with how it's going?"

"I am. I really am. And, if it's at all possible, I'd like to get out of this without having to go on antidepressants. I know it might be impossible to avoid them, but I'd really like to be able to stay myself without the help of drugs."

"I think you've made excellent progress thus far without counseling. I'd like to see you again next week, and we'll go from there. If at any point you feel your emotions getting the best of you, feel free to call and move up your appointment."

He nodded. "No problem."

"Do late afternoons work for you?"

"He works during the week, so late afternoons and weekends give me the option of leaving Parker with him so I can come and not be distracted by her."

She looked through her planner. "How does 4:00 next Wednesday work?"

"Sounds good to me."

She wrote it down on a card, then handed it to him. "Have a great day, Spencer. Enjoy the time with your daughter."

He tucked the card into his wallet. "I will."

* * *

When he walked into the apartment, he saw Morgan sitting on the floor in front of the swing.

"She asleep?" Spencer asked, setting his satchel on a hook by the door and a bag under it.

He shook his head. "Quietly cooing to herself."

He smiled, sitting beside Morgan, watching her.

Morgan turned to him. "How'd it go?"

"Better than I thought. We discussed how I've been feeling, symptoms, Parker, you…"

"Me? What'd you say about me?"

"I believe that's covered by doctor patient confidentiality."

"Did you grab dinner?"

Spencer nodded, reaching for the bag and opening it. "Should we move to the table, or are you okay here?"

"I'm okay staying here if you are."

He reached in the bag, taking out a plate and handing it to him. "Italian. I'm sure you don't mind."

"Not at all," he said, taking the top off the tray.

* * *

Spencer bit his lip, poking around in his near empty plate.

"You done?"

He nodded, handing the plate to Morgan and thinking to himself. Morgan walked to the kitchen, throwing away the plates. He filled up Clooney's food and water, then walked back, sitting beside him.

"Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, exhaling. He knew he had to spit it out. "Do you maybe… want to sleep in my room tonight?"

"Okay? Are you going to be on the couch again?"

He swallowed. "I was sort of wondering if you'd want to sleep in my room on my bed… with me?" He looked up into Morgan's eyes. "If you'd be comfortable with it, because I think I would."

Morgan smiled. "You really trust me that much, Pretty Boy?"

He nodded. "I do. I'm ready for this step. I mean, if we're going to be a couple for our daughter, we need to be able to show her that we care about each other and trust each other. I think this is a step in the right direction. If you don't though, we don't have to."

Morgan put a finger against Spencer's lip. "You talk way too much."

"But-" he mumbled.

"Nuh uh."

"Then what's your answer?"

Morgan moved his finger, then kissed him softly. Spencer smiled to himself, kissing him back. Clooney ran in, jumping on Morgan's lap. Spencer quickly pulled back.

"So is that a yes?"

"That is definitely a yes."

* * *

That night, after Parker was in her crib in the nursery, Spencer set the baby monitors on his nightstand, turning them on the highest setting. Once he was showered and in his pajamas, he set his alarm for a few hours later, then laid back on his bed. He pulled the blankets over himself, thinking far too much about the night ahead. When Morgan came in the bedroom, he looked at Spencer.

"You're positive about this?"

Spencer nodded. "Absolutely."

Morgan took the other half of his bed, getting under the blankets.

Spencer exhaled, turning around to face him.

"Something wrong, Pretty Boy?"

He shook his head, biting his lip and moving closer to him. He leaned over, resting his head on his chest.

"You'll always take care of me, right?"

"I always have," Morgan said, running a hand through Spencer's hair. "Always will. You know, I'm really proud of you."

"You are?"

"I am. It takes a lot of guts to go to a counselor and talk about your problems. Especially for someone like you who likes to keep everything private. And I'm incredibly proud of the progress you're making letting me in. You didn't have to let me bring Clooney, or let me practically move in here, but you did, because you're that comfortable with me. Now you're actually sharing your bed? That takes guts."

"I just guess I know that you're going to protect me, and not let anything happen to me or Parker."

Morgan smiled, leaning over and kissing Spencer's forehead. "You're telling JJ about this in the morning, aren't you?"

"We'll see how this goes."

Morgan cautiously wrapped an arm around Spencer's back. He was proud of Spencer when he fell asleep easily in his arms.


	6. First Date

The night went surprisingly well, and the next few followed suit. Finally it was the weekend, where they'd be able to spend time together with Parker. They'd gone to the park together, Morgan pushing Parker in her carriage.

"Hey, Pretty Boy," Morgan started.

"Hm?"

"How would you like to go out?"

Spencer looked around. "I thought we _were_ out."

He smiled, shaking his head. "I meant on a date."

"A date? As in the two of us, going out together, alone?"

"Yes, that exactly."

"But what about-"

"JJ offered to take her as long as we need. If you're not comfortable with it, we don't have to."

"No, I want to. I do."

"I do? Come on now, it's only the first date."

"Oh, no! I didn't mean it like that. I just meant I want to go out. With you. When?"

"Tonight. Five o'clock."

"Are we dropping Parker off or is JJ coming to our place?"

"She thought that it's easier for her to pack up Henry and bring him to our place than to have us pack up everything for Parker and take her to their place."

"That makes sense." He looked in the carriage and picked up Parker, kissing her forehead. "You ready for Daddy and Papa to start dating?"

She stretched, cooing softly.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

Later on, Spencer was in his room, looking through his clothes and deciding what to wear. He checked his phone and saw a text from JJ that she was on her way up, so he decided she'd steal her for advice. He walked over, opening the door.

"Unca Spen!" Henry said, wrapping his arms around Spencer's legs.

Spencer smiled, bending down and hugging him. "Are you going to be good and help mommy watch Parker tonight while I go out with Uncle Derek?"

"Real good."

"Perfect. Can I put on some cartoons then take mommy for a minute? I'll give her right back."

Henry nodded, running over and taking a seat on the couch. Spencer turned on Nickelodeon, then took JJ's hand, leading her to his room.

She quickly observed the bed. "Someone's been having company."

He smiled. "Little bit."

"If you don't mind me asking, how long has this been happening?"

"Three days."

"Oh, really?"

He smiled again, nodding. "Cuddling is _really_ fun."

"Spencer Reid, allowing human contact in bed? Whatever will happen next?"

"What comes next already happened. It's called my daughter."

She shook her head. "Oh, Spence."

"What?"

She shook her head again. "So you two are getting along well? Everything's working out?"

"Perfectly, actually. How long did you know he was going to ask me out on a date?"

"A couple days."

"What if you cleared your Saturday for this and I said no?"

"It wouldn't be a problem, because I know you wouldn't say no."

"How's that?"

"Because I know you."

He smiled, looking toward his closet. "I need your help."

"With?"

"What does one wear on a 'date'?"

"Is this your first one?"

He nodded, blushing slightly.

She smiled, looking through his closet. "Well, where's Morgan taking you? And where is he anyway?"

He shrugged. "Didn't tell me. He's at his apartment now getting ready."

She took out a pair of black slacks, setting them on the bed. "I'm not allowing any sweater vests or jackets. Are we clear?"

"But what else am I going to wear? You're looking at my closet, I don't have much else."

She thought to herself, going through the rack with his shirts. She pulled out a button-up and a tie.

"What about a sweater?"

"It's August. You don't need a sweater."

"What about a jacket if it's light weight?"

"Not allowing it." She pulled out a pair of black dress shoes. "I will allow you to pick out your mismatched socks, because we all know that's never going to change. Now get dressed."

She walked out, closing the door.

* * *

A few minutes later, Spencer walked out to the living room, nervously pulling on his sleeves.

"Wow, Spence."

Henry looked over and gasped. "Wow!"

"What? Should I take off the glasses and wear my contacts? Or change my tie? Are the socks too much?"

"You look fine. Great, actually."

He sighed, fixing his tie and checking his watch. When the clock struck 5, there was a knock on the door.

JJ smiled. "Your date's here."

Spencer exhaled, walking over and opening the door. He held it open as Morgan walked in.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" JJ spoke up, whistling.

"Hello to you too, JJ," Morgan said, turning around to Spencer and handing him a single red rose.

"You know," Spencer said, twirling the rose in his fingers, "different colored roses represent different things. White is a symbol for purity, yellow for friendship, and red for, well, love." He then looked down at the red rose and smiled. He walked out to the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the cabinet, filling it with water, and putting the rose in. When he walked back out, JJ looked at the both of them.

"Morgan, I don't want you keeping him out too late. You two behave yourselves, or you'll be in trouble."

Henry gasped. "Ooo!"

Spencer shook his head. "Don't worry, Henry, neither of us are getting in trouble." He then looked at JJ. "The emergency numbers?"

"Fridge."

"Diapers and wipes?"

"Nursery and pack and play."

"Next feeding?"

"She should be up in forty minutes."

"Bath?"

"Only if she gets dirty."

"How to get her to sleep?"

"Turn on the mobile, or set her in the swing."

"Cell phone?"

"Charged and ready to take your paranoid calls and texts."

"Funny," he said, turning to Morgan. "Ready?"

"You bet."

After a quick goodbye to Henry and JJ, Spencer followed him out of the apartment.

* * *

"So what do you have planned?" Spencer asked, watching out the window as Morgan drove.

"You're really going to like it."

"Am I?"

"I'm sure of it."

He turned a corner, and Spencer knew it looked familiar. When he took another familiar turn, Spencer gasped.

"We're going to the museum."

"You caught me. We're going to the new exhibit, then we're going out to dinner."

"But, you hate going to museums."

"I don't _hate_ them. I just never had a particular reason to go to one until now."

When they went into the museum, Morgan grabbed Spencer's hand. "The museum's only open another hour, so lead the way to whatever you want to teach me."

Spencer thought to himself for a moment, and then squeezed Morgan's hand, leading him to an exhibit on DNA.

"In our field of work, you're really bringing me here of all places?"

"Well, you said I could teach you. I want to let you know more about the job."

"You do realize you're on leave for another month and shouldn't be thinking about work?"

He shrugged. "Better than calling you at work and pestering you about what's going on."

Morgan couldn't help but smile as he described, at length, everything in the exhibit. He didn't even look at the provided note cards and went off of his knowledge, based on his own readings. Morgan was practically mesmerized by everything he was saying and did his best to keep up with Spencer's fast-paced talking.

Once the museum announced their closing over the intercom, Spencer looked at him.

"I bored you, didn't I?"

"I really enjoyed myself."

"You're not just lying?"

"Not at all. Ready for dinner?"

He smiled. "Teaching works up an appetite."

* * *

After they arrived at the restaurant, Morgan requested a booth. They were seated almost immediately.

"How did you manage to get a table on a Saturday night?"

"I have my ways," he said with a wink.

Spencer looked through the menu. "Should we call and check in with Parker? We've been gone for over," he checked his clock, "an hour and a half. Wow."

"If you want to call, I'm not going to stop you. But I think we can trust that JJ's taking good care of her while we're out."

He nodded, setting his phone on the table.

* * *

While they were eating, Spencer looked up at him.

"Derek, what are we?"

"Well, right now, we're eating. And after we're done, we'll be driving home."

"That's not what I meant." He set his fork down, swallowing. "I mean. We're out on a date. That obviously means something. At least it does to me."

Morgan smiled. "Well, when people are dating, I believe they give themselves the title of 'boyfriend'."

"…You'd be my boyfriend?"

"If you'd be mine."

Spencer smiled, nodding. "I-I'd love you. I mean. I love you _and _I'd love to."

"Finish up. I have another stop after this."

"So we're not going right home?"

He shook his head. "One more stop and then we'll go home to Parker. If you'd like to call, go ahead."

He looked at his phone, considering the option, but then shook his head. "Am I going to like this last stop?"

"We'll see."

Spencer shook his head, finishing his plate.

* * *

When their meals were done and paid for, they got in the car.

"You're really not going to tell me what you have planned?"

He shook his head. "But it's definitely going to be interesting."

Spencer groaned. "I swear if this is embarrassing, I will have you sleeping on the couch again, and I'll give Clooney your spot on the bed."

"Ouch, painful."

Spencer smiled. "Just remember that."

As Derek pulled into the parking lot, Spencer groaned.

"Oh, come on. This isn't fair."

"It'll be fun, come on."

* * *

Spencer groaned as he squeezed his feet into bowling shoes. "This is ridiculous. Why are we doing this?"

"To have a little fun."

"We went to a museum. I had my fun."

"And I'm going to have mine."

"I swear, if I see your phone out _once_ to take pictures."

"I know. Couch. You're up."

Spencer got up, looking through the bowling balls. "If my finger gets stuck in one of these and I need to go to the hospital, no telling the story."

"Fine."

"And my score goes nowhere, unless I give approval."

"Agreed."

Spencer groaned, rolling up his sleeves, loosening his tie, putting his fingers in and looking up the lane. He thought to himself for a moment, and then threw the ball. He watched intently as he bowled a strike on his first try. He turned around to look at Morgan. "That's good, right?"

Morgan shrugged. "Beginner's luck."

Spencer smiled. "Then show me how it's done," he said, taking Morgan's seat as he got up. He looked closely as Morgan only knocked down 8 of the 10 pins.

"I thought you were supposed to get _all_ of them down."

Morgan looked back at him. "You're awful cocky for only being ahead a few points."

He shrugged. "Are you jealous because I'm better than you at something that isn't academic?"

"Not a chance."

* * *

Morgan watched as he bowled consecutive strikes, and his jaw practically dropped.

"You did something."

"Excuse me?"

"There's no way this is your first game."

"It is."

"Then HOW are you bowling a perfect game?"

He shrugged. "It's a bunch of simple mathematical equations. Take the length of the lane, weight of the ball, calculate the trajectory, the resistance the floor gives, and figure out how to get it up the middle of the lane every time."

He shook his head. "I should've known."

* * *

By the end of the game, the score was Spencer: 300, Morgan: 235.

"So these scores don't go anywhere, right?" Morgan said.

"Oh, not a CHANCE," Spencer stated, putting his shoes back on.

"But you said-"

"I'm getting my picture framed and hung up somewhere for something that doesn't involve science. Do you really think I'm going to let this go unnoticed? Besides, I need to tell everyone I beat the great Derek Morgan at a sport."

He sighed. "Fine. Enjoy the glory."

"Don't worry. I will."

* * *

When they arrived back at the apartment, Spencer turned to Morgan outside the door.

"I had a really great time tonight, Derek. Thank you."

"The pleasure was all mine."

Spencer leaned in carefully, capturing Morgan's lips with his.

JJ, who was half asleep on the couch, heard talking outside the door. She walked over, looking through the peephole. She gasped at the sight of them making out outside the door, and quickly pulled back, walking back over to the couch.

A few minutes later, they walked in, hand-in-hand.

"Did you two have fun?"

Spencer smiled. "Definitely."

"So much that you didn't even call _once_ with a one-month old at home? That's impressive. What'd you do?"

"Well," Spencer started. "we went to the science museum, and Derek let me teach him about how DNA applies to our job field."

She looked over at him. "And you allowed this?"

He nodded. "It was actually really interesting."

"Anything else?"

"After the museum closed, we went out to dinner, then I took him bowling-"

"Where I not only beat Derek, but bowled a perfect game on my first try."

JJ looked over at Morgan again, eyebrow raised. "Oh really?"

"Beginner's luck."

"Which is why I not only got a perfect game and beat you, but they're putting my picture up in the alley?"

"So how was Parker?" Morgan asked, hoping to change the subject.

"She was fine. Woke up every few hours for food, got fussy during her diaper changes. Other than that, pretty much quiet. She loved when Henry played peek-a-boo with her in the swing, though I think that was because she had Henry constantly talking to her."

"Did you get pictures?" Spencer asked.

"Of course. I'll send them to you."

Spencer checked the clock. "So you just fed her?"

"Not even ten minutes ago. You should be set for a few hours."

"Fantastic."

* * *

She got up off the couch. "Henry and I will get out of your hair."

"Thanks for babysitting tonight, Jayje. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime, little brother," she said, ruffling his hair, "bit of advice?"

"Hm?"

"Next time you're going to attempt to suck Derek Morgan's face off, don't do it loudly outside your apartment door where I can see you through the peephole."

He blushed. "You saw?"

"Oh yes."

"You won't tell anyone, will you?"

She shook her head. "Our little secret."

Morgan walked over, picking up Henry.

"Time for you to go home, little man."

He curled up against Morgan's chest, whimpering.

JJ picked up his backpack. "Do you mind helping me get him out to the car?"

He shook his head, kissing Spencer's cheek as he walked by.

* * *

Spencer walked to his room, taking off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. He slipped on his pajamas, laying back on his bed. When Morgan walked in, he did the same. Spencer turned to look at him, smiling.

"Thanks for tonight."

"You don't have to thank me. I had a great time too."

"Do you think, maybe, we can do it again sometime?"

"Definitely," he said, leaning over and kissing his forehead.

Spencer scooted himself closer, not hesitating to curl up next to him, resting his head on his chest. Morgan wrapped his arms around him, humming softly. It wasn't long before Spencer fell asleep in his arms.


	7. Lonely

Since that night, everything was going extremely well for the two of them. After Morgan would get home from work, he'd have his 'Papa and Parker' time, where Spencer had time to himself. They both got what they wanted, and after Parker went to sleep, they did Spencer's new favorite activity: cuddling.

One morning, they'd both woken up early, and Parker didn't need to be up for her feeding for another hour. Spencer listened closely to her breathing over the baby monitor and rested his head on Morgan's chest.

"This is nice," he mumbled, moving closer.

Morgan smiled, running a hand through Spencer's hair. "I could get used to this."

"Did you think that five weeks ago when I told you about Parker, we'd be here today?"

He shook his head. "But I'm glad we are."

He gave a half-hearted 'mhm' and laced his fingers with Morgan's, closing his eyes. "Perfect."

* * *

Their bliss was short lived, and Morgan's phone started going off.

Spencer groaned. "It's probably your mom. I'll call her later. Stay." He wrapped his arm around him. "I'll take the heat for ignoring her."

Morgan leaned over, looking at his phone. Sighing, he answered.

"No," Spencer sighed, burying his head in his chest.

"Hey, Hotch."

"I know it's early, but we have a case."

He bit his lip, looking down at Spencer.

"I know how difficult it is to leave your family behind, but you'll be coming back. I need you at the airstrip as soon as possible. We'll do the briefing on the plane."

"I'll be there."

He hung up the phone, looking down at Spencer. "We have a case…"

Spencer sat up on the bed, sighing. "It has to be bad if they're calling you in early."

"Yeah, Hotch wants everyone in as soon as possible."

"We were supposed to start talking to daycare centers today so we could be comfortable with somebody before I go back to work-" Spencer saw the guilt written across his face and stopped. "It's fine, go. Parker and I will be fine. We'll do it another time."

"I'll call any chance I get and check up on you. And I had Garcia set up the tablet so we can video chat."

Spencer silently nodded as Morgan started to get ready.

"Do you want a ride to the airstrip?"

"You'd have to wake Parker up."

"She needs to be up soon for her feeding anyway."

"Are you asking if I want a ride, or if you can drive me?"

"A little bit of both."

Morgan smiled. "Sure. Do you want to go get her up while I finish getting ready?"

Spencer got up out of bed, walking to the nursery. He put together her diaper bag, then buckled her into the carrier. He was extremely relieved when she didn't start crying at the interruption. He waited at the front door for Morgan to finish getting ready.

* * *

When he finally walked to the front door, he set down his go bag and looked at Spencer. "I'll be back."

"I know."

"I won't let anything happen to me. I'm not going to let someone take me from the two of you."

"I know." Spencer said, setting down the carrier. "I also know that you're going to do your best to get home to us as soon as you possibly can." He reached up, wrapping his arms around Morgan's neck.

Morgan smiled, wrapping his arms around Spencer's waist. "And do you know how much I love you two?"

Spencer nodded, kissing him. After some time, Morgan pulled back.

"What was that for, good luck?"

"To hold you over until you come back."

Morgan smiled, picking up Parker's carrier and walking outside. Spencer grabbed his keys and the go bag, following him.

* * *

On the drive, Spencer reached over, lacing their fingers.

"Are you still going to your appointment today?" Morgan asked, squeezing his hand.

He nodded. "The doctor said that so long as I'm not totally distracted by her, I could bring Parker."

"If you need to talk afterward, you can call me."

"I know."

When he parked the car at the airstrip, he looked at Morgan.

"Want to say a quick goodbye to her while she's still in a good mood?"

Morgan got in the backseat and sat beside her carseat. "Hey there, princess. You need to be really good for Daddy while I'm gone. When I finally get back, we're going to have some Papa and Parker time." He leaned over, kissing her forehead. "I love you a whole lot, baby girl. More than anything." He couldn't help but smile when she smiled up at him. "There we go. Stay that happy for him." He could feel himself getting upset, but knew he couldn't let Spencer see. He got back into the front seat to grab his go bag. "I'll send you a text when I get there."

Spencer nodded. "And I'll call you tonight before bed."

"And we'll video chat so she can see me."

"And so you can see her."

Morgan sighed, leaning over and kissing him again, running a hand through his hair.

Spencer pulled back soon after, biting his lip. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He looked out the window to see the team waiting for him. With a final wave, he grabbed his bag and got out of the car, walking over to the jet.

* * *

They all boarded the jet, and JJ took the seat beside him.

"You okay?" she asked, rubbing his back.

He sighed, nodding. "Fine. That was just a lot harder than I thought it'd be."

"It's your first time in five weeks having to leave her for a significant amount of time. You're going to be upset, it happens."

He took out his phone, scrolling through the pictures of Parker.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spencer looked in the mirror to look at Parker.

"We're going to be okay. Papa's only going to be gone for a little bit, then he'll be back, and we'll be our little family. I'm sure Clooney's going to be extra protective of you now that it's just the two of us at home. And we'll talk to Papa tonight so you won't have the chance to miss him too much."

He smiled at the sight of Parker looking at him in the mirror with a smile on her face.

"There we go. We're going to go home and get you fed, then we're going to take a nap, then we're going to Daddy's appointment in the afternoon, and we'll end the day with a story and a phone call to Papa."

* * *

Spencer got a phone call a few hours later. He quickly answered his phone.

"Derek?"

"Hello to you too, Pretty Boy."

"You landed safe? Where are you?"

"I'm safe, and we're in Michigan. That's all the information you're going to get. And don't you dare research news stories in the state and try to figure out anything about the case."

"How did you know?"

"Because I know you."

Spencer smiled, shaking his head. "I guess so. Are you going to call tonight, or should I?"

"I'll call when we get back to the hotel. If you need to talk after your appointment, you can text me."

"It's fine, I don't want to bother you."

"You won't be bothering me, it's fine."

"You're going to stay safe, right?"

"As much as I possibly can."

Spencer bit his lip. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, Spencer."

He smiled. He could get used to the first name basis. "So I'll talk to you tonight?"

"You bet. I love you."

"I love you too. Take care of yourself."

"I will."

Spencer hung up the phone, sighing. He didn't know how long Morgan would be gone, but he knew he needed to stay strong not only for himself, but for Parker as well.

* * *

Luckily, Spencer was able to make it to his appointment with Parker with time to spare. He sat in the waiting room, setting toys on the handle of the carrier for her to distract herself with. He hoped it would be enough to keep her occupied for his appointment. He reached in the diaper bag, pulling out a blanket and putting it over her. He smiled, watching her transfixed on the small toys.

"Spencer?"

He looked up to see his doctor waiting for him. He muttered a quick 'sorry' before shouldering the diaper bag and picking up the carrier, walking to her office.

"I'm sorry. Her father was called into work early this morning and I couldn't find anybody else to watch her," he said, setting the carrier on the floor in front of him. "If need be, I can reschedule."

"That's not necessary. So long as you can speak openly and honestly without distraction, you can bring her anytime."

He nodded. "Right, sorry."

* * *

"How has everything been for you?"

"I've definitely felt an improvement, and other people around me have seen it. I'm a lot less emotional and I'm able to talk through my problems, rather than bottling them up and eventually exploding."

"Have you taken her outside?"

"Her Papa or I take her for a walk in the park nearly every day."

"And you haven't had any overwhelming sadness or any of your previous problems?"

He shook his head. "None within the last week. Her father's been a great help through all of this."

* * *

Sometime later, she looked up from her notes. "I realize that her father is in nearly all of your answers. Has something changed between the two of you?"

"We have changed, but for the better. He's been a major support system for me through this."

"How so?"

"He's been a huge help with Parker. He's gone above and beyond what I expected after just surprising him with the news that he was her father. Not to mention that recently, we were able to finally discuss the idea of the two of us. We finally sat down and decided what the best decision for us as parents was."

"And what's that?"

"Well, we've moved on to dating. She's still our top priority for everything, but we want to start the building blocks to being a real family, and we feel that the best option was to determine a relationship and test out the waters. We might not have started out like most families, but we both believe that the best thing we could've done is to show her early on that we care about her, and each other."

"Is that working out?"

He nodded. "We both respect each other and know what we're looking for in the relationship. We don't have any secrets or anything to hide."

She nodded in agreement, writing down on her notepad.

"You mentioned that he was called away on work this morning. How are you handling that?"

"Well, with our job field, I knew that it'd happen eventually," he checked his watch. "I um, I'm really sorry. It's her feeding time and she's on a pretty tight schedule. Should I leave and come back?"

"You can do it here."

He nodded, lifting her out of the carrier, preparing a bottle, and feeding her. "Thank you. Where was I?"

"Her father being called away."

"Right. With what we do for a living, it's something we both anticipated, but I think we both avoided the subject of it because we didn't want it to happen. Now that it's happened? It's not so much heartbreaking as weird."

"Weird how?"

He looked down at Parker, adjusting the bottle and smiling. "I'm used to him coming home every night and playing with her, spending time with her so I get a break. It's going to be weird to be responsible for her until he gets back. I know that in the beginning, I planned to do this all on my own, but now that I will be on my own after having help? It's just different." He sat Parker up, patting her back. He quickly wiped the spit-up from her mouth and set her back in the carrier. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Is it stressful being alone with her?"

"Not as much as I thought it'd be. I know I'm not going to stay alone, and he's going to be back before I know it. I just need to remember that he's coming back and I can handle having her alone for a short period of time."

* * *

"I'm very impressed with your progress, Spencer. Even after only two weeks."

He smiled to himself. "Like I said, I have a great support system in my friends and boyfriend. Their constant support and reassurance that I'm doing this right are exactly what I needed."

"Will you have some help the next few days while he's gone at work?"

"I have friends who are going to check in and be sure I don't need any help."

She nodded. "Very good. Same time next week?"

"Sounds great."

She handed him the card with his appointment. "And congratulations. She seems like a great baby."

"She really is." He tucked the card into his wallet, fastened her into the carrier, and got up, picking it up.

* * *

That night, he impatiently waited for Morgan's phone call. When the phone finally did ring, he answered immediately.

"How's it going?"

Morgan smiled. "Nice try, I'm not telling you about the case."

"It was worth a shot."

"All I know is it's going to be a few days."

Spencer internally groaned, but said nothing. "So long as you get the bad guy."

"How did your appointment go?"

"Really well. She sees my progress and she's proud of me."

"I told you she would be. What'd you talk about?"

"A few things."

"Us?"

"Maybe."

* * *

"How's Parker doing today?"

"She has a small rash on her head. I called her doctor to check and it's something called cradle cap? It's perfectly normal and it'll go away. We've been shampooing her hair every day and apparently you're not supposed to. Oops?"

"Other than that she's fine?"

"Definitely. She's in her bouncy seat right now and she loves it."

"Can I see?"

"One second," Spencer said, turning on his tablet and focusing it on Parker, sending Morgan an invitation, which was quickly accepted.

Morgan smiled, watching the screen. "She looks like she's having a good time."

"Aunt JJ is a saint for giving it to us. Because of that seat? I actually got to make myself dinner with both hands."

"Impressive."

"And I called the daycare centers today, explained our situation. They said we can stop by after you get back."

"I'm really sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. It's work."

* * *

JJ peeked over Morgan's shoulder, smiling. "Hi, Spence."

"Hey, Jayje."

"I see the bouncy seat's being put to good use?"

"Oh, definitely. Thanks a million."

She smiled. "No problem. I'll leave you two alone for your boring relationship talk. Just keep it PG, Morgan. Your daughter can hear."

He rolled his eyes. "Goodbye, JJ."

Spencer smiled. "I miss you. We both do."

"I miss you guys too."

"Do you have your pictures?"

"You mean the ones you stuffed into my go-bag? Yes, I have them."

"Just wanted to be sure you were all set. Come on, those pictures are perfect. Especially the one of the two of you at the park."

Morgan looked at the picture, smiling. "I can't argue with you there."

Spencer pulled his knees to his chest, biting his lip.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, fine. You'll be happy to know I haven't needed to call Garcia or Will for advice or help. I've been able to do it by myself without stressing."

"That's great."

"I was actually wondering if I could ask you something."

"Go for it."

"Do you think when you get back from the case… this weekend we can try a second date?"

"Well, Doctor Reid, are you asking me out?"

Spencer blushed. "I am. Do you accept?"

"You're setting this one up?"

"Mhm."

He smiled, shaking his head. "I'd love to. What do you have planned?"

"Nice try."

"It was worth a shot."

"I guess. I've got a date to plan and you've got an unsub to catch. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"You bet."

"…I love you."

"I love you too… can you put her on the phone?"

Spencer leaned over, resting the phone beside Parker's ear.

"Papa loves you, Princess. I'll be home soon."

Spencer took the phone back. "She smiled at the sound of your voice. I'll take that as a sign she hasn't forgotten you _yet_."

"Ouch! That's cold."

Spencer smiled. "Good night, Derek."

He hung up the phone, leaning over and kissing Parker's forehead.


	8. Trust

Every day that Morgan was gone was extremely stressful for Spencer. He didn't want to admit defeat, but he also didn't want to worry himself sick over when he'd finally come home. On the third day he was gone, Spencer had Garcia watch Parker in the morning while he went to a doctor's appointment, but other than that, he hadn't contacted anybody for help.

He sat on the couch, nodding off while Parker was asleep in her swing. He hadn't heard from Morgan yet today, and it was worrying him. He'd contemplated calling JJ to see if something had happened, but decided against it, not wanting to sound paranoid. Besides, he knew if something went wrong, somebody would've contacted him. At least he hoped they would. He finally put all his nerves aside and fell asleep on the couch to catch a few minutes sleep.

He didn't hear when somebody was outside the door, or when the key was in the lock. He did jump up when the door opened, grabbing the nearest object to defend himself. When he looked up and saw Morgan walk in, he couldn't help but smile.

He pushed himself off the couch, running over and wrapping his arms around him. "You're back!"

Morgan smiled, rubbing his back. "Surprise."

"I thought you said it'd be a few days…"

"It was easier than we thought."

Spencer smiled, squeezing him in a hug. He'd never been so happy to see him. When Morgan suddenly winced, Spencer quickly stepped back. "What's wrong?"

Morgan shook his head. "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Derek…"

He sighed, pushing up his shirt and revealing several bruises and wraps on his chest. "Unsub decided to empty what was left in his clip against my vest. It's no big deal."

"Those look pretty bad…"

"They only hurt if something touches them."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, it's part of the job."

Spencer sighed. "Maybe you should go lay down for a bit. Relax."

"I have the next couple days off work. Hotch's orders. That's plenty of time to relax."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"The bruises will fade. Doesn't stop them from hurting like a bitch though."

"Little ears!" Spencer snapped.

Morgan smiled, looking down at Parker's swing. "I'm sorry, baby girl. Can you forgive Papa?"

"Her babbling's picked up... she said 'ga' earlier."

"Did you really?" Morgan said, looking at her.

Spencer reached down, picking her up. Morgan leaned over, kissing her forehead. "Papa really missed you, Parker."

Spencer bit his lip. "Does you being injured mean…"

Morgan shook his head, smiling. "We can still cuddle, but you have to be careful."

"Once I get her fed, can we talk?"

"Of course. Mind if I go lay down?"

Spencer shook his head. "Go ahead."

* * *

While Morgan went to go relax in their bedroom, Spencer sat on the couch, feeding Parker. He did his best not to get upset, because he knew that was the last thing Morgan would want. He fought back the tears and took deep breaths, knowing he had to focus on what was important: the fact that Morgan was still with them and that his injuries would, eventually, heal.

After Parker was fed and put down for a nap, he walked to the bedroom. He curled up beside him, carefully resting his head on his chest. Morgan, who had dozed off, looked down at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't call."

Spencer shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

"It does. I said I would if anything went wrong. I should've at least had somebody call and let you know before we got back."

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you're here."

"But Pretty Boy-"

"You're starting to sound like me and it's scaring me. Stop."

Morgan smiled, shaking his head. "Sorry."

* * *

Spencer looked up at him. "I um. I went to the doctor today."

"Everything okay?"

"Fine. Great, actually. Doctor said I can start exercising and be back to myself in no time."

"You, exercise?"

"I was wondering if maybe you could help me?"

"You're serious?"

He nodded. "Well, I've never done it before. And look at me – do I look like the type of guy who'd know what he's doing when it comes to athletics?"

"I don't know. You did bowl that perfect game."

"And don't you forget it."

Morgan smiled. "I'd love to help, once I'm healed up."

"That's fair." Spencer moved up on the bed so he was face to face with Morgan.

"Yes?"

"I just really missed this. It was only a few days, but I got used to it. Your side of the bed smells like you, but it's not the same."

Morgan reached over, running a hand through his hair. "Were you okay while I was gone?"

"I learned to be okay with you being gone. I just had to keep reminding myself that you'd be back."

"Good choice. How are those plans for our second date coming along?"

He smiled. "They're none of your business and you'll see on Sunday."

"What about Parker?"

"Will and JJ are going to watch her for us."

"Already taken care of?"

"Mhm. And tomorrow, we're going to look at daycares – JJ and Hotch recommended a few."

"Sounds like a plan."

Spencer leaned over, capturing Morgan's lips with his. A few minutes later, Morgan pulled back smiling.

"What was that for?"

Spencer shrugged. "Because I could?"

Morgan shook his head, wrapping his arms around him.

* * *

The next morning, Spencer woke up early. Easing himself out of Morgan's arms, he made his way to the kitchen. He knew missing work was going to be hard on him, almost as hard as it was on himself, so he wanted to be able to cheer him up. When he got to the kitchen, he got the pancake mix out of the cabinet, making sure he was staying quiet the whole time.

A while later, he set everything on a tray, proud of himself that he was able to pull it off. He walked into the bedroom, setting the tray on the nightstand and leaning over, kissing Morgan's cheek softly.

"Wake up," he whispered.

"Hm?" he mumbled.

Spencer smiled. "Get up. I have something for you."

Morgan sighed, sitting up on the bed and wincing slightly. "Yes?"

Spencer picked up the tray, setting it in his lap.

"What's this for?"

"For being you?"

Morgan shook his head. "Of course," he smiled, cutting into his pancakes. Spencer once again took his spot beside him, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Comfortable?" Morgan asked, looking over.

Spencer nodded. "Very."

* * *

"So," Morgan spoke up after he was done, "do you two have plans for today?"

"The three of us do. We're going to check out day care centers."

"You're really going to trust somebody to watch her while you go to work?"

"It's not like I have a choice. I can't stay at home with her forever, as much as I'd like to. Not to mention I'd lack the ability to just sit at home doing nothing all the time. I have another couple weeks and I can't wait to get back."

"She's 7 weeks on Wednesday, right?"

Spencer nodded.

"Who said she could grow up so fast?"

"Definitely not me."

Spencer picked up his tray. "After I get Parker up, I'm going to feed her and give her a quick change. Can you be ready to go by then?"

"No problem."

* * *

When Spencer went out to the kitchen, Morgan checked his phone. Seeing an incoming call, he answered.

"Hey, Baby Girl."

"I heard from JJ what happened, and she said you're not going to be in for a few days. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Bruised up and a little bit sore, but I'll get over it." He pushed himself off the bed, wincing slightly. "Hotch wanted me to take a few days off to heal up."

"Are you actually going to listen to that?"

"Yes, I am. I have to go with Spencer to check out some daycare centers, then under Spencer's orders, I need to stay in bed and rest for the day. Doesn't matter that I've told him I'm fine ten times today."

"He's just worried about you. What's this I hear about a _date_ you have on Sunday?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you try to pull one over on me. JJ spilled the beans. Now tell me all about it."

"I don't know, he hasn't told me anything. He hasn't even told JJ what his plans are because he's scared she'll tell somebody and ruin the surprise."

"Well, you know, if he just went to do the doctor at six weeks, he's cleared by the doctor. I'm just saying."

He rolled his eyes. "And that's not going to happen again for a very long time."

"Why not?"

"He might trust me to help raise her, and he might trust me enough to let me in and let me date him, but other than that? I don't think he's there yet. And I'm not going to push him to be. I'm grateful for what I have from him and I'm not going to pressure him into anything he doesn't want to do."

She groaned. "Why are all the good ones taken by men?"

"Last I checked, you were doing just fine in the dating department."

"Honey, Kevin doesn't compare to you by a long shot. And I mean a _long_ shot."

He smiled, shaking his head. "Well, I'm sorry I've been snatched up. You'll just have to find somebody else."

"So, can I at least know what's going on with the two of you, or is that taboo?"

"I'm sure you know about the bed thing."

She gasped. "No! There's a bed thing?"

"We've been in the same bed since last week. He's quite the cuddler."

"Are we talking about the same Spencer Reid? The one who doesn't let anybody touch him?"

"That very one."

"Very impressive."

"And he's also quite the kisser."

"Derek Morgan, what have you done to our sweet little Boy Wonder?"

"I haven't done anything, it's all him."

"Yeah, right. So what's in your plans for today?"

"Luckily, Spencer was able to work his magic and get us some appointments with day care centers on a Saturday so we could talk to them, see which one works best for Parker."

"Let me guess. He has a set of questions and scenarios ready for each of them?"

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"You rest up, handsome. I'll see you at work on Tuesday. I expect details about your date."

"We'll see if you get them."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll get them."

He shook his head, hanging up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spencer was in the nursery getting Parker ready. He'd already fed her and changed her diaper, so now he was trying to find the right outfit – he couldn't decide what would be the best look for looking at daycare centers. He finally landed on something, getting her dressed and putting her mismatched socks on. He packed up the diaper bag and set her in the carrier, buckling her in.

"Ready, Derek?" he asked, making sure the car keys were in his pocket.

Morgan walked in, picking up the carrier. "All set."

"Should you be doing that?"

"It's just a few bruises, I'll be fine."

"Nice try. Switch," he said, holding out the diaper bag.

"Pretty Boy…"

Spencer gave him a stern look. He sighed, admitting defeat and grabbing the diaper bag, setting the carrier down. Spencer picked it up. "We all set?"

"Mhm. Do you want to drive?"

"I don't mind if you do."

* * *

They walked out to the car, Spencer fastening her in the carseat. He set the diaper bag on the floor behind his seat, then got in.

"You know, you're doing really well," Morgan said, starting the car.

"Hm?"

"Cutting down on worrying so much about her. It's really impressive."

"Well, I need to trust somebody else and leave her in a couple weeks. I need to learn that I can't always watch her and know everything."

"Well, you're doing a great job," he said, lacing his fingers with Spencer's and driving. "So this first place is where JJ brought Henry?"

"When Will went back to working, she brought Henry to this place. She says she definitely recommends it. There's friendly staff, not too many children at a time, it's right on the way to work, and it's affordable. The woman who runs it, Catherine, has degrees in child psychology and early childhood development."

"What about the place Hotch recommended?"

"It's okay? I looked up reviews online and based on user feedback; I'd really prefer the one we're going to now. Plus it's a lot easier to fit into our budget."

"How about we check them both, and you can make the final decision?"

"You trust me with that?"

"Of course."

Spencer smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

When they parked outside the first place, Spencer froze up.

"I'm not sure I'm as ready for this as I thought."

Morgan squeezed his hand again. "We can do this. It's for Parker."

He bit his lip, looking in the backseat. He sighed, nodding. "For Parker."

He got out of the car, lifting the carrier and walking inside.

* * *

Once they were inside, they got a tour of the place. There was a full nursery where she'd be able to sleep when needed, and a playroom complete with swings, playmats, and bouncy seats.

"Do you allow music?" Spencer asked.

"We actually play classical music throughout the day."

Spencer gave Morgan a look, which caused him to smile.

"How many children do you have at a time?" he asked, walking around the playroom.

"We have five staff members, and they have no more than two children to focus on at a given time."

"Professionals?"

"All licensed by the state and four with degrees in early child psychology."

He then looked through a basket of toys and at the playmats, inspecting them.

Morgan went to speak up, but she put her hand up. "I've had worse parents. Believe me."

"Can I see how Parker gets along with you? I'm not questioning your skills as a professional. I just don't want to choose this place and then have Parker upset."

"That's not an issue."

Morgan reached in the carrier, unbuckling her and setting her in Catherine's arms. "She loves when you talk to her, when you play peek a boo, music, and spending time in her swing – that's her absolute favorite."

Spencer watched closely as Catherine walked around with Parker. He was pleasantly surprised to find she wasn't getting upset and actually seemed to be enjoying herself.

After a thorough investigation of the building, Spencer looked at her. "This place is great. Would I be able to call you back on Monday with our decision?"

"No problem. I look forward to it."

He smiled, fastening her into the carrier. He waved goodbye and he and Morgan left.

* * *

When he snapped the carseat in and got in the car, he turned to Morgan. "Well?"

"Well…?"

"What'd you think?"

"I think all the degrees between the caregivers are impressive. I think Parker definitely hit it off with Catherine, and I think it might be the perfect place to bring her."

Spencer smiled. "Should we check the other place?"

"Honestly? The bar was set extremely high. I don't think we're going to get much better."

Spencer leaned over, kissing his cheek. "My thoughts exactly."

"So we're decided?"

He nodded. "Definitely."

* * *

After they got home that afternoon, Spencer decided the best decision was for them to stay in for the rest of the day, giving Morgan the chance to rest up for their date tomorrow. He put Parker down for a nap, then sent Morgan to the bedroom to do the same. He walked in a few minutes later, turning on the baby monitor and holding out a bottle of Tylenol. When Morgan shook his head, he gave him a look.

"I won't tell anyone big strong Derek Morgan took some medicine. Those bruises are looking bad, just do it for me?"

Morgan sighed, taking the bottle from his hand, popping two pills in his mouth. Spencer smiled, laying beside him.

"Think since I'm hurt, you can give me a hint for our second date?"

"I had staples still in my stomach when you planned our first and you didn't tell me anything. You want me to take pity on you for getting shot? Come on now."

"Can I at least know when?"

"In the afternoon. That's all you're getting."

"Is it?"

"Mhm," Spencer said, curling closer and resting his head on his chest. "Deal with it."


	9. Second

By the time Sunday afternoon came around, Spencer was excited to finally be taking Morgan on a date. He packed the trunk of the car and walked inside.

"Parker ready to go see Uncle Will and Aunt JJ?"

Morgan nodded, fastening her into the carseat. "Complete with outfit from Aunt JJ."

Spencer smiled, leaning over and kissing her forehead. "And looking very adorable."

Morgan looked at him. "Diaper bag?"

"Packed."

"Pack and play?"

"Also packed."

"Swing?"

"Backseat."

"Playmat?"

"Backseat."

"Then we're good to go."

Spencer picked up the diaper bag, shouldering it.

"Not even a little hint of what's going to happen?"

"Not at all."

Morgan smiled, shaking his head and picking up the carrier.

* * *

When they pulled up to JJ's, Spencer looked at him. "Do you want to come in or are you going to wait out here?"

"I'll come in – you'll need help carrying in her things."

"Sure you can handle it?"

"I'm positive." He got out of the car, picking up the swing, playmat, bag containing the pack and play, and diaper bag. "See?"

"Papa's a bit of a show off," Spencer mumbled, picking up the carrier and walking up to the front door, knocking.

JJ came to the door, opening it.

"Hey, Spence, you're early."

"Is it bad timing? We can come back."

She shook her head, holding the door open. "We anticipated it. Come on in."

He walked in, setting down the carrier, and turned to Morgan. "Need any help?"

Morgan shook his head, setting down the bags and toys. "Got it."

"Feeling okay, Morgan?"

He nodded. "What, think I can't stand a few bullets?"

"Someone's cocky."

"You're telling me," Spencer said, unbuckling Parker and picking her up. "You need to be really good for Aunt JJ, okay? She's doing Daddy a big favor watching you today."

"For all those times you watched Henry, it's nothing. Really."

He kissed Parker's forehead, then checked his watch. "She just had a bottle about an hour and a half ago, so she might be up until her next feeding. We brought her playmat, swing, and pack and play, so you should be all set. If there's any problems though, I'm sure you can handle it."

"What, no 'call me' or 'you can interrupt our date'?"

"…I trust you."

She smiled, walking over and picking up Parker. "Thanks, Spence. Now go enjoy your date. I'm sure it's going to be great."

Morgan looked between them. "She knows and I don't?"

"She helped me plan it."

Morgan looked back at her. "And you couldn't tell me?"

"Not a chance."

He shook his head, walking over and kissing Parker's forehead. "Papa loves you."

"Go on, both of you. We'll be fine."

Spencer nodded, taking one last look at Parker, and then walking out to the car.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay with leaving her?"

He nodded. "I trust JJ. I need to learn to trust people that I care about with my daughter."

He leaned over, kissing his cheek. "So, about this date."

"You'll see," Spencer said, starting the car and pulling out of the parking spot.

Spencer pulled into a spot at the local park. Morgan looked around, confused. Spencer smiled, popping the trunk and taking out a picnic basket and blanket. When Morgan got out of the car, he looked over, smiling. "A picnic?"

"…If you don't like it, we can do something else. I won't be offended."

"No, it's perfect."

Spencer smiled, walking to a spot under a giant tree. He laid the blanket down, sitting on it and setting the basket on top of it. Morgan walked over, sitting beside him.

"Is this what you were doing all morning?"

"Mhm."

"What'd you bring?"

He smiled, unloading the basket. He first set out plates and napkins, then took out bottled waters and juices. He then unpacked the food, which included sandwiches, salads, and fruits. "And for dessert," he started, taking out a plate of brownies, "I baked."

Morgan looked around. "You did all of this?"

He nodded. "I figured a picnic would be a great idea. We get out of the house, fresh air, time away from Parker, and we can have an adult conversation without having a baby monitor two feet away."

"I like the way you think, Pretty Boy," Morgan said, unwrapping a sandwich and leaning against the tree.

* * *

After they'd finished eating, Spencer packed up what was left into the basket and leaned against Morgan. "So," he said, putting a grape in his mouth, "what do you think that cloud looks like?" he asked, pointing to one above him.

Morgan squinted, thinking for a moment. "A penguin with a top hat."

Spencer raised an eyebrow looking at him. "What?"

"Don't you see it?" he put his finger up, tracing. "There's the penguin, and on top of him is a magician's top hat."

Spencer pointed to a different one. "An apple dancing with a candle."

Morgan grinned and shook his head, pointing to one above him. "And that one?"

Spencer thought to himself, squinting and adjusting his glasses. "A phoenix rising from the ashes." He separated a grape, putting it in Morgan's mouth. "See it?"

Morgan chewed on it. "Definitely."

Spencer leaned down, resting his head in Morgan's lap.

"This is nice."

"Hm?"

"Being here with you in the peace and quiet. It's nice."

Spencer smiled, nodding.

Morgan leaned over, looking through the picnic basket. He raised an eyebrow, taking out a couple lollipops. "Really?"

"What, there's an age limit on a good lollipop these days?" he asked, taking one and unwrapping it, and putting it in his mouth.

Morgan smiled, running a hand through his hair. "Anything else planned?"

Spencer took the lollipop out. "Maybe."

"Are you going to tell me first?"

Spencer thought for a moment, then stuck the lollipop in Morgan's mouth. "Nope."

Morgan shook his head, taking the lollipop out. "Ready to go?"

Spencer nodded, packing up the picnic basket and picking up the blanket. "I think you'll like this stop."

"Oh will I?"

"You'll see," he said with a wink, walking to the car and putting everything in the trunk.

* * *

While they were driving, Spencer glanced over at him. "Can you call JJ to check in?"

Morgan nodded, taking out his phone and calling JJ.

"Hey, Morgan. So far so good?"

"Definitely. How's my little girl doing?"

"She's doing great. She's having some tummy time and Henry's laying on his stomach beside her."

He smiled. "So she's enjoying her time with Aunt JJ?"

"And Aunt JJ's enjoying her time with Parker, except for the fact that she has Will begging me for another."

"Is that so?"

"You two having an adorable daughter is fantastic for you. But for me? I think I've heard 'have you thought of having another?' twice already today."

"Well, I'm sorry you have to babysit the most adorable little girl. I won't let it happen again."

"Don't you dare."

He shook his head. "We're on our way to the second part of our date now, then we'll come by and pick her up."

"Sounds like a plan. Have fun."

"You know, don't you?"

"And you're going to love it. Bye, Morgan."

He hung up the phone. "You really told JJ, but you're not telling me?"

Spencer shrugged. "I had to make sure I was planning a date right."

"Just so you know? We could've done anything and I wouldn't think you'd done it wrong."

"Really?"

"Really."

* * *

When Spencer pulled into the parking lot, Morgan looked over at him.

"You're serious? An arcade?"

"Well, I think after that date where I won in bowling, you need to redeem yourself. That was just embarrassing."

Morgan smiled, shaking his head. "Game on."

Spencer walked inside, going over to the machine and getting tokens. He poured them into a cup, handing it to Morgan. "Teach me your ways."

Morgan took his hand, walking over to Whac-A-Mole. "Here's an easy one to start you off. All you have to do? Pick up the giant mallet, and hit the moles over the head."

"…That's barbaric."

"It's just a game, Pretty Boy. Come on."

Spencer sighed, picking up the mallet. "Fine. But I won't go around whacking any actual small creatures."

Morgan shook his head, putting the token in. He watched in amusement as Spencer attempted (and failed) to hit them on time.

"It's not funny!"

"From here it is."

"Put another one in," Spencer said, picking up the mallet again and practically glaring at the machine.

"And I can't record this and put it on YouTube?"

"If you do, you can enjoy the floor while Clooney curls up on the other side of the bed."

"Harsh," Morgan said, putting another token in the machine. Luckily this time, Spencer had a lot more luck actually hitting them. Morgan bent down, grabbing the tickets that came out of the machine.

"What are those?"

"Tickets…"

"For what?"

"You've really never been to an arcade before?"

Spencer thought, and shook his head. "The students at my high school talked about hanging out at the arcade, so I sort of avoided it at all costs."

"When you succeed at a game, you get tickets. You save up your tickets and you get a prize."

"That's… interesting."

Morgan smiled, taking his hand. "Come on. There's more to teach you."

* * *

Spencer had been unsuccessful at Spider Stompin', and Morgan thought his performance on Dance Dance Revolution was downright laughable. Morgan decided to go off on his own to play games while Spencer attempted to play Pac Man. His game of pinball was quickly interrupted by Spencer loudly shouting 'Son of a bitch!' at the machine.

"Something wrong?"

"I almost had the fruit and the ghost got me! Children actually enjoy this game? It's evil."

"You're really getting upset over a game?"

"Because it's not fair!"

Morgan shook his head. "I have a game you can figure out."

"Does it involve me being killed by neon demon ghosts?"

"Not at all."

"Then I'm in."

* * *

Spencer followed him over to the Skee Ball games and watched closely as Morgan played a game through.

"Think you can play a game without swearing?"

Spencer rolled his eyes, grabbing a token and putting it in. "No problem."

Much like with bowling, he was able to find a way to throw the ball and guarantee he'd make it into the center circle every time.

"Looks like we've found your niche, Pretty Boy."

"Shh, winning," Spencer said, putting in another token.

By the time they ran out of tokens, they had a ton of tickets and nothing to do with them. Spencer handed his tickets to Morgan. "Go get something for Henry."

"You sure?"

"Well, I know there's nothing to interest me here, and it's not like we can get something for Parker."

Morgan kissed his cheek, walking over to the prize counter. He walked back a few minutes later with a giant animated sponge. Spencer raised his eyebrow.

"Is he going to like that?"

"Every kid likes Spongebob."

"…That thing has a name?"

Morgan shook his head, taking his hand and walking outside.

* * *

When they got to JJ's house, Spencer parked the car, sighing.

"Was it okay?"

"It was fine. I had a great time."

"You're not lying to me?"

"Of course not. The picnic was really sweet and it was fun to go to the arcade, especially seeing you not succeed at something."

Spencer smiled. "There had to be something, right?"

Morgan got out of the car, picking up the giant stuffed animal and handing it to Spencer. "Win some points with your godson."

Spencer tucked it under his arm, walking to the front door and knocking.

* * *

JJ walked over, holding open the door. "You're in luck. She just got up from her nap."

Spencer smiled, walking in. He looked down to see Henry running at him, wrapping his arms around his legs and hugging tight. He squatted down beside him.

"Did you have fun helping mommy and daddy watch Parker today?"

Henry nodded. "I help!"

"To thank you? Uncle Derek and I got you this." He grabbed the stuffed animal from under his arm and handed it to him. Henry gasped, giving it a hug, then running over to hug Morgan, who picked him up.

"You like it, little man?"

He nodded frantically, wrapping his arms around Morgan's neck. Spencer smiled, looking over at JJ. "Parker?"

"Will has her in our room."

He nodded, walking to the bedroom.

* * *

JJ looked at Morgan. "How'd the daycare exploring go?"

"He fell in love with that place you recommended," he started, setting down Henry. "I think all the degrees between all the people working there made his head spin. We checked the place Hotch told us about and a couple others, but he just kept going back to that one."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Later this week, Spencer's bringing her there while I'm at work to get her used to it, then leaving her for a few hours next week to test it out, see how she likes it. Hopefully all goes well."

"How was the date?"

He smiled. "Perfect. A lot more than I expected."

"Are you two getting anywhere?"

"With baby steps. He's letting me in a lot more than I expected, and every once in a while, he'll step out of his comfort zone with something, and it just works, so we keep going with it."

"Can I ask you something without you getting upset?"

"It depends what it is?"

"What are your intentions with my little brother? In the long run?"

He sighed. "Right now? I'm focused on him trusting me enough to raise Parker. In the long run? Well, I love him. I'd like that to go somewhere someday."

"Somewhere as in?"

"Somewhere serious."

"You'd better ask for my blessing first."

* * *

Meanwhile, Spencer walked into JJ's room, leaning against the door frame. He couldn't help but be happy at the sight of Will baby talking to Parker and tickling her lightly. A few minutes later, Spencer cleared his throat. Will quickly looked up.

"Sorry 'bout that."

Spencer smiled, shaking his head. "Don't be. She looks like she's having a great time."

"She was real good while you were gone. Barely cried and always smilin'."

"Careful, her smile's extremely contagious."

"I've noticed."

Spencer walked over, picking her up. "You know, you can watch her anytime you'd like. I could use the break, I know JJ's not budging on the baby situation anytime soon, and obviously she loves her Uncle Will."

Will smiled. "Thanks, Spencer. You're doin' a great job with her."

"I never really thanked you, for what you did."

Will looked up at him, confused.

"For telling JJ I needed help. Since that day, I'm really in a much better place. If you hadn't recognized it, I don't know where I'd be."

"It's not a problem. Can't let JJ's lil' brother get hurt."

He smiled. "Well, thank you." He looked down at Parker. "We're going to head home. Once again, I appreciate the help."

* * *

Will gave a nod and Spencer walked out to the living room. "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing," JJ and Morgan said simultaneously.

Spencer shook his head, leaning down and buckling Parker into her carrier. He then picked up the carrier, turning to JJ. "Thanks again for watching her. It was a huge help."

"No problem. I'm glad you two could have fun."

He leaned over, wrapping an arm around JJ, hugging her. "And we did. So I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Can't wait."

Spencer took out his car keys as Morgan gathered up all of Parker's things. They walked out to the car, loaded everything up, fastened Parker into the carseat, and drove back to the apartment.


	10. Argument

When Wednesday came around, Morgan went back to work, leaving Spencer alone with Parker again. Spencer didn't mind this time, because after this he only had another week and a half with her before he had to go back to work himself. He'd had a successful test run at the daycare on Monday, and had even left her there for a few hours on Tuesday. He was extremely proud of himself for how well he was handling the situation, considering she was his entire world.

While Parker was taking a nap, he lounged on the couch with a comfortable blanket reading a book. His phone started ringing and he sighed, tucking his bookmark in and answering it.

"Hello?"

"You two having fun?"

"I'm having a blast. Parker's fast asleep and I'm getting some reading done."

"Let me guess. Parenting for Dummies?"

"You're not funny, Derek Morgan."

"Full name? That's harsh."

"Stop deserving it."

He dramatically sighed. "Fine."

Spencer smiled, shaking his head. "What's going on?"

"Why would something be going on?"

"Because you've already done your 'calling you to say I'm checking on you but I really want to know what Parker's up to' call for the day, so something has to be going on for you to be calling again."

"What did I say about profiling me?"

"Stop being so easy to profile."

"I just called to tell you that we have a case."

Spencer sighed, chewing on his lip. "How bad and how far?"

"It's pretty bad and it's right in Alabama. I'll call you tonight."

"Be careful. Please. Promise me."

"I promise I'll be careful."

"Don't be reckless and don't be stupid."

"I won't. Tell Parker I love her."

"I will when she wakes up. I love you."

"I love you too. Hopefully I'll see you soon."

"Hope so. Bye, Spencer."

Spencer hung up the phone, setting it beside him and picking up his book again.

* * *

That night, Spencer sat on his bed with Parker leaned against several pillows, reading to her. He couldn't help but smile when her face lit up as he read the words. He also enjoyed watching her get excited at seeing the pages, even though he knew she didn't really understand. Every few pages, he'd lean over, kissing her forehead. When his phone started ringing, he set the book down, answering it and putting it on speaker phone.

"Derek, you're on speaker with Parker in the room, behave."

"If you say so. How's my pretty little girl doing?"

"We're having reading time and she's loving it."

"Is she, or are you pretending that she is so you can read?"

"Judging by the big smile on her face, she's enjoying herself."

He smiled. "So you two are doing okay?"

"We're doing fine. Tomorrow we're going to the park and then we're going to see Catherine again to confirm that she can start at the daycare center next Monday when I go back to work."

"Are you ready for it?"

"To go back to work? Yes. To leave Parker for several hours at a time? We'll see how it goes."

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Did you leave her again today?"

"For three hours. It was weird, I wasn't sure what to do with the peace and quiet. I ended up going to the park and reading so I'd be able to hear some background noise. Not having her baby monitor right next to me was especially awkward."

"I'm sure the background noise of the BAU will suffice."

"Let's hope so." Spencer gasped loudly. "Great job, Parker!"

"What happened? What'd I miss?"

"She just rolled onto her left side all on her own! You did it!"

"Wish I could've been there to see it. Let's hope I get a few firsts for myself."

"Oh, we have plenty of them to go. Any luck yet?"

"Not yet. Looks like this one could be a while."

"Just be careful, okay?"

"Don't worry, I will. Love you. And I love you Parker."

Spencer smiled. "We love you too, Papa."

* * *

Morgan hung up the phone, sighing.

"So what'd you miss?" JJ asked, setting his food in front of him.

"She rolled over on her own while Spencer was reading to her."

"Did he celebrate it?"

He nodded.

"Good. That means she'll do it again since she was praised for it. You'll see it eventually."

"It really does suck being away from her."

"It does, but just remember. Catch the bad guy so they can't get her."

He nodded again, opening up his tray.

* * *

It had been three days and Morgan still wasn't home. Spencer knew that it was his job and he needed to be there, but it didn't make the situation suck any less. He had sent video messages to him every day that he was gone, and Morgan returned the favor with videos of himself to Parker. He did believe that the worst part of being alone was not being able to use his chest as a pillow, as he'd grown accustomed to it.

Meanwhile, on the case, Garcia had just successfully located the unsub's home address. They were all putting on their vests and preparing to take the drive. Hotch looked over at Morgan.

"I want you to stay outside on this one, in case he tries to sneak out of a window."

"Come on, Hotch. I'd be much better going into the house and getting him."

"You're emotional about leaving your daughter and I'm not going to have you get hurt by the unsub by going into the house. Stay outside."

"But Hotch-"

"You're not going into the house. That's final."

Morgan sighed, leaning back on the passenger seat as Hotch turned on the siren and started driving. "Rossi, you'll come inside with me. Prentiss, stay outside with Morgan."

Prentiss leaned over, patting Morgan's arm.

When they arrived at the unsub's home, Morgan had had enough. He got out of the car, running toward the house.

"MORGAN." Hotch called after him. He brushed it off and made his way inside. After a minute with no response from him or the unsub, Hotch could feel that something was wrong. He pressed his hand against his ear piece. "Morgan?" Again, no response. He looked over at Rossi, nodded, and they both ran inside the house.

* * *

Spencer groaned when his phone started ringing at 3 in the morning. Guessing that it was Morgan calling to say he was on his way home, he ignored it. He also ignored the second and the third call. When the house phone started ringing minutes later, he groaned, reaching over and answering it.

"Do you have any idea what time it is? She's sleeping."

"Spence…" JJ said softly. He could sense nerves in her voice. He sat up in bed immediately.

"JJ? What is it?"

"Spence, it's Derek…"

He sighed, burying his head in his hand, biting his lip.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

She sniffed. He could tell she had been crying. "Spence, he's in the hospital. He went into the unsub's house after Hotch told him not to and something happened."

He rubbed his forehead. "How bad is he?"

"He was stabbed a few times. Luckily he was wearing his vest so it wasn't as bad as it could've been. He's out of surgery and they're waiting for him to wake up."

"…He went against Hotch? He promised me he'd be safe. He promised Parker he'd come home intact. He promised, JJ."

"I know, Spence. But you know him, he's stubborn."

He wiped his eyes, sniffing. "Can you call me when he wakes up? Please? I can't get there. It's too far to drive and I can't fly with Parker yet."

"Of course."

"He's going to be okay, right?"

"He's going to have a full recovery, but I don't think that includes the new asshole that Hotch is going to tear him."

"Hotch needs to get in line."

* * *

He tried to get back to sleep after he hung up with JJ, but it was useless. He needed the confirmation that Morgan was alive and well before he planned how he was going to slowly kill him for disobeying not only Hotch's orders, but his as well. He finally got a phone call at 6:19.

"JJ?"

"He's awake. Once the hospital releases him, we're going to fly home."

"Thank god."

"He wants to talk to you."

"After that heart attack he gave me? He can wait until he gets home."

"He wants to know if Parker's awake."

"She's not, and even if she were, he wouldn't be able to talk to her either."

"Spence."

"No. After he let an unsub empty a clip at him, he promised me he wouldn't do anything stupid. I think disobeying Hotch and getting himself multiple stab wounds counts as something stupid."

"Do you want me to call when we land? I'm going to drive him home."

"Can you take Parker for a couple hours? I know you're just getting home and if you can't I understand."

"I had plans with Pen, but if you and Morgan need to talk, we can change it so she can come along?"

He sighed. "Thanks, Jayje."

"Get some sleep while you can. Please?"

"I'll try."

He laid back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to be feeling at this very point, whether it was upset, angry, relieved, happy, or downright pissed off. He was feeling every single one at the same time and it was aggravating him beyond belief. Luckily, he eventually dozed off.

* * *

That afternoon, he got a phone call from JJ that they were landing and she would be there to pick up Parker in twenty minutes. He quickly packed her diaper bag and set her carriage by the door. When he saw JJ's car pull up, he buckled Parker into her carrier and kissed her forehead.

"You're going to spend some time with Aunt JJ and Aunt Penny. I hope you girls have fun, because Papa and I need to have boring adult talk that's going to be a lot less entertaining."

He put a blanket over her and fixed her beanie as JJ knocked on the door. He picked up the carrier and walked over. When Morgan eased his way inside and sat on the couch, Spencer ignored him. JJ grabbed the carriage and the diaper bag and Spencer walked her down to the car. He set Parker in the carseat and turned to her.

"How? How could he be so stupid, Jayje?"

She shrugged. "I really wish I had an answer for this one."

He sighed, hugging her and resting his head on her shoulder. "Wish me luck."

She hugged him and rubbed his back. "Good luck."

* * *

He walked back inside, closing the door and leaning against it. He looked over at Morgan who had a bandage on his arm and another poking out from under his tank top. He had nothing to say, so he just stared at him.

"…Hello to you too?"

"Don't."

Morgan raised his eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You lied to me. And you lied to your daughter."

"Pretty Boy."

"NO. You're not getting out of this with a nickname or a wink or a smile. You messed up this time."

"I was doing my job."

"Oh, were you?"

"Yes, I was."

"Because what I heard from the people that were there? You directly disobeyed your superior's orders in the field. You completely ignored the fact that you promised me you wouldn't do anything stupid. You ran into a house knowing the unsub had several guns and knives in his possession. What did you think was going to happen? You'd just run in and be the hero again? It doesn't always work like that."

"I knew that I was the best option to get the guy."

"Were you? Last I checked, Hotch and Rossi have much more experience than you do. You're not allowed to just make the call that you can do whatever you want."

"That's not what I was thinking."

"Then feel free to enlighten me, because from what I see, you're an idiot."

Morgan got up. "I saw Hotch panicking, even though he wasn't showing it, and I knew somebody had to take the reins. Not my best decision, but I did it. And the guy's in custody, isn't he?"

"Yeah, after he dug a knife into you four times. I don't consider that a win. Did you even think about it before you did it? What if he'd killed you? You'd be okay leaving Parker behind?"

"Of course I wouldn't. I wouldn't have gotten myself killed."

"In case you haven't noticed, Derek, we don't make the decision what happens once we're in the presence of the unsub. They know what's going to happen and we just have to hope it doesn't involve a dead FBI agent."

Morgan rolled his eyes. "But I'm fine."

"No. You're not fine. Don't even start."

He walked over. "The important thing is that I'm still here." He leaned in to kiss Spencer, who quickly turned away from him.

"You lied to me. You lied to her. You broke your promises. You think everything's going to be fine after that?"

"What do you WANT here, Spencer? I can't go back and change what I did. Last I checked, I'm not the only one who makes decisions without considering everyone involved." Spencer nearly jumped at the raising of Morgan's voice, and felt himself getting upset.

"EXCUSE me?"

"Let's see, about 11 months ago now? I'm sorry, 8 months ago. You found out you were having my kid and you didn't have the decency to tell me. You're talking about affecting everyone involved in a situation? I think that counts as a pretty big thing to keep from somebody."

Spencer could feel the rage boiling inside of him. "I did that for you. I saved your job. I saved BOTH of our jobs. I saved you having a social life and not feeling like you were tied down to something. And know what? Given the choice, I'd do it all over again the same exact way."

"Of course you would, because the other person involved only matters when you're the victim, right?"

"No, it matters when someone's a complete idiot and puts his family on the line so he could have ten minutes of glory from his superior. You didn't think about me and you didn't think about Parker. You only did what you do best. You thought about yourself."

"Well you know what? Somebody has to."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just forget it." Morgan walked over, grabbing his car keys.

"Where are you going?"

"A drive."

"You're not leaving."

"Watch me."

Morgan slipped out the door, slamming it behind him.

* * *

Spencer looked down at Clooney, who was cowering in a corner. He bit his lip, holding back his tears and squatting down beside Clooney, patting him. "It's okay. We're not mad at you. I promise." He scratched behind his ears, and when the dog had finally calmed down, he walked to his bedroom. He grabbed his go bag out of his closet, quickly throwing in some clothes and books. He also took his phone off the charger and stuffed it in his pocket. He then went to Parker's room, packing several outfits and toys, along with diapers and wipes.

* * *

Garcia and JJ were enjoying some girls only time with Parker in Garcia's apartment. She was currently watching JJ play a constant game of peek-a-boo. When she heard a knock on the door, she got up, walking over. After checking the peephole, she raised an eyebrow, opening the door.

"…Hey, Reid."

He bit his lip, sniffling. "Can Parker and I stay with you a few days?"

She took his bags, setting them down, and pulled him into a hug. He buried his head into her shoulder, crying. JJ looked over and seeing Spencer upset, knew exactly what had happened. She kept a straight face and continued to keep Parker occupied as Garcia did her best to calm him down.


	11. Apart

Once Garcia had calmed him down, she walked him to her bedroom, sitting him on the bed and taking his hand.

"What's wrong?"

He sniffed, still shaking. "We had a fight." He squeezed her hand, and wiped his eyes with his other hand. "He yelled. And he admitted that he's mad at me for not telling him about Parker earlier. And before I could talk to him anymore, he stormed out. I didn't know what to do, so I came here. I'm really sorry for bothering you. We can get a hotel room or something."

She shook her head. "I've got the pull-out couch and the pack and play. It's fine."

He buried his head in her shoulder, sniffing. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"First and foremost? You calm yourself down. You do not want to cry and give him the satisfaction of his words getting to you. That and Princess Parker doesn't need to see you upset."

He bit his lip. "Did I ruin everything?"

"You were angry and you had right to be. He played dirty and it was very inappropriate for him to do, especially considering everything you two have been through."

He sighed, wiping his eyes. "I didn't have it in me to kick him out because I care about him. Despite how god damn stupid he is for what he did last night, I still love him. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted him to feel what it felt like when he said those things to me. Is that bad?"

"I think it's just the reality check he needs to realize how wrong he was."

"Did I do the wrong thing packing up and taking Parker?"

"No. He was angry and irrational and you didn't want anything bad to happen. You're smart."

"I don't feel very smart right now. I should've just kept it all in."

"If you did that, you would've had another panic attack and that's the last thing we want."

He buried his head in his hands, groaning. She rubbed his back. After a few minutes, he exhaled, finally controlling his emotions.

"Can I see Parker? I need her right now."

"Of course." She got off the bed, helping him up and walking him out to the living room.

He sat beside her bouncy seat, kissing her forehead. He took her hand in his, smiling as she clung to his finger. "Daddy loves you a lot, princess. Remember that, okay?"

JJ looked over at Garcia, mouthing 'how bad'. Garcia exhaled, raising her eyebrows, simply mouthing '_bad_'.

* * *

Meanwhile, Morgan was parked in a parking lot, on the phone with his mother.

"Hey Momma."

"What's wrong?"

"How-?"

"A mother knows. Tell me."

He sighed. "I got hurt on the job because I'm an idiot."

"Are you okay?"

"A few stab wounds and a week's suspension from work?"

"Derek Morgan, what did you do?"

"I went against direct orders and tried to catch an unsub single handedly."

"Derek!" he winced at her yelling his name.

"…And I lied to Spencer."

"You are very lucky I'm not in Virginia right now. What did you do?"

He rubbed his eyes with his hand. "I told him I'd stay out of harm's way and I didn't?"

"Please tell me that's the worst of it. You sound very upset."

"We had a fight."

"Over?"

"Everything. And I exploded at him. I even brought up Parker and I know I shouldn't have."

"I will yell at you for this later. Right now? You get yourself home and grovel at his feet."

"But he didn't need to argue with me over getting hurt. I knew it was a stupid decision."

"So was bringing up your daughter in a fight between you two. Now go. I'll talk to you later."

He sighed. "Alright. Love you, Momma."

"I love you too. Go fix this. You've already made a lot of progress. Don't throw it away."

He hung up the phone, immediately driving back to the apartment.

* * *

When he walked in, he walked around the apartment. "Spencer?" He checked the bedroom and saw nothing. He also checked the nursery and saw that Parker hadn't been back yet. When he walked out to the living room, he saw a note on top of his go-bag. Biting his lip, he sat on the couch, opening it.

_Derek,_

_I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Parker earlier. I really am, whether you want to believe me or not. I did it for both of our safety, but you're right, you had a right to know and I'm a horrible person for not telling you. Parker and I are getting away for a few days to think about everything. Again, I'm really sorry. Good luck with your work suspension._

_Spencer_

He sighed, folding the note. Of course, Spencer would be apologizing when he did nothing wrong, and of course he'd make him feel worse than he already did. He took out his phone, dialing Spencer's number.

* * *

Spencer looked over at his phone on the table. When he looked at the caller ID and saw 'Derek', he froze, looking at Garcia and JJ.

"What do I do?"

"Don't answer it," Garcia said immediately.

"Garcia, we can't play this game. He has a daughter. We have to think about her."

"I am, and he lied to her. And broke a promise to her father. He needs to think about what he did."

"Spence, you do whatever you feel you should do. Trust your instincts."

He picked up the phone and Garcia gasped. He quickly clicked 'Ignore' and set the phone back down, picking up Parker. He pulled his knees up, resting her against them. "He needs to learn his lesson the hard way. I'm not going to forgive him for lying and putting his life on the line for no reason." He held her hands, fighting back his tears. "Hopefully he learns his lesson soon."

JJ reached over, rubbing his back.

"Are you sure it's okay if we stay here a few days? Just until this whole thing blows over?"

"It's not a problem, really. I'd love to have you two here."

"We'll see if you're still saying that at her 2:30 feeding."

Morgan sighed, leaving a voicemail and sending a few texts. He knew that he was wrong, and the fact that Spencer seemed to be ignoring him was only rubbing it in.

* * *

Not having Morgan around was most painful when Spencer went to bed. He laid back on the pull-out mattress, curling up on the left side. He instinctively reached over to the other side to feel Morgan breathing, but only touched the empty half of the mattress. He bit his lip, willing himself not to cry again.

Like clockwork, at 2:30, Parker woke up whining. Spencer sighed, sitting up on the mattress.

"Don't worry, I've got it," he heard Garcia say as she walked in with a bottle.

"Garcia, you don't have to. You're already letting us stay here. I can take care of her."

"Nonsense. You need to relax. I've got her."

He opened his mouth to argue again, but quickly stopped when he realized it was a losing battle. He laid back on the mattress, watching Garcia with Parker. He smiled as she baby-talked with her, and enjoyed watching her face light up when Parker smiled at her.

"Go on, Boy Wonder. Go back to sleep. I'll stay up with her this time."

"Sure?"

She nodded. "Get your beauty rest."

He closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

That day, Morgan called everyone on the team, hoping to find out about Spencer's whereabouts. He knew that his best bet was JJ.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jayje."

"I'm not telling you where he is, Morgan. He's really upset and the last thing he needs is you upsetting him anymore."

"I messed up. I know I did. I need to make things right. Please."

"I'm not telling you. He needs to give me the okay first, and I'm not abandoning his trust."

He sighed. "Are he and Parker okay?"

"She's happy as ever and he's, well, he's still really upset."

"How do I fix this?"

"I don't have the answer. Luckily, Hotch gave you a week off for your stupid decision, so you have plenty of time to mull it over and come up with a way to win him over and have him not throw away everything you worked so hard for."

"Not even a hint?"

"Sorry. This is all yours."

"Thanks anyway."

He hung up the phone, thinking to himself. He quickly called Garcia.

* * *

Spencer bit his lip, checking her phone. "It's him."

"I'll ignore it."

"Don't, then he'll know."

"He'll know if he hears you in the background."

"Parker's down for a nap and I'll be quiet. Please? Just don't let him know I'm here."

"I wouldn't," she said, answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Baby Girl."

"Yes, Mr. Seven Day Suspension?"

"Ouch, and I thought being stabbed was painful."

She sighed. "Yes, Derek?"

"Is he okay?"

"Don't know, I haven't really talked to him since last night. If he's anything like he was yesterday, no, he's not okay. Bringing up Parker in an argument was a real dick move."

"I know I messed it up big time and I need to fix this."

"Big time is a real understatement here. You know why he did it and you've confirmed with him multiple times that you understood. To throw that out there after you've done something stupid? That was horrible."

He sighed. "I've already gotten the lecture from my mother and JJ. I don't need it from you too."

"I hope you didn't call for moral support, because you're not getting it from me."

"I just need to know where my boyfriend and my daughter are. That's all. I need to see them."

"Well, they don't need to see you right now. Spencer needs his space and you need to give it to him."

"Can you at least let me know that they're safe?"

"Yes, they're safe. But that's all I'm going to tell you."

"Thanks, Garcia. Let me know if you find anything out?"

"Only if I have his permission."

"I'll take it."

He sighed, hanging up the phone. After calling Hotch and Prentiss, he knew he wasn't staying with either of them. He even resorted to calling Rossi to see if Spencer had decided to stay there, but had no luck and he only added insult to injury.

* * *

He sighed, dialing his mother again.

"Any luck?"

"Absolutely none. Nobody's telling me where he is and he's not answering any of my calls, texts, or responding to any of my voicemails. I really messed it up."

"At least unlike most men, you can admit you were wrong."

"Admitting I'm wrong isn't getting my daughter and boyfriend back though, is it?"

"It will if you find out the right way to do it."

"I'm open to suggestions."

"I wish I had them. Spencer's very upset with you and it's going to take a lot to fix this."

"Wait, you've talked to him?"

"I called to check on my granddaughter and we discussed everything."

"Did he say where he was staying or how I can get in touch with him?"

"He did, but honey, I can't tell you. You have to figure out how to make this right on your own. Your mom can't bail you out of this one."

"But I'm your son."

"And he's a father watching out for his family. You need the break and to find out what you're going to do. Nobody's going to tell you how to do it."

He sighed, burying his head in his hands. "Thanks, Momma. I'll keep you updated."

"You'd better. I love you."

"Love you too."

He hung up, groaning. This was going to be a lot more complicated than he'd thought.


	12. Trouble

It had been several days and Morgan still hadn't heard from Spencer. Not only was it hard on him to not have him by his side every night, but it was eating him up inside that Spencer was keeping Parker from him. He knew that he messed up and there was reason for him to be upset, but the fact that his daughter was being taken from him as punishment was the worst. Hoping he'd finally have some luck, he took out his phone, calling Spencer.

Spencer reached his arm over Parker's swing, grabbing his phone. Checking the caller ID, he sighed. He contemplated ignoring the call once again, but knew that if he continued to not speak to him, he'd find a way to find out where they were. He finally answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Pretty Boy."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Not happening."

"I just wanted to call about Parker. She's eight weeks today. I think I should be able to see her. Not only do I have several stab wounds, but I have you ignoring me and keeping my daughter. Isn't that punishment enough?"

He bit his lip. He really wished that Garcia had stayed home from work that day like she'd offered so he could get the answers he needs in this situation.

"I need to take her to her two month doctor's appointment this afternoon-"

"Then let me go with you."

"I can handle taking her to the doctor. Would you let me finish?"

"Sorry, go ahead."

"After her appointment, I need to stop at the apartment and grab some clothes and a few things. You can see her then."

"Hasn't this gone on long enough? It's been four days."

"I don't think you've learned from your mistake yet. Until you do that, I'm not going to forgive you for being so reckless and stupid."

"How long are you going to be at the apartment?"

"Probably for about twenty minutes."

"If that's what I'm going to get with her, okay. Thanks, Spencer."

"I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for her. We'll see you at the apartment at 4."

"I'll see you then."

Spencer sighed, hanging up. He leaned in, kissing Parker's forehead. "I'm not keeping you from him to punish you. Papa just needs to learn his lesson. But I'm letting him see you today so you can get time with him, because you deserve it. Just remember Daddy does these things because he loves you."

* * *

When Spencer got Parker to her doctor's appointment, he was extremely nervous. He didn't know how he was supposed to feel about going back to the apartment after being gone for four days, and wasn't sure what Morgan's reaction would be to seeing him again after he took their daughter. The doctor walked in and he reached down, unbuckling Parker and picking her up.

"How is she doing?"

"She's great. She's happy, she's eating and sleeping well, she barely cries…"

"How often is she eating and sleeping?"

"She eats every three and sleeps on average… fourteen hours during the day."

"Can she hold her head up?"

"When I lay her on her stomach. She's really good at it. Then just last week she rolled over onto her side."

"Does she respond to you when you talk to her?"

"Well, she babbles and coos back at me. And she's smiling a lot when I do, especially when I read to her."

* * *

After a few more questions, the doctor took Parker to measure and weigh her, as well as checking her heart and her breathing. Once she checked her eyes and ears, she turned to Spencer.

"Two months is typically when we start to do the immunizations. We already did her hepatitis shot, but there are several others she'll need," she took out a pamphlet, handing it to him.

He quickly scanned over it and nodded. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She might be fussy for a little while, but after that she should be fine. If there are any side effects, just let me know."

"What can I do when she gets fussy?"

"You can try giving her some baby Tylenol, a warm bath, or rocking her – just avoid touching the injection sites."

He chewed on his lip, nodding.

"She'll be fine, Doctor Reid."

"I know, it's just going to be hard to see her in pain and not be able to do anything about it until we get home."

He sighed, taking Parker's hands and kissing her forehead after her doctor had left the room. "Can you be a big strong girl for Daddy while you get your shots? Can you do that for Daddy, Parker?"

* * *

When her doctor walked back in, Spencer bit his lip. "You're going to be fine, princess. I promise. I won't let you hurt for too long." With his past, he couldn't look at a needle without feeling uncomfortable. Watching his daughter get five of them in her leg was definitely going to be a challenge. He took a deep breath as he watched her doctor clean off her leg, and held her hands, letting her cling onto him as she put in the first needle. His heart broke into a million little pieces hearing her cry. He was so focused on calming her down, he didn't notice her getting the rest of her shots. After they were done, he picked her up, rubbing her back.

"You did SUCH a good job, Parker. Daddy's very proud of you. Very VERY proud of you. Want to go home and see Papa? I'm sure he's going to be really happy to see you."

On his way out of the office, he made her next doctor's appointment. He walked out to the car, setting the diaper bag on the backseat then fastening Parker into the carseat. He dug through the diaper bag, taking out a pacifier and putting it in Parker's mouth, hoping it would help calm her down before they got home. He also grabbed a few toys and clipped them onto the handle of her carrier. He was extremely relieved when she took the pacifier with no problem and stared up at her toys. Finally relaxing a bit, he got in and started the car.

* * *

While buckling his seatbelt, he called Morgan.

"Hey, Spencer. How'd her appointment go?"

"She got a few of her shots and she's a bit grumpy. Other than that, she's fine. She has her pacifier now and she's a lot calmer. I'm on my way to the apartment now, should be there in about ten minutes." He pulled out of the parking spot, driving. He put the phone on speaker so both of his hands would be available while driving.

"Morgan, I really don't have time to talk right now. I'm driving and you know how nervous it makes me."

"I won't take that much time."

He sighed, setting his phone on the dashboard and driving. "What am I supposed to do or say, Morgan? What answer do you want from me?"

"That you're coming home and I'll be able to see my daughter and spend time with you again."

Spencer bit his lip. "I'm not ready to forgive you yet, Derek. I can't forgive you for what you said."

"I know. It was stupid and it was dumb and the single worst decision I've ever made in my life. And in our argument, I shouldn't have brought up Parker. I did, and it was very wrong of me. I respect you for what you did. I've never done anything that brave, and I probably never will. You made the right decision and never let anybody, including me with my big mouth, let you question it."

Spencer wiped his eyes. "Derek, I don't know what to say."

"Then I'll just keep talking. You're a great father and I'm eternally grateful for everything you've let me do with our daughter. She's perfect and exactly what I was missing in my life, besides you. You two are my world now, and not being able to see you every day is my worst nightmare."

He sighed, his eyes tearing up again. "Derek…"

"I love you, Spencer. And I can't even begin to put into words how sorry I am about this."

"This really couldn't wait another five minutes?"

"I had to get it out."

"Of course, because you're Derek Morgan," Spencer said with an eyeroll. "I'm not going to forgive you easily, you know what."

"I know. And what exactly do you mean by 'you're Derek Morgan'?"

Spencer smiled, going once the light turned green. "I mean that-"

The next few things Morgan heard over the phone scared him more than anything. Spencer slammed on the brakes of his car, swerving, and then he heard an impact: whether it was a car or something else he wasn't sure. He then heard Parker screaming in the backseat.

"SPENCER. SPENCER. SPENCER, ANSWER ME."

He whimpered, exhaling. "Parker's okay. She's okay. Derek, she's okay."

"Where are you?"

"She's okay. She's fine. She didn't get hurt. I didn't let her get hurt. I wouldn't."

"SPENCER. WHERE are you?"

Spencer winced at the pain in his head and whimpered, reaching into the backseat and rubbing Parker's arm. "Shh. You're okay. You're okay."

He felt pain in several places on his body, but as always, his priority was Parker.

* * *

Morgan left his phone on, grabbing his keys. He quickly thought to himself. If Spencer said he was five minutes away, it meant he was stuck at the traffic light a few blocks away. He ran outside, getting in his car and driving.

"Spencer, talk to me. Please. What do you see?"

"She's fine, Derek. I-I didn't let her get hurt."

"I know she's fine. I know you took care of her. What about you?"

"The other car. They had the red light, Morgan. They shouldn't have gone. I didn't do it." He heard Spencer's voice getting weaker and did his best not to panic.

"I believe you. I'm on my way. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you. I'm sorry I distracted you. Just please stay awake." He had never felt worse than he did at that moment.

* * *

When Morgan rounded the corner, he hung up his phone, getting out and running to the car. Spencer had been right, Parker didn't get hit. The impact was completely on the driver's side. He opened the passenger side door, climbing in. He looked over at Spencer, who had a gash in his forehead.

"Pretty Boy…"

"I'm FINE. Get Parker."

"You're not fine. You're hurt."

"I don't matter right now, she does."

"You always matter."

"Derek, GET HER."

Morgan looked out the window and saw the ambulance coming.

"We'll meet you at the hospital, okay?"

Spencer winced. "Get her checked. Please. I don't want her to be hurt."

"I will. Calm down." He opened the back door, pulling out Parker's carrier and diaper bag. He then looked back at Spencer.

"You're going to be fine."

"Just GO."

* * *

Morgan quickly put Parker into her carseat, driving to the hospital. Luckily the ambulance wasn't far behind him. He was put into a room immediately with Parker and watched as they pushed the stretcher with Spencer past their room. He did his best to calm Parker down and took out his phone, calling JJ.

"For the last time, Morgan, I'm not telling you where he is. It's not what he wants and I'm not betraying his trust by-"

"JJ," he said, cutting her off.

"What?" she listened closely and heard Parker in the background. "Why do you have Parker? What's wrong?"

"There's been an accident."

"What happened?"

"Some asshole ran a red light and Spencer got hit."

"When was this?"

"About twenty minutes ago? The doctor's checking Parker over now and Spencer's off getting checked out himself. He wouldn't let me check him so I don't know how bad he is."

"How'd you know so soon?"

He bit his lip, the guilt heavy in his gut. "We were on the phone and he was a few blocks from the house."

"Please tell me you weren't trying to fix everything over the phone."

He winced. "I wasn't. We were just talking."

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know yet. The doctor says Parker's shaken up but there aren't any injuries on her. We'll need to get a new carseat though. After you've been in an accident, you can't reuse it."

She sighed. "I'll tell the rest of the team and we'll be there soon. Parker's okay?"

"Aside from five shots and a car accident? She's fine. Spencer had her fastened in as tight as she could be and it looks like there's no damage on her."

"We'll be right there."

* * *

She hung up the phone, running for Hotch's office.

Hotch looked up from his desk, raising an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Morgan called… it's Spence and Parker. They were in an accident. Morgan's at the hospital with them now. Parker's fine, but there's no word on him yet."

He got up, grabbing his keys. "I'll drive."

* * *

After the doctor cleared Parker with a few bumps and bruises, Morgan sat in the waiting room with her, rubbing her back. "I'm so sorry, baby girl. I shouldn't have called Daddy. I should've just let him come home, seen you for a little bit, and then let him do what he wanted. I'm really sorry."

She curled up against his chest, drifting off. He sighed, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Papa loves you, princess. Remember that, okay?" he reached up, wiping his eyes.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw JJ running up to the desk.

"Jennifer Jareau, I need to know what room Spencer Reid is in. I'm his sister."

Morgan shook his head. She never hesitated to pull out the family card, despite having no blood relation.

"He's being treated now. Have a seat."

She groaned, turning around and she saw Morgan. "How could you do this?"

"JJ…" Morgan started, getting up and handing Parker to Hotch, who felt the argument coming and walked around with her.

"No. You _know_ he doesn't like talking on the phone while he's driving and you pushed him. You made him do it and he was distracted. You just wanted to cover your tracks for making a stupid mistake."

"JJ, this isn't my fault. I can't control what that other driver was going to do. I couldn't have prevented this. We're lucky I was on the phone with him and knew what happened, or we'd be getting a call from the hospital about him being here."

She sniffed, wiping her eyes. "How is he?"

"The impact was on his side. Luckily the other car wasn't going too fast or he'd be in a lot of trouble."

"Luckily? There is no LUCKILY here, Morgan."

He walked over, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her back. "I'm already kicking myself over this. I know it's my fault. Please don't make me feel any worse."

She sighed, resting her head against his chest. "You're an ass, Derek Morgan."

"I know."

"I still don't forgive you for hurting him."

"I know."

* * *

His doctor walked out to the waiting room, right over to Morgan.

"Are you here for Spencer Reid?"

He nodded, rubbing JJ's back. Even though she'd calmed down, she was still a wreck. Garcia was on her other side, squeezing her hand.

"He's resting now. We did an MRI and CAT scan. From what we've observed, there's no damage to any of his organs. He did have several lacerations, a fractured wrist, and quite the gash on his forehead to go with his concussion. He also seemed to aggravate his old knee injury. However, he's going to be fine."

He exhaled. "Thank you. Can we see him?"

"…Not too many of you at once."

Morgan sighed, looking around. "JJ, you go ahead. Take Parker and I'll wait here."

She reached into the carrier, unbuckling her and picking her up. She shouldered her diaper bag and started walking to his room. She bit her lip, turning back to him. "Come with me."

"You were right. I was an idiot and what he needs now is his sister."

"What he needs is his support system. Come on."

Prentiss patted his back and he got up, walking over.


	13. Recovery

Spencer woke up in the all too familiar environment of a hospital room. He winced at the light above him, cursing hospitals for using such bright lights. He reached to touch his forehead, and felt stitches, but also felt something on his hand. Looking closer showed him that he was also in a cast. The thought suddenly hit him that the last thing he remembered was being in the car with Parker. Wincing, he sat up quickly.

"Parker!"

JJ reached over, rubbing his back. "She's fine. She's here."

He glanced over, seeing her asleep in her carrier. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Is she-"

"She didn't get hurt. You did a great job protecting her."

He caught his breath, panting. "I didn't see them. I didn't."

"I know." She continued making small circles on his back.

"How bad is it?"

"You've got a guardian angel or something on your side, Spence. It could've been a lot worse."

"How bad?"

"Busted wrist, stitches in your head, a concussion, some cuts and bruises, and you may have aggravated your bad knee."

"But she's okay?"

"She's fine. Other than being a little grumpy that she's not home in her swing."

He smiled slightly then had a sudden realization. "Morgan. I was on the phone with Morgan. Where is he? He's not in jail for beating the other driver, is he?"

JJ smiled, pointing to the chair on the other side of his bed, where Morgan had dozed off, his arms crossed and his head leaning on them on the bed. "Hasn't left your side."

"Can you get my bed up?"

She nodded, sitting him up and pulling the back of the bed up, setting some pillows against it.

"If you two need to talk, I can go. I can take Parker out to Hotch."

"Hotch is here?"

"The team is. You're the baby with a baby, what'd you expect?"

"Some things never change," he said. "…I can still go back to work on Monday, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, you can still go back to work."

* * *

He bit his lip, nudging Morgan's arm with his leg. After a few attempts, he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Pretty Boy?"

"Rise and shine."

He exhaled. "Listen, Spencer."

"Morgan-"

"Thank god you're okay. I'm so sorry for calling you. I should've waited until you got to the apartment."

"Derek-"

Morgan cut him off again. "I shouldn't have distracted you from driving. You should've been focused and I'm sorry. I know the other driver was responsible but maybe if I'd just waited it wouldn't have happened. I don't know if I'd ever forgive myself if you two weren't okay, but-"

Spencer sighed, rolling his eyes and carefully pulling Morgan into a kiss. JJ bit her lip, turning away.

Morgan pulled back a minute later, looking at Spencer with a raised eyebrow.

"You talk _way_ too much."

"Do you remember our conversation before the accident happened?"

"Eidetic memory, Morgan. I could recite it."

He smiled, shaking his head and sitting beside him, pushing his hair back.

"That panic you just felt about Parker and me? Imagine that multiplied by miles and miles with no possible way of being updated or seeing us."

"I will _never_ do it again. I promise. I'll stay wherever you tell me. I'll be at the station with JJ."

"Come on now, don't get crazy," he looked down at his wrapped knee, "one of us has to kick down doors, and it's not going to be me."

"Are you really making a joke right now?"

"I believe Spencer Reid just made a joke," JJ said, impressed.

"Had to happen eventually."

"You're still on thin ice, Derek Morgan."

He winced. "But?"

"How did you know there was a 'but'?"

"I'm hopeful."

"But… Parker and I are coming back to the apartment tonight, and if everything you said in that conversation's true? We're going to talk about our relationship happening again. Besides, I need someone to take care of me."

"Come on, I got stabbed and I didn't get nursed back to health."

"I carried your daughter. It's the least you could do."

"Burn," JJ said, getting up. "Rest of the team wants to see you, Spence, can I bring them in?"

"…Can you give us a few minutes?"

"Should I remove your daughter from the room?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, she's fine."

She leaned over, kissing his forehead, then looked at Morgan. "I'm watching you," she said, before walking out of the room.

* * *

Morgan exhaled. "She's probably the last person on the face of the earth I want pissed off at me."

"Good luck," Spencer said, sitting up and wincing.

"You okay?"

He nodded. "Fine, just sore."

"I'm really sorry, for everything."

"I know."

"And I'm more than happy to start fixing this."

"I know. And I'm glad you can _finally_ feel a fraction of what I did so you understand what you put me through."

"Are you going to forgive me?"

"We'll see," he said with a smirk.

"I'll take what I can get."

Spencer reached over again, pulling him in and kissing him.

"…And I'll take that, no problem."

Spencer smiled, adjusting the cannula tube under his nose and biting his lip. "I do still love you, Derek. I always will."

"I love you too."

* * *

JJ walked in a few minutes later with a knock on the door. "All set?"

He nodded. "Not too long?"

"No problem."

Hotch walked in first, shaking his head. "What, Reid? Couldn't let Morgan have all the pity on the team with his injury? You had to upstage him?"

"You know me," Spencer said, "Morgan can't get all the attention." He looked down to see Parker stirring. He moved to get up, as did Morgan, but Hotch beat them both to the punch, picking her up. "Thanks," Spencer started, holding out his arms.

"I've got her. Besides, you need to nurse that," Hotch said, motioning toward his wrist. He reached in the bag, taking out a blanket and wrapping her in it.

Garcia looked over at Spencer. "Feeling okay, Boy Wonder?"

"I'll live. I'm just glad Parker didn't get hurt."

"You did the right thing. Though I don't think I'll survive the next heart attack you give me from whatever goes wrong with you."

"…Sorry?"

"Yes, you are."

"What, kid, couldn't come back to work in good health?" Rossi asked.

Spencer shook his head, blushing. It's nice to know that in the seven weeks he'd been gone, none of them had let up on him or changed their attitude based on him now being a father. He looked over to see Hotch humming to Parker with a smile on his face. He knew he made the right decision making him her godfather.

* * *

That night, Morgan took Spencer and Parker back home. Before Spencer got overly paranoid, Morgan assured him that he had Garcia run to the store and get a new carseat so it would be completely safe to transport Parker. When they got home, Morgan sent Spencer directly to bed, which he didn't argue. Morgan fed and changed Parker, then tucked her in her crib. He couldn't describe how great it felt to have her sleeping in the same apartment as him again. After he finished, he walked to the bedroom, knocking softly on the door. Spencer sighed, turning his head toward him.

"I'm gonna go sleep on the couch, you can have the bed tonight."

"Don't be stupid," Spencer mumbled, moving over and patting the spot beside him.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded, fixing the blankets. Morgan walked over, kicking off his shoes, pulling off his shirt and laying back on the bed.

"I really am sorry, Spencer."

Spencer glared. "Shh," he mumbled, putting a finger to his lips. "Headache. I need to wake up every few hours tonight to be sure the concussion isn't too serious and I don't need you blabbering in my ear. We'll talk in the morning."

"Need me to wake you?"

He nodded slightly. "Just to be sure I get up."

"No problem."

Spencer bit his lip, leaning over and resting his head on Morgan's chest. Morgan smiled, running a hand through his hair. "I missed this."

"Me too," Spencer said softly, yawning.

"Where were you staying, anyway?"

"Garcia's couch."

"… You left your apartment to sleep on a couch? You could've just kicked me out."

"And let you go back to your deluxe apartment? No way."

Morgan shook his head, tangling his fingers in Spencer's hair. "Do you think we can do it?"

Spencer groaned. "Do what?"

"Be what we were, before this last week happened."

Spencer nodded slightly. "It'll take some time, but I've got it if you do."

Morgan leaned down, kissing Spencer's forehead. "All the time in the world for you. Besides, we've got the next four days home before either of us have to go back to work. I'm sure we can come up with something."

Spencer gave him one last kiss before resting his head on his chest, falling asleep. The past twelve hours had been a major roller coaster, and the past week had been hell, but he was relieved to finally have his family back, and ready to get back to their version of normal.

* * *

Throughout the night, Morgan woke up Spencer to be sure that he could wake up. Whenever Parker started whimpering or made the slightest noise, he jumped out of bed before Spencer even had the chance to react. He was still hurting from his own injuries, but knew that they had to be a priority at this point in time.

* * *

Uncharacteristically, Spencer slept in that day. Given everything that happened, Morgan couldn't blame him. When he finally did get up for the day, he walked out to the living room. Morgan smiled, looking over at Parker. "Say 'good morning, Daddy'." Spencer stretched, sitting on the couch.

"You two have a good morning together?"

Morgan nodded. "After breakfast, I read a book to her, then we enjoyed a thrilling round of the itsy bitsy spider."

"…The what? Is this another jab at her name?"

Morgan shook his head. "It's a game. Come on, I'll show you."

"A game about a spider? Is this like that arcade game you made me play? I didn't enjoy that one."

"Not even close."

Morgan faced Parker and Spencer watched as he played the spider game. Parker really seemed to be enjoying it, judging by the huge smile on her face while he did it.

"So you just move your hands to the tune of the song?"

"Pretty much," Morgan said, looking over at him. "I'll teach you when you can use your wrist again. Which is? The doctor didn't tell me, but you being my personal encyclopedia, I'm sure you have an answer."

"If it's your standard fracture, the time frame is 4-6 weeks, but that can change based on several variables. Afterward physical therapy may need to be an option, depending on how long it's stabilized and how badly it was fractured. They wouldn't let me see the x-rays, so I don't know."

"You wanted to see your MRI and CAT scan too, didn't you?"

"And they wouldn't let me. Come on, I'm a doctor. I could've given a second opinion."

"You're not that kind of doctor."

"They don't know that. Besides, with all the literature I've read over the years based on medical problems, I could probably diagnose myself better than they did."

"Wouldn't surprise me."

* * *

After Parker went down for a nap, JJ stopped by with lunch. Spencer was pretty sure it was just to check up on him, but he was grateful nonetheless. They all sat at the kitchen table together, eating.

"So," JJ asked, setting down her fork, "feeling any better, Spence?"

"I never knew I could feel this sore. I was recovering from delivering my daughter and it didn't hurt this bad."

"That's because you had some really good drugs in your system."

Morgan held back his laughter, and Spencer shot him a look.

"Sorry."

"Also, Morgan, your mom called earlier looking for you. Garcia was kind enough to inform her about everything that happened."

"…Of course she did."

"So you should probably be expecting a phone call from her soon."

"Fantastic."

"I get shot in the left shoulder. I fracture my left wrist. I have a feeling I just wasn't meant to access the left side of my body. At least from the wrist up."

JJ smiled. "Cast on the wrist, right knee wrapped. Spence, you're falling apart on us. Is this really what not working is doing to you?"

He looked up at her. "Hilarious. Really."

"How are the cuts feeling today?"

"You mean the lacerations?" He shrugged. "As you'd expect after bits of glass and parts of your car embed themselves into your skin. I'm not that upset, though. Having read up on trauma from car accidents last night, I'm lucky I only got what I did."

"…You were in a car accident, and decided to read everything that could be wrong with you?" Morgan asked.

"What, you don't do your research?"

JJ shook her head. "Back to bickering like an old married couple I see. How's that working anyway?"

"We're actually going to discuss that later. When we have some privacy."

She looked over at Spencer. "You'll call me, right?"

"Definitely."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Morgan asked. "It's my love life."

"No," Spencer and JJ said together, finishing their meals.

* * *

After JJ had left for work again, Morgan was ready to have his talk with Spencer. Unfortunately, that was cut off by Spencer taking a nap and a phone call from his mother.

"Hey, momma."

"Derek Morgan, what happened?"

"Didn't Garcia tell you?"

"Tell me what happened."

He sighed, recounting the story of the car accident and everything that happened since then.

"But Parker's okay?"

"She's fine. Spencer swerved the car in the right way so he took the hit instead."

"How's he?"

"He's a little banged up. He's in our room taking a nap now while Parker's sleeping."

"How banged up?"

"He fractured his wrist, has some stitches in his head, some bumps, bruises, and cuts-"

"Wait, Derek, did you just say _our_ room?"

He smiled. "Knew that'd get your attention."

"He lets you share his bed?"

"He's actually quite the little cuddlebug, if you'd believe it."

She shook her head, rolling her eyes. "You'd better be taking care of him."

"Trust me, I am. I'm not going to mess up like that again. I can't."

"That's my boy. How's my grandbaby?"

"As great as ever. She's tuckered out from smiling at several rounds of the itsy bitsy spider."

"You'd better get me a video of that."

"I will next time. Any advice?"

"For?"

"Everything? I could really use some right now."

"You two were taking baby steps before, right?"

"Yes."

"And it worked for you?"

"Perfectly."

"Then keep doing that. It's what he's comfortable with and it's how you're going to be able to get anywhere with him. Now, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes. A lot."

"Like I loved your father?"

He froze for a moment, then immediately answered "Yeah."

"You're lucky to have him, Derek. And he's lucky to have you. Be careful with him."

"I will. Love you, Momma."

"Love you too. Be sure to send me some new pictures of my granddaughter."

He smiled. "I will."

He hung up the phone, exhaling. Never before had he thought about how _much_ he loved Spencer. He just knew that he loved him. With this sudden realization, he couldn't help but feel happy having him back.

* * *

When Spencer woke up, he walked out to the living room, sitting beside Morgan.

"Derek?"

"Hm?"

"…Can we talk?"

Morgan turned off the TV, telling himself he could check the score of the White Sox game later. "Always have time to talk to you."

Spencer sighed, leaning against the arm of the couch and putting his feet up, resting his legs in Morgan's lap. "I don't want us to be over."

"Neither do I."

Spencer chewed on his lip nervously. "And I want your word that you'll never do something as stupid as you did in Alabama again. I don't want to have to worry about you every single time you leave for a case and I'm not there beside you."

He took Spencer's hand, then looked him directly in the eyes. "I absolutely promise you that I will never do something that stupid and reckless ever again on the job. You and Parker are worth much more than that to me."

Spencer smiled, squeezing his hand. "Good answer."

"So now I have a question for you."

"Okay?"

"Can we be what we were before this whole mess started? If you want to backtrack, that's fine with me and we'll do it. I just want to know where your head is in this."

Spencer exhaled, chewing on his lip. "Well, if we're being serious, my head's in stitches?"

"Come on, Pretty Boy."

"Right, sorry." He thought to himself for a minute, considering the options. He finally came to his decision. "I want to be what we were. I want us to act like this past week didn't happen. I want us to be happy again. But most of all? I want us to be our family again."

Morgan leaned over, kissing his cheek. "You really mean that?"

Spencer nodded. "I want us to be a family. I don't want Parker to suffer because of our stupid decisions."

"Well, mine more than yours."

"Nevertheless, I want us to be able to overcome this. I want us back. I want to get back to the BAU with the knowledge that I snatched up Derek Morgan and none of those flimsy little interns can get their hands on you."

"Oh, really? Flimsy interns?"

"Oh come on, they practically throw themselves at you. It's disgusting. I want the satisfaction of them walking into your office, seeing several pictures of our family, and feeling like failures."

"Spencer Reid, I believe you have a dark side."

"When people try to go after my family? You bet."

Morgan smiled, setting Spencer's feet on the couch.

"Where are you going?"

Morgan walked to the kitchen, filling up an ice pack and grabbing a towel. He then went to the hall closet and grabbed a spare pillow. He walked back over, putting the pillow under his leg and wrapping the ice pack in the towel, setting it on his knee.

"Last thing you need is to swell up too. You're already down a wrist, we don't need you hobbling anymore than you have to be."

"Thanks…."

"Don't mention it," Morgan said, sitting on the floor in front of the couch.

Spencer bit his lip. "Hey, Derek?"

"Yeah, Pretty Boy?"

"…How about a third date?"

Morgan smiled, shaking his head. "Sounds great. This one's on me."


	14. Third

While Spencer was in the nursery with Parker, Morgan took out his phone, calling Garcia.

"How goes the relationship fixing?"

"Hello to you, too, Baby Girl."

"Come on, Derek Morgan. I'm not getting enough gossip around here and it's killing me. Spill."

He smiled, shaking his head. "Is work really that boring without me?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. NOTHING entertaining happens here now with the two of you gone."

"How did you survive the two weeks I was out with the two of them?"

"A lot of YouTube videos of kittens. Now come on, Derek Morgan. Help me out here."

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, first off, how's Boy Wonder and Princess Parker?"

"He's up and walking around even though he should probably be resting his knee, and he's sore but he won't really admit he's in any sort of pain. As for Parker? She's perfect as ever. She absolutely loves when I do the itsy bitsy spider. Thanks for the suggestion."

"Any time. Now, about you two."

He groaned. "Really?"

"Really. I know JJ knows from him, but she's not spilling. Please."

"Fine, only because I know your next option is bothering Spencer, and he somehow isn't able to say no to you."

"You're the greatest."

He smiled, leaning back on the couch. "We're picking up right where we left off, pretending this last week didn't happen so we can put it behind us."

"Oh, really? Your suggestion or his?"

"All his. Oh, also, I have a question for you."

"Do you now? Derek Morgan, I'm a taken woman, and you're a taken man. This wouldn't end well."

"I actually was wondering if you could watch Parker for a few hours on Saturday so the two of us could go out?"

"Another date? Well, I believe you're turning into a romantic."

"So is that a no and telling me that I should ask JJ?"

"That's a yes and if you dare take it away from me I will end you."

"All yours. Oh, you'll never guess what he said earlier."

"'Will you marry me?' or maybe 'can we have another baby?'"

"Not even close."

"Then what?"

"He said he wants to go back to work with the satisfaction that he has me, so he doesn't have to fight off the, and I quote, flimsy interns."

"He did not."

"He did."

"I always thought you were the one person I didn't want to aggravate on this team. I stand corrected."

"Right? I'm going to let you get back to work, I'll call you once I figure out everything for you to watch Parker. Sound good?"

"Sounds great. Have fun the next few days home with your baby daddy. But not too much."

"I will. Have fun, Garcia. Just remember come Monday, you have both of us back at work so it'll be much less dull."

"I'm counting on it."

* * *

Spencer walked to the living room, sitting beside Morgan and putting his leg up on the table.

"Parker's asleep. She'll probably be down for a couple hours." He stretched, wincing slightly.

"You okay?"

"Mhm. Still sore."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, stop blaming yourself. That idiot would've hit me whether I was on the phone or not."

Morgan sighed. "Anything I can do?"

"Well, it might feel better if you tell me what you're planning for our third date."

"Would it?"

Spencer nodded. "Might take the pain away."

"Know what would also do that? Tylenol."

Spencer looked at him, pouting. "Please?"

"You are not giving me the puppy eyes right now."

Spencer nodded. "Please."

Morgan groaned. "Fine. You can't use that forever."

"Watch me."

Morgan shook his head. "It's going to be Saturday night, right after dark."

"And what are we going to do?"

"Well, obviously anything sporty is out with you looking like a busted ragdoll right now and I have wounds that make me look like stitched up Swiss cheese."

Spencer smiled. "Stitched up Swiss cheese?"

"You get my point. And you already did the romantic picnic in the park."

"Sorry."

"You did it better than I ever could."

Spencer smiled. "So if it's not athletic and not a picnic, what is it you have planned?"

"You really can't wait until Saturday?"

Spencer shook his head. "Nope."

"Just this once. Then from now on, you let me surprise you, deal?"

"Fine."

Morgan smiled, running a hand through Spencer's hair. "We're going to go to the beach and watch the fireworks."

"…You'd be seen at the beach with me?"

"Why wouldn't I want to?"

"Well, look at me. C-section scar, wrapped up knee, busted wrist, plus I haven't lost my baby weight."

"I look at you and I see a strong man that carried a beautiful baby girl, a man who cares about his job enough to take a bullet for somebody, and a father who cares enough to hurt himself before his daughter can get hurt."

"I'm not taking off my shirt."

"Nobody said you had to."

"And I'll probably snap at any girl in a bikini that I catch staring at you."

"Works for me."

Spencer rested his head on Morgan's shoulder. "Thank you."

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "Thank me? For what?"

"Not being embarrassed by me."

Morgan leaned over, kissing his forehead. "I could never."

* * *

By the time Saturday came, they were both ready to get out of the house. They were enjoying their time alone with Parker and rebuilding their family, but this was what they needed to be able to take the next step. Morgan had packed a bag, complete with blankets, towels, and a picnic, and put it into the trunk of his car.

"Are you sure Parker's going to be okay with us being out late and picking her up? Maybe we should see if she can keep her overnight so we're not waking her up in the middle of the night."

"You're already making plans for tonight, Pretty Boy?"

"NOT what I meant, Derek."

"She'll be fine. If you want to tell Garcia we're staying out all night and won't pick up our daughter until the morning, be my guest."

"…Maybe picking her up at night wouldn't be a bad idea."

"That's what I thought."

Spencer packed his own bag, complete with books, his swimsuit, flip flops, and a t-shirt. He'd never been to a beach before and wasn't sure how he was supposed to dress or act. He zipped up his bag, walking out to the living room.

"Are you sure about this?"

"It's just fireworks on the beach. It's going to be fine. Besides, we need to have some fun before we're locked up in the BAU again."

He nodded, looking down at Parker in her carrier. "Why does my daughter look like Garcia minus thirty years?"

"Because she's giving up her Saturday night to watch our daughter and the least we could do is put a smile on her face to thank her."

Spencer knelt down, kissing her forehead and smiling. "Can you be good for Aunt Penny? She's really excited to be watching you tonight while Daddy and Papa go out. Besides, when you and Daddy were staying at her place, she was the one getting up in the middle of the night for you, despite having to go to work the next morning."

"She did not."

"Oh, yes she did. Even yelled at me when I tried to."

"Not surprised," Morgan said, picking up the carrier and diaper bag. "Ready to go?"

Spencer nodded, shouldering his own bag as well as the bag for her pack and play.

* * *

When they got into the car and Spencer buckled himself in, he froze, panic on his face.

"You okay?"

Spencer bit his lip, nodding. "Just, um, a little worried. First time back in the car since that day."

After Morgan started the car, Spencer jumped. Morgan reached over, grabbing his hand and squeezing. "You're going to be okay." Spencer nodded, clinging his hand as they drove.

* * *

Once they got to Garcia's, she met them out at the car.

"We could've walked her inside, Garcia. It wouldn't have been a problem."

"And not have me soak up every single ounce of Princess Parker? No thank you." She opened the back door and looked at Parker, gasping. "She looks adorable! Who did this so I know they're my favorite?"

"I did," Morgan said, picking up the bags.

"Great job, Chocolate Thor," she said, lifting the carrier. "You guys coming in first or are you going straight to the beach?"

"Mind if we come in?" Spencer asked.

"No problem." She walked up to her apartment, Morgan holding open the doors for her. She set down Parker's carrier, unbuckling her and picking her up. "You look like the cutest little thing. If this is how your daddy dresses you for Labor Day weekend, I can't imagine how he dresses you for Halloween."

"Don't get him started," Morgan said, setting down her bags. "He's already brainstorming."

"Unsurprising," she said, turning to Spencer. "Does Daddy want to say goodbye first?"

"Daddy does," he said, taking Parker and kissing her forehead. "Have fun with Aunt Penny. I'm sure she has a lot of fun stuff planned for the two of you tonight."

"You bet I do."

He smiled, pointing to her diaper bag. "I put a new container of formula and a few bottles in there that you can keep at your place for when she spends time with you."

"Which can happen whenever she wants."

"Perfect. There are a few outfits in there in case she spits up, plenty of diapers and wipes, and if you need to give her a bath, I put in her baby shampoo. Oh, and she really likes her toys, specifically the lavender turtle that Derek's mom sent her, so be sure she has time to play with those, as well as some tummy time. You know to stop tummy time when she gets fussy."

"No problem. Speaking of moms, how much does yours love her granddaughter?"

He smiled. "Every time I send her pictures, she tells me how they're on display in her room. She talks about how much she loves her granddaughter when the nurses talk to her or check on her. And she can't wait until a few months from now when we can fly with her so she can meet her, face to face. She has me write her every time she does something new, so she doesn't miss out on any of it, and Derek and I send her a weekly video."

"I'm sure she loves it."

"She does," he looked down at Parker. "Nana Reid loves you, you know that, right?"

"Of course she does. Does she have her blanket?"

"Diaper bag."

"Perfect. You two go have fun, I've got her. You can call any time you need something."

Spencer kissed her forehead again, then handed her to Morgan, who gave her a quick kiss before handing her back to Garcia.

"You two have fun," Morgan said, grabbing his keys.

"Oh, we will. Back at you."

* * *

After they got to the beach and changed, they laid out a few blankets, sitting down on them. Morgan had to admit that seeing Spencer looking so casual was definitely interesting. He'd never seen him without his Converse or a tie.

"What?" Spencer asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Nothing, you look great."

"Really?"

"Really. Don't worry about it. I don't care what all these people are going to think, and you shouldn't either."

He smiled slightly, unwrapping his knee. "So do the fireworks start right after dark?"

"Mhm."

"Should be fun."

"That's what I was thinking."

He took out a bag and some plastic wrap. "Did you know that salt water is good for open wounds?"

"Oh?"

"And both of us have plenty of them," he said, slipping the bag over his wrist cast, taping it, and tying it.

"You don't say."

Spencer looked over at him. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I believe so," Morgan said, pushing himself up and holding out his hand. Spencer took it, pulling himself up.

They walked into the water, hand in hand. When they were waist deep, Spencer bit his lip, pulling off his shirt.

"You sure?"

He nodded. "It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks," he said, tucking the shirt under his arm.

Morgan smiled, wrapping his arms around Spencer's waist. "Well, if that's the case."

"Derek Morgan, don't you dare."

Spencer had just enough time to lift his arm up to protect it before Morgan pulled him down in the water. When they resurfaced, Spencer gasped.

"Derek!"

"What? You did say salt water is good for wounds. You've got to get them all."

Spencer pushed his hair out of his face. "I'm going to get you back."

"I can live with that," Morgan said, picking him up over his shoulder and throwing him into the water.

Spencer groaned. "Was that necessary?"

"I felt it was," he said with a smirk.

"If I can't pull out the puppy eyes, you can't pull that thing out."

"Then we're going to have a problem."

Spencer smiled slightly, tracing the stitches on Morgan's chest with his finger, biting his lip. "I love you."

"I love you too." Morgan said, lifting his chin and kissing him.

* * *

JJ, who had brought Will and Henry to the beach for the fireworks, couldn't help but smile. She took out her phone, calling Garcia.

"Great Aunt Penny at your service, how can I help you?"

"I take it you and Princess Parker are having a great time?"

"Yes we are. What's the LaMontagne gang up to today?"

"We're at the beach waiting for the fireworks."

"You know, that's where Boy Wonder and Derek went."

"Oh, I know. And we're having quite the show right now."

"I thought the fireworks didn't start yet."

"They haven't. I'm talking about Spence and Morgan."

"Why, what's up?"

"Just them being _that_ couple on the beach who can't keep their lips, or apparently their tongues, to themselves in the water."

She gasped. "They are not."

"They are."

"Get me a picture for proof."

"Garcia!"

"Come on, Jayje, they're never cute and romantic when I'm around. You're like a magnet for it."

She groaned. "Fine. Just one."

"You're the greatest!"

She hung up the phone, grabbing her camera and snapping a quick picture. She wrapped Henry in a blanket and pulled him into her lap, kissing his forehead.

"Ready to watch the fireworks, buddy?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Spencer pulled back, smiling. "That was… something."

"The great and wonderful Spencer Reid can't find an adjective? Shocking."

"Shut up," he said, blushing.

"Want to get out before the fireworks?"

Spencer nodded, wrapping his arms around Morgan's neck and lifting his legs around his waist.

"What are you doing, spider monkey?"

"Getting a ride back to shore."

Morgan shook his head, holding his legs and walking back, setting him down.

Spencer grabbed a few towels from the bag, holding one out to Morgan. He wrapped himself in his own, sitting down on the blanket. Morgan sat beside him, rubbing his own towel through Spencer's hair before wrapping it around himself.

JJ looked over. "Well, hello."

"And how much of that did you see?"

"Everything."

He blushed.

"Hi Unca Spen," Henry said, waving.

"Hey, Henry," Spencer said with a smile.

"Where Par?"

"Aunt Penny has her for tonight. Fireworks are too loud for her little ears. But we can have her come with us next year."

"Okay!"

Morgan couldn't help but get excited when Spencer said they would do this again in a year as a family. He reached in the bag, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around the two of them. Spencer leaned over, resting his head on his shoulder.

As the fireworks started, Spencer curled closer to Morgan, who smiled and wrapped his around him.

"Ready to go back to work on Monday?"

Spencer shook his head. "I'm going to miss this. Being able to spend all my time with Parker and then going on dates with you at night."

Morgan reached over, lacing their fingers. "How about Saturday nights, if I'm not off on a case, are our date nights, so long as we have a babysitter?"

"You'd do that?"

"Of course. Trust me, I'm going to need these nights too."

He smiled, curling closer and pulling the blanket over him.

* * *

JJ looked over at them, then down at Henry.

"What do you think, Henry? Is Uncle Derek a good match for Uncle Spencer?"

Henry nodded, yawning. "Uh huh. Perfect."

She ran a hand through his hair. "Me too."

* * *

After the fireworks ended, they got back in the car and drove to Garcia's.

Spencer bit his lip. "Can we stop at the house first? I'd like to rinse off and get a shower in before we get Parker. That way when we get her home we can all get in bed."

"No problem, that's a good idea. Call Garcia."

Spencer took out his phone, calling her.

"Hello, Boy Wonder. Or should I say Lover Boy, based on what I heard happened at the beach?"

He blushed. "Hello to you too, Garcia."

"I always thought Derek would be the one to make all the moves, but from what I hear, you have quite a few on your own."

"ANYWAY, Garcia. We're heading back to the house really quick to shower and change, then we'll be by to pick up Parker."

"Shower, as in together?"

"As in none of your business. Can you watch Parker for another half hour?"

"Can do. And before you ask, she's fast asleep."

"Thanks, Garcia. See you soon."

"Don't forget protection."

"Not funny," he said, hanging up.

He turned to Morgan. "She says it's fine."

"And what else did she say?"

He blushed again. "Nothing."

"Come on."

He shook his head. "Not happening."

* * *

When they got to the apartment, Spencer wrapped his wrist, then walked into the bedroom, grabbing some sweatpants and a t-shirt. He chewed on his lip, turning to Morgan.

"What's wrong, Pretty Boy?"

"Do you want to come with me?"

"In the shower?"

"You can say no, I won't be offended. It's just easier. Plus it'll help if I have someone in there with me in case my knee gives out. Not to mention we'd be conserving water by showering at the same time."

Morgan shook his head. "You're really using the water conservation line right now?"

"…There's a water conservation line?"

"Pretty much the excuse everybody on the face of the earth uses to shower together."

"Anyway, are you coming or not?"

"I'll be right in."

* * *

Spencer walked into the bathroom, cranking up the hot water in the shower before he finally stepped in. He felt like he finally washed all the sand out of his hair when Morgan got in behind him. Spencer quickly turned around to face him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Thanks for tonight. I had a really great time, despite your attempt to drown me in the ocean."

"Anytime," Morgan said, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Spencer smiled, chewing on his lip, then leaned in to kiss him.

Later on, Spencer observed that they spent way too much time in the shower kissing, and not nearly enough washing all the sand and saltwater off of themselves.

* * *

After they got to Garcia's, Morgan knocked on the door.

"Well, hello there. You two look awful happy for a PG date."

"PG… 13… same thing, right?" Morgan said, walking in.

Spencer blushed, walking over and picking up Parker. He wasn't sure what they meant, but knew it couldn't be anything good.

"So what did you two do? You know, after 187 sucked on your tongue at the beach."

"Nothing. We just watched the fireworks in a big blanket, then we went home, showered, and came here."

"Now, was that individually, or…?"

"None of your business either way," Spencer said, buckling her into her carrier.

She looked between them, then smirked. "You didn't."

"No, we didn't. We haven't gone there since making Parker, Baby Girl. Nice try."

"Did anything happen?"

"Nothing that's any of your business," Morgan said, putting the pack and play away.

"So I don't get to know anything?"

"Seems like JJ already told you the only interesting part of our date."

"And provided photographic evidence."

Spencer groaned. "Of course she did."

"Just remember. You can give her a stern talking to Monday at work."

"Don't remind me," he said, putting a blanket over Parker and picking up the carrier.

"Come on. I'm sure the past 8 weeks have been fun, but your brain's probably near bursting not being able to give random facts and help out at work."

"Well, yeah. I'm just not sure how I'm going to handle leaving Parker for 8 hours at a time. I've left her at the daycare for a few hours, but that's pretty much it."

"My office door will be wide open if you need to talk."

"I appreciate it." He looked over at Morgan. "Ready?"

Morgan nodded. Spencer gave Garcia a few more thank you's before they got in the car and drove home.

* * *

Once there, Spencer put Parker in the nursery, turning on her baby monitor and setting her carrier in the corner. She fell right back to sleep and relieved, Spencer went to the bedroom. After wrapping up his knee, he laid down beside Morgan and curled closer, resting his head on his chest.

"You know, I'm really proud of you, Pretty Boy," Morgan said, wrapping his arms around him.

"You're proud of me? For what?"

"How far you've come in the past 8 weeks."

"Why?"

"Eight weeks ago, when I walked into that hospital room and you told me I had a daughter? You changed everything for me in a really good way. When I was holding her, I couldn't wait to see where we'd go while raising her. I never would've thought we'd be here right now."

He smiled. "I guess I just knew that you'd never hurt either of us and that I could let my guard down. After seven years of protecting me, I knew nothing bad could happen if I let you in."

"I'm really glad you did," Morgan said, running a hand through Spencer's hair.

"So am I."


	15. Going Back

The next afternoon, Spencer tried to get everything ready for the next morning. He'd already packed Parker's diaper bag and triple checked it to be sure that he remembered everything she needed. He put in a copy of her medical records, in case there were any problems at the daycare center and she needed to see a doctor. He also filled out the emergency contact form, adding everyone on the team to it, because he felt you could never have too many emergency contacts.

"Having fun?" Morgan asked, setting Parker in her bouncy seat and walking to the kitchen to make lunch.

Spencer sighed, looking through the forms. "Loads."

"I could help if you need me."

"I've got it," he said, grabbing the last form. "What's our back-up plan?"

"Our what?"

"The back-up plan. You know, if the daycare can't take her for a day or she gets sick and can't stay there, because she'd get the rest of the kids sick."

"Well," Morgan said, putting a pan in the oven, "I've got vacation time saved up. If I'm home and not on a case, I could pick her up and bring her home."

"You'd do that?"

"Definitely."

Spencer bit his lip. "…What if we're both needed on a case?"

"Then we call up Aunt Penny, have her drop her off and pick her up from daycare for the duration of the case that we're gone. If that doesn't work, JJ offered to have Will help us out since, when she's gone, he stays home and takes care of Henry."

"I don't want to bother them though."

"They know it's our job. It's not a bother."

He sighed, writing it down on the form.

* * *

He closed the folder as Morgan walked over with two plates, setting them down. Spencer pressed the button at the top of the bouncy seat to start playing the music, and he smiled when Parker's eyes lit up at the sound.

"What if we miss some of her firsts?" he asked, looking over at Morgan.

"We won't."

"But what if we do?"

"We've already had plenty of firsts, and we'll have a lot more. I'm not worried about it."

Spencer sighed, looking down at his plate, and they ate the rest of the meal in silence.

* * *

That night, after he put Parker to bed, Spencer laid back on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" Morgan asked, lying beside him.

Spencer shook his head, wiping his eyes. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"Are you?"

He nodded, then quickly shook his head. "No, I'm not. I'm not ready to go back. If we're going to be specific? She was with me nonstop for the past eleven months. How am I going to get used to her not being near me all the time?"

Morgan leaned over, running a hand through his hair. "You don't need to be stressed or feel guilty about this. It's natural to worry about going back to work, but I promise, everything is going to be okay. You'll pick her up after work, she'll see you, her face will light up after not seeing you for a few hours, then you'll come home and spend time with her before you both fall asleep for the night. Then you have your entire weekend to spend with her."

"Except Saturday night."

Morgan smiled. "Except a few hours Saturday night. But I know you can do this. You're a strong guy and a great father. You're both going to get through this."

Spencer sniffed, wiping his eyes again. "I hope so."

"Well, I know so. Now come here." Morgan wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in closer.

Spencer sighed, resting his head on his chest.

"So, tomorrow morning before work, we'll stop at the coffee shop. Let me guess, green tea, two sugars?"

"GOD no. It was an okay replacement when I was pregnant, but that stuff is going nowhere near me again. Black coffee, four sugars… and a muffin."

"We can do that."

* * *

The next morning, getting out of bed was extremely difficult for Spencer. He may have had several weeks of getting caught up on sleep, but he also had several weeks of napping any time he felt like he could. When he finally did get up, he made getting Parker ready a priority. He got her fed, changed, and dressed while Morgan was in the shower. Once Morgan got out and was fully dressed, he handed him Parker and got ready himself.

* * *

He had to hold back tears while he started getting ready. He pulled on his pants followed by his shirt, but it annoyed him that he couldn't button around his left wrist. He put on his tie and his jacket, then put on his mismatched socks and slipped on his converse, tying them. He checked and double checked his satchel, then walked to the living room.

"The two of you are going to be fine, Pretty Boy."

Spencer nodded, picking up the diaper bag. "Ready to go?"

Morgan picked up Parker's carrier. "Ready."

They walked out to the car, and Morgan set Parker in her carseat. Spencer got in the passenger seat, sighing.

"Do you want to go in with her to the daycare? Or do you want me to do it?" Morgan asked, starting the car.

"I've got it," Spencer said, setting his satchel on the floor in front of him, rubbing his knee.

"You sure you don't want to run in and get your crutches? Maybe your cane?"

"I'll be okay."

"You sure?"

"I won't aggravate it any more just sitting at my desk. I'll be fine."

Morgan pulled out, driving.

* * *

When he parked at the daycare, Morgan turned toward him. "Need me to go with you?"

He shook his head. "I can do it alone. I have to."

Morgan nodded. "I'll be out here when you're ready to go."

Spencer got out, opening the back door. He shouldered the bag and lifted out Parker's carrier. He stopped at Morgan's window.

"Say bye to Papa."

Morgan smiled, rolling down his window. He kissed his hand, placing it on Parker's cheek. "Bye, princess. Have fun today."

Spencer turned around, walking inside. He set Parker's carrier down along with her diaper bag, then turned to Catherine.

"I put all the forms in the bag, along with everything she's going to need for the day. If there are any problems, can you please call me?"

"I will. The first day's always the toughest, but you'll make it."

He knelt beside her carrier, pushing the handle back. He picked her up, kissing her forehead. "You need to be really good and strong today, all right? Daddy is. You need to be good too. Can you do that?"

She curled up against his chest and he sighed. He looked up at Catherine. "This gets easier, right?"

"Yes, it does."

He took a deep breath, kissing her forehead one last time and handing her to Catherine.

"If there's any problems whatsoever-"

"I will call you right away, and if I can't get to you, I'll call Derek. If I can't get to either of you, I'll call Ms. Jareau, Ms. Garcia, Ms. Prentiss, Mr. Hotchner, or if necessary, Mr. Rossi."

He exhaled, nodding. He blew one last kiss to Parker and walked out to the car. He got in, buckling himself in and wiping his eyes.

"Do you need a minute?"

He shook his head. "I'll be fine. I promise."

Morgan reached over, squeezing his hand. He then pulled out of the parking spot, driving.

* * *

They parked and stopped at the coffee shop around the corner. Spencer was doing his best not to get upset as Morgan put in their order. He exhaled, looking through the pictures on his phone. When Morgan walked over, he looked up.

"Sorry," he said, stuffing the phone in his pocket.

"You lasted longer than I did. I was looking while I was in line."

Spencer smiled, taking his drink and bag, walking out.

* * *

When they got into the elevator, Spencer took a deep breath, sipping his coffee. Morgan checked which floor they were on, then quickly kissed him. Spencer smiled, pulling back.

"What was that for?"

"Calmed you down, didn't it?"

"A bit. Can you go the entire day without that?"

"Not sure, can you?"

"We'll see," he said, taking another sip.

Walking into the office was definitely different for Spencer. He'd been for a few visits with Parker, but going back to work was going to take a lot of getting used to. He walked over to his desk, setting his coffee on it and setting his bag down. Morgan walked behind him, rubbing his shoulders.

"You'll be fine."

"You don't need to watch me. You can go back to your office today."

"I don't mind being down here."

"Derek. I love you dearly, but if you don't get out of my face and away from me after a week home with you, so help me god, you can call the couch home again."

Morgan put his hands up defensively. "Noted. I'll come visit when I order lunch."

Spencer nodded, opening his bag. He took out a few framed photos of Parker and put them around his desk. He smiled slightly, looking through the folders on his desk. It was only 9:00, but it was so far so good.

* * *

A few minutes later, JJ walked over.

"I see you've decorated already," she said, motioning toward the pictures.

He nodded. "Couldn't resist."

She smiled, rubbing his back. "If you need to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks," he said, picking up a folder and looking through it. "Oh, by the way…"

"Hm?" she asked.

"What's this I hear about you not only watching Derek and I on Saturday night, but providing photographic evidence to Garcia?"

"Look at the bright side. Now Lila Archer isn't your only kiss in water."

He shook his head. "I'll get you back."

"I'm sure you will."

* * *

Hotch walked by his desk a few minutes later. "I'd like to see you in my office in ten minutes," he said, then quickly walked away.

He sighed, looking over at Prentiss. "I've only been here twenty minutes. How am I already in trouble?"

She shook her head. "Don't know but that's got to be a record. Good luck."

A few minutes later, he checked his watch. He then pushed himself up, walking to Hotch's office.

He bit his lip, knocking.

"Come in, Reid."

Spencer exhaled, walking in and sitting down.

"I told you that you didn't have to come back until Wednesday, so the first week wasn't so hard on you."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just had to get it done with. If I waited a few more days, it would've been worse, because then I'd have had two extra days with her at home and more to feel bad about. I had to get back."

Hotch nodded. "How's your knee?"

He shrugged. "Hurts a bit, but it's not going to affect me working at all. Neither is the wrist. I'll be fine to work."

"I didn't ask if you could work. I asked how it was."

"Right, sorry."

"How's Parker?"

He bit his lip, then grinned. "Perfect. Is it wrong that I miss her already?"

"Not at all. I can tell you it does get a lot easier and much better over time."

"Thanks."

Hotch leaned back. "Strauss wanted to do this herself, but I told her I'd handle it."

"Handle what…?"

"I just need a confirmation from you that you won't let your relationship with Morgan affect how you work."

"It won't. I won't let it happen."

"And you two are going to keep your relationship out of the office?"

"Definitely. Where is Morgan, anyway?"

"His own meeting with Strauss about his suspension being lifted."

"Well, thanks for taking this one for me."

"No problem. Now, you're aware that both of you aren't going to be on a case at the same time unless absolutely necessary, and we're going to have you on cases as we need you?"

He nodded. "I understand. I have different priorities and if you need to take Morgan every single time, I'll get it. I'll be here, helping Garcia, which means helping you in any way possible."

"Good."

Spencer started to get up. "Oh, before I go? I listed you as a contact for Parker in case the daycare can't get in touch with Morgan or me. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all."

"Are we done?"

Hotch nodded, opening one of his folders. As Spencer walked out, Hotch called him.

"And Reid?"

"Yeah?" he asked, turning around.

"Welcome back."


	16. Adjusting

Throughout the day, Spencer kept a very close eye on the clock. When Morgan came over at lunch time, he tried to say he was fine and didn't need to eat.

Morgan gave him a look. "You want to call the daycare center, don't you?"

"That obvious?"

"Only because I had that same look an hour ago when I called."

Spencer gasped. "You called before I did?"

"Guilty."

"What'd they say?"

He leaned against Spencer's desk, crossing his arms. "Parker's adjusting very well. They all love her there because she always has a huge smile on her face. She's eaten twice and was only fussy right before nap time, but they gave her the pacifier and her blanket and she went right down."

Spencer exhaled. "Good. Great."

"Come on, I'm taking you to lunch."

"…Just the two of us?"

"You bet."

He smiled, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair, pulling it on, and grabbing his satchel. "Sounds good to me."

As they walked out, Garcia nudged JJ. "Mid-day date?"

"…Or lunch?"

"Pessimist."

* * *

When they got to the restaurant, Spencer sat down in the booth, scanned the menu, and checked his watch.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. It's just three hours and fifty-six minutes until we can leave and pick up Parker."

"You're really counting down right now?"

"Have been since we dropped her off this morning."

Morgan smiled, shaking his head. "Why am I not surprised?"

Spencer shrugged. "I'd think after seven years, you'd be able to predict my behaviors."

"Rhetorical question, Pretty Boy."

* * *

After they ate their lunch, Morgan could feel Spencer's leg twitching under the table.

"What's wrong?"

Spencer shook his head. "Nothing."

"Is this what you've been doing at work all day?"

"What?"

"Worrying?"  
"Kind of."

"Glad I'm not alone. You know, I can take some of the edge off."

"Can you?"

Morgan took a quick scan of the restaurant then leaned across the table, kissing Spencer.

Spencer pulled back. "What are you doing?"

"Calming down my boyfriend."

"But Hotch said-"

"Is Hotch here?"

"No, but-"

"Is Strauss?"

"No?"

"Are we at work?"

"Not technically."

"Are we on the clock?"

"No, it's lunch."

"Then I don't see us breaking any rules."

"Very sneaky, Derek."

"Worked though, didn't it?"

Spencer smiled, leaning back against the booth. "I'm not going to answer that."

"You just did."

* * *

Once Morgan paid the check, Spencer looked over at him.

"So does this mean we're not going on our date Saturday?"

"Why wouldn't we?"

"Because we just had a meal together alone, doesn't that count?"

"As a lunch date maybe. But our fourth date? That's going to be quite the good time."

"You're really not going to tell me, or let me plan this one?"

"You can have the next one."

"Planning on a next one? We'll see how disastrous your choice is before I decide if I even _want_ another one."

"Ouch," Morgan said, getting up. "That was mean."

"You're rubbing off on me too much."

"Ready to go?"

Spencer nodded, checking his watch. "Three hours and ten minutes."

"I think we can handle it."

* * *

On the walk back, Spencer reached over, lacing their fingers together.

"Yes?"

He blushed, pulling his hand away. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Morgan said, taking his hand back and squeezing it.

* * *

After they got back to the office, Spencer waited in JJ's office for her to get back from lunch.

"Hey, Boy Wonder." He looked up to see Garcia walking in, setting a few folders on JJ's desk. "Rough first day?"

He sighed, checking his watch. "Another two hours and fifty minutes until I can go pick her up from daycare."

She walked over, rubbing his back. "You're doing a great job. I've already caught Morgan not only calling, but staring at the framed pictures. It's a tough day for both of you, but you're doing a lot better than I expected."

"Thank you?'

"I just mean that I'm impressed you trust the daycare center so much. I know how hard it is for you to let people in so to see you trusting somebody with your daughter is kind of awesome."

He smiled slightly. "Thanks."

She looked over at the couch. "I'm sure if you check that really close, there's a few drool stains from when you'd sleep on there during the day."

"Oh, come on, I didn't drool."

"How do you know? You were asleep."

"How do _you _know?"

"I might have some photographic evidence."

"Garcia!"

"It's not like I shared it with anybody."

He shook his head. "I'll get you back."

"Not so sure about that. I always win," she said with a wink before returning to her lair.

* * *

When JJ got back, she glanced over at Spencer.

"Therapy session?"

"If you're not too busy."

"I always have time for you," she said, closing her door and sitting down at her desk. "What's up?"

"How do you do this five days a week? I'm on one day and it's driving me up a wall."

"You get used to it after some time. It doesn't make it suck any less though. How many times have you called today?"

"None. Is that bad? Should I have called them more? Should I have checked up?"

"Not calling doesn't make you a bad parent, Spence. It means that you trust someone with your daughter. It's a good thing."

He sighed. "It doesn't feel like a good thing. Especially considering Morgan's called twice today."

"…He has?"

"Once in the morning to see how she was doing, and again in the early afternoon to be sure she was napping correctly."

"If it helps? It was probably on orders from his mother."

"Maybe," he said, thinking. "JJ, can I ask you a relationship question?"

"Sure?"

"What usually happens on a fourth date?"

"You mean typically, or with a prodigy who had a baby with a fellow FBI agent?"

"Typically."

She smiled. "Well, technically, you got a jump start, because the third date is usually when the hook-up happens."

"Hook-up?"

"What you two did in Tennesee."

"Oh… OH."

"The first date is usually about establishing the relationship and getting to know each other, which I'd say you also got a jump start on, considering you two have gotten to know each other over the past seven years. The second date is about fun and common interests. You enjoyed the picnic, he enjoyed the arcade. The third date? It's about interaction and intimacy. Judging by what the two of you were doing in the water at the beach? You seem to have that down to a science to a certain extent."

"…Dare I even ask what a fourth date is?"

"You guys aren't a typical couple, Spence. Your fourth date is whatever you want it to be. You don't need to follow current relationship guidelines in order to feel like you're doing it right. You guys are obviously connecting well if you've even made it to the fourth date."

"You don't think," he bit his lip, chewing on it and lowering his voice, "you don't think Derek's expecting _that_, do you?"

"He's not going to expect _that_ until he knows you're ready for _that_."

"Why does everything have to be complicated?"

"It's only as complicated as you make it. Now go back to work. You only have another couple hours before you need to get Parker."

"Actually, it's two hours and twenty-five minutes."

"Of course it is. You're going to be fine."

He sighed, getting up and walking back to his desk.

* * *

Luckily, Spencer was able to stay focused for the rest of the day and when it was finally 5, he got up, pulling on his jacket and grabbing his bag. Morgan walked over, taking the bag from him.

"Nuh uh."

"Come on, Morgan. I can carry my own bag."

"You grabbed it with your bad wrist."

"So?"

"So I'm not going to have you in that cast any longer than you need to be."

Spencer groaned. "Fine."

Morgan took out his keys, walking over to the elevators.

"What do you even have in your bag?"

"Several books on putting your child in daycare."

"Of course you do."

Spencer shrugged. "Just being positive that I did everything right."

Morgan pressed the button for the elevator. "Of course you did. I could tell you that without the book."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know how much you care about Parker. And I know that you wouldn't put her in harm's way, no matter what the situation."

He smiled, walking into the elevator, Morgan following.

* * *

When they were in the car, Spencer sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Why would something be wrong?"

"Only time you sigh like that is when something's on your mind."

"Again with the profiling."

"Sorry, nasty habit. So what is it?"

"I don't know how to put it."

"Then just say it."

"Are you sure?"

Morgan nodded, keeping his eyes on the road.

"…I'm not _easy_, Derek."

Morgan pulled over, parking. "Excuse me?"

"I know that night in Tennessee, I practically threw myself at you and I begged for it until you finally caved in and we had intercourse, but I'm not an easy person. You were the first guy I'd ever been with. Hell, you were the first _person_ I'd ever been with. I don't want you to think just because of that one night that I'm an easy person who will just throw it out there whenever."

"Where is this even coming from?"

"I talked to JJ and she said what typically happens on dates. I may have been extremely willing that night but it doesn't mean by any stretch of the imagination that I'm ready to do that again, especially considering how  
long it's been since the first time."

"Who said that's what I wanted?"

"Well, nobody said it, but it's implied considering we've been on a few dates so far and typically on the third date-"

Morgan couldn't help but laugh. "WHAT about our relationship is typical, Pretty Boy? We knew each other for seven years, and liked each other for a good amount of time without acting on it. It took one night of way too much alcohol for our feelings to finally show, then they didn't come back out anywhere near that extent for another thirty-nine weeks. How is anything involving us 'typical'?"

"I guess it's not?"

"Exactly. We're not a typical couple, and to be honest? I'm happy about that. I like the fact that we don't have to fit anybody's mold or work a certain way. We're able to go at our own pace and do what we'd like."

"You mean that?"

"Of course." Morgan thought to himself for a moment. "…Did you say I was the first person you were ever with?"

"Um… yeah."

"You really stayed a virgin until you were thirty?"

"Sort of. Can you do me a favor and _not_ tell anybody?"

"Are you embarrassed?"

"A little? I mean, come on, by the time you were thirty, you were with so many women you couldn't remember faces."

"First off, I remembered faces. I only didn't remember Jordan Todd because I was never with her. Second, they obviously weren't that memorable if I couldn't match a name to a face. Third, it wasn't _that_ many."

"I just don't want to be another number or another face."

"You're never going to be."

Spencer smiled, blushing. "Thanks. Now can we go get Parker?"

Morgan pulled out of the spot and drove to the daycare.

* * *

When they got there, Morgan had barely put the car in park when Spencer opened his door and ran up the front steps, which was an incredible feat considering his knee was currently injured. Morgan knew he'd be nursing that later.

Catherine met him at the door with Parker's carrier.

"She had a great first day. She ate every three hours, took a few long naps, and she really loved story time."

Spencer smiled, picking up the carrier and shouldering her diaper bag. "She wasn't any trouble?"

"None at all. Aside from a bit of fussiness before naptime, but that quickly went away with the classical music."

"Well, um, we'll see you tomorrow?"

"Can't wait."

He walked back to the car with a slight limp, setting Parker's carrier in the carseat and setting the diaper bag down.

"Nice run, Pretty Boy."

"Shut up," Spencer said quickly, getting in the car.

* * *

That night, Spencer spent some extra time with Parker before he put her to bed. Morgan couldn't blame him, considering how stressful he made his first day back. After he put Parker to bed, Spencer walked into the bedroom, laying back. Morgan came in a minute later with a spare pillow and the heating pad.

"What are you doing?"

"Knee up," Morgan said, putting the pillow next to his leg and plugging in the heating pad.

"It's fine, Derek. Just aggravated."

"Do you want to wake up tomorrow and need your crutches again?"

"No…"

"Then knee up."

Spencer groaned, putting his knee up on the pillow. "Fine, but only twenty minutes. It's what's recommended by all medical texts because too much heat is unnecessary."

Morgan shook his head, resting the heating pad on his knee and laying beside him. "Good first day back?"

He shrugged. "How did your meeting with Strauss go?"

"How'd you know?"

"Hotch told me."

Morgan sighed. "She's definitely not getting softer in her old age. Basically another interrogation that I wouldn't show public displays of affection in the office or let our relationship cloud my judgment on the job."

Spencer leaned over, resting his head on Morgan's shoulder. "We can do it, right? Juggle our jobs and a relationship?"

"Definitely," Morgan said, kissing his forehead and rubbing his back.


	17. Solo

The first week had been incredibly hard for Spencer. When Friday finally came, he couldn't have been more relieved. Not only was he going to have the entire weekend to spend with Parker since Hotch gave him weekends off, but he also had his date with Morgan on Saturday that he'd been looking forward to since Monday.

"How much longer is it now, Reid?" Prentiss asked, looking up from her own folder.

He checked his watch. "Two hours and thirty-six minutes."

She smiled. "I've never seen you so excited about something."

"Before her, there really wasn't anything for me to be excited about."

"Not even making out with a movie star in her pool?"

"There's no photographic evidence so you can't say it even happened."

"Judging by the blush on your face? It happened."

"Anyway, has Derek told you what he has planned for Saturday?"

"As a matter of fact, he has. He ran it by me first to be sure you'd like it."

"Did he?"

"Mhm, and he also made me swear not to tell you."

"Not even for adorable pictures of your niece in the bathtub?"

She thought about it for a moment, then shook her head. "Sorry, sworn to secrecy."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hotch and Morgan were in Hotch's office.

"You've got to be kidding me," Morgan said, burying his head in his hands.

"Two murders already. They want us in Utah before there's a third."

"And there's no possible way I can stay behind because of my injury?"

"Strauss would never allow it. You had the week of your suspension off to nurse the injury, and it won't end well if you try using it as a crutch."

"We absolutely need to leave tonight and be gone for the weekend?"

"The jet leaves the airstrip at 6."

Morgan sighed. "Just this once, can I tell Spencer before he finds out in the meeting? He had a really rough week and tomorrow we were supposed to go out to calm him down."

Hotch nodded. "But just this once."

"Thanks, Hotch."

"Parker's going to be fine with him this weekend. Don't worry so much."

"So have we completely thrown away our 'no inner-team profiling' rule?"

"Don't leave your emotions written all over your face. Reid will know something's up."

He nodded, getting up and walking out of his office.

* * *

"Morgan's on his way," Prentiss said, glancing over at Spencer.

He set down the photo he was staring at and opened his folder, skimming through it.

Morgan walked over, leaning against his desk. "Good day?"  
"It will be when you're all mine in," he checked his watch, "two hours and twenty-five minutes."

"Come on, I'm taking you to lunch."

"But it's late. I thought we were just going to skip lunch and get dinner tonight."

"Change of plans. Are you in?"

Spencer got up, shouldering his bag. "I'm in. Want me to grab anything for you, Emily?"

"All set. Enjoy your date."

Morgan rolled his eyes. "Behave," he said, following Spencer out.

* * *

"What do you mean our date's off? Is this because I was bothering you for details? If it is I'm really sorry and I didn't mean it."

"It has nothing to do with you."

"Is it Parker? We can find a way to take her with us. If her babysitter backed out, we can figure something out so we can still go."

"It has nothing to do with Parker either."

"Then what?"

Morgan sighed, reaching over and holding Spencer's hands in his. "There's a case."

"Okay?"

"It's in Utah and we leave tonight."

"Tonight? As in the night before we have our date tonight?"

"Yeah."

"I can talk to Garcia, have her watch Parker for the weekend and I'll go with you."

"Hotch says we don't need you there on this specific case."

"Then I'll go into work and help Garcia."

"He's also insisting that you keep your promise of taking weekends off to spend time with Parker."

"So I don't get a say in this?"

"Afraid not."

"Can't I at least help in some way? I don't want to feel useless."

"You are helping. By taking care of Parker. If we're still on the case come Monday, we can definitely use your help."

Spencer sighed, taking his hands back and wiping his eyes. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you, too. And Parker. We'll figure it out though. I'll call you every morning and every night, and send a video message for Parker to watch. We can do this."

Spencer sniffed, nodding. "Can you come with me to pick up Parker, and I can drive you to the airstrip in your car?"

"Sounds like a great idea to me. Ready to go? We need to get back for the briefing."

"I don't see the point in me going if I'm not even going to be able to look at the case until Monday."

"Maybe I'll call on my brainy baby daddy for some help without Hotch knowing."

"Brainy baby daddy?"

"Well…"

"And breaking the rules?"

"Nobody has to know."

Spencer smiled slightly, putting his bag on his shoulder and walking to the car.

* * *

When they got back to the BAU, they immediately went to the conference room.

"Sorry," Spencer said, slipping into his seat.

"Right on time, Boy Wonder," Garcia said, picking up the remote. "Murray, Utah. Two men in their early twenties killed over the past week. Alexander Moore, 23, didn't make it home from the nightclub he works at, was found dead the next day. James Thompson, 22, worked a late shift at the bar, never made it home, was found dead the next morning."

"Any relation between the two?" Spencer asked.

"I'm coming up with nothing. They didn't go to school together, work together, and from what I can tell, they didn't even cross paths. The one thing they have in common is a job at night."

"Cause of death?" Rossi asked.

"They were both beaten to death with a heavy blunt object, believed to be a crowbar."

"Nothing left behind at the scene?"

"Not so much as a mark or a fingerprint."

Hotch looked around the room. "Wheels up at 6. Reid, I'd like to see you in my office."

* * *

Spencer sighed, following Hotch to his office and taking a seat.

"Yes?"

"You're still a valuable member of this team. However, I want your mind off this case until you come in on Monday."

"By then the case could be over."

"I'm not going to let you jeopardize your relationship with your daughter in the crucial first few months to be at work. She's going to have one parent gone working. She doesn't need you gone too."

"But what if you need my help?"

"If such a problem arises, we'll call you. You requested these weekends off before you even had her, and it's the best possible decision you can make with an infant at home."

"There's nothing I can say or do, is there?"

"Absolutely not."

Spencer bit his lip. "Then can you promise me something?"

"Depends on what it is?"

"Don't let Derek do anything else that's extremely stupid. Please."

"I'll do my best."

"Good luck," Spencer said, grabbing his bag and walking out of his office. He then walked to Morgan's.

"Can I borrow the car? I need to stop by the apartment and pick up Parker."

"I'll go with you. I need to grab my go-bag." Morgan got up, grabbing his car keys.

* * *

When they got to the apartment, Spencer sat on the bed while Morgan packed his go-bag.

"Do you have your charger?"

Morgan held it up, then put it in the bag.

"Photo album?"

He held up a photo album Spencer had put together for him to bring on cases.

"Spare phone battery?"

"Got it."

Spencer chewed on his lip nervously while he packed.

"You're going to stay safe, right? You're not going to do anything stupid?"

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said, zipping up his bag. "Why'd you need to come back to the apartment, besides watching me pack?"

"So I could do this without any of our superiors seeing."

"Do what?"

He crawled over on the bed and got on his knees, wrapping his arms around Morgan's neck and kissing him. Morgan smiled, pulling back. "Getting your fill for the weekend?"

"Shh," Spencer said, pulling him back in.

* * *

After some time, Morgan pulled back. "As fun as this is? We need to pick up our daughter at daycare."

Spencer nodded, climbing off the bed as Morgan shouldered his bag.

Once Morgan parked, he looked over at Spencer. "Go ahead, I'll wait here."

He shook his head. "I'll let you take this one."

"You sure?"

"You need the time with her before you go. I'll be fine waiting here."

Morgan leaned over, kissing his cheek. "We'll be out in a few minutes."

Spencer nodded as Morgan walked up to the house.

* * *

"How was her first week?" he asked, kneeling down beside her carrier and buckling her in, tickling her feet.

"She did a great job. How did you two do?"

"Better than expected," he said with a smile when her face lit up. "I'm headed out of town for work this weekend so it's just going to be Spencer and Parker. I'm sure he's going to love it." He picked up the carrier, turning to her. "We'll see you again on Monday."

"I'm looking forward to it."

He walked outside, setting Parker in the backseat and her diaper bag on the floor. He leaned over, kissing her forehead, then got back in the driver's seat.

"Thanks, Pretty Boy."

"Anytime."

He pulled out of the parking spot, driving to the airstrip.

* * *

When they got there, they were luckily the first ones. Morgan unbuckled himself and leaned over, kissing him. A few minutes later, Spencer heard a car pull up beside them and pulled back.

JJ rolled down her window. "Come on now, don't let me interrupt."

"Very funny, Jayje," Spencer said, kissing his cheek. "Call me when you land?"

"And I'll call you before bed."

"And in the morning?"

"And in the morning. I also expect that you're going to send me any updates on anything cute or interesting she does."

"I think I'm a little biased. The other day she sneezed and I made you run out of the shower to see it."

"I don't care what it is. I want updates."

"And you'll get them."

* * *

JJ got out of her car. "Mind if I see Princess Parker before we go?"

"Sure. That name's going to stick, isn't it?" Spencer asked her.

"Definitely," she said, opening the back door and sitting beside Parker's carrier. "Hey there, cutie. Are you ready for a fun weekend with your Daddy? He's really excited to be done with work and spend all his time with you. It's all he's talked about at work."

"It is not _all_ I've talked about."

"Really?"

"I've also tried getting Derek's fourth date out of Emily, very unsuccessfully."

Morgan looked over at him. "We'll do it Saturday after I get back so long as there isn't another case. Deal?"

"Fine by me," Spencer said, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

JJ looked down at Parker. "Are they always this lovey dovey? Is that why you're so smiley all the time? You like seeing your Daddy and Papa happy with each other?"

"Lovey dovey?" Spencer asked.

JJ rolled her eyes, putting her hands over Parker's ears. "Anymore mutual showers since the beach date?"

Spencer gasped. "That is none of your business! Wait, how did you know?"

"I didn't. You just told me."

He groaned. "And this is why I no longer have interest in women. Very evil and complex individuals."

"But you like me anyway," she said with a wink.

* * *

Spencer sighed, checking the clock. "You should get going."

"I'll give you two a minute," she said, kissing Parker's forehead and going back to her own car, grabbing her bag and walking to the jet.

Spencer looked at him. "Be careful?"

"I promise."

"And do you mean it this time?"

"And I mean it this time."

Spencer smiled, getting out of the car and walking around to the driver's side. Morgan got out, handing him the keys.

"And you be careful."

"I promise." Spencer bit his lip, hugging Morgan, squeezing him. "I love you."

"I love you too, Pretty Boy," he said, kissing Spencer's forehead. "I'll be home before you know it."

He nodded, pulling back and getting in the car, starting it.

Morgan opened the back door, sitting beside Parker. "Be really good for Daddy, okay? He deserves it. And save anything especially adorable for when you're back with Papa."

"I heard that," Spencer said, buckling himself in.

Morgan smiled, kissing Parker's forehead. He then grabbed his go-bag and walked over to the jet. Spencer watched as the team got on the jet and it took off. He looked in the rear view mirror, adjusting it and looking at Parker in her mirror."He'll be back soon, Parker. We can do this."

When she smiled at him, he felt reassured that he made the right decision. He pulled out of the parking spot, driving home.


	18. Company

That night, Spencer laid on his bed with Parker in her boppy pillow. He currently had 'Where the Wild Things Are' open and was reading it to her, watching her face brighten when he started talking in the character voices. When he heard his phone ring, he reached over, putting it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"No fun greeting? That's not very fair."

"Sorry, Parker and I are in the middle of a book."

"Should I call back later?"

"No, it's fine. Did you just get there?"

"We landed a few minutes ago. Parker's not giving you any trouble?"

"Not at all. She had her dinner, went down for a little nap so I could have mine, then we had tummy time, and I put her in her swing while I did sit-ups…"

"You were doing sit-ups? Video of this, please."

"What? I need my body back and my personal trainer's over 2,000 miles away."

"No exact number?"

"2,107."

"Thought so. How many did you do?"

"Thirty before Parker was sick of her swing and I had to stop."

"How long did those thirty take you?"

"Not important and you're not going to find out."

"Any plans for tonight?"

"Oh yes. After she goes down for the night? I'm taking a bubble bath and then going to bed myself."

"That sounds like a good time."

"Pity you're not here to join me."

"Harsh."

He smiled. "Maybe when you get back if you tell me what these plans for date number four are?"

"Sorry, not happening."

"It was worth a try. Are you going to call me before you go to bed?"

"I don't know, there's a two hour time difference. When I'm done for the day, you're going to be fast asleep."

Spencer bit his lip. "Then can you call me in the morning?"

"I promise. Can Parker hear me?"

"You're on speaker, so yes."

"Goodnight, Princess. Take good care of Daddy for me until I get back."

Spencer smiled. "Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

"I need to be sure you're taken care of."

"Oh, don't worry. Garcia's already told me I have absolutely no choice and she's stopping by to make breakfast in the morning."

"Lucky you."

"Hey, I get a free meal and some babysitting time in the morning. I don't see how it could possibly be a loss."

"So I'll call you in the morning after I get up?"

"I can't wait. I love you."

"I love you too, Pretty Boy. Sleep tight."

"I'll try."

"Good night, Parker."

When she squealed, Morgan smiled. "Bye, Pretty Boy."

Spencer hung up the phone, leaning over and kissing Parker's forehead.

Later on, after Spencer had put Parker to bed and got ready for bed himself, he laid back, sighing. The bed always felt empty without Morgan laying beside him. He curled up on his side, hugging one of Morgan's pillows.

* * *

The next morning, Garcia let herself into the apartment and walked straight to the nursery to find Parker awake.

"Well, hello there, Princess!" she said, walking over and picking her up. After a quick diaper and outfit change, she walked over to Spencer's room and peeked in to see him still fast asleep, clinging to one of Morgan's pillows like a security blanket. She smiled to herself, walking to the kitchen and making Parker a bottle. After she was fed and burped, she set Parker in her bouncy seat, took out the ingredients for French toast, and called Morgan.

Morgan groaned, answering his phone. "Hello?"

"Well good morning to you too, sweetness."

He sighed, checking the clock. "It's only 6:15 here, Baby Girl. What are you thinking?"

"First and foremost? I'm thinking I'm going to finish making your baby daddy some French toast and eggs. Second, I wanted to call and inform you that he's currently curled up in your bed clinging on to one of your pillows for dear life in his sleep."

"He is not."

"He so totally is."

"How's my other baby girl doing?"

"She is changed and fresh as a daisy."

"Is she awake?"

"Sitting in her bouncy seat while I cook."

"Put me on speaker?"

"Can do," she said, setting the phone beside Parker and hitting speaker. "Go, daddy-o."

He smiled. "Hey, princess. Take good care of Daddy today. And be really good for him. I promise when I get back, we're going to have some Papa and Parker time, just the two of us. I love you."

When she squealed, he smiled again. "Thanks, Garcia. When he wakes up, tell him I'll call when I actually do wake up."

She picked up the phone, turning off speaker. "No problem. Hey can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Funny."

"Go ahead."

She put the bread in the pan, pressing her ear to the phone as she cooked. "Are you guys going to get serious?"

"Three dates and a baby, I'm not sure how we can _not_ be serious."

"You know what I mean."

"I have some plans, but I'm not going to pressure him into anything he's not comfortable with, and I'm going to continue letting him set the pace."

"After having no s-e-x in over eleven months, you, Derek Morgan, are taking it slow?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"Not something I'd expect of you, but very admirable."

"Thank you?"

"One more thing?"

"Yes, Baby Girl? I'd like to get back to sleep before work."

"It'll only take a second."

"Go for it."

She paused for a second, lowering her voice. "You didn't start out only being around for him because of Parker, did you?"

"Considering over the past seven years, he was my top priority all the time? Through his kidnapping, his drug problem, the anthrax scare _and_ him getting shot? I think it's safe to assume I care about him. She's just an amazing added bonus."

She smiled, shaking her head. "Get yourself back to bed."

He hung up the phone and she put his breakfast on a plate.

* * *

She picked up Parker. "Let's go wake up Daddy!"

She walked into his bedroom, nudging his arm. "Up and at 'em, Boy Wonder."

He sighed. "What time is it?"

"8:30."

"I slept in?"

"Trust me, you needed it. Princess Parker is fed, burped, changed, and looking absolutely adorable. Come on, breakfast is ready."

He sat up, setting Morgan's pillow on the opposite side of the bed. "You didn't need to do this."

"No, but you needed it."

He got out of bed, stretching.

"Now, why didn't you tell me the mini Wonder could squeal? Only the single most adorable thing I've ever heard."

He smiled, taking Parker. "Tell you what? From now on, I'll document every noise for you."

"It's all I ask. Need anything else?"

He shook his head. "You've done more than enough," he said, walking out to the kitchen and sitting at the table, buckling Parker into her seat as he ate.

* * *

"So what's in the plans today?"

"Well, since I'm not going to be able to help you guys with the case at all? I'm taking Parker for a walk in her carriage, then I need to run a few errands. After that, I'm getting a workout in during her naptime."

"Pause."

"I've already gotten it from Derek. Don't add to it."

"Just saying, it's nice. Anything else?"

He shook his head. "Quiet afternoon and night in for us."

She went through her purse, taking out a bag.

Spencer groaned. "Garcia!"

"What? It's a sickness," she said, taking out an outfit and a rattle. "But I never got to shop for a baby girl before. They're so much more fun than boys because there's so much more to get!"

Spencer shook his head. "I do have to admit, you have much better taste than I do."

"And don't you forget it."

* * *

After Garcia had left, Spencer set Parker in her swing and handed her a rattle before Morgan called.

"Hey, just getting up?"

"Sort of. How was breakfast with Garcia?"

"Not bad. I actually got to sleep in until 8:30 for a change."

"Pretty impressive."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Not too well. After a week of being in the same bed as my personal space heater, a hotel bed just isn't the same."

Spencer smiled. "I have to say, I definitely missed you as my pillow. It's kind of embarrassing but I stole yours for the night."

"I took one of Parker's blankets, so I guess we both have our ways of coping. What's that I hear?"

"Your daughter incessantly shaking her rattle because she knows it drives Daddy up a wall."

"Then why'd you give it to her?"

"If it's between the rattle shaking and her whining that I took it away? I'll take the former."

"Of course. Hey, listen, I got to get going to the station. I'll call you if we need any help from you."

"Sounds like a plan."

"And you'll call me if Parker does anything?"

"Promise."

"I love you, Pretty Boy."

"Love you too, Derek. Stay safe."

* * *

The fact that he couldn't help on the case was slowly getting to Spencer. He knew it was wrong, but he was secretly hoping it would last through the weekend so he could get back to work and help out as much as he could. When he got the phone call from Morgan on Sunday that they found the unsub, he couldn't help but feel upset. After the phone call, he asked Garcia if she'd be willing to meet him at the airstrip and watch Parker for him for a few minutes. Once she got out all her innuendos, she agreed.

* * *

While they waited for the jet to land, he and Garcia sat in the car, Parker asleep in her car seat in the back.

"What's up, Boy Wonder?"

"I just really, _really_ miss him."

"You are so totally head over heels in love."

"Your head is always over your heels. How is that a valid expression?"

She shook her head, ruffling his hair. "Never change."

He patted his hair down, checking it in the mirror.

"You know, you two could always go out and I can keep an eye on Princess Parker for a few hours."

He considered the offer, then shook his head. "After a few days away? Morgan's going to want to spend time with her. Especially considering we both have to be back at work in the morning. Thanks for the offer though. Some other time?"

"You bet."

"Did he tell you about this fourth date?"

"He did."

"Can you tell me something?"

"I can't. Sorry, sworn to secrecy."

"But don't I get a free pass for carrying around your adorable niece for ten months and letting you dress her up like your little doll?"

"Not going to happen, 187. You'll just have to wait and see what Derek's got up his sleeve."

He groaned. "Fine."

* * *

"Hey, Garcia?"

"Yes?"

"What would qualify a relationship moving too fast?"

"Come again?"

"Are Derek and I moving too fast?"

"Honey, after seven years of moving at a snail's pace, you two are doing just fine."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come _on_, Boy Wonder. We were all taking bets on when one of you would finally make a move. Who knew it'd be you?"

He smiled, blushing. "I knew what I wanted and I got it."

"Not necessarily a bad thing."

* * *

When he saw the jet land, Spencer unbuckled himself. "Do you have her?"

"You're going to go 'cheesy romantic comedy' right now, aren't you?"

"I'm what?"

She shook her head. "Just go."

He looked up and saw everyone getting off and heading to their cars, Morgan last. Once he was sure the coast was clear, he got out of the car, sprinted over to Morgan the best he could, and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Hello to you, too, Pretty Boy."

Spencer smiled, leaning in and kissing him. Morgan then dropped his go-bag, slipping his hands around Spencer's waist.

Garcia, who had set Parker in her lap, covered her eyes. "You don't need to see that. Your Daddy and Papa are being gross adults. Don't do what they're doing until you're at least 30. Stay innocent."

* * *

Morgan pulled back, running a hand through Spencer's hair. "I missed you too."

Spencer blushed, biting his lip. "So, um, there's someone in the car waiting for you."

Morgan peeked in the passenger side and saw Garcia holding Parker. He walked over, opening the door.

"I'll take that," he said, picking up Parker and holding her against his chest. "Hello, princess. Papa missed you a whole lot."

Garcia got out, looking between them. "Behave, you two. You have little eyes and ears in the house."

"Good night, Garcia," Morgan said, taking Parker's hand and waving to her.

After she got out, Morgan looked over at Spencer. "Ready to go home?"

"More than ready."

Morgan opened the back door, buckling Parker in. "Want me to drive?"

"Okay with you?"

He nodded, walking around, kissing his cheek, and taking the keys, getting in and starting the car.


	19. Memories

Once they got back to the apartment, Morgan volunteered to change Parker and feed her. While he did that, Spencer was able to relax on the couch and read for the first time that weekend. When Morgan came in, he set Parker in the swing, then sat beside him.

"Did you two have fun while I was gone?"

Spencer shrugged. "Went for a few walks. She squealed while I exercised – I'm sure it was you mocking me from a distance. Played several rounds of peek-a-boo. And Friday night I enjoyed a bubble bath and a glass of wine. That's as exciting as my life gets."

"You had wine? I thought you swore off alcohol?"

"I swore off vodka and mixed drinks, because those are what led to the conception of our daughter, which I don't regret in the least. The part I regret is the hangover the next morning."

Morgan smiled. "Watching you on that ride back on the jet was hilarious."

"How was I hilarious?"

Morgan smiled to himself, thinking back to that morning.

* * *

-BEGIN FLASHBACK-

Getting Spencer out of bed and ready on any morning was no easy task, and this morning was no different. After leaving his room earlier, Morgan had to go back in to be sure he was awake and ready to leave in a half hour. He knew it'd be dangerous, so he stopped for a large cup of coffee on his way. When he walked in he heard the flush of the toilet and Spencer groaning.

"Need anything, Reid?" he asked, leaning against the wall.

He looked over at Morgan, glaring. "You to go away, along with this hangover."

"It hit you bad, didn't it?"

"Well, it doesn't exactly feel go-" he started, before getting sick again.

Morgan walked over, reaching down and rubbing his back. "First time?"

Spencer nodded slightly, whimpering. "Last too," he said, reaching up and flushing. "I hurt _everywhere_. How does one's _hair_ hurt with a hangover?"

Morgan rubbed his back. "Happens if you have enough drinks in you. Do you want anything?"

Spencer shook his head. "I'll be fine."

Morgan went back to the room while Spencer cleaned himself up. When he finally walked out, he looked over with a smile.

"Well, good morning to you, Pretty Boy."

Spencer shot him a dirty look. "There is _nothing _good about this morning. Absolutely nothing." He stumbled over to his go-bag, grabbing a change of clothes and walking back to the bathroom, closing the door.

"There's a coffee out here for you too, Reid."

"I don't _care._"

Morgan took out his phone, texting Prentiss.

* * *

Be sure to remind me to thank Hotch for making me do this.

_Is it that much fun?_

It's like you in Vegas. Times ten.

_You shared a room with him last night. Was he this bad?_

I honestly don't remember. If I didn't pop that Tylenol in the middle of the night? I'd probably be as bad as him.

_Or not. Something tells me you can actually hold your liquor. What did he even drink last night?_

From what Rossi tells me, a lot of whiskey and mixed drinks. He even got up on the bar and did karaoke.

_I am so sorry I missed that._

That makes two of us.

_Good luck getting to the airstrip on time._

I'm going to need it. He turned down coffee.

_Then you're really screwed._

* * *

Spencer walked out of the bathroom, immediately slamming his hands down on the light switch and closing the curtains.

"I _hate_ whiskey."

"I can tell."

"I also hate bars."

"I figured. Do you need any help?"

"You've done more than enough, thanks though."

"…What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't remem-" he started, then shook his head. "Nevermind. I'm fine, thanks." Spencer pulled on his shoes and attempted to tie them, finally getting it right on his fourth attempt. He pulled on his sunglasses and shouldered his bags, grabbing the coffee cup and sipping. He winced, knowing he was going to regret all that sugar later.

"You okay?"

"I _especially_ hate Tennessee," he mumbled, walking out of the hotel room.

* * *

When they got on the jet, Spencer curled up on the couch, pulling his jacket over his head and whimpering.

"Hey, is Spence okay?" JJ asked, taking the seat beside Prentiss.

"_Incredibly_ hungover." Prentiss said, leaning in.

"Hungover? We are talking about the same person, right?"

"He put on quite the show at the karaoke bar last night," Rossi commented. "Several shots of whiskey and mixed drinks make you quite the entertainer."

"He did?"

"Oh yes. And you girls insisted on going to bed early."

Emily looked over at JJ. "From now on? We're going out with Reid after cases."

"If a night like last night ever happens again."

* * *

Hotch walked onto the plane, taking role in his head before sitting beside Rossi.

"Reid, sit up for takeoff," he said, turning his head to look at him.

Spencer groaned, sitting up and burying his head in his hands.

"Reid, is everything okay?"

He groaned again. "I'm way too hungover for this." His eyes widened when he suddenly realized that hadn't stayed in his head and he had said it out loud. JJ cupped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

"What was that?" Hotch asked, turning to face him.

Spencer opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly felt nauseous. He whimpered, running to the bathroom and closing the door.

* * *

Hotch looked over at Morgan. "Has this happened before?"

Morgan quickly shook his head. "First time I've ever seen him this way. You know him, it kills him inside when he has to shoot his gun, even though he knows it's part of the job. The fact that he had to kill someone probably just got to him."

"Try not to let it happen again."

"I promise. I'm pretty sure this is the first time he's really drank, let alone the first time he's had a hangover. I think after this, he's never going to _want_ to drink again. He's miserable. To be honest though? I'd much rather he turn to alcohol than shove another needle in his arm. I think we can all agree on that one."

Hotch sighed, softening. "You're right. JJ, see if we have any Tylenol and ginger ale, get it ready for him when he gets out."

She nodded, getting up and walking to the kitchenette.

"Morgan, can you drive him home when we land?"

"…Sure?"

"Would you trust him on public transportation?"

"Definitely not."

* * *

A few minutes later, the bathroom door propped open and Spencer half walked, half crawled to the couch, curling up on it. It would've been comedic to them if they didn't constantly feel a need to take care of him.

JJ walked over, sitting him up and handing him the Tylenol.

"It'll help," she told him when he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

He sighed, swallowing them and opening the can of ginger ale, taking a sip.

"I hate Tennessee," he mumbled.

"So I've heard. Want to crash on my couch tonight?"

He shook his head and immediately regretted it. "I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll just sleep it off."

"Good. Lay down."

He sighed, curling up on his side. JJ reached in the cabinet and grabbed a blanket, putting it over him. After Spencer closed his eyes, she walked over, taking her seat beside Prentiss.

* * *

Once they landed, Morgan spoke up.

"I'm _not_ waking him."

"Why not?" Emily asked.

"Because he already hates me for some reason? Probably something to do with last night, I don't know. But I'm not pissing him off anymore than I apparently already have because that drive home is going to be extremely long if he's whining the entire time."

All of their eyes turned to JJ.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"You're the one person on the team he lacks the ability to be mad at," Rossi mentioned.

She groaned, getting up. "You guys owe me." She walked over, sitting beside him and rubbing his back. "Spence? Time to go."

He groaned, burying his head in the arm of the couch.

She looked back over at them. "You owe me big," she mouthed, before looking back at him. "Come on, Spence. You can go home and sleep it off."

After a bit more of a struggle, he sighed, sitting up and burying his head in his hands. "Next time there's a case in Tennessee? Count me out," he mumbled. He held out his hand and she helped him up.

"Noted. Morgan's going to drive you home."

"Why Morgan?" he asked quickly.

"He's going that way. Now come on."

She held his hand as they walked off the plane, then helped him over to Morgan's car.

"If you need anything, call me?"

He nodded, climbing in the passenger seat and putting on his sunglasses.

* * *

"Ready to go, Reid?"

Spencer shushed him, putting a finger to his lips. Morgan started the car and reached for the radio.

"I swear to _God_, Morgan."

Morgan pulled his hand back, setting it on the steering wheel and noting that he should never piss off Spencer Reid.

When he pulled up to Spencer's apartment, he parked, looking over at him.

"Do you need any help?"

"You've already done more than enough."

"What does that mean? Is this about last night?"

Spencer sighed. "Forget it. Thanks. For everything." He got out, grabbing his bag and satchel, then walking to his apartment. Not long after he made it inside was he curled up in the fetal position on his bed, whimpering and swearing to himself he would never lay a hand on whiskey again.

-END FLASHBACK-

* * *

"Anyway," Spencer said, trying to change the subject, "how was the case?"

"Nice try."

"Come on, it's over. I'd rather hear your side of the story than read the news articles."

"Hotch got the unsub while I stayed back at the station. Not much of a story to tell. Sorry, Pretty Boy."

"You actually stayed back?"

"I_ did _promise I wouldn't do anything stupid this time."

Spencer smiled. "I meant 'no more running into an unsub's home when they're known to be armed and dangerous'. Not 'sit at the station like a little baby'."

"I can't win with you, can I?"

Spencer shrugged. "You just have to read between the lines."

* * *

"You know, you made that bubble bath sound fantastic."

"Oh did I?"

"How about after Parker goes down for the night, we relax before work tomorrow?"

Spencer looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "And how would we do that?"

"I think you know."

Spencer thought to himself. "If you can get her to bed with no problem, I'll draw the bubble bath myself. With the jets."

"It's a deal."

* * *

That night, Spencer waited while Morgan went through Parker's night time routine. He gave her a bath, put her in pajamas, and went to the nursery, sitting in the rocker with her. Spencer listened intently on the baby monitor while Morgan hummed to her and rocked gently. When he heard Parker calm down, he walked to the bathroom, running the hot water and pouring in the bubble bath. He walked out to the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of wine and walking back to the bathroom, setting the glass on the edge of the tub.

After wrapping his cast, he exhaled, slipping off his robe and getting into the tub, leaning back.

* * *

A few minutes later, Morgan walked in and looked at him.

"Well, well, what do we have here, Pretty Boy?"

"Either shut up and get in, or just shut up," Spencer said, his eyes still closed.

"A little mouthy, are we?"

"One more comment and I'll be enjoying this by myself."

Morgan put up his hands defensively. "Sorry, long case."

"Mhm."

He shook his head, stripping down and getting in opposite Spencer.

"No wonder your weekend was stress-free. This is amazing."

Spencer shrugged. "What can I say? If it were possible, I'd have a degree in bubble bath making."

"Definitely."

Spencer reached over, grabbing his wine glass and sipping it.

"Sharing?"

He thought for a moment, then held out the glass to him. "Just a sip. Your turn for Parker's late night feeding."

Morgan shook his head, taking the glass and taking a sip, setting it down. "Looking forward to it."

* * *

Spencer reached over, lacing their fingers. "I missed you. A lot."

Morgan smiled. "Missed you too, Pretty Boy. What's on your mind?"

"Again with the profiling?"

"No, again with being concerned about the father of my daughter and my boyfriend."

"Right, sorry," Spencer said, taking another sip of wine, then re-lacing their fingers.

"You can tell me, whatever it is."

He shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

Spencer bit his lip. "You're not expecting anything to _happen_, are you?"

"Come again?"

"I mean anything, you know, intimate. Between us."

"Spencer…" Morgan said, sighing.

"If you are, you can tell me and I can work on my problems with it. I can try to fix myself so you'll be happy with me. I mean, I know we went there _before_, but that was 49 weeks ago. I don't want you to be unhappy in this relationship because I've never been in one before and I'm holding you back or slowing you down."

"You are doing no such thing."

"But-"

Morgan reached over, resting his hand on Spencer's cheek. "There is nothing in me that is unhappy in this relationship. I'm ready for anything that happens when you're ready to take that step. I'm not going to force you into anything or make you uncomfortable just because you think I want something when I don't."

"Do you mean it?" Spencer asked nervously.

"Of course."

He smiled, grabbing the back of Morgan's neck and pulling him into a kiss, which was very welcomed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Garcia was at the door. Morgan had left his go-bag at the airstrip and she didn't know if he could wait for it until morning. After a knock with no response, she groaned, taking out her key to the apartment and walking in. She checked the kitchen and the living room, but there was no sign of them. She figured they'd gone to bed, even though they'd left the lights on, and walked to the room to set the bag down.

"Did you hear something?" Spencer asked, pulling back.

"You, pulling away?"

"No, I'm serious," he said, listening closely to the baby monitor.

Morgan shook his head, leaning back. "I think you should put down the wine."

"Very funny."

* * *

"Derek?" Garcia called, trying not to wake Parker.

Spencer's eyes widened as he looked at Morgan.

"187?"

"Yes?" Spencer responded. He immediately had the desire to hit himself over the head with a heavy, blunt object.

"What are you doing?" Morgan asked.

"What? I hear a question or my name, I respond! I panicked! You locked the bathroom door, didn't you?"

"I was supposed to?"

Spencer buried his head in his hands as Garcia walked in through the bedroom, not paying attention.

"Hey, Derek, you left your go-bag at the airstrip and I didn't know if you needed anyth-" she looked up and gasped. "WOW bad timing. Oh wow. I'm just. I'm going to put your bag down and I'm- I'm just going to go home. You two enjoy continuing… that. I'll see you tomorrow," she said, shielding her eyes and walking out.

* * *

Once she left, Spencer burst out laughing.

"You okay, Pretty Boy?"

"…Only us, right? That could _only_ happen to us. That is _just _our luck."

Morgan smiled, shaking his head. "Definitely."

"How long before the entire team hears about this?"

"If they haven't already?"

"Tomorrow is definitely going to be interesting," he said, getting out and drying himself off.

* * *

After they put on their pajamas, they laid down together, Spencer using his favorite pillow once again. Morgan smiled, kissing his forehead and rubbing circles on his temple.

"Comfortable?"

"Mhm," Spencer mumbled, pulling the blanket over himself.

"Are you going to have fun explaining to JJ why Garcia found us in the bathtub tonight?"

He shrugged. "Maybe I'll leave it up to individual interpretation. Their imaginations are going to run wild with it anyway. No use trying to defend myself when they're going to think whatever they want."

"Good point."

"So about that fourth date…?"

"It'll be Saturday, and it's still none of your business."


	20. Fourth

The next week at work went by quickly and before they knew it, it was Saturday. Spencer was glad that they'd be having their date, but he was especially happy that another case didn't come up and postpone it again.

"What time is it?" Spencer asked while eating his cereal.

"Tonight."

"What time tonight?"

"You'll see."

"What do you have planned?"

"Again, you'll see."

Spencer groaned. "Can I know _anything_?"

"You can know that I love you very much?" Morgan suggested.

"You're lucky I love you back, because this is torture," Spencer said, getting up and setting his bowl in the sink.

* * *

That afternoon, they were sitting on the couch watching a movie while Parker was fast asleep in the pack and play. Spencer smiled, moving closer and resting his head on Morgan's shoulder.

"If you like this? You're going to love tonight."

Spencer groaned. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"A little bit."

"How late is this date going to be, anyway?"

"After dark."

"Isn't that a little late for Parker?"

"Garcia's going to be here to watch her. She's probably going to sleep most of the time we're gone anyway."

"She'll be fine with us being out late?"

"Parker? She probably won't even notice."

"Fine, but this had better be good."

"I'm counting on it."

* * *

Later on, Spencer was sitting in front of Parker, making faces at her, while Morgan recorded.

"And what's the purpose of this? Besides the good laugh I'm getting from your face," Morgan said, zooming in.

Spencer smiled. "Well, at ten weeks, babies might be able to start copying your facial expressions, like smiling or sticking your tongue out." He then stuck his tongue out. Sure enough a minute later, Parker stuck out hers. He gasped. "Good job!"

Morgan leaned down, kissing Parker's forehead. "Now do Papa a favor and keep that tongue in for the rest of time. Last thing I need is attitude and sass this early. I get enough of that from your Aunt Penny."

"I heard that, Derek," Garcia said, walking in the door.

He winced. "I'm going to pay for that, aren't I?"

"A little bit. We'll see."

He shook his head, getting up. "Let's go, Pretty Boy."

"Now? It's dark. Please don't tell me you're expecting another trip to the beach that goes the same way."

"Yes, and I'm not. Go get ready."

* * *

Spencer kissed Parker's forehead, then walked to the bedroom. He pulled off his sweats and put on black slacks and a sweater. After pulling on his mismatched socks and tying his Converse, he looked at himself in the mirror. He quickly brushed his hair and walked out.

"Looking snazzy, 187," Garcia said, picking up Parker.

"Is it too much?"

"You look fine," Morgan said, looking at Garcia. "All set?"

"I have the list of emergency numbers, both of your cell phone numbers, and JJ is to be called if I can't get in touch with the two of you and something goes wrong. Any other questions, Boy Wonder?"

Spencer thought for a minute, then shook his head. "Seems like you have everything under control."

Morgan smiled. He was proud of Spencer for finally trusting his coworkers enough to leave their daughter with them for a few hours. He grabbed his keys, kissed Parker's forehead, and then walked out to the car.

Spencer looked over at Garcia. "Thanks for giving up your Saturday night for us."

"It's nothing. All I was going to do was watch Doctor Who reruns. Now I have company for it."

"Considering how much she kicked during the Tenth Doctor's episodes? You two are going to have fun."

"Whether it's Whovian reasons or David Tennant reasons, your daughter has good taste."

He smiled, walking over and kissing Parker's forehead. He then walked out to the car, getting in.

"Everything okay?" Morgan asked.

"Everything's fine," Spencer replied, looking at him. "This had better be good for all of the taunting the past few weeks."

"Oh, it will be."

* * *

Spencer watched out the window in the dark while Morgan was driving. He was quietly thinking to himself all of the things that Morgan could've been planning, but having never really dated before, he couldn't come up with anything that made sense. He had finally given up all hope of guessing when Morgan parked the car.

He raised his eyebrow. "The park?"

"You'll see," Morgan said, getting out and grabbing a bag from the backseat.

Spencer got out. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"I'm positive, come on."

He looked down to see Morgan holding out his hand. Spencer took his hand and followed him.

Spencer looked around and saw a clear, starry sky and the park's pathway lit up with lanterns.

"It's beautiful out tonight," he said as they walked. "Are we almost there?"

"Almost."

* * *

They walked a little further when Spencer finally saw it: a horse drawn carriage waiting for them. He smiled.

"You didn't."

"I did."

They walked over and Morgan helped him into the carriage before getting in himself. As the carriage started moving, Spencer sat down, resting his head on Morgan's shoulder and lacing their fingers.

"I have to give you credit, Derek. This is kind of amazing," Spencer said, looking up at the sky.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

"You don't want to know."

"Then why would I ask?"

"Well, if you look up at the sky right there," Spencer said, pointing to their left, "you can see Cassiopeia. The one shaped like a capital W. See it?"

Morgan looked over, smiling. "Since when do you know about astronomy?"

"I read up on it when we were in Alaska. I figured where better to get a good look at the night sky and learn about it?"

Morgan ran a hand through Spencer's hair. "Good point."

"There's something that's sort of… agitated me since Alaska."

"Oh?"

Spencer bit his lip. "Why wouldn't you share a room with me? I mean, you not only said it, but you made it quite clear in front of everybody that you wanted nothing to do with me and wanted to room with Garcia instead."

"The truth?"

He nodded.

Morgan took a deep breath. "After the Hankel incident was when I started to question my feelings for you, whether they were genuine or if they were just brought on by everything that happened. Then after your anthrax scare was when I realized I had strong feelings for you. Sitting in that chair waiting for you to take to the antidote and wake up was the scariest thing I ever experienced. I knew that if I'd roomed with you in Alaska, even all that time later, those feelings would start to show and I wasn't sure I was ready to handle everybody knowing about them, especially if you weren't going to return them."

"Really? That long?"

"How long has it been for you?"

Spencer opened his mouth to talk, but then stopped. "Nevermind."

"Come on, I shared with you. It's only fair."

Spencer sighed, looking down at his hands. "That night, when Hankel had me, and I died for that small period of time? My life flashed before my eyes. Everything from my childhood up until everything at the BAU. And in every single one of those flashbacks there was one person on my mind. The same one who was on my mind when he was playing Russian Roulette with his gun aimed at my head. All I could think of was the fact that I… I wouldn't see you again. I mean, yeah, I was worried about my mother the whole time, but it kept going back to you."

Morgan reached over, rubbing Spencer's shoulders.

"Then when I was poisoned? My first reaction was to protect you. I only wanted to keep you safe since I was already infected. It was always about your safety."

Morgan grabbed Spencer's chin with his finger, looking at him. "Calm down. I'm right here." Spencer still seemed tense, so Morgan leaned in, kissing him, and he loosened up, kissing him back.

Morgan pulled back a few minutes later. "Really, that long?"

Spencer smiled, shaking his head. "Shut up," he said, before pulling him back in.

* * *

Sometime later, Spencer pulled back. "So all that time and it took whiskey, vodka, and Tennessee for this to finally happen?"

"_And_ the world's most adorable daughter," Morgan added.

Spencer nodded, agreeing. "And the world's most adorable daughter."

Morgan wrapped his arms around Spencer, kissing his forehead.

Spencer reached over, lacing their fingers together.

"Was this worth the wait?"

Spencer smiled, resting his head on Morgan's shoulder. "Definitely."

* * *

As they rode along, Spencer pointed out several stars and constellations to Morgan, who listened intently, as if he was going to be quizzed afterward. They also had a lot of small talk, mostly about Parker and the adorable things she did when the other parent wasn't around.

"We're officially that couple, aren't we?" Morgan asked.

"What couple?"

"The one that goes on a date and spends most of their time talking about their adorable kid."

"Well, I can't help the fact that I carried and delivered a gorgeous and entertaining daughter."

"…That you can't."

* * *

After the carriage finally stopped, Morgan thanked the driver and helped Spencer out. They laced their fingers and walked back to the car. Once they got in, Spencer leaned over, kissing him again.

"What was that for?" Morgan asked once he pulled back.

He smiled. "For being you."

Morgan shook his head, starting the car and driving back to the apartment.

When they got back, they walked up to the apartment, hand in hand. They walked in and saw Garcia watching Doctor Who on the couch.

"How was she?" Spencer asked.

"Perfect little Whovian who fell asleep before we got to any of the heartbreaking episodes. She's definitely the Rose Tyler to my Ten."

"Is there a translation for that?" Morgan asked.

Spencer smiled, leaning over in the pack and play and kissing her forehead. "Nothing you need to know."

* * *

"How did the big date go?" Garcia asked, pulling on her coat.

Morgan shrugged. "Fine. We talked. Spencer taught me a few constellations. Kissed under the stars."

"Oooh, anything else?"

"If you'd like to share what you and Kevin Lynch have been up to," Spencer said, looking over at her.

"And nevermind."

"Thought so," Spencer said, picking up Parker and walking to the nursery, tucking her in.

She looked over at Morgan. "It went well?"

He nodded. "Thanks again for watching Parker. We definitely made a lot of progress tonight."

"It's because you're a hopeless romantic and fantastic at planning dates."

"Well…"

"Arrogant," she said, hitting his arm. "I'll see you at work on Monday. Behave."

"You too."

* * *

After Garcia left, Spencer walked out to the living room.

"She's fast asleep. Probably out for the next few hours."

"Oh?" Morgan said.

"And I'm drawing a bubble bath to unwind…"

"_Oh._"

Spencer smiled. "Are you in or not?"

Morgan shook his head. "I'm always in for you, Pretty Boy," he said, taking Spencer's hand and walking to the bathroom.


	21. Tables Turned

The next few days were very tame at the BAU, with no cases and what felt like endless paperwork and case files to go through. On Thursday, Hotch called a meeting in the BAU room.

"New case?" Spencer asked, looking over at Prentiss.

"I guess…" she said, getting out of her seat and following him.

Spencer took his seat beside Morgan as Hotch walked in. He handed out the case files to the team and turned on the screen.

"Four teenage girls have been abducted in the last 48 hours in North Carolina."

"Four in two days? Quite the jumpstart for the unsub," Rossi commented.

Hotch turned to the screen, showing the four girls. "Abby Turner, Melissa Meyers, Elizabeth Walters, and Natasha Madsen. The first two were abducted yesterday, the latter two today."

Garcia grabbed the remote. "Each of the families had one of these delivered to their homes shortly after they were taken," she said, motioning toward the screen.

"You've got to be kidding me," Morgan said.

"They're trying to make them solve _riddles_ to find their children?" JJ said, disgusted.

"There was also a letter delivered to the police station that if the riddles weren't solved and the girls weren't found in the next few days, they'd all be dead."

Morgan groaned. "When do we leave?"

"Actually, Morgan," Hotch started, "this time, I'm going to need Reid to come with us while you stay behind."

Everyone looked at Spencer, who was just as shocked as they were. "_Me_? Come on, Hotch, Morgan's your best bet for finding this guy."

"Is he? The unsub is trying to get inside our heads to make us solve this, and you're the one person on this team who would be able to decipher this before the rest of us could."

"I could stay here with Garcia and help," he suggested.

"I'm going to need you on the case with us. If more clues come in, we can't wait around for you to get them from an e-mail or a text and hope it all happens in time."

Spencer sighed, leaning back in his chair.

* * *

"Wheels up in 40," Hotch said, dismissing everyone else. He stayed behind to talk to Spencer and Morgan. "Reid, I understand this is going to be hard for you, but we can't take the chance of not having you on this case and needing you."

"I-I know and I understand that. It's just. North Carolina is four hours away. That's a long distance for me to have to go if something's wrong with Parker."

"She's going to be in good hands with Morgan. And I promise if anything does go wrong and you need to get home immediately, I'll find a way to get you there, even if I have to go against the budget committee and have you take the jet."

He chewed on his lip nervously, nodding. "I'll be there."

Hotch nodded. "I'll give you two a moment," he said, grabbing his tablet and folders, and walking to his office.

* * *

Spencer exhaled, turning to Morgan. "I can't do this. You should go."

"Hotch is right. You're what the team needs on this case. Not me. You need to be with them and help them solve this before something happens."

Spencer bit his lip, his eyes brimming with tears. "But I've never been away from Parker before more than a work day. How am I going to handle the length of a case without seeing her? I mean, I've been with her every day since the beginning and she's not going to like me being gone. She won't handle it well, I won't handle it well."

Morgan sighed. "I'll take you home, we'll grab your go-bag, and we can talk there."

Spencer sniffed, nodding, grabbing his satchel and making his way to the elevator before anyone could realize he was upset.

JJ sighed, turning to Hotch. "You're sure about this?"

"Unless you have a better idea."

She shook her head. "Let me stay back at the station, keep an eye on him so he doesn't panic?"

Hotch looked at her. "Can you keep him calm?"

"I can try my best."

* * *

When they got back to the apartment, Spencer took out his go-bag, quickly packing it while wiping his eyes every few minutes.

"Spencer," Morgan started.

He bit his lip, shaking his head and putting in a few shirts.

"You can be upset. It happens. I'm not going to tell anyone and nobody's going to think any less of you."

"Parker will," he said softly, stuffing in a few pairs of socks and zipping up his bags.

"Parker is only 11 weeks old. She doesn't even know what we do for a living, and she's not going to hate you because you were gone a few days. When she's older, we'll explain everything to her, and she'll probably thank you for helping to save those girls."

"What if I don't?" Spencer asked, looking up at him. "What if I've gotten rusty not being on a case with you for so long and I suck and I only cause more harm than good?"

Morgan walked over, wrapping his arms around Spencer and rubbing his back. "You are going to be fine. You will do this job, you'll catch that bastard, and you'll be back home with us before you know it."

He sniffed, burying his head in Morgan's shoulder. "But I don't even get to say goodbye to her."

Morgan kissed his forehead, continuing to rub his back. "I know it sucks. But just think of how much more excited she'll be when you get back."

He shrugged.

"You can call when you land, when you get back to the hotel, when you wake up… not to mention we can video message throughout the day so she can still see you. You can get through this."

Spencer sighed and pulled back, while Morgan reached up and wiped his eyes for him.

"What about-"

"I'll do story time at 7:45 every night you're gone."

"And-"

"And I will tell her that her Nana Reid loves her very much."

"What-"

"She'll know how much her Daddy loves her and that he'll be home soon."

"What if-"

"Nothing is going to happen to you."

Spencer bit his lip, shouldering his go-bag and picking up his satchel.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," he said softly.

* * *

They got in the car and drove to the airstrip, practically silent. When Morgan parked, Spencer sighed again, his leg twitching. Morgan leaned over, kissing him on the cheek.

"You're going to be fine, Pretty Boy."

"…Come on, I'm leaving for a few days and all I get is a peck on the cheek?"

Morgan shook his head, kissing him on the lips, then pulling back. "Better?"

"Much."

"Do you have your photos?"

"In the satchel."

"And the album?"

"Go-bag."

"Anything else?"

He smiled guiltily. "Her baby book and a blanket."

* * *

"I'll see you in a few days," Morgan called out the window as Spencer started walking toward the jet.

Spencer turned back. "You'd better not think this means my Saturday date is cancelled and you can take over."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Spencer smiled slightly, walking onto the jet and setting his bags down. He took the window seat and watched as Morgan drove away.

JJ took the seat beside him, rubbing his back. "It gets easier."

He sighed, nodding.

"Just the two of us. How many times did you cry?"

"Twice," he said, embarrassed.

"I did three," she whispered, nudging his arm. "I win."

He smiled slightly, opening his satchel and handing her the newest batch of pictures to look through while everyone else got on the jet. Prentiss sat across from him and reached over, grabbing his hand.

"You okay, Reid?"

He sighed, looking out the window. "I will be."

* * *

After dropping off Spencer, Morgan drove to the daycare center to pick up Parker. When Catherine opened the door and saw him, she looked surprised.

"Hi, Derek… Spencer didn't say you'd be picking up Parker early."

"Spencer was called away on work so it's just Parker and I for the weekend. I was wondering if I'd be able to pick her up and take her home? I promised her some time with just the two of us and this gives me the opportunity."

"Of course," she said, holding the door open. He walked in with a quick thank you.

"She just got up from her nap and she's in a swing listening to classical music."

He walked into the living room and saw her smile as soon as she saw him. He walked over, kneeling beside her swing. "Just the two of us, Princess Parker. This is going to be fun." He shouldered her diaper bag and lifted her out of the swing. "She'll be back on Monday," he said, setting her in her carrier and picking it up.

* * *

When the team landed in North Carolina a short time later, Spencer went straight to the police station to look at the evidence, as well as try to decipher the riddles left behind by the unsub. Once he was parked, he sighed, taking out his phone and calling Morgan.

Morgan reached in his pocket, taking out his phone and answering it. "Hey, Pretty Boy."

"Hi… we just landed in North Carolina. I'm at the station now. Do you want me to call tonight when I'm on my way back to the hotel?"

"I'd love you to," Morgan said, smiling when Parker squealed.

"Is that Parker? Did something go wrong at daycare today?"

"She's fine. Everything's fine. I just decided that since I wasn't needed at work, I'd keep my promise and give her Papa and Parker time."

"How's she doing?" he asked, unbuckling himself.

"Perfect as always. She's having fun with those toys we attached to her bouncy seat."

He smiled slightly. "I wish I could see her. Be sure to tell her how much I love and miss her, okay?"

"No problem. Here, I'll put you on speaker."

"All set?" Spencer asked a minute later.

"Go for it."

"Hey, Parker. Daddy misses you a whole lot, and he'll be home soon. I really love you, and need you to be good for Papa."

He froze and smiled when he heard her squealing on the other end.

"I think that's code for 'I miss you too, Daddy'," Morgan suggested.

"I think so too. I'll talk to you tonight?"

"I'm looking forward to it. I love you."

Spencer smiled, wiping his eyes. "I love you too."

He hung up the phone, checking in the mirror that he didn't look as upset as he felt, and walked into the police station.

* * *

Spencer spent the entire afternoon making up the geographic profile and scanning the riddles for anything that stuck out. He read over the first ten times before something finally clicked. He quickly took out his phone, calling Garcia.

"Great Aunt Penny, how can I help you?"

He shook his head. "Hi, Garcia."

"How're you holding up?"

"Better than I thought. Listen, I need you to look something up for me."

"Go for it."

He sighed, reading over the riddle again. "One of the lines is 'where the sun doesn't shine, but can sometimes be seen'. Are there any caves or underground areas near or around the city?"

He heard her typing on the computer and picked at one of his fingernails while he waited.

"Close to your current location is Linville Caverns, located in Humpback Mountain. A spot that tourists like to visit because it shows off how intricate the underground can be. Anything else in the riddle?"

He scanned it again. "Abby can be found in the shallow mound?"

She started typing again, then shouted triumphantly.

"Garcia?"

"I've got it. Who should I send it to?"

He checked the locations everyone was currently at. "Send it to Hotch and Rossi, they're the closest."

"Will do! Let me know when you can use my help again."

"I promise."

He hung up the phone, exhaling. He got a phone call from Hotch an hour later saying that they had found Abby and were taking her to the hospital. In his head, he thought 'one down, three to go'.

* * *

By the time they had to go back to the hotel, he'd found out where the unsub was keeping Melissa Meyers: in a tool shed behind the house that she grew up in. Abby had been found in a cave where she had gone after a rock climbing trip. The fact that he was getting extremely personal with the clues meant one of two things, that he had been stalking the girls for quite some time, or that he was getting the information out of them to use for his sick, twisted game. No matter what the case, Spencer couldn't wait until the team could finally catch him.

On the drive back to the hotel, JJ looked over at Spencer. "How's it going?"

He sighed, watching the road. "Honestly? This is probably the worst I've felt in a really long time."

"Spence…"

"I'm not there when she's crying for me, I'm not there to tuck her in, and I'm not there for her nightly story time. She's used to seeing me every single day and I'm not there for her. If we're going to get technical? She's been with me for 51 weeks. How am I supposed to handle this?"

As he parked, she reached over, rubbing his back. "You remember that this is your job, and you can go home to her after all of this and spend time with her."

He wiped his eyes, exhaling. "It's really hard to be away from her. I mean, I've had doctor's appointments and work, but I've never been away from her overnight. I'm used to falling asleep with her baby monitor next to me so I can hear her breathing and know she's okay."

"And you'll know she's okay now because she's going to be with her Papa whose sun rises and sets on her. It is hard, and it does suck, I'm not going to sugar coat that. But after a while? You just remember to look forward to going home and seeing her smiling face when you walk through that door."

He sighed, unbuckling his seatbelt. "Not to mention this whole case depends on how well I can read this guy's thoughts, and if I fail? Those two girls die and he gets away. It'll all be my fault and I'm not sure I can live with that on my shoulders."

"Spence, Hotch wouldn't have brought you on this case if he didn't know that you were our best bet and the greatest chance of finding these girls. You being able to decipher those riddles brought two of those girls back to their families. After you get a good night's sleep? I have no doubt in my mind you can figure out the last two, then be home to Morgan and Parker by late Saturday, early Sunday."

He smiled slightly, letting up. "He um, he took her out of daycare today."

"He did? Why?"

"Because he didn't want to be alone in the house and wanted his Papa and Parker time."

"I'm going to tell you something, but you probably won't believe it."

"What?"

"He's hurting as much as you are right now."

He raised his eyebrow. "How?"

"Well, this is the first time you're trusting him to be completely alone with her for a long period of time. He's going to be worried that he's doing everything wrong, because he doesn't have you constantly assuring him that he's doing fine and doesn't need to stress about it. Whether he wants to admit it or not? He's scared that you'll get back and tell him that he did something wrong or that you'll be mad for something he didn't do."

"How do you know? Did Garcia call you?"

"No, I'm just a parent who knows how parents think. Now come on, dinner's on me."

After dinner, Spencer and JJ went back to their hotel room, sitting on their beds and watching TV. Spencer was flipping through the baby book when his phone went off. He quickly grabbed it, answering.

"Hey, Derek."

"Hi, Morgan!" JJ called from her bed, idly flipping through the channels.

"Will you just pick one already?" Spencer asked. "You've scanned through the channels fourteen times and still haven't landed on a show to watch."

"I just want to be sure I didn't skip anything good."

"You didn't. The first five channels are news, 6 is that Friends show you like, 7 is some cartoon with yellow people…"

"Hello to you two. Having fun rooming together?"

"Rooming together is fine. The constant sound of channel changing, however?"

JJ finally set the remote down. "There, happy?"

"Ecstatic."

"Are the siblings done fighting?" Morgan asked.

Spencer leaned back against his pillows. "For now."

"I heard that," JJ said, pulling the blanket over herself.

Morgan smiled, shaking his head. "How are you doing, Pretty Boy?"

"Wishing I was there with you two. How is she?"

"We did our story time. Tonight was Jack and the Beanstalk. Then she had a bath and I put her down after her last feeding."

"How's she behaving?"

"Her usual self. Though she does seem a little bummed out. I think she misses you."

"Tell her I miss her too."

"Trust me, I will. How's the case going?"

"Not happening."

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't tell me about any cases while I was on leave or afterward. You're not hearing about this one."

"Come on, Spencer. Just a little?"

"No, and will you stop with the first name thing?!"

"If you tell me."

"Not a chance."

"Can't say I didn't try."

"No, but I can say that you failed. Miserably."

"I guess you can."

Spencer smiled, lowering his voice. "I really miss you, Derek."

"I miss you too, Pretty Boy."

He curled up on his side, biting his lip. "And I love you, and Parker."

"We love you too. Is that date still on?"

"I um. I actually moved it to Wednesday if that's okay."

"Wednesday? A work night?"

"And I sort of requested both of us to have a vacation day on Thursday for family time, and it was approved so long as we don't have a case," he whispered.

"Bad boy," he said, grinning.

"Want me to cancel?"

"Definitely not. It sounds like a great plan. Call me in the morning when you get up?"

"I will, promise. I love you Derek."

"Love you too, Spencer. Sleep tight."

"Tell Parker how much I love and miss her."

"Don't worry, I will."

Spencer smiled. "Good night."

"Night, Pretty Boy."

Spencer hung up the phone, smiling.

"You're like a little lovesick puppy."

"Lovesick?"

"Longing to be back with him so you can have your cuddle partner and spend time with your family."

"Oh, yes. Definitely that."

She smiled. "Night, Spence."

"Night, Jayje."

She reached over, turning off the light between their beds.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The past few days, I've been posting five chapters. To thank everyone for caring enough for there to be a sequel, I'm posting ten chapters tonight. Enjoy and Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!


	22. Gone

The next morning, Spencer woke up and immediately grabbed his phone. He locked himself in the bathroom, because the last thing he wanted right now was another experience with early morning JJ.

"Good morning, Pretty Boy."

He smiled, leaning against the sink. "Morning."

"Any sign of when you're going to be home yet?"

"Let's hope tomorrow. How's she doing?"

"She's great."

"You didn't take her to daycare this morning?"

"I'm not needed at work and if I'm going to be home, I don't see the point in dropping her off."

"Do you think maybe you can get me a video later?"

"Sure, of what?"

"Anything. I didn't sleep well not hearing her breathing and I can tell it's going to be a rough day."

"No problem. Want to talk to her?"

"Please?"

Morgan nodded, pressing the button on his phone. "You're on speaker and she's right here."

He smiled, chewing on his lip. "Hey, Parker. Daddy really misses you right now. I hope you're being really good for Papa, because he's really happy to be spending his time with you. Daddy's going to work in a little bit, and I might be home tomorrow. When I get home, we'll go for a walk to the park, I know how much you like that."

Morgan smiled when Parker started squirming at the sound of Spencer's voice.

"You've got a happy little girl here, Spencer."

He sniffed, wiping his eyes. "I love you, Parker."

Morgan took the phone off speaker. "She loves you too. It's going to be fine, Pretty Boy. We'll see you soon."

He wiped his eyes again, sighing. "I love you, Derek. Keep taking good care of her?"

"Love you too, and you know I'll take care of her. If you need me, I'll be here. Promise."

"You mean it?"

"Of course."

Spencer smiled. "Bye, Derek."

"Good luck today, Spencer."

* * *

He exhaled, ending the call. He leaned over the sink, washing his face. When he walked out of the bathroom, JJ was sitting up on her bed.

"Did I wake you? I'm really sorry."

"Don't sweat it. Now come here," she said, patting the spot beside her.

He walked over, sitting down.

She leaned over, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him.

"I'm proud of you, Spence."

"Why? I've cried four times since I got here."

"Do you remember my first case back with the team?"

He shook his head. "I didn't really see you that often."

"That's because I was constantly crying in the bathroom and calling Will, panicking."

"_You_ were panicking?"

"Yeah, actually. Emily found me crying in a stall and had to spend 20 minutes calming me down."

He smiled slightly, wiping his eyes and hugging her. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

* * *

Once he got to the station that day, Hotch handed him an envelope.  
"What's this?"

"The unsub had a messenger drop it off for 'the one who's solving the riddles'."

Spencer sighed, opening the envelope and taking out the letter. JJ peeked over his shoulder.

"Another riddle?" she asked.

Spencer nodded, scanning it. "It's to find his location, and telling us he'll see us soon, but only after we find the other two girls."

"Why do you say that?"

He sighed. "He has a timer set for the end of the day in each of their locations. If we don't find them by the specified time, he's going to poison them." He threw the letter on the table, grabbing the last two riddles off the board and scanning them.

"Reid, do you need help?" Prentiss asked, sitting beside him.

He shook his head, reading the third riddle.

"You don't have to do this alone, we can help," JJ started.

He put his finger up, reading through it one last time. He then took out his phone, calling Garcia.

* * *

"Morning, 187. How can I help you today?"

"Garcia, can you look up any places within a five mile radius that have historic significance? A house, a landmark, anything?"

He heard her typing.

"Wait, specifically in the year 2000?"

"Why 2000?"

"The unsub put into the letter _when the new century rang in_. I don't believe anything historically relevant or anything being named a landmark in 1900, so it'd have to be more recent."

"There we go…"

"What is it?"

"Linville Falls Tavern, which was posted to the National Register of Historic Places December 28, 2000."

"Location?"

"Sending it your way now."

He looked up at Hotch. "She's in the forest next to the tavern, under the third pine tree."

Hotch nodded, grabbing his keys. "Prentiss, come with me. Reid, if you find out where Natasha Madsen is, send JJ and Rossi."

"No problem."

* * *

After Hotch and Prentiss left, JJ got behind Spencer, rubbing his shoulders. "You can do this, Spence. Calm down."

He sighed. "I need to figure this out. I need to get this done so they can find her and then we can find the unsub and I can go home to Parker because she needs me."

"Parker is doing fine. Morgan is taking care of her and you know he's doing a good job. He wouldn't let anything happen and jeopardize all the progress you've made as a family. Your head can't be thinking of being at home. Your head needs to be here, on this case. For the time being, you need to forget about your home life, forget about missing her, and focus on this case."

"But-"

"Call Morgan, tell him you need to talk to Parker for a couple minutes and get everything out that you need to so you can have your head clear and you can get this done. Understand?"

"But I need to do this."

"You can do it once you're able to fully concentrate. While you're on the phone, I'll look this over. See if a fresh set of eyes will help. Now go."

* * *

He took out his phone, walking outside the station and down the street, calling Morgan.

"Hey, 187."

He raised his eyebrow, taking a side street. "Garcia, why aren't you in the office working on the case?"

"Oh, I am. Derek came for a visit with Princess Parker."

"Hey, Pretty Boy."

He smiled slightly, leaning against a wall in the alley. "Hey, Derek."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just needed to get some fresh air, clear my head a little bit."

"On the brightside, Boy Wonder, three down and one to go?"

He sighed, pacing. "Actually, with the note he left for us this morning to find _him_? Three down, two to go."

She rolled her eyes. "Really?! We can't just have a normal crazy person who plays the games and goes to jail. We have to hunt down this son of a bitch too?"

"You're telling me. Pressure much?"

"You're going to do fine, Pretty Boy. You're going to figure this out, you're going to find her, then find him, and you'll be home in no time."

"I hope so. I already have an idea of where Natasha is. Garcia, kindly hand my daughter back to her father and look up any nearby bodies of water."

"Am I going to like where this is going?" she said, handing Parker to Morgan and typing.

"She's still alive and has," he checked his watch, "11 hours. Anything?"

"One second, and… well, look at that. In Linville Falls, there's a waterfall _called_ Linville Falls. Originally used by the Native Americans as a form of torture."

"Perfect!"

"Come again?"

"The riddle. _Where the original residents' justice took place, the water you won't have to face_. She's _just_ before where the falls start. Do you have an address?"

"Sending it your way now."

"Thanks Garc-" then his line went dead.

"Reid? REID?" she looked over at Morgan, panicked. "What happened?"

"Line went dead. Try calling him back. It could've been a spotty area."

She sighed, dialing his number. It went straight to voicemail. Where he'd been standing was not only his cell phone, but another envelope. Meanwhile, Morgan was trying to calm down a crying Parker.

* * *

JJ checked her watch, looking at Rossi. "Shouldn't Spence be back by now? Knowing him I thought he'd be out there for a minute then run back in with some epiphany."

Rossi shrugged. "He's on the phone with his kid. Can't blame him for taking his time."

Just then, JJ's phone started ringing.

"Hey, Em, did you find Elizabeth?"

"Yeah, we did, and I'm trying to call Reid to see if he has a location on Natasha yet, but his line goes right to voicemail every time. Is he with you?"

"He just went out for some fresh air. Should be back in a couple minutes. Come back to the station and we'll see if we can figure this last one out."

After a few minutes passed, there was still no sign of Spencer. She looked over at Rossi. "This isn't like him."

Rossi got up, pulling on his jacket. "Let's go get him. He probably got distracted."

They walked out of the police station, JJ starting to panic.

* * *

Garcia dialed Hotch's number, trying to keep her composure.

"Hotchner."

"Hotch, have you heard from Reid yet?"

"Yeah, we just brought Elizabeth to the hospital."

"No, after that."

"Nothing yet, why?"

"I sent him the address for the last riddle for the girls and he was in the middle of talking to me when his line went dead. I tried calling him and there was no answer, and JJ and Rossi sent him outside to get some fresh air."

Morgan sighed, walking around Garcia's office, rubbing Parker's back. He was hoping and praying that Spencer was back in the station and his phone had died.

"We're going back to the station now. I'll update you once I know anything."

"Thank you, sir," she said, hanging up. She looked over at Morgan. "He's fine. He's going to be fine. I know it."

Morgan nodded, kissing Parker's forehead and waiting for a phone call.

* * *

JJ and Rossi were walking the streets, trying to find Spencer.

"Spence?" JJ called, looking around.

Rossi walked up to a few people on the street, giving his description and asking if they'd seen him.

JJ exhaled, looking around and biting her lip. Rossi walked up. "Someone saw him take a turn on the side street, then into an alley five minutes ago."

She nodded, running down the street and toward the alley. She hoped that she'd turn a corner and he'd be there, hanging up from a phone call with Parker and ready to solve the case.

When they rounded the corner, Rossi bent down, looking at Reid's abandoned phone. He closed his eyes and shook his head, grabbing the envelope and holding him up.

"End of his fourth riddle? _You'll have a fifth_."

She put her hands over her mouth, shaking her head. Rossi sighed, taking out his phone and calling Hotch.

"Hotch? He has Reid."


	23. Solved

They all gathered at the police station, looking at the two latest letters from the unsub.

"Why? Why is it _always_ Spence?" JJ asked, pacing the room.

"Because he saw him as a threat," Hotch said, "he knew Reid was the one who could find him."

He leaned over the table, dialing Garcia.

"Garcia, did Reid tell you anything about finding Natasha?"

"I had just finished talking to him after he cracked the code. She's at Linville Falls, right before the falls start, facing south."

Hotch looked up. "Rossi and Prentiss, go. I'll stay here with JJ and try to figure this out."

"Sir, send them my way too. Maybe I can help."

"Good idea. They're scanning and headed your way now."

Morgan sighed, pacing her office. "Hotch, let me come there and help. Please."

"Morgan, you're not thinking clearly. You need to be there for your daughter right now. Your daughter needs her father at a time like this. Do you understand?"

"I understand that her father, the one she's most comfortable with, is missing and this son of a bitch has him. You can't expect me to just sit here and wait around, hoping that you find him in time."

"We will."

"How can you be sure of that? He's the puzzle solver, Hotch. All our brains combined don't even come close to a fraction of his."

"Because I have faith in this team, and so do you. Stay in Quantico. If you're going to insist on helping with the case, I want you to stay there with Garcia. This is not a personal attack against you, it's an attack against all of us. We'll find him, Morgan. And we're going to bring him home."

"Come on, Hotch. Let me do this. I need to get this bastard and show him not to mess with my family."

"You're staying there, that's final. Garcia, let me know if you solve anything."

"Will do, sir," she said, hanging up.

Morgan groaned, slamming his hand against the wall. "Damnit!"

"Hey!" Garcia snapped, pointing a finger at him. "Your daughter is sleeping in this room and she needs her father to act as if nothing's wrong. Once she feels that something is wrong, she's going to panic. She needs you to be strong and show her that her Papa loves and cares about her. We are going to find him and you're going to be fine."

"But Pene-"

"NO," she said sternly. "You are going to shut your mouth right now and do one of two things. You're going to calm the hell down and take your daughter home, and go about your day as you normally would, OR you're going to calm the hell down, sit down, shut up, and help me try to find him. If you're going to continue making loud noises and doing nothing but complaining, you're taking the former option."

He sighed, taking a seat and leaning back in his chair. "I'm sorry," he said, burying his head in his hands.

She reached over, rubbing his back. "We'll find him."

* * *

Spencer woke up, wincing with a blinding headache that was much worse than his migraines. He tried to bring his bandaged wrist to his head, but felt restricted. He opened his eyes slightly to see his hands bound together. He whimpered, closing his eyes and resting his head on his knees. All he could think about was Parker and Morgan, and how worried Morgan must be about him.

He felt a gun underneath his chin. He gulped, trying not to show any fear as the unsub used it to lift his head.

"Look at me."

Spencer bit his lip, taking a deep breath and looking up at the unsub.

"Welcome to the game," he said with a smirk, "let's see if they can figure this one out."

* * *

JJ sighed, looking through the riddle.

"Garcia, do you have anything on this yet?"

"Jayje, believe me, I'm trying. All I know is he wants us to discard the riddle from this morning and only use the new one."

"How are you so sure?" Emily asked.

"The unsub opens with the statement '_Congratulations, but now the game has changed with new directions, I've taken the brains behind the operation_' then ends with '_my prior rules no longer apply. I give you twelve hours, or you'll say goodbye'_. He thinks that he's a game maker and that he's challenging us for our own good."

"Is Morgan still with you?" Hotch asked.

"He's here."

"Morgan?"

Morgan sighed. "He's been pursuing Spencer since you guys arrived. He was the target all along. The girls were just practice and a way for him to be able to get him."

JJ scanned the riddle. "So we need to disregard everything he said in the first letter he sent today?"

"Absolutely," Garcia said, typing. "Did you send the notes from the interviews with the girls?"

"Just e-mailed them to you," Emily said, scanning the riddle. "Why Reid?"

"Because he knew he was our way to solve the riddles, so he took that away for his final round." Rossi said.

"Final round?" Garcia asked.

"Once you kidnap a federal agent, you sort of have nowhere to go but down. Spence was our biggest asset, so he took him to see if we could still find him. He's actually taunting us right now." JJ paced the room, thinking to herself. She looked through the medical reports for the four girls and the interviews.

"Hotch, can I talk to you for a sec?"

He walked over to the corner with her. "What is it?"

She bit her lip, holding out the open folder and speaking softly. "Each of the four girls had narcotics in their system."

"Not a word to Morgan," he said, "and if necessary, we'll fix this when we get him back."

* * *

When Spencer woke up again, he attempted to look at his surroundings. There was an hourglass in the corner, and judging by the time that had gone by and the time remaining, he still had about ten hours. He sighed, closing his eyes and trying to look on the brightside: if Morgan was with Garcia, he was probably joining in trying to find him, which meant they had everyone they possibly could looking for him. He felt a tightness in his arm and looked down, panicking. He saw the band tied around his arm and knew exactly what this unsub's game was: he drugged them until they couldn't feel anymore, then if their time was up, would give them a fatal dose. He didn't see any needle marks on his arm yet, so he was extremely relieved. He bent his head down, attempting to tug at the band with his teeth. Once he got it loose, he tried looking for an escape.

* * *

A while later, Emily walked into the conference room with several coffees. "How long do we have?"

JJ checked the clock. "Seven hours and forty-nine minutes."

She sighed, sitting down and taking out a coffee, sipping it. "The records show that the four girls all had defensive wounds and had their hands bound. Are we assuming the same for Reid?"

Hotch nodded. "He wouldn't change his game because of who he's taken. He's too narcissistic and believes that he has a foolproof method now that he's tried it four times."

"I checked the security cameras from the restaurant that uses that alley. They didn't get a good look at the guy. All we know is he's a six foot white male," Rossi said, looking at the riddle again.

* * *

A few more hours passed and they were all starting to feel the pressure. They were starting to snap at each other and constantly lose their cool, but they knew they couldn't give up.

JJ thought to herself, reading the riddle, and came to a sudden realization.

"What is it, JJ?" Hotch asked.

"Each of the girls was found in a place that was somehow significant to them. Abby in the mountain she used to climb at, Melissa in the tool shed of the house she grew up in, Elizabeth at the tavern where her grandfather worked, and Natasha near the falls where her and her friends were caught swimming. So wherever he has Spence has to be somewhere that would mean something to him, or something the unsub would _think_ means something to him after observing him for the last day."

* * *

She reached over on the table, dialing Garcia's number.

"What can I do?"

"Garcia, is there anything around Linville Falls that would be significant or something that Spence would be interested in?"

"Come again?"

"Each of the girls was hidden in a place that had some sort of meaning. I'm assuming he'd do the same for him."

"Shot in the dark, honey, but I'm looking it up right now," she said, typing.

Morgan looked over her shoulder, scanning the list.

"Yes?" she asked.

He put a finger to her lips, looking over the list. "Linville Gorge, JJ. It's Linville Gorge."

"How can you be sure?"

"When we talked during the day yesterday, he was sitting out in the car and I tried to calm him down. I told him to tell me something about the area and he was talking about how Linville Gorge was named for Linville, who was killed by Indians in the 1700s, then went on to tell me all of the areas within it."

"Morgan, you're _positive_?" Hotch said. "We can't go on this if it's simply a hunch."

"Hotch, I've never been more sure. The second part of the riddle proves it. _One of two in the South, just like one in the west. _This place is the Grand Canyon of North Carolina, which is out west in Arizona. He's definitely there."

"We're on it," Hotch said, hanging up.

"Looks like he's rubbing off on somebody," Garcia said, sending them the address.

"Right about now it's a lifesaver," he said, looking at the riddle and researching the gorge. He looked over at Parker, fast asleep in her carrier. "I'll get him home, Princess. I promise."

* * *

The unsub had come back for Spencer. Fortunately, he didn't put narcotics into his system. Unfortunately, he was punished for removing the rubber band from his arm. When he attempted to put the needle in his arm, Spencer did the one thing he could think of: head butted him directly in the nose and kicked as much as he could. This didn't go unpunished, but he would rather be physically hurt than go through the pain of withdrawals again. He winced, looking over in the corner. By his calculations, it was another three hours before the unsub would be back to finish him. He held his hands up to his eye, which he could feel swelling, but he refused to show any weakness and let the unsub know he'd gotten to him. He rested his hands on his stomach, wincing. He was finally able to get himself up, avoiding the pain and limping around the room. The exit was locked, but he tried to see out the window to get a clue as to where he was.

* * *

While they were driving, JJ got a call from Garcia.

"Talk to me."

"I found the guy."

"Who?"

"The unsub. Derek called up the houses that face that alley to see if any of them had security cameras set up. Luckily for us, one of them did, and we got a look at his face. I ran it through the system and he's not as smart as we thought."

"Who is he?"

"Martin Edwards. He's a high school dropout with a record. Sending the images and files to you now."

"Is there an address?" she asked, putting the phone on speaker.

"His last known address was in, go figure, a city called Gamewell, which is 55 minutes away, but records show his mail has been going to a house in Norwood Hollow. Should I send you the address?"

"Send it to Rossi and Prentiss. I'll have them go there while JJ and I go to the gorge."

"On it."

* * *

Morgan was reading one line over and over again.

"What could it mean?"

"What?" Garcia asked.

"_He can be found near his own place_. What could his own place even be?" he said, looking through the descriptions of the area.

She sighed. "That doesn't even make sense. What does this guy think he's playing?"

"I think he's slowly losing it. You'd have to be to kidnap a federal agent," Morgan said. "I've got it."

"Where is he?"

He took out his phone, calling Hotch.

"What do you have, Morgan?"

"Hotch, he's going to be near Wiseman's View, it's the area with the best view of the gorge. The unsub mentions _his own place_. He knew Spencer was the brains behind the operation and he knew he was the one solving the riddles. It's the only place that makes sense."

"We're on it."

"Hey, Morgan, is Parker still there?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Give her a kiss for me and tell her Aunt JJ's going to make sure daddy comes home."

* * *

Right before reaching Wiseman's View, Hotch's phone rang.

"What is it, Rossi?"

"We found Edwards trying to pack up and get a flight out of here. We're bringing him in now."

"Did he say anything about Reid?"

"There's dried blood on his hands, Hotch."

He was walking ahead of JJ and very thankful she was too distracted to listen in. "His?"

"We're not sure, and he's not talking."

"Do you think he had a partner?"

"No chance."

He hung up, looking back at JJ. "They got him."

She breathed a sigh of relief, checking her watch. "Spence has 45 minutes."

He nodded and they started sprinting.

* * *

Spencer whimpered, watching the hourglass. By his calculations, there was just under an hour left. He was sore, tired, lonely, exhausted, and all he wanted to do was be with his family. He had faith in his team and knew they'd be able to find him. He was just worried that the unsub would come back again before they could. When he heard footsteps outside of the cabin, he panicked. With his bound hands, he reached around, trying to find something to use as a weapon.

* * *

Once they made it to the cabin, they both had their guns drawn. JJ nodded over at Hotch, then tried the door. When it wouldn't budge, she stepped back, kicking it.

"Spence!" she said, putting her gun back in her holster and walking in. She lifted his head up. "Spence? Can you hear me?"

He whimpered. "Jayje?" he mumbled.

She exhaled, relieved, cutting the binding on his arm and wrapping her arms around him. "You're okay, Spence. We're going to get you home." She looked him over and saw that his bad knee was banged up and he had a black eye. She also observed that he had an arm wrapped around himself. She then checked his arms and was extremely relieved when she saw he wasn't able to get any narcotics into him.

"I didn't let him," he whispered, looking up at her. "I couldn't."

"We need a medic," she heard Hotch say.

"Come on, I'm getting you out of here," she said, putting his arm over her shoulder and helping him out of the cabin.

He winced, exhaling. "How-?"

"Details later. Right now, we're getting you checked out."

* * *

Hotch took out his phone, calling Morgan. Morgan checked the clock and bit his lip, answering.

"Please, tell me you got to him in time."

"The unsub's in custody and we found him. JJ's going to the hospital with him now to get checked over."

"Is he okay?"

"He's going to be fine. He wasn't able to get any narcotics into Reid's system. It looks like he fought him off."

Morgan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Thank god. Once he's cleared, can you have him call me?"

"No problem. Now go home, the three of you."

Morgan hung up the phone, exhaling. Before she could even ask, Morgan wrapped his arms around Garcia, hugging her. "They got him."

She smiled, rubbing his back. "Thanks to your help. Seems like all that time you've been spending with Boy Wonder is paying off."

"I'm going to get Parker home for the night before he calls. If you hear anything, let me know?"

"Scout's honor."


	24. Home

In the back of the ambulance, JJ was sitting beside Spencer, holding his hand.

"I'm here, Spence, stay awake."

He whimpered, squeezing her hand. "I'm sorry."

She reached over, running a hand through his hair. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Calm down."

"Agent Reid," one of the EMTs started.

"_Doctor_," JJ corrected. Spencer couldn't help but smile.

"Doctor Reid, where did he hit you?"

He winced, remembering everything. "He head-butted me in the eye, then pushed me down and kicked me until I nearly lost consciousness."

The EMT rolled up his shirt and looked at the bruising. "We'll get you up for x-rays once we get to the hospital."

"JJ, I'm sorry," he said softly, wincing.

"Spence, stay awake…"

* * *

Spencer was really growing to detest hospitals – not for their purpose, but for the fact that he seemed to have a habit of waking up in them. He sighed, sitting up in the bed and immediately regretting the decision.

JJ walked over beside his bed, taking his hand.

"Take it easy."

He sighed, sitting up slowly and wincing, putting a pillow behind his back.

"How're you feeling?"

"I've had better days?"

She smiled, hugging him. "That's my Spence."

He smiled slightly, patting her back.

"Home?" he asked.

"You'll be cleared in a few hours."

He nodded, and looked at himself, observing that he hadn't gotten any new major injuries, which was definitely a relief.

He looked up at her, and without having to say a word, she told him about his injuries. "Damage from the head butt, nothing's broken and luckily your wrist didn't get hurt any worse. But you do have a bit of bruising from when he kicked you."

He sighed. "Always me, isn't it?"

She smiled, getting up. "I'll get you some ice."

"Ice?"

"For that nice shiner you have," she said, pointing to his eye.

He bit his lip, thinking back. "He tried to put a needle in my arm, so I head butted him, and he did it back. I think, based on the noise on impact, I broke his nose?"

"_That_ explains the blood Rossi found on him."

"I couldn't go back there and I did the one thing I thought to do: I fought him. But he fought back."

"You did the right thing, Spence," she said, patting his arm. "I'll be right back."

"…Can I borrow your phone first?"

She reached in her pocket, handing it to him, then walked out.

* * *

He sighed, dialing Morgan's number.

"Hey, how's he doing?"

"He's a little sore and hates referring to himself in third person."

He smiled. "But you're okay?"

"According to JJ, I have a 'nice shiner'. Other than that, nothing really hurts. The unsub kicked me a few times, but it doesn't hurt that bad. I think they just brought me here for precautionary measures."

"Can you come home tonight?"

"We're leaving in a few hours. Is she-" he started.

"One sec," Morgan said, putting the phone on speaker. "Go ahead."

"Hi, Parker. Daddy's going to be home soon, I promise." He smiled when he heard her cooing. "I really missed you while I was gone, but I'm coming back. I always will. Daddy's going to look a little different when he gets back, but don't get scared, okay? He just made sure a really bad guy can't ever get to you."

"Let me know when you're leaving, Pretty Boy, we'll meet you at the airstrip."

"Not so sure 'Pretty Boy' is an accurate description right now."

"Always has been, always will be. We'll see you in a few hours."

"Oh, one more thing?"

"Yeah?"

"You thought I hated Tennessee? North Carolina topped it."

Morgan shook his head. "Well, you have a good point. I mean, Tennessee gave you Parker. You went to North Carolina and all you got was a black eye."

"I'm sure they have that written on a t-shirt in a gift shop somewhere."

* * *

When Spencer was released from the hospital, they wanted him to sleep first and then they'd get a flight out later on. Spencer only wanted to get home to his family. JJ had agreed and collected the things from their hotel room while he waited out in the car with Emily.

"Feeling okay?" she asked.

He nodded, leaning over and resting his head on her shoulder. "I just want to go home."

* * *

After they got on the plane and took off, Spencer laid down on the couch, ice pack in one hand and a book in the other. JJ walked over, putting a blanket over him.

"JJ, I'm fine. It's just a black eye."

"It's your bad knee too, Spence. And he kicked the crap out of you."

"It's fine. I'm used to it by now."

"I shouldn't have let you go off alone."

"Hey, no guilt trips here. You wouldn't let me when you got the shovel to the head. I'm not letting you now."

"Oh, the shovel head. Not JJ's proudest moment," Emily commented.

"You're sure you're okay and not lying to cover it up?"

"You saw me in pain when I was in labor. Do you really think I'd hide it this well?"

She sighed, sitting at his feet. "Fine."

"Oh, and Hotch?"

"Yes, Reid?"

"Next time you're insisting on bringing me on a case, be sure the unsub isn't a psycho with an affinity for brain teasers. I think shot, kidnapped, concussed, and swollen is more than enough for a year, don't you?"

"Well, if you'd stop being so accident prone…" JJ commented.

"Maybe you're just a bad luck magnet for me," he suggested.  
"I am not!"

"Shot and concussed, I went into that house instead of you. Kidnapped and swollen, after a conversation with you. You just might be a jinx."

"I am not! You're just a klutz."

"Children, behave or I'll separate you," Rossi said, flipping the page on his book.

"Hotch!" Spencer gasped.

"I'll let him do it."

* * *

Once they landed, Spencer couldn't wait to get off the jet and get back home. He shouldered his bag, grabbed his go-bag, and rushed to be the first one off the plane.

"Should we slow him down?" Emily asked.

"Just let him go. It's been a long day."

* * *

As soon as he spotted Morgan waiting outside the car, he sprinted over. He threw his bags down on the ground, wrapping his arms around Morgan's neck and kissing him. Morgan smiled, running his hand through Spencer's hair. When he attempted to pull back, Spencer only pulled him back in.

Morgan was finally able to pull back a few minutes later. "I need air, Pretty Boy."

Spencer smiled, blushing. "Sorry, been waiting to do that since I left."

Morgan kissed his forehead, then looked at his eye, wincing. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. It looks worse than it is. Really."

"Now, what is this I hear about you fighting off the unsub all by yourself?"

"He tried putting a needle in my arm, so I decided to break his nose."

Morgan shook his head, ruffling Spencer's hair. "Good job."

* * *

Spencer thought for a moment, then looked in the backseat and didn't see the carseat. "Parker?"

"At home. I didn't know if you'd be in the right condition to see her right away."

"Good, she doesn't need to see this."

"See what?"

Spencer smiled, pulling him in for another kiss.

* * *

A few minutes later, JJ walked by, whistling.

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Good night, JJ."

"Have fun you two," she said, winking.

Spencer looked at Morgan. "Home? Please?"

"Of course," he said, picking up Spencer's bags and putting him in the car. Afterward, he walked over and held open Spencer's door.

He got in, buckling himself, and watched out the window. He couldn't wait to get home and see Parker again, even if it had only been a couple days.


	25. Help

After they parked in front of the apartment, Morgan looked over at Spencer.

"What's up?"

"What if I scare Parker?" he asked softly.

"How could you?"

"Because I look like this?" he asked, pointing to his face.

"She really can't tell yet, Pretty Boy. She's just going to be happy to see and hear you again. Now come on."

Spencer sighed, grabbing his satchel and putting it over his shoulder as Morgan grabbed his go-bag. As they walked up to the apartment, Morgan turned back to him.

"And oh, one more thing? I have a surprise for you."

Spencer raised his eyebrow. "Am I going to like this surprise?"

Morgan smiled, opening the apartment door. "I think so."

* * *

Spencer walked in and was immediately greeted with a hug from Fran.

"Spencer! How are you feeling?"

He smiled, setting down his bag and hugging her. "Fine, thank you."

She pulled back, looking at his eye. "Derek, go get him some ice."

"It's fine, really, it doesn't hurt. What brings you here?"

"Well, Derek usually comes for my birthday, but considering he can't this year? I came for a visit."

"He could go to visit you, I wouldn't have minded."

"This way, I get to see my granddaughter. It's a win-win situation."

"How long are you in town for?"

"Until Thursday, if you'll have me that long."

"You're welcome any time," he said, biting his lip, "is Parker awake?"

She smiled, motioning toward the swing behind him. "You tell me."

He turned around to see Parker looking up at him. Once she saw his face, she smiled. He sat down beside the swing, crossing his legs underneath him, and picked her up, kissing her forehead.

"Hey, Parker. Daddy missed you a whole lot while he was gone, and he's really happy to be home with you again." He reached up, wiping his eyes, and held her closer to his chest. "I love you so much, Princess."

"So I guess Garcia's nickname is sticking to everyone?"

"The way she's treated? She is a princess."

* * *

Fran looked over. "Spencer, why don't you take care of her feeding and put her down? I'm sure the both of you could use it."

He nodded, handing Parker to Morgan while he got up, then walking to the kitchen to make a bottle. He walked back a minute later, sitting on the couch. Morgan set Parker in his arms.

"Sure you don't want something for that?"

"Maybe later," he said, feeding her. "Hey, Fran, I was wondering if I could ask a favor?"

"Sure, anything."

"I um. I have a date set up for Derek and I on Wednesday night. It's a work night and I can't find a sitter…"

"I'd love to."

"We don't have to do that if you don't want to," Morgan suggested.

"I want to."

"You sure?"

Spencer nodded, keeping his eyes on Parker.

"You know, we can talk about it."

Spencer bit his lip. "Later?"

"Of course."

* * *

After he fed Parker, he put her into her pajamas and put her to bed, turning the crank on her mobile to play the music. He also turned on her baby monitors and turned on her nightlight. He walked back to the living room, looking at Fran.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I'm going to shower and get to bed. Do you want our room and we'll take the couch?"

"Don't be silly, I'll be fine out here. You two have had a stressful day; I'll take care of Parker tonight."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive." She walked over, kissing Spencer's forehead. "Go get some sleep."

"Thank you."

She nodded, patting his back as he walked to the bathroom. She then looked over at Morgan.

"Are you taking good care of him?"

"Of course."

"How have you two been?"

"Great, actually. We've been dating and talking about our relationship, and it's been going somewhere."

"Somewhere good?"

He nodded. "I think so."

* * *

When Spencer got out of the shower, he walked to the bedroom, sitting in bed beside Morgan.

Morgan glanced over at him. "You okay?"

Spencer sighed, chewing on his lip. "Can we talk? I know Hotch is going to make me do a psych evaluation and I want to be able to get it all out before then."

Morgan sat up, putting a pillow behind his back. "Go for it."

He bit his lip, looking down at his hands. "JJ sent me out of the police station because I was stressed about solving this in time and being able to come home. I didn't want to be upset, but I didn't want to take too long. So I went outside and called you. Talking to you was what I needed to get my head back in the game, but I did what you never told me to do. I kept my back turned while I was talking to you and that's how he got me. He… he threw my phone down and he choked me. I could feel a belt around my throat and I froze and I couldn't fight back. I blacked out and the next thing I knew, I was in the cabin."

Morgan looked over at him, and saw him pulling the collar of his pajama shirt over his neck, which had some purple marks. He leaned over rubbing his back. "You don't have to tell me the rest."

He shook his head, wiping his eyes. "I um. I had flashbacks to when I was in the shed with Hankel. That's when I thought he put Dilaudid into my system, because I saw the band around my arm. I thought I was going to have to go through withdrawals again and I couldn't do that. It took way too much the first time. I worked way too hard for this to let someone take it from me."

He looked over and saw Spencer spinning a coin in his hands. He reached out and took it, realizing it was a coin he received from NA for being clean of Dilaudid.

"Three years clean. I was terrified of a relapse. When he came back to put the needle in my arm, I had to fight back. I didn't want him to win. I couldn't do anything with my hands bound together, so I did the one thing I could: I headbutted him. He was so pissed off about the pain that he forgot about the needle and headbutted me, then he just started hitting me. Luckily he stopped when he realized I made him bleed, and as he was taking off, I kicked at him as much as I could before I passed out."

"You did the right thing."

He sighed, biting his lip and wiping his eyes. "He had the hour glass in the corner that was counting down the time I had. Watching it go down and knowing the end of it meant I wasn't going to see you or Parker again was the single most terrifying thing I've ever experienced. Worse than getting shot, drugged, or held hostage. I couldn't deal with dying in that cabin. I went to a dark place, and thought of better ways to go than whatever he had planned."

"But you didn't have to."

"I still thought about it. Right before JJ busted open the door, I had it all planned out. The easiest way I found was to-"

"You don't have to tell me. You're here, that's what matters."

Spencer swallowed, looking back at his hands. "I hate that I went there. I hate myself for thinking about ending my life because of his sick, twisted game. What if I'd done it and JJ and Hotch had found me?"

"You wouldn't have, because you had faith in your team."

"When I was in the ambulance on the way to the hospital, I was really out of it, in and out of consciousness. I was talking to JJ, and I kept telling her that I was sorry. She doesn't know why, and I'm probably never going to tell her. I don't want her to know what I was considering, because she'd be disappointed in me."

"Anyone in that position would've done the same thing, Spencer. This doesn't make you weak."

He chewed on his lip. "It doesn't?"

"Of course not."

Spencer sniffed, resting his head on Morgan's shoulder.

Morgan bent his head down, kissing his forehead and rubbing his temple. "I can't even imagine everything you've gone through over the years. But because of everything? You are so much stronger. I think that's what made me fall for you – seeing how well you handle the pressure of the situations and how you come out a better person in the end."

Spencer smiled slightly. "Do you really mean that?"

Morgan nodded. "I do."

* * *

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

Spencer chewed on his lip nervously, speaking in a soft tone. "Can you _not_ look at me the next few days? There's a lot of bruising and I really don't want you to see me like that. I barely want to look at myself."

Morgan could feel his heart breaking for Spencer, into a bunch of tiny pieces. "Pretty Boy…"

"And can you stop that for a few days?"

Morgan sat up. "I'm not going to stop calling you Pretty Boy, because you're never going to stop _being_ Pretty Boy."

"But-"

"But nothing. I'm not going to stop looking at you just because some bastard felt the need to take you and hurt you. A few bruises here and there aren't going to change how I think and feel about you. I've waited seven years for this to finally happen, I'm not going to turn my back because of a few marks. I love you, no matter what."

Spencer sat up, looking at him with tears in his eyes. "Derek…"

Morgan reached up, wiping his eyes carefully. He then leaned over, kissing him. Spencer couldn't keep himself from crying, just because he was so happy to finally be home with his family again.

* * *

When Morgan pulled back, Spencer bit his lip, looking down.

Morgan put his finger under his chin, lifting it up. "Keep your chin up, Pretty Boy."

Spencer smiled slightly. "Do you mean it?"

"I always have, and I always will."

Spencer sniffed, sighing. "Thank you."

"And Spencer?"

Spencer looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Welcome home. We missed you."

* * *

That night, Spencer fell asleep after spending a good amount of time crying on Morgan's chest. In the middle of the night, Morgan decided to go grab a pillow to elevate his knee. While looking through the hall closet, he heard Spencer whimpering in his sleep. Shaking it off, he grabbed the pillow from the shelf.

"MORGAN. Morgan, make him stop! Morgan!"

He ran back to the bedroom, sitting beside him, shaking his arm. "Spencer…"

"Don't let him! Morgan!"

"SPENCER," Morgan snapped.

Spencer's eyes shot open, looking up at him and panting.

Morgan sat him up, wrapping his arms around him and rubbing his back. "You're okay, Pretty Boy. You're safe."

Spencer sniffed, resting his head on Morgan's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It happens."

"He got to me. He came back and he put a needle in my arm."

"No, he didn't. You're still here and you're still clean." Morgan reached over, grabbing his three year coin and handing it to him. "See?"

He sniffed, looking down at the coin in his hand. "I'm sorry for waking you up."

"We all have our demons. Just remember I'm here to help."

"Did I wake Parker? Or your mom?"

"Both of them are still fast asleep. You're fine. Get back to sleep."

"You won't leave, will you?"

"Of course not," Morgan said, laying them back. He pulled up the blankets and wrapped his arms around Spencer. "I'll be right here, I promise."

He exhaled, curling up and resting his head on Morgan's chest. After he was calmed down, he fell asleep, holding onto Morgan.


	26. Evaluation

The entire weekend, Spencer spent as much time as he possibly could with Parker, despite the fact he had Fran there to help. Sunday night, he told Morgan and Fran to relax and that he'd take Parker for the night. He soon regretted this decision when Parker decided she didn't want to sleep and wanted to stay up listening to Spencer tell stories. Both Morgan and his mother had volunteered to step in, but he refused. Come Monday morning, getting out of bed was an extremely hard task.

Morgan walked in, leaning against the door frame. "You need to get up, Pretty Boy."

Spencer groaned, shaking his head. "Five minutes."

"That's what you said five minutes ago."

Spencer put up his hand, waving Morgan away and pulling the blanket further over his head. It wasn't quite a hangover, but it was its own personal hell.

"We're going to be late if you don't get up soon."

Spencer shrugged, wishing there was a way to shut Morgan up without having to physically do it. He buried his head in his pillow.

Morgan shook his head, walking out of the room. Spencer saw this as a victory and went back to sleep.

When he smelled coffee brewing, he groaned. '_Damnit, Derek Morgan' _he thought to himself. He hated the fact that everyone knew his weakness. He did his best to keep his eyes shut and get a few more minutes of sleep.

When he heard Morgan walk in, he ignored him, curling up under the blanket.

"Wake up, Pretty Boy."

Spencer shook his head.

"You need to get up for work."

No motion this time.

Morgan sat on the foot of the bed, fresh cup of coffee in his hand.

"This sure does smell delicious. It's the good stuff too. $10 a bag and you always say it's worth it."

Spencer was going through every insult in the book to find the perfect one to describe how much he hated him right now.

"I figured I'd get the good stuff down for a pot today, since you had such a rough weekend. Though I suppose if you don't want to drink it, I'll just put it down the drain. Such a waste."

"Don't you _dare_," Spencer mumbled.

Morgan shrugged. "It'd be such a pity to not get a cup before work."

Spencer pushed the blanket off his head and sat up, squinting and glaring at Morgan. "Give me the coffee, and I won't _kill _you."

Morgan got up, walking out of the room. "You need a shower before work."

"Derek," Spencer warned. He contemplated grabbing one of the pillows and throwing it full force at the back of Morgan's head, but then he realized that might result in the coffee being spilled.

"Or, like I said, I can put it down the drain," he continued, walking toward the kitchen.

Spencer knew that he'd be getting some form of revenge for this. He'd bring back the practical joke war if need be.

"Last chance, Pretty Boy."

Spencer whimpered, getting out of bed and limping after him, taking the cup. "You are the _devil_, Derek Morgan."

"Got you out of bed, didn't I?"

Spencer glared, sipping the coffee.

"We need to leave in a half hour."

Spencer put up a finger, drinking the coffee.

"You should start getting ready."

Spencer set the empty cup down on the counter. "If that isn't filled when I get out of the shower, I _will_ make your life a living hell."

He limped back to the bedroom, closing the door.

"That was mean, Derek," his mother commented, picking up Parker out of her swing. "I won't protect you when he gets his revenge."

Morgan shrugged. "I got him out of bed, didn't I?"

* * *

When they got into the office, Spencer walked over to his desk, where Garcia not only had a cup of coffee waiting, but a stool for him to elevate his knee. Right about now, she was much higher on his list of favorite people than Morgan.

"Do you need anything?" Morgan asked, walking in behind him.

Spencer shook his head, setting his satchel down. "I'll be fine."

"Do you want some ice for your eye?"

Spencer glared at him. "Because I love you, I will tell you this once. Get away from me and go to your office."

* * *

Morgan put his hands up defensively, walking to his own office. He walked in and realized Hotch was waiting for him. He checked the clock on his phone and looked up. "Am I late?"

Hotch shook his head. "But we need to talk."

Morgan sat down at his desk. "About?"

"Strauss wants Reid's side of the story and a psych evaluation."

Morgan groaned. "You've got to be kidding me."

"After being kidnapped by an unsub, she wants to be sure he's clear to work."

"Hotch, please don't make him talk about it again."

"It's over my head."

"Then let me be there."

"Morgan-" Hotch said cautiously.

"No, listen. He's comfortable with me. He'll open up more than he does with Strauss. He's not going to tell her everything, but he'll tell me. If he has to tell her, or even you, he's going to freeze up and panic. He's been through more than enough, and he's already told me once. Let me help him."

Hotch sighed. "Be in my office in half an hour."

"Thank you."

* * *

Spencer groaned when he saw an e-mail pop up from Hotch, knowing exactly what it was for: Hotch wanted him to go through a psych evaluation, which meant reliving everything that had happened. This was the part of coming into work today that he was dreading.

"Okay, Reid?" Prentiss asked, looking over.

He sighed, sipping his coffee and closing the e-mail. "Everyone's favorite part of a crazy unsub."

"Eval?"

He nodded. "It's not my day."

"Why, what else is wrong?"

"Well, Parker decided that staying up all last night was the most fun thing she could possibly do. I told Derek and his mother to sleep and I'd take care of her. I didn't want to go back on my word, so I was up until 4:30 reading fairy tales."

"Yikes."

"Oh, it gets better. Derek decided he'd be funny and try keeping coffee from me."

"And he's still alive?"

"He's lucky."

She smiled. "Good luck. I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Hope so, anyway."

* * *

When it was time for his meeting, he sighed, getting up and walking to Hotch's office. He walked in and saw Morgan sitting on the couch. He raised his eyebrow, turning to Hotch.

"Am I early?"

Hotch shook his head, closing the door. "Have a seat."

"Morgan didn't tell you anything, did he?"

Another headshake. "No, but he will be asking you the questions so we can get honest answers."

Internally, Spencer was panicking. Not only did he not want to do the evaluation, but he didn't want to do it with Morgan, because he'd reveal a lot more to him than he ever would to Hotch. He bit his lip, sitting beside Morgan, who rubbed his shoulders.

"Don't think I've forgiven you yet," Spencer snapped.

Morgan smiled, shaking his head. "Of course not."

* * *

Spencer sat on the couch, his hand in his pocket, playing with his three year coin between his fingers.

"How did the unsub take you?" Morgan asked. Hotch leaned against his desk with his arms crossed.

Spencer exhaled, his eyes closed. "I had my back turned in the alley while I was on the phone, and he came up behind me. He choked me with a belt, and when I was losing consciousness, threw me into the trunk of his car."

Morgan sighed. Knowing he couldn't comfort him with this and he had to keep himself professional definitely hurt. "What happened in the cabin once he got you there?"

Spencer bit his lip, looking at Morgan. "I woke up with my hands bound. He left my legs loose, which I don't really understand. I have a busted wrist, so you'd think he would restrict my legs. Obvious sign that he was slowly slipping."

Morgan braced himself for the next question. "Did he do anything to you?"

Spencer held the coin in his pocket tightly in his fingers. "At one point, I woke up with a rubber band around my arm, like people do when they're going to inject themselves. I inspected my arm and didn't see any needle marks, so my priority was to get it off. I untied it with my teeth and he came back in." He paused, biting down on his lip.

"Reid?" Hotch asked.

Spencer shook his head. "Sorry, I'm fine. He um, he had the needle in his hand, ready to inject it into my arm, and I didn't want that to happen. At first, he hit me in the knee to punish me for untying the band, and when he tried to tie it back on, I fought. I did the one thing I could at the time and I head butted him, right in the nose. Almost positive I broke it, from the sound. He didn't like that, but it made him forget about the needle. He tucked it in his pocket and he hit me back." He winced slightly, then willed himself to continue. "He returned the favor and he head butted me, giving me the black eye. Then he pushed me down on the ground, and he started kicking me. He only stopped when he realized I'd made him bleed. While he was running out, I kicked at him, hoping to cause him at least a fraction of the pain he caused me."

"Did anything else happen?"

He sighed, shaking his head. He really didn't want to finish this. "I remember an hour glass in the corner, with the sand slipping down to my time being 'up'. It made me panic and, even though I had faith in my team, I didn't have faith in myself. I went to a dark place, and I started to think of ways to end my suffering before he could."

"Would you have done it?" Hotch interrupted.

Spencer shook his head again. "I wouldn't have. Before I could really make up a full plan, I considered my daughter at home. Both of her fathers were raised by a single parent, and I couldn't imagine doing that to her. I wanted her to grow up with both of her parents and get as much as she could out of life."

Morgan looked surprised – Spencer hadn't mentioned that when he talked to him before.

"Continue."

Morgan looked over at Spencer. "What was going through your mind, before and after you were rescued?"

"Before? I was absolutely terrified. I didn't want to die in there, and I didn't want my team to have to find me that way. I had to keep faith in them and remember that they've had my back for seven years. They weren't going to let anything happen to me my first case back, nor would they _let_ me leave my daughter with a single parent. After? Relief, mostly, along with a little bit of stupidity. I felt ridiculous for even considering what I did, though I wouldn't have done it. I felt a constant need to apologize to JJ- I mean, Agent Jareau, even though she didn't know what I was thinking."

Morgan felt extremely relieved that he was now on the last question. "Have you talked to anyone, or are you seeking out help?"

"I have. Not only have I talked to my team members, but I have an appointment with my therapist on Thursday to talk to her as well. I learned the hard way that ignoring depression and repressing your feelings can be extremely dangerous, so I made an appointment to get it all out to someone who's unbiased and isn't aware of everything that's going on."

Morgan glanced over at Hotch. "Done?"

Hotch nodded, turning off the recorder. After he heard the tape stop, Spencer leaned back on the couch, exhaling.

* * *

"I messed up, didn't I? I'm not going to be on a case again for a while, if ever?" Spencer asked, looking over at Hotch while he was filling out the evaluation.

"Not exactly. From what I hear, there's nothing that Strauss will be able to argue. We'll get you out on a case with us if we need you – until then, we'll have you back here, working with Garcia."

"Am I free to go?"

Hotch nodded. "I'll let you know when Strauss makes a decision."

"Fantastic," he said, pushing himself up.

"And get some ice on that knee." Hotch commented, not looking up from his papers. Spencer sighed, limping back to his desk.

* * *

Hotch looked over at Morgan. "Other than what he said, how is he?"

"Off the record?"

"Off the record," Hotch confirmed.

"He had some nightmares the night he got home. Woke up screaming and crying, panicked and thought he was back in the cabin. Luckily, they went away and haven't come back."

"Do you two still need Thursday off?"

He nodded. "Spencer wants me with him at the appointment, and he thinks it'll be emotionally taxing, so he wants to spend time with Parker afterward."

"So long as a case doesn't come up, I'll allow it."

Morgan nodded, getting up and walking back to his office.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spencer took out his phone, texting Garcia.

_Favor for pictures of your niece?_

_I'm listening…_

He smiled. _Can you get me some ice for my knee? I'll trade pictures of Parker dressed in the sweater vest that Emily got her._

_Has Emily seen them yet?_

_You'd be the first._

Before long, Garcia was coming out of her lair and walking to the break room, filling up an ice pack. She walked over to his desk, setting it on his elevated knee. She then held out her hand, waiting.

He reached in his bag, taking out the pictures. "Fine, but you have to at least _show_ her."

"Show me what?" Prentiss asked.

Garcia smiled, looking through the pictures. "Princess Parker in a sweater vest."

"Reid, you didn't."

"I didn't. Derek did. Is JJ in today?" he asked, looking around.

"She's home with Henry. He had a fever and Will had to go into work."

Garcia looked at a picture of her and Spencer in the matching sweater vests. "Oh my goodness! You can really see how much she looks like you in this one!"

Spencer smiled, looking through a folder and pointing to the frame on his desk with the same picture. "It might be my favorite."

Garcia handed the pictures over to Prentiss, who couldn't stop smiling looking through the pictures. "Oh, wow, Reid. She looks more like you every day."

"But she has Morgan's smile… and unfortunately, the pout to go with it."

Prentiss leaned against his desk, looking through. Garcia turned to him. "So, I hear you have a date planned for Wednesday."

"That I do," he said, sipping his coffee, not looking up from his work.

"And…?"

"And I'm sure you'll hear about it from Morgan on Thursday morning."

"Thursday _morning_? Boy Wonder, you are _not_."

He shrugged and smiled, glancing back at his folder. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I've been watching the view count on this fic and all I can say is WOW, thank you SO much! I can't please everybody with my story (I've learned the hard way), but it's amazing to see so many people wanting to see more of this.


	27. Plans

By the time Wednesday came around, Spencer couldn't be more excited and nervous for his date that night. Morgan had offered to take him out to lunch, but he'd asked JJ earlier in the week if they could go out together. While he was out to lunch, he kept getting distracted.

"Spence?" JJ asked, nudging his arm.

His neck snapped up from staring at his cup of coffee. "Hm? Sorry, I was thinking."

"Shocker," she said with a smile. "What's on your mind?"

He bit his lip, twirling his cup around. "Tonight?"

"You mean your date?"

"I um. I have plans for tonight. _Big_ plans."

She thought for a second, then gasped. "Spence!"

"Shh!" he said, looking around.

"How long have you been considering this?"

"A long time, but especially since a year ago, in Tennessee."

"You mean it's been a year?"

He smiled, nodding. "It's been quite the year, hasn't it?"

"But you and Morgan have only been together for-"

"As of tonight? 11 weeks and 3 days. But," he chewed on his lip, choosing his words, "but I've cared about him for so long. He was the first person I ever gave myself to, and I want him to be the last. Before Tennessee? I'd wanted to do that for over six years. I really wish it didn't take me being drunk to realize how much I wanted to."

"It did take you letting go of your inhibitions and just letting it happen, but the thing is? He jumped right in and let it happen. He's had those feelings as long as you have."

"What if I put myself out there again and he turns me down? Or says he likes things the way they are? How do I handle that rejection?"

She gave him a look. "After everything you two have been through, do you _really_ think he'd turn you down?"

He sighed. "I don't know."

* * *

"Do you want Garcia to talk to him?"

"JJ, please don't," he pleaded. "I don't want him to know until tonight."

"Relax," she said, taking out her phone and calling Garcia.

"JJ!" he said, reaching for her phone.

She put a finger up to him.

"Hey, Pen. Want to do Spence a favor?"

"Of course, anything for Boy Wonder!"

"I need you to have a talk with Morgan."

"Are we talking _the_ talk?"

"I think judging by the existence of his daughter, he had that talk and didn't listen."

Spencer pouted, crossing his arms.

"No, the 'if you ever dare to hurt Spencer, you've got the team to deal with' talk."

"Why? Do you think it's necessary right now?"

"Just a solid reminder."

"Consider it done!"

* * *

She hung up, looking at Spencer. "Done."

"You're an evil older sister, aren't you?"

"Evil, protective… synonymous, right?"

"Not even close."

"So is this why you asked for Thursday off?"

"No, this is why we're changing the subject."

* * *

In the mean time, Garcia walked to Morgan's office, knocking.

He looked up from his folder. "Hey there, Baby Girl."

"Do you have a minute?"

He nodded, closing his folder. "Always have one for you."

She smiled, shutting the door and taking a seat. "Are you excited for your date tonight?"

"Sort of? Spencer hasn't told me what's going on in that head of his."

"Does he ever?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Good point. What brings you here?"

She sat up. "A friendly reminder."

"Oh?"

"Derek, I need your word that you're not going to hurt him."

He arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I need to know that you care about him and you're not going to hurt him. If you ever feel a need to end it, you'll be a gentleman and do it with class and not be an asshole, or I will have to kill you."

"What brought this on?"

"Your _word_," she said sternly.

"…I promise."

He watched her visibly soften. "Any idea what he has planned tonight?"

"He's really good at hiding it. He's glad mom's in town, because she's going to watch Parker."

"Can I get her next time?"

He smiled. "Of course."

"So really, nothing?"

He shrugged. "All I know is that we're going home to change, then going right back out."

"Are you going to tell me about it?"

"We'll see."

* * *

When he saw it was finally 5:00, Spencer shot up from his desk, collecting his things.

"In a hurry?" Emily asked, getting up herself.

"Date night," he answered. "My plans."

"Well, have fun. Hope you guys enjoy it."

"That makes two of us."

JJ walked over, patting his shoulder and whispering. "Good luck."

He smiled, patting her hand. "Thanks."

Spencer pulled on his jacket as Morgan walked over.

"Ready, Pretty Boy?"

He nodded, buttoning his jacket and shouldering his bag. "Ready."

"Well, somebody's eager," Morgan teased, taking the bag from him.

* * *

On the drive home, Morgan laced his fingers with Spencer.

"Nervous?"

Spencer shook his head, squeezing his hand. "Excited more than anything."

He pulled up to the apartment. "Not even a hint?"

"Not a chance," Spencer said, unlacing their fingers, shouldering his bag, and walking inside.

After walking inside, he walked right over to Parker's swing, picking her up.

"Were you good for grandma today, princess?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

"As always," Fran said. "What time are your reservations?"

"6:00, so I hate to do this, but we're going to have to get ready and head back out. If you have a problem with it-"

"I don't. I'll take care of her."

"Even though it's going to run late?"

"I'm not leaving until tomorrow night, Spencer, it's fine. You two deserve to have your fun."

He smiled, handing her to Morgan while he walked in, then walking to the bathroom.

"Any idea what's going on in that mind of his?" Morgan asked, humming to Parker.

She put up her hands defensively. "All I know is dinner. The rest is still in his head."

* * *

Spencer walked out of the bathroom, towel around his waist and another wrapped around his body. Fran looked over at Morgan with an arched eyebrow.

"He got really beat up on the case. Doesn't want me to see him."

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine, at least medically he is. He got kicked around when the unsub tried to drug him and he refused to be."

"Sure he's okay?"

He nodded. "He'd tell me if he wasn't. He's been really open about that stuff lately."

"He's finally opened up to you?"

He nodded again. "And it feels really good."

* * *

Moments later, Spencer walked out of the bedroom in black slacks, a purple button-up shirt, a black tie, and a blazer. Morgan looked him up and down, whistling. Of course he couldn't help but smile when he saw mismatched socks: one orange and one lime green with his dress shoes.

"Wow, Pretty Boy."

Spencer bit his lip, blushing. "Want me to change?"

Morgan shook his head. "You look amazing. Let me go get dressed."

He walked over, kissing Spencer's cheek and handing Parker over to him. He sat down on the couch with her, adjusting her blanket.

"Not that I don't trust you, because I do, but the emergency numbers-"

"On the fridge."

"And her favorite stuffed animal-"

"The lavender turtle."

"What gets her to sleep is-"

"The mobile or humming."

"And at 7-"

"-45, you read her a story."

He smiled. "Thank you again. I'll call you if we're going to be late."

She put up her hand. "Don't bother."

"But-"

"If you need to check in on Parker, feel free, but you don't need to feel like you need to check in. You two need to let go and enjoy yourselves, especially after everything that happened this past week."

He bit his lip. "Thank you…"

She reached over, rubbing his back. "Your priority is always Parker. Tonight is about the two of you. She's going to be fine with me, and I know you know that. If you want to call or text and check in, you can."

He smiled slightly, wiping his eyes and shaking his head. "It's fine."

* * *

He looked behind him and saw Morgan coming out of the bedroom, dressed in one of his suits.

"Date appropriate?" Morgan asked, walking up to him.

Spencer smiled. "Perfect, actually." He kissed Parker's forehead, resting her in Fran's arms.

"You two go have fun."

Morgan grabbed his keys off the counter, then walked over and kissed the top of Parker's head.

"Be good for grandma, baby girl."

"She will. Now you two, get out of here before you lose your reservations."

Spencer smiled, grabbing his bag from the bedroom and walking outside, Morgan following.


	28. Date Night

While Morgan was driving, he looked at Spencer.

"You're really just going to give me addresses for the GPS and tell me nothing?"

"Sounds about right. Eyes on the road."

Morgan shook his head, gripping the steering wheel. "You're not telling me _anything_?"

"You'll figure it out, in time."

"How many parts are there to this date? Can I at least know that?"

Spencer thought to himself. "Two, hopefully three."

"_Hopefully_?"

"Like I said, I have faith that you'll figure it out."

* * *

When Morgan pulled up and parked at the restaurant, he turned to Spencer.

"Isn't this-"

"The name of the restaurant from Tennessee," Spencer confirmed, getting out of the car.

"I thought you hated Tennessee," Morgan joked, getting out and locking the doors.

"It's not that I hate the things in the state, just what I chose to do in the state itself." He looked up and saw Morgan ready to comment. "And no, not the act of making our daughter – what led up to said act."

Morgan wrapped his arm around Spencer's shoulder, walking inside. "So there's no chance of some shots of whiskey tonight?"

Spencer shook his head, laughing. "Depends on how the date goes."

* * *

After they ordered, Spencer starting toying with the handle of his coffee cup.

"What's up, Pretty Boy? Nervous?"

He shook his head. "Actually, I'm quite relaxed," he said, pouring sugar packets into his coffee and taking a sip.

Morgan smiled. "How many cups have you had today?"

"This is my fifth. I'm trying to make up for the seven months of having to drink green tea. Try swapping from coffee to tea, Derek. It's not easy and it's disgusting."

"Yes, but you cutting out coffee gave us a happy, healthy daughter and a healthy you."

"Just saying, if I ever want another kid? I am _not_ giving up coffee."

"So, you have another kid on your mind?"

Spencer gasped. "_God_, no! Just saying if I ever did…"

"You'd really go down to one cup of coffee a day instead of switching again?"

"I'd make it work."

* * *

While they were eating, Spencer looked at his phone and saw a text from JJ.

_Good luck tonight, Spence. I'm sure it'll all work out._

He smiled, setting down his fork and wiping his hands. _Let's hope so. Fingers crossed._

_With how much he cares about you? You have nothing to worry about._

He thought for a second, then texted her back. _Can we talk tomorrow?_

_My office, or in this case, my phone, are always open for you, little brother._

He smirked, setting his phone down and eating.

"Problem?" Morgan asked.

"It was just JJ checking in. Big sister duty."

"So JJ knows what's happening tonight?"

"And that surprises you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Morgan shook his head. "Not at all."

* * *

Once they were done eating, Spencer paid the check and got out of the booth.

"Where to now, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked, after they'd gotten in the car.

Spencer leaned over, turning the GPS toward him and typing in the address. He then faced it back to Morgan. "Go on."

"You're really going to keep this whole thing a secret?"

"Mhm," Spencer said, buckling himself in. He took out his phone, calling Fran.

* * *

"Hello, Spencer," she answered, setting Parker in her crib and cranking the mobile, turning on the baby monitor.

"Is she already asleep?"

"She went down a couple minutes ago, after I read her 'Rapunzel'. Seems to be a favorite of hers."

He smiled. "That's the first book I read to her when I was pregnant. She always kicked around a lot for that one." He watched out the window, thinking back.

"You read to her while pregnant?"

"It was my favorite past time, actually. It kept her in one place for the most part and helped me put her to sleep so I could actually get some."

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "Is that why you were always reading stories while we were on cases? For her?"

He nodded. "I wanted her to have a love for literature like I do."

Morgan smiled, watching the road. "Of course."

"So she's okay?"

"She's fine. She had her feeding, had her story, and she fell asleep during story time. I have all the baby monitors on and I'll be in the living room if she needs me."

"Thanks, Fran," he said with a smile. "Do you want me to call when we're on our way back?"

"Not necessary. Don't want to take a chance on waking up Parker, do you?"

"Oh, definitely not. Derek's unfortunately made that mistake before," he said, glancing over.

"One time I call to check on my daughter and I'll never hear the end of it," he said, parking.

Spencer smiled. "I'll call you later, Fran. Thanks again for doing this."

"Any time."

"Bye, Momma," Morgan said, leaning over to the phone.

"Goodbye, Derek. Take care of Spencer."

Spencer hung up the phone. "Your mom loves me more."

"Only because you're the one that made her a grandmother," he said, looking out the window. "You can't be serious?"

Spencer smiled, nodding. "Took a lot of research to find this place. Come on."

"I am _not _doing this."

"Oh yes you are," Spencer said, getting out of the car. "If I can, you can." He walked around and grabbed Morgan's arm, practically dragging him inside.

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me do this," Morgan said, flipping through the catalogue. "Why do I need to do this?"

"Because I've done it, and now it's your turn."

"Then you need to do a song too," Morgan said, closing the book and handing it to him.

Spencer pushed it back, shaking his head. "Not happening. You know you remember since Garcia gave you the cognitive interview. You have that memory of me. You owe me one."

"I have a _lot_ of memories of you that night. Does that mean I need to get even for every single one?"

"Not _quite_," Spencer said. "And if you don't choose a song soon? I'm picking."

"You don't know recent music, so I'm not scared."

"I'll make you regret that," Spencer said, yanking the book from his hands and looking through.

* * *

"Despite the poor grammar, your selection for the night will be," Spencer said, scanning the page and pointing to 'U Got It Bad', "this one."

"What do you know about Usher, Pretty Boy?"

"Nothing. But I read about this song in one of those magazines in the waiting room at the doctor's office while I was pregnant. I asked Garcia about it and she played it for me. Your daughter was pretty fond of it, actually. Made her move around. You should be happy to be singing it."

"I'll get revenge for this."

"Let's just say this is part of _my_ revenge for you holding my coffee hostage. What is it you once said Derek? I believe it was '_Just remember that paybacks are a bitch_'."

Morgan shook his head. "I hate that memory of yours."

"I'm rather fond of it right now," Spencer said, walking up to the host and pointing Morgan, then the catalogue. "He'll be singing that."

"Name?"

"Derek," Spencer said, before walking back to the table.

"If I see your phone out-" Morgan started.

"Oh, you will. But don't worry; it'll stay in my personal collection until you aggravate me enough to let everyone else see."

* * *

"And up next, we have Derek singing Usher's 'U Got It Bad'," the host called. Morgan gave Spencer one final look before getting up, walking to the stage. Spencer joined several women who were wolf whistling and leaned back, taking out his phone to record.

He had to admit, watching Morgan do karaoke was extremely entertaining. It seemed like he already knew all the lyrics, so he didn't even glance at the screen. At one point, he could swear that he was actually enjoying it.

When Morgan finished and started walking over, Spencer ended the recording and tucked the phone in his pocket.

"Are we done?"

"Hey hey, it looked like you were actually having fun up there, so don't you go around acting like you didn't love it."

Morgan smiled, running a hand through Spencer's hair. "It's not quite 'Don't Stop Believin' while dancing on the bar, but I guess it'll do."

"Oh, shut up," Spencer said, smacking his hand away.

* * *

After several people butchered songs, Morgan looked over at him. "Can we go, or are you going to continue to torture me here?"

Spencer smiled. "Yeah, we can go," he said, getting up and pulling on his jacket.

"Are we going home?"

"Not quite. I have one last thing planned."

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? What's that?"

"You'll just have to wait," he said, walking outside.


	29. Big Night

Spencer chewed on his lip when he put in the address for the last destination: a hotel. He turned the screen back to Morgan when the directions turned on. He reached in his pocket, running his hand over the room key he'd picked up earlier at lunch with JJ. While Morgan was driving, his leg was twitching, and he did his best to calm himself down.

"You okay?" Morgan asked, reaching over and lacing their fingers.

Spencer bit his lip, nodding. "I'm fine."

"How long have you been planning this date, Pretty Boy?"

He exhaled. "_Way_ too long."

Morgan smiled, watching the road. "I bet it's fine, whatever it is."

Spencer reached down, pulling his overstuffed satchel into his lap.

When Morgan turned onto the hotel's street, Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something going on at the hotel tonight, Spencer?"

"There actually aren't any events listed until Saturday, according to the website."

Morgan parked in the lot. "Then what do you have planned if there aren't any events?"

"Well, for one, a night away from parenting, courtesy of your mother," he said, getting out and holding up the room key.

"And two?"

"You'll find out."

* * *

They took the elevator up to the room, where Spencer unpacked his bag, which had clothes for both of them. Spencer looked through, tossing Morgan his swim trunks.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, _you _can stay up here. But _I'm_ going downstairs for a swim. You're more than welcome to join me."

"You're going swimming?"

"Mhm," Spencer said, walking to the bathroom and changing into his swimsuit and a t-shirt.

"What about your cast?" Morgan called after him.

He walked out, setting his clothes on a chair and reaching in his bag, taking out plastic wrap and a bag to put over his cast. "Taken care of," he said, maneuvering them onto his wrist. He slipped on a pair of flip flops and grabbed a towel. "Coming?" he asked, grabbing the room key.

"Give me a minute," Morgan said, grabbing the swim trunks and walking to the bathroom.

"60, 59, 58…" Spencer counted down.

"Very funny, Pretty Boy," Morgan said, getting changed.

"55, 54, 53…"

Morgan shook his head, grabbing a towel and slipping on his shoes, opening the bathroom door. "Happy?"

"Extremely."

* * *

Once they got there, Spencer set his phone and room key on a table, and his towel on the chair beside it. He then kicked off his flip flops.

"What?" he asked when he realized Morgan was staring at him.

"You really want to go swimming at 8:30 at night?"

Spencer shrugged. "I have a night to myself for the first time in 12 weeks. I can't enjoy it?"

"You can," he said, slipping off his own flip flops.

"Good, because I owe you one for the beach."

"Owe me on-" Morgan started, before Spencer ran up behind him and, surprisingly, was able to throw him into the water. Morgan resurfaced, looking at him. "You _didn't_."

"I did. How's the water?"

Morgan smiled. "Get your scrawny butt in here and find out."

Spencer shrugged, walking around the edge of the pool and dipping a toe in, taunting him.

"Get _in_, Spencer."

Spencer shrugged again, sitting on the edge and putting his feet in. "Water seems nice."

Morgan walked over, grabbing him around the waist and pulling him in. "And now you know."

* * *

Spencer smiled, biting his lip and reaching for the bottom hem of his shirt.

"You don't have to show me anything you don't want to, Pretty Boy."

Spencer shook his head, pulling off his shirt and tossing it aside.

Morgan looked him over before pushing his hair back behind his hair. "You look fine, Spencer."

He smiled slightly, wrapping his arms around Morgan's neck and looking him in the eyes. "Do you remember?"

"What are you talking about, Pretty Boy?"

"One year ago on this day. We solved the case, and then you took me out of dinner to help me unwind. When that didn't work, we went to the karaoke bar, where your intention was more the _bar_ aspect than the karaoke, but both took place anyway."

Morgan smiled, pulling him closer. "I remember."

"Then afterward," Spencer said, swallowing, tracing circles on Morgan's chest. "We came to the pool, and I kissed you for the first time?"

"Because I saved your drunken self from drowning."

Spencer bit down on his lip, looking down at the water.

Morgan grabbed his chin, lifting it up. "Pretty Boy?"

Spencer exhaled, looking up at him. "Yes?"

* * *

Morgan leaned in the last few inches, capturing Spencer's lips with his. Spencer smiled at him finally catching on. He pulled Morgan in closer as Morgan's hand ran through his hair. He pulled back, kissing at his neck and nipping softly.

Morgan bit his lip. "You're going to be the death of me, Spencer Reid."

Spencer smiled, biting down harder. This time, Morgan couldn't hold himself back, moaning so loudly it echoed in the room. He wrapped his legs around Morgan's waist, looking up at him.

"You're going to leave a mark," Morgan warned.

"Then everyone can know you're mine," Spencer said, leaning in again.

"I-I thought we were going for a swim," Morgan said, doing his best to keep his composure while Spencer assaulted his neck.

Spencer pulled back. "Well I suppose if you want me to _stop_."

Morgan shook his head. "I just don't think the hotel would appreciate this going on in their pool."

"What? It's just friendly," Spencer chimed in, running a hand up Morgan's chest. "They should only be concerned if I started going south."

Morgan couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. Since when was Spencer this kind of person? "Excuse me?"

"Well, I'm just saying," Spencer started, but Morgan didn't give him a chance to finish. Once again, he kissed Spencer, leaning against the side of the pool to support himself. Spencer kept the grip his legs had around Morgan's waist tight, both because he didn't want to let go, and the fact he didn't want to fall into the water. Protection or not, it's _not_ fun to get his cast wet.

* * *

Sometime later, Morgan pulled back, panting. "You've got to let me breathe at some point, Pretty Boy."

"Th-That's what your nostrils are for," Spencer chimed in.

Morgan smiled, looking at him. "You're shivering."

"I-I'm f-f-fine," he said, trying his best not to show how cold he really was.

"Nice try," Morgan said, walking toward the ladder. Spencer groaned when they finally got there, turning around and grabbing his towel, drying himself off.

Morgan took his own towel and started drying Spencer's legs. "How do you get so cold so fast?"

Spencer shrugged, keeping the towel wrapped around his body. "Bad luck?"

"Well, on the brightside? Unlike with Lila Archer, you don't look like a drowned rat."

He smiled. "Very funny," he said, getting up and slipping his flip flops on. He looked at his phone to see another text from JJ.

_We don't want another Parker. Be careful._

He shook his head, picking it up and texting her back. _Don't worry, I will be._

_Don't tell Garcia where you were, either. She'll hunt down the hotel security footage… again._

_Noted_.

"JJ?" Morgan asked, wrapping a towel around himself.

He nodded, grabbing the room key. He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

"Is something wrong?"

"What? No, everything's fine with JJ. She's just being… herself."

"Not surprising. Ready to go?"

"Of course," He said, walking out and walking toward the elevator. Observing that there were security cameras, he resisted his urges and behaved himself.

* * *

When they got back to the room, Spencer walked in, plugging in his phone and going through his bag.

"What are you doing?" Morgan asked, locking the door behind him.

"Showering? It's not safe to leave chlorine on your skin for too long, considering it not only dries out your skin, but your hair as well. And I'll be damned if I have you picking on my hair again." He walked into the bathroom, turning on the hot water in the shower.

Morgan shook his head, grabbing a pair of pajamas. "You do that."

"You, um," Spencer started, poking his head out. "You're more than welcome to join me. You know, for water conservation purposes?"

"Are you _really_ using that line again?"

"It's worked for me before, hasn't it?"

"You're sure?"

"If I wasn't sure, why would I ask?" Spencer queried.

Morgan smiled, walking toward the bathroom and setting his pajamas on the counter.

* * *

After they got out, Spencer sat on the bed with his legs crossed under him, his hand in his chin, deep in thought. Morgan ignored it, having seen that look thousands of times before. He grabbed the remote and sat beside him, idly flipping through the channels.

Spencer was going through all the ways to approach this situation in his head. If he just threw it out there, he knew he'd catch Morgan off guard, which could be something that he'd want. If he asked about it, he'd have Morgan questioning if this is what he really wanted to do. He thought that perhaps the best way to go about it was the same way he told him that he was a father: to just do it.

When Morgan flipped through the channels for the sixth time, Spencer snapped out of it. He exhaled, sitting on his knees in front of Morgan on the bed.

"Yes, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked, smile on his face. Spencer knew that smile was exactly what made him do this the last time. Internally, Spencer was yelling at himself to just do it already. Finally, he reached over, grabbing the remote and turning off the TV.

"Okay?" Morgan asked, looking at him.

* * *

Finally, instinct took over to make the situation much less awkward for Spencer. He leaned in, grabbing Morgan by the back of the neck and kissed him. Morgan leaned back on the bed, caught by surprise. Spencer smiled, pulling back and kissing at his neck again.

"GOD, Spencer," Morgan growled, tilting his head back. When he bit down, Morgan moaned softly.

Spencer pulled back, looking at him.

"Spencer," Morgan started.

Spencer took a deep breath, then looked at Morgan. "I want _this_," he put simply, pushing his hair back.

Morgan propped himself up on his elbows. "You're sure?" he asked, half concerned and half excited.

He nodded. "I have for a long time. I want _this_. I want _us_. I want you to remember _us_. I want you to have a memory half as good as the one I have from that night."

"Is this about me not remembering? Spencer-"

Spencer shook his head, putting a finger to Morgan's lips. "Let me finish. I have wanted there to be an _us_ for a long time. That night was the best of my life so far… despite what the next morning brought on. I want you to be able to have a night for yourself that's at least half as good as that night you gave me."

"You're _positive_?" Morgan asked. "I don't want you to feel pressured into doing anything just because it's how other people do relationships."

"I have never been more positive of anything in my entire life. I'm ready to give myself to you." He licked his lips – Morgan _hated_ when he did that. "That is, if you'll have me."

Morgan smiled, leaning up and kissing Spencer softly. "I'd love nothing more, but, we're not ready for another kid right now. What about-"

Spencer blushed, motioning toward the drawer. "Taken care of."

Morgan reached a hand over, pulling open the drawer. He shook his head. "You do think of everything, don't you?"

"It's in my nature," Spencer said with a shrug.

With that, Morgan smirked, grabbing Spencer around the waist and laying him down on the bed.

* * *

Later that night, they were lying under the covers, Spencer clinging onto Morgan. He looked up at him, and Morgan knew what he was going to ask.

"Second best night of my life, Pretty Boy."

Spencer raised an eyebrow, his head still hazy. "Second?"

"I never thought I'd make you speechless."

Spencer playfully hit his chest. "Shut up."

Morgan smiled. "It's only to the night I found out I was a father. Sorry, but nothing's ever going to be better than that."

"Why's that?"

"Well, one, because I found out I was a father to the most beautiful girl on the face of this planet. And two? That's when I knew I finally had a shot with you."

Spencer grinned. "You've _always_ had a shot with me, Derek Morgan." He yawned, curling closer.

"Sleep, Pretty Boy. I'll be here when you wake up."

He nodded, clinging tighter to Morgan's body. After the night they'd had, he fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I meant to post this chapter last night, but I fell asleep before I could. Sorry to everyone who waited!


	30. Aftermath

The next morning, Morgan woke up with Spencer still wrapped around him. He smiled, leaning down and kissing his forehead softly.

"Rise and shine."

Spencer groaned, burying his head in his chest. "Is there coffee?"

"Not yet."

"Then there's no reason to rise _or_ shine."

Morgan shook his head. "Why don't you get dressed and we'll get breakfast before heading home?"

Spencer whimpered, shaking his head.

"If it were a work day, you'd already be up."

"Well it's not, and you need to stop talking."

"How about I go grab coffee, and you answer the twelve texts you've gotten from JJ?"

Spencer sighed, releasing him. "Fine. But I swear to god if you turn on that light or open those curtains-"

Morgan got dressed. "I wouldn't dream of it. You and JJ really _are_ siblings," he said, grabbing the room key and walking out.

* * *

Spencer whimpered, grabbing his phone off the nightstand and pulling it under the blanket with him. Rather than trying to decipher the text messages half asleep, he decided the best option was to call her. After a few attempts, he successfully dialed her number.

"Well, hello there, lovebird. Momma Morgan says that you two didn't come home last night."

He could feel himself blushing. "Mornin', Jayje."

"Calling me before your morning coffee? This has to be good."

He yawned, rubbing his eyes. "Oh, yes."

"So what happened?"

He proceeded to go along, telling her about what happened on the date: dinner and the karaoke bar, followed by the pool.

"Spence, you did _not_ make out in the pool."

"A little bit? What, don't give me that look. It's not like we did anything in _there_."

* * *

Morgan walked in, handing him a large cup of coffee. He sat up and took it, taking a sip, then shooed him.

"What?"

"Thanks for the coffee, now go. Go take a shower, go to the gym, take a walk. I don't care. Just go away."

Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"Good morning, Derek," Morgan could hear JJ saying on the phone.

"Morning, JJ," he said, looking through Spencer's bag.

"Can you go? Please?" Spencer nearly pleaded.

"I've got it," he said, kissing Spencer's cheek. "I'll call mom, see how Parker did last night," he said, before grabbing a change of clothes and his phone, walking to the bathroom and closing the door.

* * *

"Good morning indeed," JJ said, leaning back in her chair.

"Oh shut up," Spencer snapped, taking another sip of coffee.

"So did it happen?"

Spencer took another sip, setting the now empty cup on the nightstand. "Three times."

She exhaled. "_Three_? Damn, Spence, who knew you had it in you?"

"Derek does… now."

"How?"

"I may have sort of thrown myself at him and gone through a detailed explanation of wanting to, because he was giving me that world famous Derek Morgan 'I'm not sure what you're thinking' look."

"He does do that a lot."

"And let me tell you, it's a pain when you're trying to do something, especially _that_."

"I bet," she said, looking through the window in her office. Seeing that Garcia was coming, she walked over, closing the door and locking it. "I'm locking my office door. _Spill_."

He smiled. "God, Jayje. I can't even describe it. It was just… perfect." He got up, walking around the room. "He was so gentle and so sweet and he was concerned about taking care of me the whole time. And, let me tell you, it is so much more fun when you're sober."

She shook her head, leaning against the door. "Big sister doesn't need to know those details."

"Big sister shouldn't have asked," he replied, chewing on his lip. "Wow, I can't stop smiling. Last night was everything I expected it to be, but so much more."

"Were you safe?"

"Oh, yes, completely. I love Parker so much, but there are no plans in the immediate future for her to have any siblings."

"Good job, Spence."

"Oh, one more thing?"

"What did you do?"

He chewed on his lip. "I may have given him a few love bites?"

"Spencer Reid gave somebody a hickey?"

"…Or four?"

"You animal, Spence."

He smiled. "What? I was having my fun."

* * *

"So does this mean I win the office pool?"

"What pool?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Garcia started a bet board of when you two would finally go at it again. I had it for when Parker was 3-4 months old."

"You can _not_ tell her!" he said directly. "She would hunt down the security footage and she'd find a way to watch it."

"My lips are sealed, though you did tell her she'd find out about your date Thursday morning."

"Don't you _dare_," he snapped.

She smiled, laughing. "Like I said, my lips are sealed. You two enjoy the rest of your day off. I'll see you and your surely blushing self tomorrow."

He shook his head. "Goodbye, JJ."

"Goodbye, Spence," she said, hanging up.

He smiled, gathering up his clothes and walking to the bathroom, getting into the shower with Morgan.

* * *

When they were getting ready for work on Friday, Morgan looked over at Spencer.

"You do realize you marked me, right?"

"It's not _that _bad, is it?"

"Pretty Boy, you bit my neck. Are you sure you're not part vampire?" Spencer opened his mouth, but Morgan stopped him. "I don't need a statistic on the existence of vampires in modern day."

Spencer sighed, pulling on his socks. "Fine."

Morgan smiled, pulling the collar up on his shirt. "Hidden?"

Spencer looked. "…For the most part."

Morgan shook his head, pulling on his shoes. He looked over at Parker, who was asleep in her carrier.

"Your Daddy? He's a sadist. Papa's neck is proof of it."

Spencer reached over, hitting him in the head. "Shut up! I am not, and even if I were, our daughter doesn't need to know that!"

"See, Parker? Sadist."

"Are you done?"

"If you'd like, I can take off my shirt and show her the claw marks too."

Spencer ignored him, shouldered his satchel and handed the diaper bag to Morgan. "Hurry up. We're meeting Emily, Garcia, and JJ at the café for breakfast."

"Why did we agree to this again?" Morgan asked.

"Because I've looked at nothing but your face for the past day and a half and I'd like to do something with other people?"

"You also saw your therapist, in my defense."

He shrugged. "Like I said. I'd like to do something with other people without having to ask one of our friends to watch our daughter."

"Oh, speaking of? Garcia called dibs on babysitting Parker next time we go out. Though, to be completely honest, I'm not sure I can top that last date."

"You're right. You can't."

* * *

After they dropped Parker off at daycare, they drove to the café. Once they were parked, Spencer took off his scarf, trying to wrap it around Morgan's neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Covering," Spencer said.

Morgan shook his head, taking the scarf off and handing it to him."I've got it, Pretty Boy," he said, fixing the collar on his shirt. "See?"

Spencer looked. "And you're sure nobody's going to notice?"

"Yes, now stop being paranoid and let's go."

Spencer sighed, grabbing his bag and walking inside. Morgan took the seat beside Garcia, while Spencer sat beside JJ.

"You two look awful happy," Emily observed, looking between them.

"I got to catch up on sleep for a change," Spencer said, glancing down at a coffee cup. He looked at JJ. "Mine?"

"Knew you'd enjoy it," she said, pushing the dish of sugar packets toward him. As he was tearing open the packets and pouring them into his cup, stirring, Garcia looked at Morgan.

* * *

"Okay, spill."

"What, Baby Girl?" he asked.

"I know you two had a date and I know you didn't get back to the house until the next morning."

Spencer's neck nearly snapped off when he turned over to JJ. "You swore!"

"I'm sorry, it slipped! She was going to call the house to look for the two of you anyway!"

"I want details." Garcia said, smirking.

"But if it gets past a certain rating, I have _no_ problem not hearing it," Emily stated, sipping her coffee. Spencer noted that she was now his favorite team member.

"Nothing happened," Morgan said, adjusting his collar and looking down at his coffee.

Garcia arched an eyebrow, reaching over and pulling down his collar. She gasped.

"Derek Morgan, is that a hickey?!" she paused and turned to Spencer who was slowly turning red. "Spencer Reid, you did _not_!"

Spencer would give anything for the ability to be anywhere else that given moment. Morgan smiled, fixing his shirt and noticing all eyes were currently on Spencer.

"I, um," Spencer started, sipping his coffee. "…slipped."

"And sunk your teeth into his neck multiple times?"

He groaned. "No, but…"

"You two got friendly?"

He could feel how red he was. He set his cup down, looking over at Garcia. "…What?"

Her jaw was on the floor, then she couldn't stop smiling. "You two totally _did_ it!"

"Garcia! We're in public!" Spencer was getting flustered extremely fast.

"Oh, please, everyone in this place knows."

"Yeah… _now_."

"You guys are the profilers, you should know to hide things better. But judging by what I see? Boy Wonder is a kinky little animal. All these marks on Derek's neck and none on him? That we can see, anyway."

Spencer looked over at Morgan, a silent plea to help him.

"That's enough, Baby Girl," Morgan said, patting her arm.

"You guys were together for the first time in over a year. That's kind of a big deal."

"First, second, third," Spencer said under his breath, twirling the spoon around in his coffee cup.

Garcia gasped, looking between them. "You did _not_."

They both looked down at the table, then up at each other with a smile.

"Oh, today just got _so_ much better!"

* * *

When they were in the elevator on their way to the office, Spencer turned to Morgan, fixing his shirt and the buttons, trying to hide his handy work.

"Work all you want, 187, those aren't going away," Garcia commented. "Only way those are disappearing is with some _really_ good concealer."

"You could've warned me that those leave marks like that," Spencer snapped in Morgan's ear. "I would've stopped!"

JJ put a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Sorry, Pretty Boy. Now you know for future reference?"

Spencer blushed, leaning against the elevator wall. "If there even _is_ a future."

"Oh, Boy Wonder. Judging by those marks you left on him. There's going to be _quite _the future for you two."

He blushed even more, looking at Morgan. "Help?"

"Come on, Garcia. Leave him alone. You know he's going to feel embarrassed enough when Hotch sees it."

Spencer gasped, eyes widening. He hadn't even considered that their boss would be able to see.

"Calm down," Morgan said, rubbing his back. "It'll be fine."

He sighed, resting his head on Morgan's shoulder.

"Just think. You two just need to survive until five and then you can do those things _all_ weekend. But for later, Prodigy? Bite in places that people aren't going to see."

Spencer buried his head in Morgan's chest. "Make her stop."

Emily reached over, rubbing his back. "And this is why I never let her know _anything _about my personal life."

He smiled slightly. When the elevator stopped, he looked over at them. "We'll be there in a minute," he said, turning to JJ.

Garcia opened her mouth to comment, but Emily put her hand over. "They're a couple. They need to talk. Let it be."

Spencer mouthed a quick 'thank you' to her as they walked out. He then turned to Morgan.

* * *

"Round two?" Morgan said with a smile.

"Don't you wish," he said, leaning in and giving him a quick kiss.

Morgan pulled back, kissing his cheek. "Behave yourself, Pretty Boy."

He blushed, walking over to his desk and setting his coffee cup down.

* * *

Anytime Spencer saw Morgan that day, he was sure to check that there were no visible marks and that nobody would be able to notice. At one point, Hotch called him into his office to discuss the appointment with his therapist.

"Try not to be _completely_ obvious that you have something to hide," Emily told him before he got up.

He sighed, getting up. "Thanks, Emily."

"And good luck."

He nodded, walking to Hotch's office, closing the door behind him, and taking a seat.

* * *

"Did your therapist say you're clear to work?"

Spencer nodded, reaching in his pocket and taking out a note, handing it to him. "She said she didn't see any signs of PTSD and that I can handle the job, but if I start to get stressed out, she wants me to make another appointment."

Hotch scanned the note. "How are you handling it?"

"The aftermath?" He shrugged. "Okay, I guess. It's been a week now and most of the bruising has faded and the black eye's gone down for the most part. The um, the first night my nightmares came back, but I haven't had one since then. Morgan's been a great help with it. He's been taking extra time with Parker so I could relax and not stress out over the little things."

"Off the record," Hotch started, setting down the note, "I think the two of you are exactly what the other needs."

Spencer looked at him, confused. "Excuse me?"

"Morgan needs someone to keep him calm and grounded, and to help him loosen up. On the other hand, you need someone to help you put down your shield and be there for you when you need someone to confide in. I've seen a change in you in the past three months, Reid, and I have to say that I'm impressed."

"…You are?"

"Becoming a parent may have been the best decision you've ever made, although it wasn't originally your intention."

Spencer smiled slightly, blushing. "No, it definitely wasn't."

"But since you became a parent? You're stronger, you're more confident, and you believe in yourself.

You've stopped second guessing all of your decisions, because you know whatever choice you make is going to work out in the end. It was the life change you needed. Having watched you grow as a person over the last seven years? I couldn't be more impressed."

Spencer, for a change, was left speechless. He'd always looked at Hotch as a father, and having him say all of these positive things about him was amazing to hear.

Hotch looked up at him, and seeing the shocked look on his face, couldn't help but smile. "Reid?"

His neck snapped up. "Hm?"

"Anything to say?"

He thought to himself for a moment. "All that's coming to mind is 'Wow', so I think I'll go with that."

He shook his head. "Keep up the good work. You're definitely improving."

Spencer got up. "Can I say something off the record?"

"Of course."

"…Thank you again for being like a father to me. I know I made the right decision making you Parker's godfather. You've been the father I never had when I needed you, and I know if something were to happen to Morgan and I, she'd be in good hands."

"Anytime, Reid."

Spencer smiled, turning toward the door.

"Oh, and Reid?"

He turned around to face Hotch. "Yeah?"

"From now on, please leave Morgan's neck alone. You two can have your relationship, but we don't need to see it."

Spencer blushed, turning around and opening the door as fast as he could to go back to his desk.

"Well, looks like that went well," Emily commented, looking over at him.

He shrugged, sipping his coffee.

"Want to talk about it?"

"…Not particularly."


	31. Surprise

A week later, Spencer and Morgan were still improving on their relationship. Every night after work, they would talk about anything they could: their relationship, Parker, concerns, cases, and even what they planned to have for breakfast the next morning. They were both extremely relieved and excited when Parker not only slept through her first entire night, but kept up her new habit. What they weren't very fond of, however, was her latest habit of kicking. She didn't just do it when she was laying down or in her swing – she did it whenever she pleased. Her favorite time was when they were changing her, so they had to work hard to change her without getting kicked.

* * *

That Saturday, while Spencer set Parker in her Exersaucer and read a book, Morgan was in the bedroom, on the phone with Garcia.

"Can you get him out of the house or not?"

He thought to himself. "Probably at about 4. Parker's next feeding should be at 3, so I can probably convince him afterward. Where are we meeting?"

"Rossi's. Only place big enough."

"He's going to know what's up, Baby Girl," he said, leaning back.

"I'm sure he knows something's going on anyway. He's a profiler, do you really think we can pull something over on him? Come on now."

"Well, he doesn't have an idea yet."

"Where is he now?"

"He's with Parker in the living room. She's in that Exersaucer thing you bought us. The thing with all the toys and noises?"

"Does she love it?!"

He smiled. "We can't get her out of it. Great job, Aunt Penny."

"I knew it! I knew it! JJ told me that Henry practically ran his into the ground he loved it so much."

"You do realize we could've just borrowed from JJ, right? You didn't need to buy her a brand new one."

"Oh yes I did! One, his was for boys. She needed one that wasn't so masculine. And two? What if one day, you guys or JJ want another kid? It'd be really awkward asking for it back. Now both of you are all set."

"…And who says we want another kid anything soon?"

"Well, considering the two of you are _active_ now."

He shook his head. "Very _safely_ active. Trust me, there aren't any plans anytime soon."

"There weren't plans for the first one either. I'm just saying."

"SO," he said, hoping to change the subject, "we'll meet you at Rossi's at 4?"

"Yes sir!"

"If you can pull this over on him, Baby Girl, you definitely win."

"We all know that, sugar," she said, hanging up.

* * *

He hung up, getting up and walking out to the living room. Spencer had abandoned his book and was sitting in front of Parker, who was watching in awe when he set off all of the toys that made noise. Morgan sat beside him. "Really likes it, doesn't she?"

Spencer nodded, pressing another button that turned on music. "I think it's the different colors and sounds, more than anything. Babies don't like to be bored and want to be stimulated."

"Especially her?"

"Especially her," Spencer confirmed. "What did Garcia want?"

Morgan had to think up something, quick. "Rossi wants us all at his house for another cooking lesson. Us especially because 'when the bambino starts eating, she's not living on food out of the freezer'."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Of course. I took notes last time, you saw me!"

He shrugged. "Just what he said."

"What time?" Spencer asked, checking the clock.

"I told her that Parker usually eats at 3, so our best bet was 4."

He nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Can we bring her swing or something? I don't want her to be bored."

"I'll pack it up while you're feeding her and getting her ready."

"…How much more ready does she need to get? She's dressed, and even has matching socks, which I told you I'm not overly fond of."

Morgan shrugged. "Put on a nice outfit. Maybe something Garcia or JJ got her. You know Rossi, he likes everything to look good."

"Well, that goes out the window with the mismatched socks, and I'm not letting her match. It's a curse."

"Then maybe do some tights? I don't know, you do whatever you want, Pretty Boy. No matter what, I know she'll look fine."

Spencer leaned over, kissing his cheek. "Thank you."

He smiled, running a hand through Spencer's hair. "Any time."

* * *

While Morgan packed a diaper bag, Spencer was changing Parker. He held her in one arm and looked through the closet with the other.

"Hm…" he said, going through the hangers and thinking to himself.

"Pretty Boy," Morgan started, walking over to the closet and pointing to what appeared to be a pink fuzzy ball, "_what_ in the world is that?"

"Her Halloween costume," Spencer said plainly, taking out a sweater and skirt for her. "Do these match?"

"…Yeah," Morgan said, handing him a pair of striped tights. "Why is our daughter going to be Pepto Bismol for her first Halloween?"

Spencer rolled his eyes, laying her on the changing table and getting her dressed. "She's not going to be a cure for an upset digestive system. She's going to be a monster. Take it out."

Morgan reached in the closet and took out the costume. Sure enough, it was a fluffy, furry pink monster costume, with yellow horns, big eyes, and yellow polka dotted feet. He shook his head, laughing. "Where did you pick this up?"

"Costume shop. Took me forever to find the right one," Spencer said, pulling the sweater over her head. Changing a squirming child was definitely worthy of being an Olympic event.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't a baby typically a pumpkin on their first Halloween? That's what Momma said anyway."

Spencer rolled his eyes, pulling on Parker's tights and putting on her shoes. "Typically, yes. But enlighten me, Derek, _what_ about us can be described as typical?"

Morgan thought for a minute, but he was stumped. "Good point."

"And, I knew your mom wanted it, so there's a pumpkin costume at the bottom of her closet still in the shopping bag. She can put it on for the photo opportunity, but then she's going right back into the fuzzy monster."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Besides," Spencer said, ignoring him and picking up Parker, "she's going to be the cutest little monster ever."

"You do realize she's not old enough to go trick or treating, right?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean she can't start celebrating Daddy's favorite holiday early. Isn't that right, Princess?" he asked, turning toward her and kissing her forehead.

* * *

After the diaper bag was packed and the swing was put into the car, Morgan looked over at him.

"Ready?"

Spencer nodded, buckling Parker into her carrier and putting a blanket over her, playfully grabbing her feet underneath it. "Keep your little soccer player legs to yourself. The last thing we want is for you to kick Uncle Rossi, or one of his prized possessions, and have him never invite us back to his house again."

When her response seemed to be a dirty look and a kick, Morgan couldn't help but laugh. "That's my girl."

"No defying Daddy yet. Defy Papa, he deserves it," Spencer said, getting up and grabbing the handle of the carrier.

"And why does Papa deserve it?" Morgan asked, as he followed Spencer out of the apartment and locked the door.

"Because Papa didn't sacrifice his body and caffeine for seven months to be sure she came out happy and healthy."

"Touché, but you can't use that one forever."

Spencer smiled. "Watch me." He snapped her carrier into the carseat, then got in the front seat, buckling himself in.

Morgan shook his head, getting in and starting the car.

* * *

As they were driving, Spencer hummed, watching out the window, then looking back at Parker in the mirror.

"Pretty Boy, what are you humming?"

Spencer thought to himself, groaning. "That song from her Exersaucer."

Morgan laughed, shaking his head. "That's great."

"No, it isn't. Eidetic memory – it's burned into my brain. It's never going to go away."

"Until one of the new toys Aunt Penny gives her sings a new song, then that one can take over."

"…Every toy our daughter gets is going to sing some sort of song, isn't it?"

"Probably."

He groaned again. "Fantastic."

* * *

When they pulled up to Rossi's house, Spencer grabbed Parker out of the backseat while Morgan grabbed the diaper bag and swing from the trunk. Spencer adjusted the blanket and followed Morgan up to the front steps.

"Do we really need to be here? I've read plenty of cookbooks and I know how to cook. I choose not to because after I get home from work, I'm too tired and just want to spend time with her."

"Time to come clean. Rossi's not giving us cooking lessons," Morgan admitted, walking in front of him and beating him to the door.

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "So if we're not cooking, why did we all have to come to his house on a Saturday? I could be sleeping. Or we could be having a date night."

"Not like I can top your last one, tiger."

Spencer smiled, blushing. "Anyway. Why are we here?"

Morgan smirked, opening the front door. Spencer raised an eyebrow, walking in.

"…Is anybody even home?" Spencer asked, closing the door behind him and noticing the darkness.

"Said they'd be here," Morgan said, raising an eyebrow. "Why don't you get the light?"

Spencer groaned, reaching over with his casted wrist and flipping the light switch on.

* * *

"Surprise!"

Spencer nearly jumped at everyone yelling. "What's going on?" he asked, looking over at Morgan.

"Happy Birthday, Pretty Boy."

"…But my birthday isn't for another 2 days," he checked his watch, "7 hours and 54 minutes."

"Well," Emily started. "Since we forgot last year, we're getting a head start this year to make up for it."

"Okay, whose idea was it?" Spencer asked, looking around.

JJ held up her hand. "Guilty."

Spencer leaned over, pulling her into a hug with one arm. "Thank you."

She rubbed his back, patting it. "Just what you needed?"

He nodded, adjusting his grip on the carrier as he pulled back.

Garcia walked over, taking the carrier from him. "I'll take that," she said, looking down at Parker and moving the blanket. "WHO picked this outfit?"

Spencer looked at her, slightly frightened. "I did?"

She smiled. "It's _perfect_. Nice to see you have fashion sense for at least one of you."

"…Thank you?"

"It's a compliment from Garcia, I'd take it and not ask any questions," Hotch suggested.

* * *

After Garcia had her time with Parker, Morgan set her in her swing and turned on the music. He went to turn to Spencer, but was interrupted by a tug on his jeans. He looked down to see Henry and smiled, squatting beside him.

"What's up, little man?" he asked, ruffling Henry's long hair.

Henry smiled, speaking softly. "Can we play?"

He picked him up, looking over at JJ. "Hey, JJ…"

She turned around. "What's up?"

"Mind keeping an eye on Parker while the little man and I go out in the yard?"

"PLEASE, mommy?" Henry asked, pouting.

"So long as you put on your jacket first."

Henry clapped as Morgan set him down. He ran over to hug his mother's legs, then ran over to grab his coat.

"…I could watch her?" Spencer spoke up.

"It's your party, Pretty Boy. Take a break for a change."

"But-" Spencer started to protest.

"Not happening, Spence."

"Fine," he said, admitting defeat and going back to his conversation with Will.

Henry ran back over with his jacket on. Morgan bent down, zipping it for him and picking him up. "Ready?"

Henry nodded and Morgan turned to Spencer. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine."

He kissed Spencer's cheek, then walked out to the back yard.

* * *

While Morgan was outside playing with Henry, Spencer leaned against the window, watching them run around. He couldn't help but feel happy, watching his boyfriend playing with his godson and seeing them both enjoying themselves. He hadn't realized how captivated he was until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at Emily standing beside him.

"Hey," he said, glancing over quickly.

"So is this what you expected out of 31?"

"Hm?"

"Well, you said you wanted to cure schizophrenia by the time you were 25, and compared yourself to Tesla for being bummed about 30. Did you think at 31, you'd be in the process of settling down with a baby?"

"Actually, I never expected myself to be settled down with anybody, especially Morgan."

"Why especially Morgan?"

Spencer bit his lip, lowering his voice. "I never thought he felt the same way. After I became pregnant? I know it's sort of ridiculous, but part of the reason I didn't tell him was because I didn't want him to feel like he had to be with someone he didn't like just for the sake of the baby."

She reached over, rubbing his arm. "But you did make the right decision. He loves you, and I've never seen somebody happier than when I saw him that first time with Parker."

He gave a small smile, looking back out the window.

* * *

"Are they having fun?"

He nodded and looked at Morgan, who was spinning Henry around in the air.

"Oh, the airplane game," Emily said, leaning on the other side of the window.

"The what?"

She shook her head. "See how Henry's arms are out and Morgan's spinning around? He's an airplane."

He crossed his arms, looking at them.

"He's really good with kids. You know you don't need to be worried, right?"

"I know," he said, smiling when Morgan threw him into the air and caught him.

"Do you think about it?"

"About what?"

"More kids, even if it's in the very _very_ distant future."

He chewed on his lip, smiling. "I actually have. I'd love to see how he'd interact with a son. We all know Parker's around his finger, but with how much he loves sports? I know he'll want a boy to teach it all to. Something tells me Aunt Penny is going to turn Parker into a girly girl before she has the chance to even look at a baseball bat."

Emily glanced over at Garcia, who was playing peek-a-boo with Parker while JJ held her. "It wouldn't surprise me."

* * *

Outside, Morgan set Henry down.

"Hey, little man, can I ask you something?"

Henry shrugged.

"Do you like me being with your Uncle Spencer?"

Henry thought to himself, then quickly nodded. "Uh, huh! He happy!"

"Really?"

"REALLY."

"Can I be with him for a long time? Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah! For Par! And Spen!"

He smiled. "Awesome. Why don't you go hide and I'll come find you?"

Henry nodded frantically, grabbing Morgan's hands and putting them over his eyes. "No peek!"

Morgan closed his fingers, cupping over his eyes. "One… two… three…"

* * *

After they came back inside, Garcia insisted that it was time for cake and presents.

"Garcia, you know I hate all of the attention being on me. Didn't you get enough torture done at my baby shower?"

"Not even close," she said, holding Parker in one arm and setting the cake on the table with the other.

"Can I at least get my daughter back?"

"Wouldn't count on it," Rossi said, taking out a lighter.

Spencer sighed, taking the seat at the head of the table. He saw Garcia coming toward him with the godawful birthday cake hat.

"NOT happening!" Spencer said, pointing a finger at her.

"Come on, 187."

"No. Way."

She handed it to him. "Please?"

He grabbed the hat, leaning over and putting it on Parker's head. "She pulls it off a lot better than I could."

Garcia gasped. "She does!"

JJ smiled, taking a quick picture while Rossi lit the candles.

"Make a wish, Pretty Boy."

Spencer thought to himself. He had his BAU family. He had his own personal family. He was finally in a place where he was extremely happy and not constantly worried about relapsing. He couldn't think of a single thing to wish for that he didn't have, so he did the one thing that came to mind: wishing that Parker grew up to be happy with whatever she did.

Hotch reached over, cutting slices of the cake.

* * *

"So, Spence, what'd you wish for?"

He opened his mouth, but Garcia interrupted. "He can't say it, or it doesn't come true."

"Actually, that's a superstition and there's no evidence that wishes come true if they're told. Furthermore-"

Morgan shook his head, walking over. He grabbed a chunk from a slice of cake and shoved it in Spencer's face.

Spencer looked up at him, gasping. "You did _not_."

Morgan shrugged, licking his fingers. "I think I did."

Will walked over, taking Parker from Garcia and walking away. "Somethin' tells me your parents are 'bout to act like they're five."

Spencer wiped the cake from his eyes and cheeks, glaring at Morgan.

"Yes?" Morgan asked, smirking.

"No food fights in my house," Rossi warned.

Spencer shrugged, grabbing a plate with another slice.

"You _wouldn't_," Morgan said.

Spencer sighed, shoving it in Morgan's face. "Oh, I would."

Morgan grabbed a napkin, wiping off his face and looking at Spencer.

"Be nice, it's my birthday," Spencer said, pouting.

He shook his head, picking up another napkin and cleaning up Spencer's face. He leaned over, whispering in his ear. "You're going to need a shower tonight, Pretty Boy."

"Is that an invitation?"

"Behave, children," Hotch spoke up, handing a plate to Jack.

* * *

After they had cake and Spencer opened his presents, Morgan started loading everything in the car.

"So, since you took care of this today, you don't need to embarrass me at work on Tuesday, right?" Spencer asked Garcia, hopeful that she'd go easy on him.

"We'll see. I'll think about it."

He sighed. "If that's the best answer I'm going to get, I'll take it." He then paused, looking around. "…Who has Parker? JJ and Will already left with Henry, Hotch and Jack went home, and Derek's outside."

"Rossi has her."

"No, really. Where's my daughter?"

"I'm not kidding. He's in the dining room, walking her around and showing her all the artwork."

Spencer thought for a minute, then walked to the dining room. Sure enough, Parker was curled up against Rossi's chest with a blanket wrapped around her as he talked about an art piece from the late 1600's. Spencer smiled, leaning against the door frame and watching as Parker looked up at him in awe.

"Enjoying yourself, Uncle Rossi?"

He looked over and saw Spencer watching. "What can I say? Your daughter has good taste."

Spencer shrugged. "She loves hearing people talk, which works out great for me, since I like to explain everything in great detail. Just a warning though? She likes to kick, so don't take it personally if all of a sudden, she gets you in the gut."

"Noted," Rossi said, adjusting her blanket. "So, you and Morgan?"

Spencer smiled, nodding.

"I could've told you when I met you two that it would've happened, kid. I'd have been able to save you a whole lot of trouble and one hell of a hangover."

"It seems like everyone knew except us."

"Having had three wives? Love is blind, kid. Sometimes it's obvious to everyone but the ones in love with each other."

* * *

Emily walked in, looking at Spencer. "I need to head home in a few. Hope you had a great afternoon."

"I really did. Go see if you can steal Parker away from Grandpa Rossi for a few minutes – give you the first opportunity to hold her without Garcia hovering over you the entire time."

"Watch it with the nicknames, Reid," Rossi said, handing Parker over to Emily. "I'll go make sure Garcia

isn't destroying anything in my house."

Rossi walked over, kissing both of Spencer's cheeks and giving him a quick hug. "Happy Birthday, kid."

Spencer smiled. "Thank you."

Rossi pulled back, wincing when he heard the sound of glass breaking.

"It's okay, I've got it!" they heard Garcia call from the kitchen.

Rossi shook his head, swearing under his breath and going to the source of the crash.

* * *

Spencer looked over at Emily, who was walking around humming to Parker.

"She's really gorgeous, Reid. You did a great job."

"I actually didn't do anything. It was all genetics and luck."

She quickly gave him a look. "Learn to accept a compliment."

"Right, sorry."

She looked down and saw Parker smiling up at her. "How do you ever put her down? She's so cute."

"Oh, trust me, it's not easy. Recently, I've been watching the video monitor from that nursery camera Garcia got me at the baby shower. Derek and I have been watching together before we go to bed."

"So, you and Morgan," she started, fixing Parker's blanket.

"Why is everyone saying that?"

"Because it's a hot topic."

He sighed. "What about us?"

She smiled at the look on Spencer's face, then glanced back at Parker. "Well, what's going on with you two?"

Spencer saw Parker getting fussy and reached in the diaper bag, handing Emily a pacifier. "I don't know. We haven't been on a date since last Wednesday. We usually have them Saturday nights, and he doesn't seem like he wants to plan one anytime soon."

"Let's be honest though, Reid. How do you top recreating the night you two finally realized your feelings for each other?"

He sighed. "I don't know. It's not like I tried to set the bar high. I wasn't aware that you even could set a bar high on a date – that's only the second one I ever planned. I don't want him to feel like he has to improve on whatever I did. I mean, I'd be happy with staying in and watching a movie together."

"Have you told him?"

"And how does one start that conversation? 'Hey, Derek, I'm sorry I made the best date ever and you can probably never do better than it. Can we have another?'?"

"Good point," she said, looking through the diaper bag and taking out Parker's pajamas.

"I can get it, you don't have to," Spencer started.

She shook her head. "I've got her. You do what you never do well and relax."

"I resent that," he said, following her to the living room where she laid Parker on the couch. "While I was pregnant? I relaxed at home pretty well."

"Yeah, after you called JJ complaining about how much you hated having to do it."

"So you heard about that?"

"Oh yes," she said, changing Parker's diaper.

"Be careful, she really likes to kick."

As fast as Spencer warned her, she was able to grab her feet before she got kicked. "I don't think so!"

Parker smiled up at her as she finished changing her, then wrapped her in her blanket. "There we go!"

Spencer smiled. "You're really good with her."

She shrugged. "One time when Henry was about her age, JJ desperately needed a babysitter and everyone else was busy. I got some baby experience. And before you ask, _god_ no, I'm not having kids anytime soon, despite what my mother tells me about settling down. Besides, you and JJ having kids is what I need for my kid fix."

He reached over, setting her carrier beside him. "Well, I'm glad I could help."

* * *

She leaned in, buckling Parker into her carrier and fixing her blanket. "Be good for your daddy, Princess. But feel free to torment your Papa all you want."

"I heard that," Morgan said, walking in. "Ready to go, Pretty Boy?"

He nodded, getting off the couch. Garcia walked in, hugging him. "Hope you had a good party, Boy Wonder."

"I did. By the way, what of Rossi's did you break?"

"Hm?"

"The crash while you were in the kitchen?"

"Oh, that? Nothing. I decided to play the sound on my phone and see how he'd react."

"Not nice, Baby Girl," Morgan said, picking up the carrier.

"Oh, whatever," she said, bending down and kissing Parker's forehead. "Bye, Princess! Hope I get to see you again soon."

"Count on it," Morgan told her, looking over at Spencer. Spencer looked at Emily, who simply gave him a look that told him '_You were saying?_'.

* * *

Once Spencer said his goodbyes, they got into the car and went home.

"So," Morgan said, walking into the bedroom after he put Parker to bed, "did we pull a fast one on you?"

Spencer smiled, climbing on the bed and getting under the blankets. "You actually did. Bravo."

Morgan laid down beside him. "Good, because that was a bitch to plan."

"I'm sure," Spencer said, leaning in and resting his head on Morgan's chest.

Morgan kissed his forehead, running his hand through Spencer's hair. "Henry said he's glad we're together."

"Well, he's a smart kid. That makes two of us."

Morgan rubbed his back. "Correction, Pretty Boy. Three."


	32. Halloween

Three Weeks Later  
_Parker's First Halloween_

* * *

Spencer was extremely excited to be celebrating Parker's first Halloween. So excited, in fact, that he'd left work early to start getting her ready.

"Spencer, you _do_ realize that she's not going to remember any of this?"

"While she might not remember it? Babies at 17 weeks have an elevated interest in the world around them, so she's going to love all the colors and everything else everyone has out for the holiday. I'm just lucky her latest growth spurt wasn't so much that her costume doesn't fit. Then I'd be out of luck and searching through the leftovers at the costume shop today."

"As if you wouldn't enjoy it?"

"Not the point. Once she's up from her nap? I'm going to put her in the pumpkin outfit your mother sent for a few pictures, then put her in the monster before we go to JJ's."

"Why are we going to JJ's?" Morgan asked. "I didn't know we even had plans."

"Hotch goes there to take Jack out trick-or-treating, and Garcia wants to take pictures of all the kids together in their costumes. Jack is going to be Captain America and Henry's going to be a pirate."

"A star spangled superhero, a pirate, and a fuzzy pink monster? Sounds like it's missing a punchline."

Spencer reached over, hitting his arm. "Oh, shut up."

* * *

When he heard Parker stirring, Spencer shot up, rushing to the nursery.

"She's as much of a morning person as you are, Pretty Boy. Get her into that costume too early and she's going to scream bloody murder."

Spencer rolled his eyes, leaning against the door frame and waiting for her to wake up. After a few minutes, he walked in and picked her up.

"Well, good afternoon, Princess Parker," he said with a smile, walking out to the living room. "Papa's a Halloween nay-sayer, so you're allowed to not listen to him today. I give you full permission."

"I am _not_ a nay-sayer. I'm just not as much into Halloween as you are," Morgan said, getting up off the couch and walking to the kitchen. "Feeding time?"

"Mhm," Spencer told him, sitting down. "And if we're going to be honest? _Nobody_ likes Halloween as much as I do."

"Know what? I hardly noticed. Looking around this apartment at it being _covered_ in Halloween decorations? It's so hard to tell that you enjoy the holiday." Morgan closed the bottle, shaking it up to mix in the formula, then walked out to Spencer, holding it out to him.

"Your sarcasm isn't wanted, nor is it necessary," Spencer said, rolling his eyes and taking the bottle, feeding Parker.

* * *

"You're not going to make me dress up too, are you? It's just for the kids?"

Spencer looked up at him. "And what gives you that impression?"

"The fact that I'm a grown man and don't need a costume?"

"Do you need one? No. Are you getting one for not only cancelling our date and not scheduling, but also denying me last night? You bet." Spencer said, handing him the empty bottle and patting Parker's back.

"I only cancelled because you thought Parker had that cold – I wanted us to stay in."

"Very admirable, but you didn't reschedule. Then there's the whole 'telling me no' issue." He got up from the couch and started walking to the nursery.

Morgan groaned. "I was tired!"

He shrugged, looking through the closet and taking out the pumpkin costume. "That's not my problem."

"Do I even want to know what you're dressing me as? I swear if you pull out a tutu, I'm out of here."

"Well, as great as _that_ would be, we're going for a Batman theme."

"So you're making me Batman?"

"You wish. You both have no hair and are muscular, so of course you're going to be Bane."

Morgan groaned. "You're not making me wear the headpiece, are you?"

"Yep," Spencer said, snapping the 'p'.

"Don't even try to tell me you're making yourself Batman?"

"Definitely not."

Morgan thought to himself, going through characters in his head. "Not Robin, Alfred, Harvey Dent, or the Joker." It finally came to him. "You're going to be the Riddler, aren't you?"

"One, I'm impressed that you know so many Batman characters. Two, good guesswork."

"After your latest brush with an unsub, you're _really _going to be the Riddler?"

"If I let every single unsub get to me, I wouldn't be interested in anything anymore."

"Good point. How is that a costume?"

"Those question marks don't get on a suit by themselves, Derek." Spencer opened the bag, taking out the pumpkin costume and putting it on Parker.

* * *

When he was done, he picked her up and turned her around to face Morgan. "Besides, we're both going to be upstaged by this cutie."

Morgan smiled, looking over and seeing Parker in the pumpkin costume. "Oh yes, _definitely_ the most adorable pumpkin ever."

Spencer walked out to the living room, sitting on the floor and setting Parker against some pillows. "Perfect."

Morgan walked out, sitting in front of her and taking some pictures.

"Come on, can't she just stay in the pumpkin?"

"No way. After what I went through to find that monster costume, she's wearing it!"

Morgan shrugged. "Worth a shot." He took out his camera phone, snapping a quick picture before sending it to his mother.

"Send it to the team too."

"Already on it." Morgan said, sending the picture with the caption _before her costume change_.

"I saw that."

"You were supposed to."

* * *

After much whining from Morgan, Spencer got him into his costume.

"You look fine."

"I look ridiculous," Morgan said, muffled.

"If you want to talk, which you probably shouldn't because it only seems to get you in trouble these days, just lift the mouthpiece, even though it was nothing like this in the comics."

Morgan reached down, lifting up the mouthpiece, ready to open his mouth.

"Next time? Don't blow me off and just say yes," Spencer said, patting his arm and grabbing his own costume from the closet. Morgan looked over and saw it was nearly identical to how the Riddler was in the comics: a green suit with black question marks sewn into the fabric. He also had the white dress shirt (which he knew he didn't have to shop for), and all the accessories: the purple gloves, the tie, mask, and even the green bowler cap with a black question mark.

"Don't even _tell_ me you used your cane."

Spencer put up a finger, thinking for a second, then digging to the back of the closet, taking it out. Sure enough, he'd somehow stuck a golden question mark on the top.

"Surprised?" he asked, taking out his dress shoes, as well as a purple and a green sock.

"Not at all."

* * *

Once the two of them were changed and ready to go, Spencer took Parker out of her pumpkin costume and put on the monster.

"Papa didn't want you to wear this, but I think you look even more adorable in this than that generic, bland pumpkin costume." He bent down, buckling her into the carrier and putting a blanket over her.

"You're not going to let me forget that, are you?"

Spencer shook his head, picking up the diaper bag and walking outside as Morgan grabbed the carrier. Morgan took his phone out of his pocket, texting Garcia.

_For the love of God, never let me reschedule a date or deny Spencer of __**anything**__ ever again.  
Is he making your life a living hell?  
Something like that._

* * *

As they pulled up at JJ's house, Morgan turned to him.

"Do I really need the mask?"

"You're lucky I didn't stick to the comic book on your costume as much as I did. I could've made you wear a full mask. I did you a favor." Spencer told him as he unbuckled his seatbelt and grabbed the diaper bag off the floor.

Morgan got out of the car, opening the back door and picking up Parker's carrier.

"You're not the only person who's going to be in costume. You're being overdramatic."

"You could've let me be Batman," Morgan said, closing the door and locking the car. "Or something that doesn't cover my face?"

"Then what's the fun in that for me, if I let you be something cool or interesting?"

Morgan shook his head, walking up to JJ's house with Spencer following.

* * *

When Garcia came to the door, she looked over at Spencer.

"VERY nice on the Riddler costume. Now I see why you needed to borrow my sewing machine. It's _perfect._"

He gave her a smile, then looked at her costume. "What, because we were DC, you had to go Marvel on us?"

"Well, little Jack couldn't be the only one to dip into the genius that is Marvel."

"Marvel?" Morgan asked.

Spencer shook his head. "Ms. Marvel, Derek. As in Marvel Comics?"

She glanced over at Morgan's costume, then back at Spencer. "Come on, Boy Wonder. He pisses you off and the best you can do is tall, dark, and muscular?"

Spencer shook his head. "I didn't do it for the costume. I did it for the mute button."

"Oh?"

He reached over, putting down the mouthpiece. "And now he can't talk," he said, squeezing past Garcia and walking inside.

Garcia looked at Morgan, shaking her head. "You should've rescheduled. He's practically put you into a muzzle."

He walked inside, setting the carrier down. Spencer leaned down, unbuckled her, and picked her up.

Garcia saw her costume and gasped. "She looks _perfect_! JAYJE. PRINCESS IS HERE AND IN COSTUME."

JJ ran from the direction of Henry's room and stopped when she saw Spencer. "Spence, I love you dearly, but so help me god if you start spewing out riddles and I have to solve them-"

He shook his head. "After that last unsub? I've got nothing. Now," he said, pointing to Parker. "Your goddaughter is waiting for you to tell her how cute she looks."

She glimpsed down at Parker, smiling. "Oh my goodness! Look at you!"

When Parker smiled at her, she couldn't help but take her from Spencer. "Hey there, you little monster. You look _so_ adorable!"

"Is Hotch here yet?"

"He's on his way with Jack right now, and Will's in Henry's room helping him get ready." She looked down at Parker, then walked out to the kitchen. "I see we have a teether," she said, digging through the freezer.

"That we do. She's been drooling up a storm, hence why her nice furry pink costume has a bright yellow bib as an accessory."

JJ looked on the door, then grabbed a package, opening it and handing Parker a ring.

"What's that? What are you giving her?"

"Really, Spence? You read all of the books and you don't know what a teething ring is?"

"Of course, I'd read about them. But I didn't know that's what they'd look like. Why do you have a pack of those just sitting in your freezer, anyway?"

"Because I'm the greatest godmother ever," she said matter-of-factly. He looked down at Parker to see her gnawing on the ring and smiling.

"That you are."

* * *

When he heard knocking, Morgan walked over and opened the door.

"I see Reid finally invested in a quality muzzle for you," Hotch commented, walking inside with Jack.

Morgan made a face, lifting the mouthpiece. "Very funny, Hotch." He looked down and saw Jack in a full Captain America costume. He put his hand up to give him a high five. "Great costume, J-man."

Jack reached up, slapping his hand. "Daddy helped me pick it."

"Daddy did a great job. I almost thought you were Captain America for a second there."

"Really?"

Morgan nodded. "Really."

Jack looked over at Spencer. "WOW."

"Definitely your most elaborate costume to date, Reid."

"Even better than his fourth doctor," Garcia added.

* * *

Henry ran out of his bedroom, poking Morgan's leg with his sword. "Arr!"

Morgan looked down and saw him in full costume, including the gold earring. "_Very_ nice, Henry."

Garcia dug through her bag for her camera. "Now, before we take you out to get the absolute most and best candy, time for pictures. Jack, do you think you can hold Parker up?"

He nodded, sitting on the couch.

"I don't think you're getting that ring out of the picture, Garcia. She'll probably never let go." Morgan commented.

"Aunt Penny has her ways," she said, taking her from JJ, wiping her mouth, and sitting her beside Jack. He wrapped his arm around her and looked at Garcia. "Like that?"

"_Perfect_, Captain," she said, saluting him. She patted the spot on Parker's side. "Right here, other type of Captain."

Henry ran over, climbing on the couch and sitting next to her.

"Awesome. Now can you put your arm around Parker like Jack has?"

He looked over at Jack, put his arm around her back, then looked at Garcia for approval.

"Wonderful! Now, none of you move," she said, taking the ring from Parker and stepping back. She took her camera from her pocket, taking several pictures.

Morgan saw Parker starting to get fussy. "Garcia, you'd better give my daughter back her ring before she starts screaming. She may look cute and innocent, but once she starts, she doesn't stop," he warned.

Garcia rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't you be wearing your muzzle?" she asked, picking Parker up and handing her the ring. "Good job, Princess! You're the cutest little monster I've ever seen."

* * *

While Will and Hotch took the boys out trick-or-treating, JJ looked over at Spencer. "Wine?"

"I shouldn't. It's my night to be up with Parker when she whines because her gums hurt."

"Hey, Derek, if it gets you out of the doghouse, can Spence have a few drinks?"

Spencer shook his head. "Why do you insist on embarrassing me?"

"It's my job."

Morgan thought for a second. "I'll take Princess Fussy tonight."

"Not a nice nickname, Derek," Spencer said, taking the glass of wine JJ offered and taking a sip. "But thank you."

* * *

After a few drinks, JJ and Spencer were sitting on the couch talking, while Garcia and Morgan were in the kitchen.

"So," Garcia started.

Morgan arched an eyebrow. "So?"

"What's going on with you two?"

He groaned. "Come on, Baby Girl."

"I know you pissed him off and all, but other than that?"

"Well, for Christmas, I'm going to surprise him with a visit for us to see his mother with Parker in January."

She gasped. "He is going to _love _that."

"You'd better keep my secret."

"Don't worry. Lips are eternally sealed."

"And on said visit, if she's having a good day, I want to talk to her."

"Talk to her?" she asked. Suddenly, she realized why. "Derek!"

"Shh," he said, cupping a hand over her mouth. "Not a word."

She nodded, pushing his hand off. "Again. Lips? Eternally sealed."

"Thank you."

"So, after first Halloween? First Christmas isn't far behind."

"Trust me, I know. Momma's already telling me all the things she's planning on getting her so we don't get her the same thing."

"That's a good idea. I'll send her my list too."

"Garcia!"

"What?! This is my first Christmas with a little princess to spoil. You can't deprive me here!"

He sighed, glancing down at Parker. "With how much you get spoiled? _Please_ don't give me rebellious teen years."


	33. Scare

Spencer had been looking forward to their first Thanksgiving as a family, and gone all out with the grocery shopping. Unfortunately, the team had been called away on a case the day before, so his Thanksgiving was just him, Parker, Will, and Henry. Morgan had known how much it hurt him, so he made Hotch promise that he could be home for Parker's first Christmas.

* * *

Spencer was sitting at his desk a few weeks before Christmas, and when he saw the coast was clear, he walked to JJ's office, knocking.

"It's open," she called, not looking up from her folder.

He walked in, closing the door and waiting.

She looked up. "Hey, Spence. What's up?"

He bit his lip. "Are you busy?"

"Aren't I always?" she said, motioning toward the piles of folders behind her.

He sighed. "Sorry, I'll come back."

"Spence. Sit."

He walked over, sitting in one of the chairs and looking down at his hands.

"What's up?"

He chewed on his lip. "Do you know how I prepared for Thanksgiving and you guys were called off on that case?"

"Yeah, Morgan spent the entire plane ride talking about how bummed out you were."

"Well, before you guys left, Parker was at daycare, so…"

"So he made it up to you?" she finished.

"Sort of?" He exhaled, looking up at her. "And we weren't exactly _safe_."

She gasped. "Oh, Spence."

He buried his head in his hands, groaning. "Eidetic memory and high IQ, and I can't remember to be safe with my boyfriend."

"These things happen. It doesn't insult your intelligence at all. Have you had any symptoms?"

He shook his head. "None yet. But I didn't know I was pregnant with Parker until I was over three months in. We can't handle another baby, JJ. What am I supposed to do?"

"First of all? You're going to breathe."

He sighed, taking a deep breath. "Now what?"

She lowered her voice. "During lunch, we're going to stop at a pharmacy and pick up a test. If it's positive? We'll go from there. If it's negative? Just be more careful next time."

He opened his mouth to talk, but she beat him to it.

"AND I won't tell Morgan."

* * *

Meanwhile, Morgan was in Garcia's lair.

"I need a favor, Baby Girl," he said, sitting on the edge of her desk.

"Anything."

"We need a babysitter for Saturday."

"Why?"

"Because we're planning on finishing our Christmas shopping for Parker, followed by going on our weekly date."

"What's in the plans this wonderful date night?" she asked, reaching for her calendar and opening it.

"Just dinner and a movie. Nothing special."

She looked at her calendar. "It should be no proble-" she sighed, landing on Saturday. "Damnit, I can't."

"Why not?"

She groaned. "It's Kevin and I's standing monthly date. I've already rescheduled him twice."

"Thanks anyway, I'll find someone."

"If you need me to, I can reschedule again?"

"No need," he said, setting down one of her figurines. "You've taken her the last few dates. We can find someone else."

"Are you sure?"

"No problem."

* * *

When lunch time came around, Morgan couldn't help but feel defeated. He'd asked Garcia, JJ, and Emily to babysit, but they were all busy. It was starting to look like he'd have to cancel on Spencer again, and that's the last thing either of them wanted. He'd invited Spencer to lunch, but he'd already made plans with JJ.

He walked to Hotch's office, knocking.

He looked up. "Yes, Morgan?"

"I hate to do this, but I need a favor."

"Depends on what it is?"

He sighed. "I need a babysitter for Saturday. I've already checked with half of the team and everybody's busy because it's so close to Christmas."

"What time?"

Morgan thought to himself. "Probably 2-8? But we could get back earlier if need be."

"No problem. Want me to go to your place with Jack, or do you want to bring Parker to my house?"

"Whichever works for you."

Hotch nodded. "I'll be at your apartment on Saturday."

"Thank you _so_ much, Hotch. You may have just saved my ass."

"I'm sure. Now don't let Spencer play the godfather card for a while."

* * *

After a quick lunch, JJ and Spencer took a trip to the pharmacy.

"Which one works?" Spencer asked, scanning the shelves.

"You've been here before, don't you know?"

"I've never actually been in this aisle. By the time it hit me that I was pregnant, I didn't need a test to tell me. I just knew," he explained.

"I don't know either. I did a blood test, but when Will and I had a scare a few months back?" She looked around the shelf, then handed him a box. "That one."

He exhaled. "And you're sure this works?"

"It does. Do you want to stop by my place on the way back to the BAU?"

He nodded, walking to the register and paying. He grabbed the bag and looked at her.

"What if I am?"

"We'll worry about that if it happens," she said, rubbing his arm.

* * *

When they made it to JJ's, Spencer locked himself in the bathroom.

JJ knocked on the door. "Spence?"

"How could I be this stupid, JJ? I know what happens when you forget and I still did because I was caught up in the moment and I just let it happen."

He walked out, looking at her and holding up the kitchen timer. "Two more minutes."

"You're going to be fine. No matter what that test says? Morgan loves you. Parker loves you. We're all here for you."

He sniffed, resting his head on her shoulder. "I'm scared."

She rubbed his back. "It's okay to be."

They sat on the couch, practically silent while they waited.

"What are you going to do if you are?" JJ asked, squeezing his hand.

He bit his lip. "I'm going to keep it, and I'm going to tell Morgan if he doesn't want it, he's more than welcome to stay in the apartment and I'd take care of the baby on my own."

"You know he wouldn't do that, Spence."

He shrugged, wiping his eyes. "It's way too soon for us to be having another baby. On Parker's first birthday, I'd be seven months pregnant. By the time I had the baby? I'd have a newborn and a fifteen month old. I'd like to at least have her potty trained before I have another baby."

"People have done worse."

His neck snapped up when the timer went off. She rubbed his back. "You're going to be fine."

He nodded, walking to the bathroom and picking the test up off the counter. He wiped his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Well?" JJ asked, leaning in the doorframe.

He exhaled, looking down at the test in his hands. "It's negative," he said, relieved, leaning against the counter.

JJ walked in, hugging him. He quickly hugged her back.

"Oh and one more thing?" she asked, pulling back.

"Anything."

She hit him on the arm. "Be more careful and don't give me another heart attack!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Spencer reached in his pocket, taking out his phone. "A text from Morgan," he looked up at JJ, "do I have to tell him?"

"Only if you want to. The only reason Will found out was because I left the evidence. Speaking of, get that out of my house before Will gets his hopes up."

He nodded, putting the box and test back in the bag from the pharmacy and tying it. He then checked his phone.

"Morgan says he found a sitter for Saturday. I thought you said you were busy."

"I am. So's Garcia and Emily."

He raised his eyebrow, texting Morgan.

_Who did you find? I thought everyone was busy._

_Hotch isn't._

_You mean Hotch is willingly going to spend time with our daughter?_

_Yes. But he says you can't play the godfather card for the next few months._

_Fine._


	34. Uncle Hotch

Saturday morning, while Morgan was getting dressed, Spencer fed Parker lunch, then laid on the floor with her while she had tummy time.

"What are you doing, pretty girl?" Spencer asked, watching as she pushed up on all fours. The answer to this was a few grunts and coos. Spencer smiled, sitting up as she shifted her weight.

"Derek! Derek, come out here!"

Morgan walked out of the bedroom, pulling on his shirt and standing beside Spencer. "What's up?"

Spencer put a finger to his lips, pointing to Parker. "Just watch."  
They kept their eyes on Parker as she attempted to crawl, very wobbly on her arms. Spencer moved to sit in front of her, smile plastered on his face. "Come on, Parker! You're doing _so_ good!" He reached over, grabbing her lavender turtle. "Do you want your turtle? Come get him."

Morgan reached over, grabbing the video camera and turning it on, focusing it on her. "You can do it, Princess."

Parker eventually made it to Spencer, who lifted her up and kissed her cheeks. "You did it!"

Morgan smiled, closing the camera and sitting beside Spencer. "It looks like Daddy and I have some baby proofing to do."

* * *

Spencer handed her to Morgan, then grabbed his phone, calling JJ.

"Hey, Spence."

"You will never guess what your goddaughter just did."

"Did she kick Morgan in the face again? That black eye was pretty funny."

"Not funny, JJ," Morgan said, leaning over, before blowing on Parker's stomach.

He shook his head. "Guess again."

"I'm stumped," she said, opening the oven door and taking out a cookie sheet. "Oh, Henry and I made cookies. He wants to know if you want some on Monday."

"That sounds delicious. Sure."

She closed the oven door with her hip and set the sheet on top. "Like I said, I give up."

"She crawled!"

"She did not!" she said, gasping.

"She just did! Derek recorded it. She just got up and she was off. A little wobbly, of course, but she made it three feet over to me on her own."

"Derek Morgan, I'd better be getting a copy of that."

"Don't worry, godmommy. Once it's uploaded, it's headed your way."

She smiled when she heard Parker giggling in the background. "I guess you guys need to get an early start on baby proofing."

Spencer kissed Morgan's cheek and got up. "I'll be right back."

"Gossip?" he asked, laying Parker between his legs and tickling her feet.

"Maybe," he said, winking and walking to the bedroom, closing the door.

"Did you tell him?"

He chewed on his lip. "Not yet. But I'm planning on it."

"Spence, you don't have to. It was negative, you're not pregnant."

"I know but… we've been talking a lot lately. He's been my support system and I feel like this is something I'd need to tell him."

"Just be careful, okay?"

"I promise," he said, opening the door a crack and watching Morgan coax Parker into crawling toward him with her turtle. He smiled, "I chose the right guy, didn't I?"

"Well, from what I hear, it was him or a guy in a leopard print tuxedo."

"You know what I mean," he said with an eyeroll.

"He's the perfect boyfriend and the perfect father. Spence, you couldn't have done any better."

* * *

A while later, Spencer was home with Parker while Morgan ran out to grab a few baby-proofing supplies.

"You know, Uncle Hotch is on his way over with your cousin, Jack. They're going to keep an eye on you while Papa and I go out and finish our Christmas shopping. Daddy's favorite is Halloween, but Papa _loves_ Christmas. Not to mention Grandma. His mom can't wait to send all her Christmas gifts to you. We might just need to invest in another apartment for all the stuff you're going to get."

He smiled when Parker looked up at him with her toothless grin.

"You really are the cutest baby ever," he said, looking through the freezer, "and I know you're only so happy right now because Daddy's looking for your teething ring. Isn't that right?" he asked, handing her the teething ring and watching her gnaw on it.

* * *

At 1:45, Spencer heard a knock on the door. He raised his eyebrow, holding Parker on his hip while he opened the door.

He checked his watch. "You're early."

"Jack didn't want to wait," Hotch said, walking inside. "'Dad, when can we go see Parker? Dad, is it time to go see Parker yet? Dad, are we going to see Parker now?'"

Spencer smiled. "Really, Jack?"

Jack nodded. "She's my first girl cousin!"

Spencer sat on the couch. "Well today? Parker crawled for the very first time. Think you can show her how it's done; get her to do it more often?"

"I can try!"

Spencer set her on the floor on her stomach, then looked up at Hotch. "Derek's just picking up some baby-proofing supplies: gates, bumpers for the table, protective covers for electronics, socket covers, door locks…"

"And trust me, she's going to find a way around all of them and hurt herself."

Spencer's eyes widened. "What? Then why are there baby-proofing supplies if the babies can outsmart them?"

"Because all babies, especially yours with a father like you, are more intelligent than we give them credit for. Jack, show him your scar."

Jack stood up, lifting up the hair at his hairline and pointing.

"What's that from?" Spencer asked, inspecting it.

"Table," Jack said, sitting back down beside Parker and getting on all fours. "Like this."

Spencer looked over at Hotch. "That doesn't happen to _all_ babies, right?"

"Reid, you belong in a protective bubble just walking up stairs. If it's going to happen to any child, it's going to be yours."

* * *

Morgan walked in with several bags and gates in his hands.

"Did you buy the whole safety section?" Hotch asked, glancing over.

"Better safe than sorry," he said, setting down the bags and putting the gates in the doorways for the bedroom, nursery, and bathroom. After baby-proofing the bedroom and nursery, he then walked to the living room, putting safety plugs on each of the outlets.

"Seems like you have a shadow," Spencer spoke up. Morgan turned around to see Parker on all four behind him. He smiled, bending down and picking her up. "Well, hello there. Are you going to be good for your goddaddy so we can go out and have him watch you again?"

Parker yawned, curling up against his chest.

"It looks like Uncle Hotch is going to have it easy. Why don't you go put her down?"

Morgan nodded, walking to the nursery.

* * *

Spencer turned to Hotch. "We're mixing cereal in with her bottles, so I'm sure you know the ratio. The emergency numbers are on the fridge. Her favorite toys are in the small bin in the corner of the living room. She's really good at sitting up, and even better at somehow getting into things she's not supposed to. She also still has her habit of kicking, so be careful during her diaper changes."

"Like I haven't done this before?" Hotch said, grabbing the baby monitor from the table and switching it on.

"Right, sorry. Concerned parent and new sitter. I'm sure you get it."

"Been there, done that. If anything goes wrong or seems like it's going to go wrong, I'll call you right away."

"Thank you again for this. We really appreciate you giving up your Saturday night."

"It's nothing. Beth had to work and Jack's soccer game was this morning. We were just going to have a night of sitting around the house. Besides, what sort of godfather would I be if I didn't spend time with her once in a while, without Garcia breathing down my neck?"

Spencer smiled and turned to Jack. "You know, once Parker goes to sleep for the night? I have a _ton_ of blankets and pillows in the hall closet. I bet you guys could build a really cool fort to watch movies in."

Jack gasped, turning to his father. "Can we, dad?!"

"I don't see why not."

* * *

He turned to Morgan when he walked back in. "Is she down?"

Morgan nodded. "I think that's our cue to get out of here."

Spencer got up, pulling on his jacket and scarf, then grabbing his satchel.

Before Spencer could start speaking, Hotch answered all his questions.

"Cereal in the bottles, emergency numbers are on the fridge, favorite toys in the corner, she sits up and crawls around, and watch out for her kicking, diaper changes or otherwise."

Spencer nodded, impressed.

"Come on, Pretty Boy," Morgan said, nearly pushing him out the door before he could ask more questions.

* * *

While Morgan and Spencer were out shopping, Jack was helping his dad babysit in any way he could.

"Can I feed her, dad?"

Hotch thought for a moment as he shook up the bottle. "Can you be really careful?"

Jack nodded. "I promise. I'd NEVER hurt her."

"Go sit on the couch."

Jack ran to the living room, climbing on the couch and sitting up straight. Hotch shook his head, looking down at Parker. "Your aunts may be protective, but I'd like to see any guy try to hurt your feelings later on in life with your cousin Jack around. Something tells me he'll be a force to be reckoned with when it comes to you."

He walked to the living room, setting the bottle on the table and putting Parker into Jack's arms. "Can you hold her just like this with that arm?"

Jack held out his hand for her bottle. "I can do it."

Hotch handed it to him. "If you insist."

He tilted the bottle and put it against Parker's lips, and she started drinking.

"I did it, Dad!"

Hotch smiled. "Good job, buddy." He leaned back, taking a picture and sending it to Morgan.

_I'd like to see anyone try to come near her – they'll never get through Cousin Jack._

"Is Parker why you wanted to wear your Spiderman sweatshirt today?"

Jack nodded. "I _know_ Uncle Spencer said that's not why she's named, but I know it helped!"

Hotch shook his head. "It wouldn't surprise me."

* * *

Morgan checked his messages and nudged Spencer.

"What?" Spencer said, agitated, trying to reach for a toy.

Morgan shook his head, handing him the phone while he grabbed the box and put it in the carriage. Spencer looked down at the picture and smiled. "Looks like she's having fun with her cousin."

Morgan nodded, putting the phone back in his pocket. "I'm impressed. A new sitter and you haven't called once to check in."

He shrugged, checking the age level on a toy before putting it in the cart. "I trust Hotch. I've seen what happens when somebody tries to hurt his team. I know how protective he is, and how he cares for Jack. I'm not concerned."

"So you are with Garcia?"

"No," he said quickly, "but Hotch is a parent. He knows of all the paranoia and the worry of trusting your child with someone, and he's been there. I don't want him to question his abilities with me calling every few minutes."

"Good point." Morgan looked at the cart. "I think we have more than enough, Pretty Boy. She's not even going to remember this Christmas. Between what you, my mom, Garcia, and everyone else are going to get her? She's going to be more than set."

"So long as some of that involves clothes because she won't stop growing? Fine by me."

* * *

After they finished shopping, Spencer looked at Morgan in the car, biting his lip.

"I need to tell you something."

"…Am I going to like where this is going?"

"It's nothing bad. Not really, anyway."

"Oh?"

He sighed, looking down at his lap and playing with his hands. "We um. We had a bit of a scare this week?"

"A _scare_? You've lost me, Pretty Boy."

He exhaled. "I thought I was pregnant."

"When did this happen?"

"Wednesday? That's why I blew you off for lunch. JJ and I got a test to be sure."

Morgan pulled over, looking at him. "How?"

"That time before you left for the case and wouldn't be home for Thanksgiving? We weren't safe and neither of us paid attention because we were caught up in the moment."

Morgan unbuckled himself, leaning over and wrapping his arms around Spencer.

"I'm sorry," he said, wiping his eyes and sniffing. "I just. I wanted to be able to plan our next baby and I was so scared that you'd get mad at me if I was."

Morgan rubbed his back. "Even if you were? I wouldn't be mad."

"You wouldn't?"

"These things happen, Spencer. Our daughter is living proof of that. But if it does somehow happen and we're not ready? We'll be not ready together. You don't have to do this alone again."

"You mean it?"

Morgan nodded, rubbing his back. "Next time there's a scare, if there is a next time? You can tell me."

He sighed, nodding. "Sorry."

"You don't have to be."

* * *

Morgan started the car and drove off.

"So are you going to tell me what's on the dating horizon?"

Morgan smiled. "Nothing fancy this time. Lunch and a movie."

"Movie? As in, darkness?"

Morgan raised his eyebrow. "As in you'd better behave your kinky little self because I'm not being banned from the movie theater."

Spencer leaned back in his seat, defeated.

* * *

When they were on their way home from the movie, Spencer called Hotch.

"Yes, Reid?"

"We're on our way back now. How was she?"

"She was fine. Once she started moving, she didn't really stop. And Jack loved being able to spend time with her."

He smiled. "Really?"

"Wanted to take every feeding, though any time she needed a diaper change, he was nowhere to be found."

"Unsurprising. Henry does the same thing. Is she asleep?"

"Went down about a half hour ago. Jack's in the fort you told him he could build in the living room."

"And she's okay?"

"On her back, no toys around her, no blankets. As requested on the sheet with all of your rules."

"You found it?"

"It wasn't hard. You taped five copies around the house."

"Sorry about that. You know how it is."

"Indeed."

"Do you think you can stick around while Derek brings everything into the house?"

"Why is _Derek_ bringing everything in?" Hotch heard Morgan ask.

Spencer checked the phone and put his hand over. "Because if Derek brings everything in, Derek will be rewarded."

Hotch rolled his eyes. "I heard that, Reid."

Spencer blushed, burying his head in his hands. "We'll see you soon." He quickly hung up, looking at Morgan. "I swear to god, not a _word_ to anybody."

Morgan shook his head. "Lips are sealed."

* * *

Once they pulled up to the apartment, Spencer walked inside while Morgan started unloading the trunk.

He saw the fort in the middle of his living room and crouched down beside it. "Wow, Jack, this is pretty impressive."

Jack looked away from the screen that was currently playing Earth's Mightiest Heroes. "Really?!"

"Definitely. I built one with Henry once when Parker was still in me, but it wasn't this big or cool."

"You can come in if you want. Daddy's changing Parker."

"You don't want to help with that?"

Jack's nose wrinkled. "Yuck. That's a grown-up's job."

Spencer laughed softly. "I guess so." He climbed in, sitting beside Jack. "Did you help your dad with Parker?"

He nodded. "I fed her and I helped her crawl. She's really fast."

"I noticed."

"She's like Peter Parker, even though you _say_ you didn't name her after Spiderman."

"Aunt Penny put you up to that, didn't she?"

Jack nodded. "She gave me a new Captain America action figure."

"Of course she did. Even if that were the case, at least I'd have named her after a _good_ superhero. Can you imagine if I'd named her after a bad one? Parker Morgan-Reid just has a better ring to it than Green Hornet Morgan-Reid, don't you think?"

"_Definitely_," Jack agreed.

Spencer smiled. "Think you and your dad will watch Parker again some time for us?"

"If daddy says yes! He has pictures of her around the house. He really loves her."

"That's great to hear." Spencer looked at the TV. "So is your favorite Captain America?"

He nodded. "And Iron Man, too."

"Good choices. I like Bruce Banner myself."

"Because he's smart?"

"I guess you could say that."

* * *

A few minutes later, Morgan walked over to the fort. "Looks great, J-man."

Jack looked over at him. "Thanks, Uncle Morgan!"

"Why don't you go get ready? Your dad wants to leave in a few minutes."

Jack pouted, looking at Spencer. "Can we make another fort soon?"

"Promise."

He gave them both a quick hug before climbing out.

* * *

"Well," Hotch said, walking out of the nursery. "She's been fed and changed, and she should be down for the night."

"Thanks again, Hotch. We really appreciate it."

"Anytime you need me and I'm available, I'll be here. She's not a difficult baby. Consider yourselves lucky."

"Oh, I do," Spencer said, clipping the baby monitor to his belt. "I'm sure she appreciated the time with her godfather."

"And me!" Jack spoke up.

"_And_ her god-brother," Morgan added.

Hotch picked up Jack. "Ready to go?"

He nodded, waving to Spencer and Morgan as they walked out.

* * *

After they'd left, Spencer walked over, locking the door.

"She's fast asleep."

"Oh?"

"Hotch gave her the last bottle for the night."

Morgan arched an eyebrow. "You don't say."

"She'll be down until 5 in the morning."

"Usually is."

Spencer groaned. "_Derek_," he whined.

Morgan shook his head. "So long as you can keep quiet, Pretty Boy. And leave my neck alone this time."

* * *

The next morning, while Morgan was checking on Parker, Spencer was getting ready in the bathroom. While brushing his teeth, he checked under his collar. He groaned, taking the toothbrush out of his mouth and spitting in the sink. "Damnit, Derek! You said you wouldn't leave any marks." He pulled down the collar to see several love bites.

"Language, Pretty Boy," Morgan said, smirking and leaning against the doorframe with Parker.

"You promised!"

He shrugged. "I _told_ you paybacks are," he moved his hand down to cover Parker's ears, "a bitch."


	35. Christmas

On Christmas morning, Spencer woke up early, slipping out of Morgan's arms and walking to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. After his first cup, he looked through the fridge, grabbed a container of cinnamon rolls, and put them into the oven. When he heard Parker stirring, he made his way to the nursery, picking her up.

"Well, Merry Christmas to you, Princess Parker," he said, kissing her forehead. He looked in the closet, taking out the Christmas outfit that JJ had bought for her: a sweater, tutu, and candy cane striped tights. Once he got her dressed, he walked back to the kitchen, setting her in her high chair and pouring some Cheerios onto the tray.

* * *

He sat in front of her, kissing her forehead. "You know, about a year ago? Daddy found out he was pregnant with you. You were the _best_ late Christmas present that Daddy ever received."

Morgan leaned against the kitchen counter, listening in.

"I was really sick for a few days, and your aunts and uncles caught on, but nobody really put it together. Daddy went to the doctor and she told me I had you. I'd never been happier or more scared in my life, but trust me, I was a lot more happy. I don't think I can ever thank Papa enough for you. You're the best thing that ever happened to Daddy."

He watched as Parker fed herself.

"You're such a big girl. You know, at first, Daddy didn't tell the team about you. He wanted to keep you all to himself. But he's really glad he told them, because they all take such good care of you, like the princess you are."

Parker picked up a piece of the cereal, holding it out to Spencer. He gasped. "For me?!" he bent his head down, taking it out of her hand with his teeth. "Thank you."

* * *

He heard the kitchen timer go off and moved to get up and grab the pan from the oven, but he turned to see Morgan already in the kitchen.

"How much of that did you hear?"

Morgan smiled, taking the pan out of the oven and setting it on top. "The whole thing." He walked over, sitting beside Parker. "Can you share with Papa?" Parker picked up another piece of cereal, holding it up. Morgan smiled, taking it. "Slimy cereal, my favorite."

"You asked," Spencer said, walking to the kitchen.

* * *

Morgan walked up behind him, holding a sprig of mistletoe above his head. "What's this?"

Spencer looked up. "Phoradendron serotinum, the North American species of mistletoe, often used by herbalists to treat circulatory and respiratory system problems."

Morgan shook his head. "You really don't know what mistletoe is used for, Pretty Boy?"

"…I thought I just told you," he said, taking out the icing and putting it on the rolls. "Extracts of it can also be used in certain cancer treatments."

"Anything _else_?"

Spencer thought for a moment. "Well, the juices from the berries can be used to trap small animals and birds. Not to mention-"

Morgan sighed, wrapping his arm around Spencer's waist and kissing him.

Spencer pulled back. "What was that for?"

"What everyone else on the face of the planet uses mistletoe for. You get caught under the mistletoe with somebody? You have to kiss."

Spencer took the sprig from him, inspecting it. "Really?"

"Don't you go getting ideas. It's only for the holidays."

He shrugged, setting it down and handing him a cinnamon roll. "Breakfast is served."

* * *

After breakfast, Morgan set up the video camera and they sat in front of the tree, Morgan opening up Parker's gifts for her while she watched. Spencer sat her up in his lap, kissing her head.

"First of many Christmases, Parker. And this doesn't include what Grandma Morgan and your aunts and uncles got you. Daddy's scared to find out what they have up their sleeves when we go back to work in a few days."

Parker grabbed his finger, pulling it into his mouth and gnawing on it. He winced. "Has Papa been sharpening your teeth?"

Morgan smiled, walking to the kitchen and grabbing a teething ring, walking back and handing it to Spencer. "That should help."

Spencer took his finger out of her mouth, handing her the ring. "Probably tastes a lot better than daddy's flesh."

"I don't know, Spencer, if she's anything like her Daddy, she likes the taste."

"And that's enough on that subject," Spencer said, handing him a box. "From me to you."

"I thought we weren't exchanging gifts."

Spencer shrugged. "We both knew that wasn't going to happen."

He shook his head, unwrapping the box. He took out what was on top of the tissue paper: dog tags, with Parker's name and birthday engraved on them. He smiled, running his finger over the engraving.

"If you don't like it, I can get you something else."

"It's fine," he said, putting them over his head. He opened the tissue paper and took out a hockey jersey.

"Wow. You know what a hockey jersey looks like?"

"…I had a little help," he admitted. "Look at the sleeve."

He raised his eyebrow and checked the sleeve. He saw a patch that was sewn on and he knew was Garcia's handy work: 'Parker's Papa'. He turned to the back and saw 'Morgan' where the name goes.

"This is amazing, Pretty Boy. Thank you." He leaned over, kissing Spencer on the cheek.

* * *

Morgan reached over, taking Parker and setting her in his lap. "I'll take her, while you take this," he said, holding out a box to him.

Spencer thought out loud. "Too small to be a book."

"I wouldn't even _try_ to pick out a book that you'd find interesting. That'd be some form of torture."

"Not small enough to be jewelry, unless you wrapped like I did."

"Strike two."

Spencer gave up, ripping the paper off of the box and opening it. "An envelope? That's rather anticlimactic."

"Open it, genius," Morgan said, letting Parker grip his fingers.

Spencer mimicked him, opening the envelope and taking out the papers. He unfolded them and read them over, gasping. "Derek…"

"We leave in three weeks."

He looked up at him. "She's going to meet my mom?"

Morgan smiled. "Parker's going to meet her Nana."

Spencer leaned over, kissing him. He pulled back, resting his forehead against Morgan's. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

Morgan smiled, getting one of his hands free of Parker's grip and wiping Spencer's tears away. "Merry Christmas, Pretty Boy."

* * *

That night, after they put away all the toys and gifts, they were sitting in the living room, Spencer with a glass of wine.

"It's been a hell of a year."

Morgan smiled. "Yes, it has."

"You know Parker," Spencer said, taking a sip of his wine and looking down at their daughter sitting on the floor, "your Papa originally thought my pregnancy with you was a drug relapse."

Morgan gasped. "She does not need to know that!"

Spencer shrugged. "I was nauseous, dizzy, and irritable. The most common symptoms for pregnancy are nausea, dizziness, and irritability. And you thought I was on narcotics. I'm sorry, it's funny to me."

"Well, now I'm up to date for the next one."

Spencer turned to him, eyebrow raised. "Next one? In case you've forgotten, I just had her 25 weeks ago. Unless you'd like to carry a sibling, a next one is very, _very_ far off in the horizon."

"How far?" Morgan asked curiously.

Spencer thought to himself. "Once Parker's potty trained. Training usually can start at 18 months, but works best in infants 24-30 months. Statistically? Half of children are trained before the age of 3."

"Are you making plans, Pretty Boy?"

Spencer shrugged. "Just saying that I wouldn't want to have another baby until she's out of diapers."

"How often do you think about this?"

"Sometimes. Ever thought of how many kids you want?"

"I never really thought of having kids before. But now? 2 or 3."

"And how many of those will you be carrying?"

"Probably none."

Spencer rolled his eyes.

"Well, you carried her so well, why mess with perfection?"

"Kiss-up."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"How many kids do _you_ want?"

Spencer smiled. "Two. A girl," he said, motioning toward Parker, "and a boy."

"Oh?"

"As great as it is to see you wrapped around her itty bitty pinky finger? I can't wait to see how you'd be with a little boy."

"It'd definitely be something."

* * *

Spencer looked down and saw Parker crawling around. "Having fun, my little caterpillar?"

"Da!" she proclaimed, sitting and looking up at him.

Spencer gasped, setting down his glass of wine and looking over at Morgan. "Did you hear that?!"

Morgan reached over the couch, grabbing his phone to record. "What was that, Princess?"

"Da Da Da!"

Spencer squealed in delight, sitting beside her. "Great job, Parker! You did it!"

Morgan smiled, sending the video around to everyone with the caption _First Words_? He looked down at Parker. "Think you can get out Papa next?"

Spencer looked up at him. "Don't kill my moment, Derek." He sat Parker in his lap, kissing her forehead.

"Da!"

Spencer smiled, looking up at Morgan. "She loves me more."

"Unfair."

Spencer shrugged. "I don't care how I got it. I got the first word!"


	36. Visit

Three weeks later, Spencer couldn't be more excited to be going on a trip to see his mother. The day before they left, he was sitting in JJ's office while he still had time on his lunch break.

"She did not."

He smiled, holding out the phone to her. "She walked her little butt around the table. Granted, she kept a grip on the table the whole time, but she did it!"

She took the phone, watching the video. "She's growing up too fast on us, Spence."

"You're telling me! Just 28 weeks ago, she was a little squirming bundle in my arms I couldn't put down. Now, I can't get her to sit still long enough for a picture!"

"I think you need to have another one for me to play with."

"Oh no, I believe it's _your_ turn to provide the team with a new toy."

She smiled, handing the phone back to him. "Pretty soon? She'll be walking and talking. Anything since 'dada'?"

"Little things, nothing too significant. Then again, she's almost 7 months. It's surprising she really has anything."

"Well, she _does_ have a genius for a father."

"That she does," he said, tucking the phone in his pocket.

"Are you ready for your trip?"

"Bags are all packed and we leave tomorrow morning."

"You're excited for your mom to meet Parker, aren't you?"

"I wrote to her in my last letter to tell her. She's excited. Though this time, she sent a letter for Derek too."

She raised her eyebrows. "Morgan's writing to your mother?"

"I guess. I don't know why. Maybe familiarizing himself with her so when they meet again, she doesn't get anxious?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. Smart move on his part. Where are you guys staying, anyway?"

"Hotel on the strip. Above one of the casinos I'm _not_ currently banned from."

She opened her mouth to ask which ones he was banned from, but realized that would result in a long explanation. She checked the clock. "Time for you to get back to work."

He looked at his watch and got up. "Thanks for the talk."

"Anytime, Spence."

He smiled, shouldering his bag and walking out to his desk.

* * *

A while later, JJ got up from her desk and walked to Morgan's office, knocking.

Morgan looked up to see her standing there. "Yes?"

She walked in, closing the door. "You wrote to Spence's mom?"

"Yes? With her being a paranoid schizophrenic, I figured writing her a few times before our visit couldn't hurt."

"How many times has she written back?"

"…Twice? Why do you care?"

"Just looking out for Spence is all."

"Don't worry, I'm taking good care of him."

She leaned against his desk. "I know I've asked this before, but I need to know your intentions with him. I don't want him to get hurt."

"That makes two of us," he said, looking up at the door. "Locked?"

"…Yes?"

"Get the blinds."

"Why-"

"Do you want to know or not?"

She groaned, walking over and closing the blinds. She walked back, looking at him. "Now what-"

He put his finger to his lips, unlocking the top drawer of his desk and opening it. He motioned her over and pointed inside. She glanced in, then looked up at Morgan.

"Do I have it?"

She smiled, wrapping her arms around him, hugging him and nodding.

* * *

Spencer looked up at Morgan's office, curious.

"I can hear your brain ready to explode over here, Reid."

He looked over to see Emily staring at him. "Sorry."

"What's on your mind, besides everything?"

"JJ went into Derek's office five minutes and forty-two seconds ago, and hasn't come out. Not only did she lock the door, but the blinds are closed too."

"I'm sure it's nothing you need to worry about. Maybe work related and they can't discuss it with the team just yet."

He sighed. "Maybe." He turned back around, picking up his folder and trying to get his mind off of it.

* * *

That night, while Morgan was double checking their luggage, Spencer sat at the kitchen table, putting together several small Ziploc bags. Morgan walked out to the kitchen, looking at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Making all the other passengers on the plane like us," Spencer said simply, putting a tag on each of the bags. Morgan picked one up, reading it.

_I'm taking my first flight today and I'm teething, sorry if I'm loud._

He shook his head, looking inside and seeing a pair of earplugs and several pieces of candy.

"You're bribing the other passengers?"

"Not so much 'bribing' as 'making them hate us a lot less if she starts crying'."

"She's going to be fine, Pretty Boy. We have the diaper bag packed for the flight with the pacifiers so her ears don't pop, she has a seat for her carseat, and if need be, we have the sling so we can have her on one of us if she doesn't like sitting alone for the four hours."

"Four hours and ten minutes," Spencer corrected.

"Sorry, four hours and ten minutes. Not to mention the flight time is around her regular naptime, so she might just sleep through it."

"Let's hope so," he said, putting all the bags into his satchel.

* * *

Later on, they were laying in bed together. Morgan was humming softly, rubbing Spencer's back.

"Are you nervous, Pretty Boy?"

Spencer shrugged, curling closer to Morgan's body. "Not really. I know she loves me no matter what, and therefore has to love her no matter what. When I originally told her I was pregnant? She essentially yelled at me via letter. Jabs at being irresponsible and such. But after that? All she told me was how excited she was to be a Nana, and she specified _Nana_, because everyone else seems to go by grandma."

Morgan smiled. "You've been sending her pictures, right?"

"Pictures, written updates, and weekly videos, so she's up to speed on everything she can do."

"Think she's ready for our little energy ball?"

"Only one way to find out."

* * *

The next afternoon, after they boarded the plane, Spencer went around, handing the bags to everyone on the flight and giving advanced apologies. While he did that, Morgan fastened the carseat onto the middle seat in their row and took out the sling in case they needed it. He also took out a few of her toys and a bottle, for easy access. Spencer sat down on the aisle seat, looking at him.

"Are you sure she's going to be okay?"

"She's going to be fine. Look, she's already asleep."

Spencer leaned over, moving the shade, and saw Parker fast asleep with a pacifier in her mouth. He took a quick picture, sending it to JJ.

_Wish us luck on the first flight._

She checked her phone, smiled, and replied. _Don't think you'll need it. See you in a few days._

Spencer exhaled, turning off his phone, tucking it in his pocket and buckling himself in. He then looked over at Morgan.

"Ready?"

He smiled, leaning over and kissing Spencer's cheek. "Ready."

* * *

In the middle of the flight, Parker woke up, whimpering. After Morgan took her for a diaper change, he wrapped her in a blanket and put her in the sling, letting her rest against his chest. Once she had a bottle and a pacifier, she spent the entire flight looking up at him in amazement.

Spencer looked over, smiling. "Papa's girl."

"And don't you forget it."

Luckily, the flight had gone extremely well for them. Once they landed, Morgan went to get their luggage while Spencer grabbed Parker and her diaper bag for a change in the airport bathroom. After she was changed and their things were collected, they picked up their rental car and went to the hotel.

Morgan reached over, squeezing Spencer's hand. "It's going to be fine, Pretty Boy."

He took a deep breath, nodding.

"Do you want to gamble, take some of the edge off?"

"I'd rather _not_ start our family trip with our daughter seeing me getting thrown out of a casino, but thank you."

Morgan shrugged. "The option is there if you want to change your mind."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "You only want me to play so they give us a good suite."

"That would just be an added bonus."

* * *

While Morgan unpacked in their room and set up the crib, Spencer went out onto the balcony to call his mother's doctor. Unfortunately, she wasn't up for visitors that day, but he would be allowed to come in with Morgan and Parker tomorrow.

He walked back in, sitting on the bed.

"Is tomorrow okay?" he asked, looking up at Morgan.

"Tomorrow is perfect. I'm not sure she'd want to meet her granddaughter when she's jet-lagged anyway," he replied, putting their clothes away in the drawers.

Spencer sighed, nodding.

"What are you so worried about? You've been on edge since yesterday." Morgan said, setting Parker down in the crib with a few of the toys they'd brought.

He shrugged. "I just hope she's having a good day tomorrow."

"I'm sure everything's going to be fine."

"You were writing to my mother to familiarize yourself, right? So she's not going to worry when she sees you?"

"Just like you requested."

"And you know that if she acts offended, not to feel insulted?"

"I know. I've met her before, you've told me everything about dealing with her, and I've learned over the years after dealing with several unsubs."

He chewed on his lip, wringing his hands. "What if I become like her  
one day?" He spoke in a hushed tone, trying not to be too loud so Parker wouldn't hear. "Or it passes on to her?"

"We'll worry about that day _if_ it even comes. Until then? We enjoy every single second like we have been."

He sighed, nodding.

Morgan sat in front of him, hooking his finger under Spencer's chin and looking him in the eyes. "You need to stop worrying. Everything is going to be fine."

"But what-"

"Uh uh."

"Well what about-"

"No."

"But Derek, what if-"

Morgan shook his head, capturing Spencer's lips with his own. He pulled back, looking him directly in the eyes again. "Calm?"

He nodded.

He smiled, kissing his forehead. "Good."

* * *

With the help of Morgan calming him down, Spencer slept extremely well that night. He was woken up by the smell of coffee. He sat up in bed, taking the cup Morgan offered him.

"Now I know if I ever need to wake you up, hold a cup of fresh coffee near your head."

"And _this_ is why I love you," he said, pushing the blankets off of him and sipping the coffee.

"Nauseatingly sweet, just like you like it."

He held up the cup with a silent thank you and continued to drink it while Morgan got Parker fed, changed, and ready for the day ahead.

After Spencer finally woke up for the day, he got out of bed, digging through the drawers for his clothes, and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

He walked out and looked over at Parker, smiling. She was currently wearing a bright purple shirt with the saying 'I Love My Nana'.

"Derek, you didn't."

He shook his head. "I wish I could take credit for that one. That's from Aunt Emily."

He picked up Parker, kissing her forehead. "Well, don't we just look perfect for Nana? She's going to just eat you up."

* * *

Before they left, Spencer was sure to call ahead and be sure she was having a good day. When he was reassured that she'd be fine for visitors, he walked back into the room. He put Parker in her carrier and handed the diaper bag to Morgan.

"Are we walking or driving?"

"It's about twenty minutes away. I'd hope you wouldn't make me walk that far."

Morgan reached over, grabbing the car keys and walking out of the room. Spencer took a deep breath before following.

* * *

When they arrived, Morgan looked over and saw Spencer's leg twitching.

"Do you need a minute?"

Spencer nodded, looking out the window. He only realized how long it had been when Morgan squeezed his hand and he looked back at the clock.

"Sorry. It's just been a while."

"I get it. Don't worry about it."

"She um, she gets upset when I don't visit her for a while. I haven't since right before I found out I was pregnant with Parker."

"I'm sure she understands. Flying during pregnancy isn't recommended, and you did it enough for work that you didn't need the added strain of a visit. She's been there and she won't be mad."

"I hope not," he said, getting out and opening the back door, lifting out Parker's carrier. He put the blanket his mother had sent over her and walked over to Morgan, who rested a hand on his back as they walked inside.

* * *

As they walked to her room, Morgan took Spencer's spare hand and squeezed it to reassure him.

"Everything's going to be fine, Pretty Boy."

He nodded, walking to her room, knocking.

She came to the door and opened it. She greeted them with a warm smile.

"Spencer!"

"Hey, mom. Mind if we come in?"

She held the door open, stepping back. They walked in, Spencer setting down her carrier, unbuckling her, and picking her up. He straightened Parker's shirt and looked over at her.

"Mom, there's somebody I'd like you to meet. This is Parker."

"She's even more perfect than the pictures," she said, walking over and taking her, sitting in her rocking chair.

Spencer smiled, sitting on the edge of her bed. "I don't know if my latest letter arrived yet, but the other day? She walked around the living room table. She held on for dear life, but she still did it."

"Did you really?" she asked, looking down at Parker. "I think we may have another little genius on our hands."

Spencer looked over at Morgan.

"That we do," Morgan spoke up. "Her doctor says she's already tall for her age too. I think she's going to be her Daddy, right down to the lanky body."

"Speaking of, Spencer, are you eating right?"

He looked between them. "Teaming up on me, I see. Is that what you two were writing about?"

"Well," Morgan started, "that was your mother's concern. She wanted me to promise I was taking good care of you. And my response was-"

"Better than I take care of myself, because he's everything to me," Diana spoke up, fixing Parker's blanket.

* * *

A while later, they'd gone out to the yard, to show Diana how well Parker was crawling around. Morgan set her on the ground, and no sooner had she taken off.

"You're doing a great job, Spencer," she said, turning to him.

He smiled. "She's pretty perfect, isn't she?"

"I was actually talking about Derek."

He shook his head, blushing. "You really think so?"

"A mother knows."

"So you two have been talking. Should I be concerned?"

"Not in the least."

* * *

At one point in the day, Spencer had Morgan go introduce the nurses and doctors to the granddaughter his mother was telling them about while he spent some time with her.

"What are you so nervous about?" she asked, looking over at him. "You're shaking. Maybe you should stop drinking so much coffee."

"It's not the coffee. I just," he exhaled, looking up at her, "I want to know I'm making the right choices."

"Well, are you happy?"

"As happy as I can ever remember being."

"Are you making the right decisions with your daughter?"

"I think so, anyway. She's happy and healthy and progressing well, so I guess I couldn't ask for anything more."

She reached over, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Do you love Derek?"

He didn't hesitate with this answer. "Almost as much as I love Parker."

"Then you're doing fine," she said, patting his shoulder.

* * *

Before they left, Diana was able to spend as much time as she was allowed with Parker. Spencer said his goodbyes and shouldered the diaper bag, promising that he'd write more often, and walking out of the room.

"Diana?" Morgan asked, turning to her.

She looked up, patting his arm. "Thank you for taking good care of my son and my granddaughter."

"The pleasure is all mine, believe me."

She went over to her desk, handing him a letter. "My answer." She held his hand with the letter. "Don't let me down."

"I promise I won't."

Spencer turned around. "…Are you coming, Derek?"

He tucked the letter into his back pocket, grabbing Parker's blanket and walking down the hall.

"What was that about?" Spencer asked, pressing the button for the elevator.

He shook his head. "Just telling me to never hurt you."

Spencer scoffed. "Like you ever could. If my mom couldn't get to you? Garcia and JJ sure as hell would."

* * *

The next night, after they landed back home, Spencer saw a missed call from JJ. While they were driving home, he gave her a call.

"Hey, Spence. Are you guys home?"

"Just landed a half hour ago. We're on our way back to the apartment now."

"How'd it go?"

"…Better than expected. She was having a really good day."

"Does she love Parker?"

"_So_ much. She's such a proud Nana."

"Just like I told you she'd be."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Did you do any gambling?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, JJ. I didn't do anything to get me kicked out of yet another casino."

"Just checking. Hey, can I talk to Derek for a second?"

He raised his eyebrow, holding the phone out to Morgan. "It's for you."

He took the phone, holding it against his ear. "Hey, JJ."

"Can he hear me?"

He looked over to see Spencer preoccupied, turned around and looking at Parker in the mirror.

"Distracted."

"How'd it go?"

"She told me she approves. She likes how well I take care of Parker and her son."

"Did you guys _talk_?"

He quickly glanced over to be sure Spencer wasn't paying attention. "We did."

"And…?"

"Just like we thought."

"You are _totally_ getting my help on this, whether you want it or not."

"Oh, trust me, I want it."

Spencer raised his eyebrow, looking over at him. "Want what?"

He shook his head. "I'll give you back to your brother," he said, handing the phone to Spencer.

"Want what?" Spencer repeated.

She smiled. "Nothing. Enjoy your first night back home. I'll see you at work in the morning."

"Thanks, Jayje. We will."

"Oh?"

He rolled his eyes. "We'll enjoy being back in our own bed. Mind out of the gutter."

"Not what I was implying. Maybe I'm not the one with my mind in the gutter, sadistic little kitten."

"Goodnight, Jayje."

"Night, Spence."


	37. Valentine

A month had passed since their visit, and their relationship was improving every single day. They still had their standing date on Saturday nights, most of which were spent in the house after Parker went to sleep, watching a movie and talking about their feelings. They also spent their weeknights starting Parker on baby food, which was its own adventure. Spencer remembered one particular incident where Morgan refused to feed her a food because it was, and he quotes, 'the same color of some of the things that come out of her'. Despite this minor setback, Parker was now eating food and only taking a few bottles a day.

It was a couple days before Valentine's Day and Spencer, not being privy to the holiday, wasn't aware of what the big deal was. He knew the history of said day, but wasn't sure why it needed to be celebrated by gift exchanges and romantic dates: he and Morgan could do those any given day.

"Did you know that the holiday wasn't linked to romantic love until the days of Chaucer in the High Middle Ages? It didn't become close to what it is today until the 15th century," he explained to Emily.

"Uh huh. So what are you doing for the big day?" she asked, looking up from her folder.

He shrugged. "Morgan has a date planned, and it's not on a Saturday, so it's going to be odd."

"If you need me to keep Parker any longer, just give me a call. It's just me and Sergio this wonderful St. Valentine's Day, staying in and watching bad romantic comedies."

He smiled. "Thanks, I'll let you know."

"He hasn't cracked at all on what you're doing?"

He shook his head. "Despite my best efforts. I even tried playing the ever famous 'but I carried around your daughter' card. Nothing."

"Then he must have something good planned. That one always works."

"I know!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Morgan was in JJ's office, discussing the date he planned.

"You're really going to be cliché, Derek? _Really_?"

"Considering he doesn't understand most holidays and what they represent, I don't see how I could possibly be cliché. I mean, come on, I had to explain to him the purpose of a sprig of mistletoe these days."

She thought to herself, shrugging. "Good point."

He leaned back in the chair. "But the pressure's still on for this to go perfectly. You haven't told anybody, have you?"

"My lips are sealed, I promise. I wouldn't want to ruin this for either of you."

"You think he's going to like it?"

"No, actually. He's going to _love_ it."

He smiled. "We'd better not beat you and Will."

She thought to herself, shaking her head. "Not going to happen. You've been together how long?"

"32 weeks."

"Talk to me when it's been five years."

"Well, if we're going to get _technical_."

"Nuh uh. We're not counting the _years_ of awkward tension you two were too stupid to realize."

* * *

When Valentine's Day finally came, Morgan went over to Spencer's desk.

"Come on, we're leaving early," he said, holding out his jacket and scarf.

Spencer raised his eyebrow. "Is something wrong with Parker at daycare? Do we need to pick her up?"

"Everything's fine with Parker, she's as perfect as ever. Emily's going to pick her up normal time."

Spencer looked across the desk at her. "You are?"

"I am," she confirmed. "And we're going back to my place for a wonderful dinner of whatever jars you have packed in her diaper bag."

"What about-" Spencer started.

"Already in Emily's trunk."

"And what about-"

"I already sent her home with baby proofing supplies."

"_And_ they're already on practically every surface of my apartment," Emily assured him.

Spencer got up, pulling on his jacket, wrapping his scarf around his neck. He looked over at Emily, ready to talk, but was cut off.

"I also have the emergency numbers and Morgan had her tested for a cat allergy."

Spencer smiled, looking at Morgan. "I'm impressed."

"You should be. Now let's go."

* * *

After they left work, Morgan drove them home to get ready for their date.

"What is this date? Casual? Formal?" Spencer asked, going through the clothes in his closet.

"You've really never had a Valentine's date befo-" then Morgan stopped himself, answering his own question. "Formal."

"How long is it going to be? Are we going to be home before Parker's bedtime?"

"Not sure. It looks like it, considering how early we're getting started."

"Good. Did you check the mail yet? My mom sent you another letter."

"I haven't yet, but I will while you're getting ready."

He walked out of the bedroom, clothes in hand, and kissed Morgan's cheek. "Thank you for making an effort with her. I really appreciate it."

"Any time, Pretty Boy."

Spencer smiled, walking to the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

* * *

When he got out, Morgan looked him over: he was in his favorite purple shirt, black slacks, a black vest and matching jacket. He also had his scarf and two mismatched socks, one pink and one red. He couldn't help but smile.

"What? Is it too much? I can change."

"You look great. Give me twenty minutes, I'll be good to go."

Spencer nodded, walking to the living room and sitting on the couch. As he saw the bathroom door close, he called the daycare center to confirm that Morgan had told them Emily would be picking Parker up that night. Earlier in the day, he'd read up on the modern interpretation of Valentine's Day, and had to admit he was still unclear on the concept.

* * *

He saw Morgan coming out of the bathroom and tucked his phone in his pocket. He got up, pulling on his jacket.

"What, no bag?"

He shrugged. "Something tells me I'm not going to have much time to read, so I don't see the point in bringing it."

"Good point." Morgan reached over, grabbing his jacket and putting it on. "Ready to go?"

He nodded, walking outside.

* * *

While they were in the car, Spencer watched out the window, hoping to understand Morgan's plans.

"Is it hopeless to ask you what's going on tonight?"

"Sort of," Morgan said, reaching over and squeezing his hand. "But do you want a hint?"

"That depends. Would it ruin whatever surprise you have planned?"

"What surprise?"

"Oh come on. You've been talking to JJ more than I have this past week. Something's going on."

"Do you want that hint or not?"

"Don't worry, I'll still take it."

He smiled, shaking his head. "A walk down memory lane."

Spencer raised an eyebrow, thinking to himself what that could possibly mean. He had to admit that he was completely stumped.

* * *

Morgan took a familiar turn, and Spencer looked over at him. "The museum?"

"You bet," he said, turning into the parking lot. "Just like our first date."

"You remember?"

"…And you're surprised? In case you forgot, I planned it."

"I just didn't think you enjoyed it, or that it was significant enough for you to remember."

"It was something you found enjoyment in, so it mattered to me."

Spencer smiled, getting out of the car. "Aren't we overdressed for a trip to the museum?"

"Alas, Pretty Boy. This is only part _one_ of our date."

He glanced at Morgan. "Part _one_?"

"You bet. Now let's get going."

* * *

When they walked inside, Morgan set a timer on his phone for an hour, and once again let Spencer take the lead. He let him walk around and drag him along, telling him everything about anything he wanted. He took particular interest in an exhibit about dinosaurs, explaining to Morgan that a common belief is that birds and dinosaurs share a common ancestor.

"So, a chicken and a t-rex are related?"

"Not directly, but it's believed that they're distant relatives."

"You're not kidding?"

Spencer shook his head. "I can show you the article I read about it. It's actually quite interesting."

Morgan smiled. "Maybe. That'd definitely be a good read."

"…Really?"

"Of course. Dinosaurs and chickens being relatives? That's something you need to read up on."

Spencer shook his head as the alarm went off in Morgan's pocket.

"What's that?"

"Our cue to get to the second part of our date."

"Can I call Emily from the car?"

"Go for it," he said, lacing their fingers and walking outside.

* * *

After they got to the car, Spencer took out his phone, calling Emily.

"Hey, Reid," she said, setting Parker on the carpet. "Having fun?"

"Oh yes. We just went to the museum for an hour."

"Morgan willingly went to a museum?"

"And he actually enjoyed it."

"Pretty impressive."

"How's my little princess doing?"

"Well, I just got back from picking her up from daycare about a half hour ago. After I'm done on the phone with you and she's done crawling around like a little walrus? She's going to enjoy a delicious dinner of," she reached in the diaper bag, taking out a jar of baby food, "pasta vegetable medley, which really does look scrumptious and I'm _so_ jealous she gets to enjoy it."

"Sarcasm?"

"Oh, you bet. Then at precisely 7:45, as instructed, I'm going to read the provided fairy tale, _Beauty and the Beast_, and then put her to bed."

"Sounds like you know what you're doing."

"Surprised?"

"Impressed is more like it."

"Like I said. You and JJ take good care of my baby fix."

"Glad I could help."

Meanwhile, Morgan was texting JJ.

_Headed to 2 now. Is everything ready at 3?_

She checked her phone, texting him back.

_All set up. Just waiting on your word to get it done._

_You're the best, JJ._

He looked over at Spencer as he was hanging up. "Everything okay with Princess Parker?"

"She's enjoying time with her Aunt Emily. Definitely calling on her as a babysitter in the future."

"Good to know," Morgan said, starting the car and driving.

"Who were you texting?"

"Nothing important, just my mom checking in."

"Your mother's not important?"

"I didn't say that, and don't you dare tell her I did."

Spencer smiled. "Fine, I'll give you this _one_."

* * *

When Morgan pulled up at the restaurant, the very same one Spencer chose for their fifth date, Spencer turned to him.

"You didn't."

He grinned, unbuckling his seatbelt. "Oh yes, I did."

"Isn't it next to impossible to get a table at a restaurant the day of Valentine's Day? Based on my readings-"

"…You read up on Valentine's Day?"

"I wanted to know what the big deal is. It seems like everyone in the BAU has plans for it every year and I wanted to understand the culture."

Morgan shook his head, getting out of the car. "Trust me, I took care of it."

Spencer got out, closing his door. "How?"

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

After getting into the restaurant, Morgan gave his name and they were seated immediately.

"Okay, there is _no_ way you're _that_ good," Spencer said, scanning his menu, even though he knew exactly what he was going to order.

"What do you mean?"

"You got a table on one of the busiest days a restaurant has during the year."

"And?"

"How did you do it?"

"You really want to know my secret?"

"Yes… why else would I ask?"

Morgan smiled, leaning over the table and whispering in his ear. "I got a reservation."

Spencer hit his arm. "That's no big deal!"

"I didn't say it was!"

Spencer looked up when the waitress came over, ready to order. Oddly enough, he was cut off by Morgan.

"We're ready to order."

"What can I get you?" she asked, taking out her notepad and pen.

Spencer again tried to speak, but was cut off.

"If I'm not mistaken, he would like fettuccini alfredo with both the chicken and the shrimp and a coffee with four sugars, and I'll take-"

This time, Spencer cut him off. "If I recall correctly, he would like the chicken parmesan with toasted ravioli instead of the pasta, and he'll take an ice water. Thank you." He collected the menus, handing them to her.

"Not bad."

"What, you think I don't remember what we ordered at our first trip to this place in Tennessee? Shame on you, Derek."

* * *

As they were eating, Morgan looked up at him.

"You know what I love about you, Pretty Boy?"

"I'm sure the fact that I gave birth to your daughter helps?" he suggested, taking a bite of his food.

Morgan smiled. "That too."

"Okay, what reason are you thinking?"

Morgan set down his fork. "Your strength."

"In case you've forgotten, you're easily twice the size of me. If either of us should be admired for your strength, it's you."

"I don't mean physical strength."

"Then what do you mean?"

"The fact that no matter what you go through, in your personal life or at work, you never let it get to you. You always miraculously bounce back to your old self in nearly no time. The scars are there, and with me, you're willing to discuss them. So many people just shut themselves in and refuse to let others know. But you? You talk about it and you get it all out there so it doesn't have a chance to affect you. That's strength. That takes guts."

Spencer swallowed, setting his fork down and sipping his coffee. "Wow."

"What?"

"I've just never really had someone compliment me that much," he said, shrugging.

"Well, it's about time somebody did, and trust me, I'm not going to stop."

Spencer smiled, setting down his cup. "I suppose I should return the favor?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Go ahead and try to guess," he said, opening a sugar packet and pouring it into his coffee.

"You definitely wouldn't be superficial and say something like 'looks' or 'charm', though I'm sure they definitely don't hurt."

"Correct." He looked over and saw Spencer stirring his coffee, sipping it.

"I give up."

"Your heart."

"Really? On Valentine's Day?"

"I mean it though. You care about Parker and me so much. Most men would've been in your situation of having someone tell then they're a father, and they'd just send a check or call every once in a while. You didn't. You know how much we matter and didn't hesitate to let us in. You've made every single effort in our relationship and didn't think twice about any of it." He looked up at him. "I love how much you love."

Morgan smiled, leaning over and kissing him. Spencer blushed, pulling back.

"I have to admit. This is a pretty great date."

"And we're only halfway done, Pretty Boy."

Spencer thought to himself. He couldn't help but wonder if the first half of the date was so successful, what the second half would bring.

* * *

Before he got into the car, Morgan texted JJ.

_Leaving now, are we all set?_

She checked her phone. _I'll be gone by the time you get here, guaranteed._

He got into the car, buckling himself in. He glimpsed over at Spencer and saw that he was fidgeting with his scarf.

"Out with it, Pretty Boy," he said, starting the car.

Spencer's neck snapped up. "Hm?"

"What's wrong?"

He shrugged. "We haven't had a date like this in a while."

"Oh, and we won't again for a while."

Morgan looked over and saw Spencer with a defeated look on his face.

"We'll definitely go out again like this, but trust me, this one's going to be one to remember."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Feel free," he said, pulling out of the parking spot and driving.

* * *

Spencer stopped looking out the window when he saw a picture from Emily on his phone. He opened it, smiling when he saw Parker with food smeared across her face, with a caption underneath reading '_you could've warned me_'. He laughed, calling her.

"So I take it you never fed Henry when he was on stage 2?"

"By the time I got him, he was on solids."

He bit his lip, smiling. "So you've never dealt with baby food?"

"No, and I think your daughter's scared me off of ever doing it again."

"Oh, come on. You know you love her."

"She spits. And smears. Not that I mind, but a little bit of a warning would've been helpful here."

"Where is she now?"

"I just gave her a bath and changed her, and she's currently crawling around on my floor like a walrus again."

He checked his watch, then started to talk. "You know that-"

"In five minutes, I need to start her story. Yes, I know."

"And to get her to sleep-"

"Turn on the mobile or some classical music."

"You're the best, Aunty Em."

"…What is this, Wizard of Oz?"

"Sorry, I'll stop."

"No, it's fine. 'Em' is going to be a lot easier for her to grasp onto than 'Emily'. Though I have to admit, her constant babbling of 'da da' is absolutely adorable."

"Melts your heart, doesn't it?"

"Into a big puddle on the carpet. Listen, go enjoy the rest of your date. I'll see you whenever you pick her up."

"Are you sure you don't want me to check in?"

"Reid, I love and care about you, but I swear to God if I get this child to sleep and you calling wakes her up?"

"Noted. I'll see you tonight."

"Have fun," she teased, before hanging up.

* * *

When they finally parked, Spencer looked around. "Isn't it a little cold for the beach?"

"We're not going swimming. Come on."

He got out of the car, adjusting his scarf and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"It's _more_ than a little cold for the beach."

Morgan smiled, wrapping an arm around him and walking. "This won't take long."

Spencer rested his head on Morgan's shoulder, looking out at the water as they walked along the beach. "It's so beautiful. And quiet."

Morgan nodded in agreement. "Just what we need."

"Mhm," Spencer said, looking out at the water. He didn't notice the trail of candles lit in the sand until Morgan nudged him.

* * *

"What's this?" Spencer asked, looking over at him.

Morgan smiled, taking his hand, lacing their fingers and walking the lit path. "You know I love you, Spencer."

"I love you, too," he replied, confused.

"I love every part of you," he continued, walking along, "your intelligence, how wonderful of a parent you are, how much you care about your family, how strong you've become over the years."

Spencer smiled, flustered, looking down at his feet in the sand. "Derek," he started.

"You're such a wonderful, loving, passionate person, and you've overcome so much. I've never met anyone quite like you, and I know I never will."

Spencer couldn't get the smile off his face, but couldn't help but wonder what this was leading to.

* * *

"You know, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle once said," Morgan started.

Spencer stopped. "Hold up. _You_ know Sir Arthur Conan Doyle?"

"I know he's one of your favorite authors, and he's one of few authors whose books you've read on multiple occasions."

They continued walking along until Morgan finally stopped. Spencer turned to him. "Go on."

"Sir Arthur Conan Doyle once said, 'Any truth is better than indefinite doubt'."

"One of my favorite quotes," Spencer said, looking him in the eyes.

Morgan smiled. "And the truth is? I don't want to live a single day of my life without you. There is absolutely no doubt in my mind that you're the one person I want to spend my forever with."

"You know that after only seven months and four days?"

"No, I know that after seven long, stupid years of not letting my feelings be known."

Spencer looked at him, chewing on his lip. "What are you trying to say?"

Morgan gave him a smirk, then knelt down on one knee.

"Derek?"

"Spencer Reid," he started, reaching in his pocket, taking out a box, and opening it. "Will you spend forever with me?"

Spencer looked down into the box, greeted by a silver ring with gemstones in the band instead of diamonds: Parker's birthstone, to be specific. He bit his lip, swallowing, taking a deep breath.

"Derek…" he said softly.

Morgan glanced up at him with his trademark smile. "Will you marry me?"

Before he could look at the logic behind it, Spencer's mouth had shouted "Yes!"

* * *

Morgan smiled, taking out the ring and slipping it on Spencer's finger, getting up. No sooner had he stood up had Spencer flung his arms around him, kissing him. He quickly wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist, returning the kiss.

Spencer pulled back, panting. "Did that just happen?"

Morgan kissed his forehead. "Yes it did, Pretty Boy."

He smiled, pressing his forehead against Morgan's. "Writing my mom?"

"I had to get her blessing."

"Talking to JJ?"

"I couldn't have set all this up by myself."

He glanced down at the ring on his finger, grinning. "Rubies. Parker's birthstone."

"I knew you'd prefer that to a diamond."

He wiped his eyes, cupped Morgan's cheeks, pulling him in for another kiss.

* * *

Once Spencer had finally calmed down, Morgan kissed his forehead. "Ready to wind down, then go pick up Parker?"

"There's _another_ part?"

"Just one, and you're going to like it, though not as much as this part."

"Definitely not," Spencer said, glancing down at his hand and running his thumb over the ring.

When the car stopped at the park, Spencer looked over at him. "Where we had our picnic and star gazing date?"

"You bet," Morgan said, walking around and opening Spencer's door, helping him out.

They walked around the park, Spencer seeming to be in an endless daze. He laced his fingers with Morgan, smiling when Morgan's hand ran along the ring finger.

He saw a familiar face and stopped in his tracks.

"Hey, Spence."

He couldn't keep himself from grinning. "Hey, Jayje."

She looked between them. "Did it happen?"

Will looked at her, curious. "Did what happen?"

"Oh, it happened," Morgan said, motioning toward Spencer's hand.

She gasped. "Let me see!" She pulled her hand free of Will's, pushed Morgan's hand off, and looked at the ring, gasping. "It's gorgeous! Great call on the birthstones, Derek. It's perfect!"

Spencer waited for her to realize the situation. "…Hi."

She snapped out of it, looking up at him. "You're engaged!" she squealed, hugging him.

Spencer smiled, rubbing her back. "I'm engaged." He glanced over to see Will shaking Morgan's hand, congratulating him.

She pulled back, looking at him. "You're practically beaming!"

"So this is what you two have been up to the past few weeks?"

"Are you mad?"

"Do I _look _mad? You actually pulled one over on me, I'm impressed."

"It was all Derek's planning. I just helped it happen."

"I definitely appreciate it," he said, resting his head on Morgan's shoulder.

"You two enjoy the rest of your night. We're going to enjoy ours. Just don't beat me down the aisle, Spence."

"We'll see," he said as she walked away.

* * *

After they finished their walk, they got in the car, on their way to pick up Parker.

"Shouldn't we call Emily, let her know we're on our way?"

"What did she tell you when you asked that question last time?"

"Threatened me."

"Then there's your answer," Morgan said, lacing their fingers.

Spencer smiled, putting his hand on top so he could see the ring.

* * *

When they were waiting outside Emily's apartment door, Spencer stole a quick kiss.

"What was that for?"

Spencer shrugged. "I can't kiss my fiancé?"

Morgan shook his head as Emily opened the door.

"How was she?"

"Despite her two wardrobe changes and my one? Just peachy. If you need me again, I'd be more than happy to."

Spencer walked inside, picking up Parker out of the pack and play and putting her into the carrier, placing a blanket over her.

"What is _that_?" Emily asked, looking over at him.

"What's what?" He was preoccupied stuffing all of Parker's things into her diaper bag.

She walked over, grabbing his left hand and looking at it, gasping. "You're not."

Spencer smiled, chewing on his lip. "I am."

She gasped again, hugging him. "Congratulations!"

He smiled, rubbing her back. "Thank you."

She walked over, hitting Morgan on the arm. "You could've told me!"

"And miss this look on your face? Definitely not."

She rolled her eyes, hugging him and patting her back. "Take good care of him."

"I plan on it."

* * *

Once they got home, Spencer put Parker to bed, turning on her baby monitors. He pulled on his pajamas and walked to the bedroom, laying down on the bed and waiting for Morgan.

Morgan walked in, setting his alarm and adjusting the baby monitor on his nightstand. He then climbed under the blankets, relaxing.

"Did you have a good night, Pretty Boy?"

Spencer nodded, resting his head on Morgan's chest. "It was perfect."

Morgan exhaled, rubbing Spencer's back.

"Did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what?"

"What you said on the beach?"

"Every single word."

Spencer smiled, twisting the ring around on his finger.

"Are you happy?"

"Second greatest night of my life."

Morgan raised his eyebrow, looking down at him. "Second?"

"You shouldn't be so offended. The first and third involve you too."

"Oh?"

"First is the one after Parker was born, and third was the night Parker was made."

Morgan ran a hand through his hair. "You do realize Garcia's going to want to be involved in the planning, right?"

Spencer yawned, moving closer and pulling up the blankets. "I'm looking forward to it. Less work I have to do."

He smiled, kissing his forehead. "Goodnight, Pretty Boy."

"Night, Derek."

* * *

The following morning at work, Spencer was sitting at his desk with a cup of coffee, his face still plastered with a huge smile.

"Reid, can you be a little less obvious?"

He looked up to see Emily staring at him. "Hm?"

"Tone it down a smidge or twelve. You're radiating happiness."

"I can't help it," he admitted, setting his mug down and picking up a folder.

* * *

"O. M. G." he jumped, setting his folder down. He wasn't sure what those letters meant, but coming from Garcia, they couldn't mean anything good, given her tone. He saw her coming toward him out of the corner of his eye.

"…Hi?"

"Hi nothing!" she said, grabbing his hand and looking at it. "He didn't!"

Spencer smiled, pulling his hand back. "He did. Last night."

"When? Where? How? Tell me _everything_!" She grabbed a chair from a nearby vacant desk and pulled it over, sitting beside him.

He shook his head, telling her how he recreated aspects of several of their dates and proposed on the beach, using a quote from his favorite author.

"You officially took Derek Morgan off the market. I'm sure there's an award for that."

He shrugged, playing with the ring on his finger. It was definitely a feeling he'd have to get used to over time. "We were dating seven months and four days when he asked me."

"Don't tell me you're doubting it, Boy Wonder. I can't put the pieces of Derek Morgan back together. He's a _very_ difficult puzzle that I've yet to completely solve in the first place."

He shook his head. "Definitely not. It just feels so _right_. I don't know how else to describe it."

"You're in love, kiddo. He's going to be your first, your last, and your only. Are you ready for that?"

He smiled, nodding. "I can't wait."

She leaned over, pulling him into a tight hug. "Neither can I. Congratulations, 187. You two are amazing together. You both deserve each other so much."

He hugged her back, trying to fight back tears again. "I know. Thank you."

She pulled back, looking at him. "With that said? I want to help."

"I'd expect nothing less."

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before rushing off to Morgan's office.

* * *

Meanwhile, Morgan was on the phone with his mother.

"Hey, mom."

"How did your Valentine's plans go?"

"How did you know I had plans?"

"Because you're my son, so you're a romantic."

He smiled, leaning back in his chair. "They went extremely well."

"Oh?"

"I did something last night."

"Did you?"

"I took him to the museum where we had our first date, then to the restaurant Spencer picked on our fifth date, and to the beach where we had our third."

"How did it go?"

"He loved the museum and being able to educate me. We ordered for each other at the restaurant, based on our first unofficial date choices, and at the beach…"

"Yes?"

He exhaled. "I had a lit pathway in the sand, we walked up it, and I asked him to marry me."

She gasped. "Derek!"

"…and he said yes."

He heard a muffled scream, knowing she'd put her hand over the phone, then she came back. "Are you saying my baby's engaged?"

"As of last night. I asked for his mother's permission first, and I had JJ help me plan it out so I knew it'd be something he'd like."

"Did he like it?"

"He loved it. I started with telling him everything I loved about him, and telling him that I wanted him to be with me forever. I quoted his favorite author and then I got on my knee, and asked him."

"What happened?"

"He was shocked, at first. He loves the ring – instead of diamonds, I got Parker's birthstone, because I know that's a lot more significant to him. After he snapped out of it, he didn't even have to think. He said yes."

He could hear how happy she was over the phone. "I'm so proud of you, Derek."

"I'm proud of me too, mom. We were only dating a little over seven months, but when it happens, you just know."

"You do indeed."

He looked up to see Garcia waiting at his door, bouncing on her feet and impatient.

"I gotta go, mom. I'll have him call you later with his side of the story."

"Don't forget my weekly video of my grandbaby."

"Don't worry, I won't. Love you."

"I love you too, Derek."

* * *

He hung up the phone, looking up at her.

"Yes, Baby Girl?"

She walked in, closing the door behind her. "You popped the question to Boy Wonder last night?"

"That I did."

"And I am finding out this morning _why_?"

He shook his head. "Because I was trying to keep it low key. If he saw me talking to multiple people about it, he'd have known something was up and put two and two together."

"Good point," she said, leaning on the edge of the desk. "I've never seen him happier than he is right now. Thanks for being just what our 187 needed."

"I'm glad I could be. Listen-" he started.

She looked at him. "I know. You're off the market. But I am not stopping our playful flirtatiousness; he'll just have to accept that."

"Oh, don't worry, he'd never _dare_ come between us," he said with a wink.

"Then what?"

He smiled. "Well, we're both not very wedding savvy."

"You don't say."

"And you're a natural born planner."

She gasped. "I like where this is going!"

"Would you like to help us?"

"More than anything!" she squealed, hugging him.

* * *

"Did you hear the news?" Rossi asked Hotch, pouring his cup of coffee and looking over at Spencer's desk, where he was nearly glowing with excitement.

"What news?" Hotch asked, leaning against the counter.

"Morgan proposed to Reid last night. It's about damn time."

Hotch smiled. "You don't say. I was thinking you'd be on your fourth before they finally caught on."

"Watch it," he said, reaching in his pocket. He took out a 20, handing it to Hotch. "And remind me to never make a bet with you again."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Doing a super long update tonight for you guys, I hope you enjoyed it! Taking a few days off to kick a nasty cold and get some writing done. Not only is this story in the works, but a series of sibling one-shots involving Spencer and JJ co-written with my best friend, and maybe something extra involving this storyline. :)


	38. Sick Day

Three weeks later, Spencer was still in a daze. Even when Morgan had left on a case with the rest of the team, he was in an amazingly pleasant mood. Garcia took notice when he was helping her with the case that he seemed especially cheery.

One morning, Morgan let Spencer sleep in while he showered and took care of Parker. When he was done, he knocked on the bedroom door.

"Time to get up, Pretty Boy."

Spencer whimpered, groaning and pushing the blankets off of him.

"We're leaving in twenty."

He cleared his throat, sighing. "Coffee?"

"Brewing as we speak."

He got out of bed, browsing through his closet and throwing together an outfit. Afterward, he leaned his head against his closet door, exhaling.

"Everything okay in there, Spencer?"

He pulled away, clearing his throat again. "I'm fine," he said, pulling on his jacket and scarf, as well as shouldering his bag. He walked out of the room and saw Morgan packing her diaper bag.

"Don't-" he started.

Morgan held up the jars of baby food. "All set."

"And-"

He held up a bottle of juice and sippy cup. "Done."

Spencer smiled, zipping up the bag and picking it up, walking out to the car and getting in.

Morgan looked down at Parker.

"Daddy forgot his coffee. A definite sign that he is _way_ too tired," he said, picking up her carrier, grabbing Spencer's travel mug, and walking outside, getting in the car.

* * *

When they arrived at the BAU, Spencer went right to his desk, sitting down, putting his coffee on the desk, and rubbing his eyes.

"Long night?" Emily asked.

He shook his head. "Not long enough night."

"Oh?"

He gave her a look. "No," he said simply, before sipping his coffee, wincing.

"You okay?"

He nodded, sitting up. "Fine."

"I'm just saying, the last time you were acting like this, you were pregnant and trying to hide it from us."

He coughed, choking on his coffee and setting his cup down.

"Which I'm guessing isn't the case this time, judging by your reaction?"

He grabbed a napkin, wiping off his shirt and shaking his head, clearing his throat. "_Definitely_ not the case this time. Trust me, I won't be hiding the next one."

"Next one, you say?"

Once again, he gave her a very direct "No" before picking up a folder and looking through.

* * *

Throughout the day, Spencer was feeling progressively worse, but being the person he is, he refused to let it get to him and get him sent home. Unfortunately, it was getting harder for him to hide. At lunchtime, Morgan had invited him to go out, but he quickly came up with an excuse to stay at the office. When he was sure the coast was clear, he rested his head on the desk, willing his headache and sore throat to go away.

"Reid?"

His head snapped up and he saw Emily standing beside his desk. "Hey, I thought you went to lunch."

"Had to finish up some paperwork first. I can't leave something half-done or it drives me crazy."

"I can relate," he said, rubbing his eyes.

She sat on the edge of the desk, looking at him.

"You're shivering."

He shrugged, pulling down the sleeves of his sweater. "I'm always cold."

She reached over, resting the back of her hand on his forehead.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh," she said, moving her hand. "You're burning up."

"I'm fine. Just didn't sleep well last night."

"And you sound _terrible_."

"You know how to make someone feel great," he said, coughing softly.

"Why didn't you tell us you were sick?"

"I'm not sick. I don't _get_ sick."

"So the sore throat? The cough? The fever?"

He shrugged. "Unfortunate string of events?"

"Uh huh, nice try. Get your coat."

"What?"

"I'm taking you to pick up some soup and some cold medicine, and then you're going home and sleeping." She pulled on her coat, zipping it up and grabbing his bag. "And if you don't comply? I'll get Garcia in here to do this."

He sighed, getting up and pulling on his coat and scarf. "What about Hotch?"

"I'll let him know for you."

"What about Morgan?"

"You could call and tell him, but considering you're slowly losing your voice and starting to sound like a cartoon character, I'd leave that one up to me too."

"What about Parker?"

"Morgan can pick her up on his way home, and keep her away from you so if she's not already, she doesn't get sick. Now come on."

He took his bag from her, walking toward the elevator. As soon as he got into her car, he fell asleep in the passenger seat, forehead pressed against the cool glass off the window.

* * *

After she picked up his lunch and he dozed off again, she took out her phone, calling Morgan.

"What's up, do we have a case?"

"No, I just called to tell you I'm taking Reid home." She looked over and saw him shivering, so she turned up the heat on his side.

"Why, is something wrong?"

"He's sick as a dog and won't admit it."

He whimpered, mumbling. "I am not."

"See what I mean?"

"Is he okay?"

"He will be. And before he glares at me so much he gives himself a headache, he wants me to tell you that you need to pick up Parker at daycare and keep her away from him."

"I hate to ask, but can you be sure he makes it inside okay?"

"No problem. I'll call you after I leave to confirm."

"Thanks, Em. See you soon."

She hung up, parked, and reached over, rubbing his back.

"Time to get up, Reid."

He sighed, straightening in his seat and grabbing his bag. She reached in the backseat, picking up his lunch, then walked him inside.

* * *

She set the bag on the counter and turned to him.

"What are you going to do?"

He cleared his throat, wincing. "I'm going to eat the soup, take the cold medicine you left, and go to bed."

She rubbed his back. "Good boy."

"Thank you."

"Anytime," she said, taking the keys out of her pocket and walking out.

When she made it back to work, she walked to Hotch's office. After telling Hotch that she'd taken Reid home, she went back to his desk, straightening up his mess, and sat down at her own.

* * *

A while later, Morgan got a phone call. He rolled his eyes, expecting it to be Spencer saying that he was fine and could come back to work.

"Hello?" he answered, agitated.

"Derek?"

He sat up in his seat. "Catherine… sorry, I thought you were Spencer. Is something wrong?"

"I tried calling Spencer, but he's not answering his cell or work number. Poor Parker's got a cold and I can't keep her here and have her get the rest of the kids sick."

He looked up at the clock and counted out how much longer was in the day so he could take it out of his vacation time. "I'm leaving work now, I should be there soon. Listen, we've never really had her _sick_ before, just a cough here and there. Any advice?" He got up, pulling on his jacket and stuffing his wallet into his pocket.

"She's got a cough and a bit of a fever, so I'd say to grab her some cold medicine, give her a warm bath, and avoid dairy, in case it's joined by a stomach bug."

"Thanks, I'll be there in about twenty minutes," he said, ending the call and watching to Hotch's office.

"I know we're already down Spencer, but I have to head out. Parker's sick at daycare and they can't keep her."

"A house with a sick fiancé and a sick baby? Best of luck to you."

"Thanks, Hotch," he said, before rushing to the elevator.

* * *

On the way home, he'd called Parker's doctor, just to confirm that he could give her the medicine. When he finally made it home with Parker, he glanced in the bedroom and saw Spencer fast asleep, sprawled across the bed. He tiptoed in, turning off the baby monitors and walked out, closing the door behind him. He picked up Parker out of her carrier, rubbing her back.

"Not feeling well, princess?" he asked, kissing her forehead softly. Feeling that she was warm, he frowned. "I guess not. How about we get you some medicine and a bath? Maybe that'll help Papa's little girl feel better."

He held her against his hip while he opened up the container of medicine with one hand, a feat he felt should be rewarded with a medal of some sort. He buckled her into her bouncy seat and carefully read the instructions. He filled up the dropper and stood in front of her.

"I know this is going to feel icky, princess, but it's going to make you better. Daddy took some too, if that helps."

She whimpered, whining. He sighed, pulling over a chair and sitting in front of her. "How about after your bath, you can lay down with Papa on the couch? Papa doesn't mind getting sick if it means you feel better."

She looked up at him and he smiled, giving her the medicine. "There we go."

After struggling to give her a bath and keep her calm, he peeked into the bedroom and saw Spencer was still sleeping. Relieved, he dried Parker off and put her in a pair of pajamas. He then grabbed the kit Spencer had put together while pregnant, complete with everything he needed while taking care of a sick baby, and set it on the table in the living room. He felt Parker getting tired, so he laid back on the couch, resting her on his chest and pulling a blanket up to cover her. He kissed her forehead, rubbing her back, and smiled to himself when she fell asleep easily.

* * *

A while later, Spencer woke up. He still had his headache and his throat was still scratchy, but he was feeling much better than he did earlier. He looked over at the nightstand and saw Morgan's wallet and phone. Raising an eyebrow, he checked the alarm clock: it was only 3 in the afternoon. He got out of bed, closing the blinds in his room, and walked out to the living room. He saw Morgan laying on the couch with Parker asleep on his chest. He walked over, sitting on the floor in front of the couch.

Morgan glanced over. "Hey, Pretty Boy. Sleep well?"

He nodded. "I got a few hours in. Don't think I'll be going to work tomorrow. I thought I was scared of Garcia? She's nothing in comparison to mommy-mode Emily."

Morgan smiled. "I bet."

"You're home early…"

Morgan rubbed Parker's back. "I got a call from the daycare center that she was sick. It tends to happen with teething and it's not your fault. I picked her up an hour and a half ago, gave her medicine and a bath, and she went right down."

"But she's okay?" Spencer asked, reaching over and pushing her hair out of her face.

"A fever and a bit grouchy, but she'll survive."

Spencer leaned over, kissing her forehead. "Did you take her temperature?"

"100.5."

He sighed. "If she's not better in the morning…"

"I'll take her to the doctor."

"Any other symptoms?"

"A cough and some messy diapers. She's been eating which is a good sign." He looked up at the clock. "And she should be up soon for lunch."

"What if-" Spencer started.

"If we need help, I'll call my mom, who would be more than willing to help. Now stop talking. I may love you, but that's not going to stop me from laughing when you sound like a cartoon from losing your voice."

Spencer mimicked him and Morgan couldn't help but smile.

"Why don't you go take a hot shower and relax, then the three of us can spend time together?"

Spencer nodded, pushing Morgan's head away when he leaned in to kiss him.

"What was that for?"

"Two out of three is bad enough," Spencer said, clearing his throat and walking to the bedroom.

* * *

That night, Morgan definitely had his work cut out for him. When it wasn't Spencer practically hacking up a lung and refusing to take any medicine, it was Parker crying because of her fever.

"Derek, I'm _fine_," Spencer groaned, pushing the cold medicine away from him and pulling the blanket over his head.

"Which is why you sound ridiculous and your cough just keeps getting worse?"

Spencer whimpered, curling up. "I'm fine," he repeated.

Morgan shrugged. "I'll just leave it here," he said, setting the bottle on the nightstand.

"Go right ahead."

"When you were feeling better, I _was_ going to tell you about our next date, but since you won't be getting better anytime soon? I guess I'll just have to forget about it."

Spencer stuck his head out from under the blanket. "Next date?"

"It was going to be a good one too. Celebrating our engagement. But since you're going to sit here and cough up a lung…"

Spencer winced, clearing his throat and coughing. "It's physically impossible to cough up a lung."

Morgan shrugged again. "Like I said. You don't want to get better, so I'm not going to waste my time planning it."

Spencer groaned, defeated. "I'm not taking _that_," he said, clearing his throat and pointing to the bottle, "it tastes horrible. I'll take some Alka Seltzer." He pushed the blankets off, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Not so fast," Morgan said, pushing his legs back. "I've got it."

"But Derek!"

"But nothing. Keep your sick butt in bed."

"But-"

"What did I just say?" he asked, pulling the blanket over him and walking to the kitchen.

Spencer sighed, fluffing his pillows. Being sick was not something he liked, and was definitely something he planned on never doing again. Morgan walked in, handing him the glass.

"Do you need anything else?" he asked while Spencer downed the drink.

He thought to himself, then shook his head. "Can you get the light on your way out?"

"No problem, Pretty Boy," Morgan said, kissing his forehead, grabbing the glass, and walking out, flipping the light switch off on the way. "And I'd better not hear you turning those baby monitors back on. You need to sleep."

"Damnit," Spencer mumbled under his breath, curling up on his side and pulling the blanket over his head.

* * *

Like magic, the second he heard Spencer snoring softly, Parker was wide awake, whimpering in her crib. He walked into to the nursery, picking her up.

"Hey there, princess. You and Daddy are really making Papa work tonight, aren't you?"

He felt her forehead and was relieved when he felt that she had cooled down since he last checked on her. He looked at the clock, then back at her.

"Somebody's due for more medicine, and somebody's probably going to hate me for it."

When she whimpered and curled up against his chest, he walked out to the kitchen, setting her in her high chair and grabbing the medicine off the counter.

"How about after this, Papa calls your godfather and tells him he's not going to be at work tomorrow so he can be with you and Daddy while you get over this cold? Then I can call grandma and you can talk to her!"

Parker seemed less than enthused at the dropper in Morgan's hand. However, she willingly took the medicine.

Morgan smiled. "Great job, Princess. You're a lot better at taking your medicine than Daddy is."

"I heard that, Derek Morgan," Spencer shouted hoarsely from the bedroom.

"Get some sleep."

He couldn't see Spencer, but knew that he was being mimicked. He ignored him, taking out his phone and calling Hotch.

* * *

"How's your first experience with a sick infant going?" Morgan had to admit, it was weird to hear him answer the phone without saying his last name.

"Taking care of a sick baby is fine. Taking care of a sick Spencer Reid is a whole other story."

"I heard that."

Morgan groaned, turning around and looking at Spencer. "You should be sleeping."

"I wanted some orange juice, sue me," he said, walking to the kitchen and filling a glass.

"He sounds pleasant."

"Tell me about it. I don't know what they have but it's nothing fun. I'm going to need tomorrow off to stay home with them. I'd leave Spencer with her, but I know he'd spend way too much time focusing on getting her better and next to none taking care of himself."

"No problem. Good luck."

"Thanks," he said, hanging up and sighing.

* * *

He looked over at Parker. "Will talking to grandma make you feel better?" He quickly dialed his mother's number, putting it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hey, momma. I have someone here who wants to talk to you."

"Do you really?"

"A sick little princess who could use some cheering up."

"Oh no. What's wrong?"

"Fever, coughing, sneezing, and I'm pretty sure someone replaced her nose with a fountain."

"My poor grandbaby."

"And Spencer has it too."

"My poor grandbaby _and_ my poor future son-in-law."

He smiled. "You're on speaker, mom, and she's staring at the phone."

"Hi, Parker. How's the little princess doing?"

She looked up at Morgan with a smile on her face, and started babbling.

"I see. Is Papa taking good care of you?"

Fran couldn't stop herself from laughing when she babbled to her again.

"That's good. You and Daddy go easy on Papa, and get better real soon, okay? Grandma's going to come soon and see how well he did shopping for your Daddy's engagement ring."

"I did just fine, thank you."

"I need to talk to Penelope anyway."

"…You're talking to Garcia?" He groaned. "You are _not_, momma!"

"I've got my first baby going down the aisle. Do you really think I'm not going to have a part in this?"

He rolled his eyes. "I gotta go, mom, I'll talk to you soon."

* * *

Later on, Morgan tried going to bed beside Spencer, but was immediately hit on the arm.

"No," Spencer said softly. "You're not getting it too."

"I'll be fine."

"Based on my symptoms, I have the flu: sore throat, cough, runny nose, fever, chills, and body aches. It's often passed from person to person through respiratory droplets in coughs and sneezes. I've been coughing and sneezing in this bed all day. So, _no_, you're not going to be fine if you sleep in this bed."

"It was killing you that you couldn't spurt out facts all day, wasn't it?"

He sat up, coughing and wincing.

"…Or it's killing you now."

"Shut up," he squeaked out, clearing his throat.

Morgan shook his head, then kissed Spencer's forehead. "Get some sleep, and actually do it this time. And if I hear so much as a foot hit the ground in this bedroom when Parker gets up, I will use force to get you to stay in bed."

"Don't let Garcia hear you saying that."

Morgan smiled, tucking him in. "Feel better, Pretty Boy."

"Hey, Derek?" Spencer called after him while he was walking out.

Morgan turned around to face him. "Yeah, Spencer?"

"Thanks for taking care of me."

"You don't need to thank me."

"I know I don't _need_ to. I wanted to."

Morgan reached over, turning off the light. "Sleep tight."

He walked out, grabbing a blanket and laying down on the couch.

* * *

Luckily, the next morning Parker's fever had broken and she was showing less symptoms. Unfortunately for Morgan, Spencer was still sick. Since Parker was taking no interest in going down for a nap, he decided it was best not to fight her and just let her crawl around.

He heard the phone ringing and peeked in the bedroom to see Spencer reaching over to grab it.

"Don't you dare. You can barely talk."

Spencer sighed, leaning back on the bed.

Morgan picked up the phone, answering it. "Hello?"

"How are the patients doing?" JJ asked.

"Hotch told you?"

"Actually, Emily did."

"Is that JJ?" Spencer squeaked out.

"It's mind your business and get back in bed," Morgan said, putting his hand over the phone, not even turning around to face him.

"But-"

"Mickey, get your butt back to bed."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Stop sounding like him."

Spencer whined, walking back to the bedroom and closing the door.

"It sounds like you're having fun."

"Parker's fever broke and she's feeling better today. Something tells me Spencer didn't take the medicine I left on his nightstand, because he woke up this morning sounding like a cartoon character on helium being punched in the throat."

"Thanks for the visual."

"Of course."

"So she's okay today?"

"She's fine. As Emily put it, she's walrus-crawling all over the floor and enjoyed some frozen fruit for breakfast this morning. Of all the days in the world, she went to the doctor _yesterday_ in the morning and we were told she was fine. Lucky us. I'm hoping she goes down for a nap soon so I can too."

"Long night?"

"You have no idea. When it wasn't Spencer tossing and turning and whining that he was too hot or too cold, it was Parker crying. I think I maybe got three hours last night."

"Let's just hope you don't get it."

"Unlike Spencer, I actually got my flu shot this year, so I'm pretty sure I'm in the clear. When I told him he should, he only brought up the statistics of getting the flu."

"And why am I not surprised?"

"Because he's Spencer and that's what he does."

"How's he handling having to stay in bed?"

"Oh, he's not. Pretty much like clockwork, every half hour I have to yell at him to get back in bed. He even banished me to the couch last night."

"Banished to the couch? Already messing up as a fiancé I see."

"Ha, ha," he said, sitting up on the couch and looking over at Parker, who was crawling over to the bedroom. "Not so fast, my little monkey," he said, running over and scooping her up. "Daddy needs his sleep."

"Sounds like you have your hands full. Have Spence give me a call when he's done sounding like a deranged cartoon?"

"Will do."

"Oh, did Emily tell you?"

"Tell me what?" he asked, setting Parker on her playmat.

"She originally asked him if he was pregnant when he was sick at work yesterday. Apparently his reaction was priceless."

"I'm sorry I missed it," he said, sitting beside Parker. "Talk to you later, JJ."

"Good luck with your patient."

"I need it."

* * *

It took a few days, but Spencer finally got better just in time to go back to work on Monday. While they were getting ready, he turned to Morgan.

"So, about that date?"

"Come again?" he asked, pulling on his boots.

"When you were trying to get me to take medicine. You said you'd tell me about our date that you were planning to celebrate our engagement."

Morgan smirked, tying his laces. "I had to say something to get you to take it."

Spencer gasped, hitting him in the arm. "Derek!"

"Worked, didn't it?"

"Just remember, Derek. In your own words? Paybacks are a bitch."


	39. Firsts

Over the next few weeks, Spencer was working with Parker to help her get an early start on walking and eating more solid foods. Her favorite part was when she'd 'walk' with Spencer while he held her hands, and 'walked' over to Morgan with his help. He knew he was making significant progress when he left the room to grab her turtle, came back, and saw her standing in the middle of the room on her own.

One morning, while Morgan was feeding Parker breakfast, he jumped up from his seat.

"SPENCER," Morgan called, facing the bedroom.

Spencer groaned, walking out. "It's 7:00. I don't need to be up for another half hour," he shuffled to the kitchen and looked at the coffee pot, "and the coffee's not even done yet. Either tell me we're getting married right now or that Parker's been accepted to Yale, because those are the only two reasons to get me up."

Morgan smiled, shaking his head. "She said my name."

Spencer rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "Babies can't get the 'p' sound, Derek. Are you sure it wasn't something else?" He glanced over and saw Parker smacking her lips together. "Like that?"

"No, I was feeding her, and after she swallowed, she said 'Papa'."

Spencer looked over at the coffee pot and saw that it was filled. Relieved, he poured himself a cup and poured in the sugar, walking over and sitting beside Morgan. "What's for breakfast today?"

Morgan held up her plate. "As instructed by you, nothing that isn't hard to swallow: little bits of toast, bananas, and cereal."

He sipped his coffee and watched as Parker picked up a piece of banana, put it in her mouth, and started clapping.

"That's my girl!" Morgan said, setting her cup in front of her and watching as she picked it up, drinking.

Spencer smiled. "Not so much a baby anymore, is she?"

"Another couple months and she's going to be 1."

Spencer exhaled, leaning back. "Time flies."

"Ba ba!" Parker squealed, clapping.

"See?!" he said, leaning over and kissing Parker's forehead. "Great job, princess."

Spencer opened his mouth to speak, but decided to let Morgan think what he wanted. "Our little genius."

He got up from the table to refill his cup, and looked over to see Parker waving to him. He smiled, waving as he topped off his mug and walked back to the table.

* * *

That weekend was when Parker actually took her first steps on her own. They were sitting on the floor of the living room, watching her while she crawled around to her toys.

"Pretty Boy, you do realize that most babies don't walk right away, right?"

"Derek, you do realize that our daughter isn't most babies, right?" he said, holding her turtle in his lap.

"Good point. I just don't want you to be disappointed if it doesn't happen."

"I won't be. Because I know she's going to do it when she's ready." He looked up and saw Parker with her eyes on her turtle. "If you want her, you have to come get her." He waved the turtle in front of him. "She's right here."

"Are you really baiting our daughter?" Morgan asked, leaning against the couch with camera in hand.

"Possibly. There's nothing wrong with it." He waved the turtle again. "Come on, Parker. You can do it, princess!"

Morgan watched as Parker stood up on her own and looked over at Spencer.

"She's giving you the stink eye."

"She is not!"

Morgan zoomed in. "Oh yes she is," he confirmed, laughing softly.

Spencer moved closer, sitting a few steps away from her. "You know what you have to do. Come on."

She looked at the floor hesitantly, then up at her father.

"It's okay, Princess. Daddy can catch you if you fall," Morgan said, sitting beside Spencer. "We won't let you get hurt."

When she took her first step, Spencer gasped. "Good job, you're almost there!"

Morgan smiled, focusing the camera. "You're so close!"

She waddled over to her Daddy the last few steps and grabbed her turtle.

Spencer picked her up, kissing her forehead. "You did it!"

Morgan turned off the camera, leaning over and kissing Parker's cheek. "Congratulations, princess!"

She looked at them, and clung to her turtle tightly.

"Don't worry, Daddy's not taking her from you again," Morgan said, looking at Spencer. "Isn't that right, Daddy?"

"Only when she needs to be washed, because sometimes that thing smells rancid."

"I have to give you that one."

* * *

Spencer sat Parker in his lap, playing with her hair. "Great job, princess. We're proud of you."

Morgan looked at him. "Are you okay?"

Spencer nodded, wiping his eyes. "She's not really our baby anymore. She can say words and walk and feed herself."

Morgan sat in front of him, lifting up his chin. "It's a good thing. All of this means we're doing a good job raising her and that we're doing it all right. She may be growing up, but she's always going to need her Daddy."

Spencer sighed, nodding.

Morgan leaned over, kissing him softly. When he pulled back, he looked at Spencer. "Better?"

He smiled slightly, nodding again and kissing Parker's forehead. "We love you, Parker. Even if you are growing up too fast and making Daddy feel old."

"Making _Daddy_ feel old? _Daddy_ isn't the one knocking on 40's door here."

Spencer smirked, looking up at him. "Then maybe we should have another one before you become an old man on us." He put his fingers in Parker's palms, letting her cling to him and stand up.

"What was that?"

Spencer chewed on his lip nervously. "Parker's growing up so fast and I miss having a baby around. Not to mention that I absolutely love seeing you interact with Parker and take care of her, but I'd love to see how you'd act with a son."

"You've really thought about this, haven't you?"

Spencer nodded. "For a while now, actually."

"You'd be willing to go through all of that all over again, knowing how hard it was on you before?"

Spencer bit his lip, nodding again. "But I understand if you don't want to."

"Trust me, Spencer, I want to. I just want to be sure that you're positive about this."

"I don't think I've ever been more positive."

"How about we make a deal?" Morgan said, taking Parker and sitting her in his lap.

"I'm listening."

"We can start planning for another baby _after_ the wedding. If god forbid you get pregnant before we get married? My mother and Garcia will _never_ let me hear the end of it."

"…We don't have an _exact_ wedding date set…" If he'd been told, he wasn't remembering, and that definitely wasn't a good sign considering his eidetic memory.

"We do. All you have to know is it's about five months from now."

He did the math in his head. "October?"

"Who says you're not a genius?"

Spencer playfully swatted at his leg. "Shut up."

"So what do you say, Pretty Boy? Do we have a deal?"

He nodded, shaking Morgan's extended hand. "Deal."

* * *

Before they knew it, it was time to celebrate Parker's first birthday. Every time Spencer would try planning her party, he'd get emotional and nostalgic for his pregnancy with her and start crying. Luckily, Morgan had called JJ to help with the plans. This was going to be the first time that Morgan's sisters would be meeting Parker, and Spencer was incredibly nervous.

"What if they don't like her?" Spencer asked, going through the party supplies the night before.

"How can they not love her? Everybody does."

Spencer shrugged, taking out the packages and counting them.

"It's just the team, my mom, and my sisters. We don't need that much."

"Maybe we should move it here. We've used Rossi's house for my baby shower _and_ my birthday. I don't want him to get mad."

Morgan exhaled. "Time for me to come clean, Pretty Boy."

Spencer froze in his tracks. "…About what? Derek, what did you do?"

"Relax. It's just about the location of the party."

"Derek! Those invitations already went out. You can't change it from Rossi's this late."

"I'm not changing it."

"But you said-"

"Do you want to know?"

Spencer nodded.

"I'll show you once you calm down."

* * *

Spencer bit his lip, sighing and putting everything back into the bag. "What if-"

"The cake is ordered, the food is going to be delivered, everyone's going to be there, and everything is going to be fine."

He sniffed. "I just want everything to be perfect for her."

"And it's going to be."

He wiped his eyes, looking up at Morgan. "How are you so calm? We're going to have a one-year-old. Right around the corner is the terrible twos."

Morgan smiled, wrapping his arms around Spencer's waist. "Because I know we can tackle whatever life wants to throw at us involving our daughter together."

Spencer looked up at him. "How about a deal?"

"Oh?"

"If I make it through this without the impending emotional breakdown-"

"If it hasn't happened yet, what do you call this?"

"The prequel."

Morgan shook his head. "Prequel?"

"Anyway, if it doesn't happen, you have to tell me about the wedding plans."

"All of them?"

"Just a general idea so I'm not going into it blind."

Morgan thought about it for a second, then nodded. "Fair deal."

Spencer smiled, kissing him softly. "Perfect."

* * *

Morgan pulled back. "Are you ready to go see where we're having her birthday?"

"Just let me get Parker ready," he said, kissing his cheek and walking to the living room, taking her out of the pack and play and making his way to the nursery.

Morgan took out his phone, texting Emily.

_I've got him worrying – here's hoping he likes this._

_Oh, trust me, he's going to love it._

_Did you set everything up for me?_

_Everything I could._

_You're the greatest._

Morgan looked up and saw Spencer, ready with her carrier and diaper bag.

"Good to go?"

Spencer nodded. "This had better be good, Derek."

"I think you'll like it," he said, grabbing his keys off the counter and walking outside.

After Spencer had put Parker into her carseat and gotten in himself, Morgan put a blindfold over his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked, swatting at his hands.

"It's a surprise," Morgan said, knotting it. "Now quit moving."

Spencer groaned. "I don't _like_ surprises, Derek."

"I think you'll like this one." He held three fingers in front of Spencer's face. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"You just covered my eyes with a black blindfold. How do you expect me to see your fingers?"

"Good," Morgan said, starting the car and pulling out of his parking spot.

* * *

As he drove along, Spencer repeatedly tugged at the blindfold, trying to get it loose.

"Stop trying, Pretty Boy. You're not going to find out before I want you to."

He sighed, fidgeting with his fingers. "Fine."

When he pulled up to their destination, Morgan got out, picking up Parker out of her carrier and helping Spencer out of the car, holding his hand.

"Come on, Derek, this isn't fair!"

"Three steps to take," Morgan told him, letting go of his hand and unlocking the door.

Spencer groaned, reaching for the railing and gripping it, taking the steps. "I swear to GOD, if you're filming me."

Morgan laughed softly, shaking his head. "I'm not." He pushed open the door, taking Spencer's hand when he was standing beside him and walking inside.

"Where are we?" Spencer asked.

"You know how I have four properties?"

"Yes, because you enjoy working on them."

Morgan closed the door, setting Parker on the carpet. "I've actually been working on this one a lot lately."

"So you _haven't_ been taking all those trips to the gym?"

"It's where I come before and after."

"So, tell me, what's so special about this one?"

Morgan reached behind Spencer's head, playing with the knot. "This one isn't just any old place."

"It isn't?"

He shook his head, untying the blindfold. "This one is our first home," Morgan said, pulling off the blindfold and waiting.

"…Our first what?"

"You didn't think with four properties I'd let us live in that apartment forever?"

"I-I guess I never thought about it," Spencer said, looking around. "You mean all of this-"

"All ours. Three bedrooms, one and a half bathrooms, living room, dining room, office, basement, and spacious backyard."

Spencer walked to the back door, looking at the porch and yard. "She can have a pool. And a sandbox. And a swing set."

Morgan smiled. "Sandbox is getting delivered tomorrow."

"What about-"

"Everything is already baby-proofed."

"When-" Spencer started.

"We move in Saturday morning."

Spencer smiled, picking up Parker and kissing her forehead. "We have a house, Princess."

"So, how do you feel about surprises now?"

Spencer leaned over, kissing Morgan softly. He pulled back, whispering. "I absolutely _love_ them."

* * *

"Want a tour?"

Spencer nodded, moving Parker to his other arm. "Lead the way."

Morgan walked over to the kitchen. "Kitchen with baby-proofed cabinets, adjacent to a dining area," he said, pointing to the table and chairs. He took his hand, walking to the dining room. "And for special occasions, we have a full dining room."

Spencer looked around. "You didn't decorate all of this yourself, did you?"

"I had some help," he admitted, making his way to the living room. "Especially in here."

Spencer smiled, observing the furniture. "Emily and JJ?"

"How can you tell?"

"Because having seen Garcia's apartment? We'd have a neon green couch and orange furniture."

"Good point."

* * *

Morgan took his hand, walking to one of the bedrooms, which was painted just like Parker's nursery at home. "Here we have Parker's bedroom, complete with closed in play area."

Spencer thought to himself, pulling on the gate. "Secure. Good job."

"I'm not a handyman for nothing, Pretty Boy."

Spencer smiled, turning to Parker. "This is your room, Parker. Isn't Papa doing a good job?"

She looked over at Morgan, putting out her hands to grab for him.

"I'll take that as a yes," Morgan said, taking her and kissing her forehead. "Ready for the rest?"

Spencer nodded as Morgan led him to another bedroom.

"This?" Spencer asked, turning to him.

"The room that's going to belong to our future son or daughter, hence why the walls aren't painted yet."

Spencer smirked. "You're serious?"

"Very," Morgan said, leading him to their bedroom. "Master bedroom with a bathroom right off of it," he pointed out.

"This place is _definitely_ a lot bigger than the apartment," he observed.

"That's the point, Spencer. If we're going to be a family, we can't live in a little apartment forever. Especially considering the fact that I have this house available. Now, to what I feel will be your favorite part?" He took Spencer's hand, walking to the only room with the door closed. He opened it and walked in, waiting for Spencer's reaction.

Spencer turned around in the room, looking at the numerous bookshelves installed in the wall, observing that all of the books he had to pack up to make room for Parker's things were all on the shelves. In the corner was a reading lamp and a large armchair, with a blanket draped over it.

"Derek," he said softly, gasping and putting a hand over his mouth.

Morgan smiled. "How'd I do?"

"It's perfect," he whispered, walking around the room. "You did this for me?"

"You bet."

He exhaled, wiping the tears away from his eyes. "Thank you."

"No problem, Pretty Boy," he said, walking over and kissing his forehead. "You deserve it."

* * *

"I really have to wait until Saturday?"

"We move in Saturday. Parker's party is Sunday afternoon."

Spencer smiled. "Perfect."

"Did I calm you down?" Morgan asked hopefully.

He nodded, grinning ear to ear. "You _definitely _helped."

* * *

When they made it home, Spencer was extremely excited to be moving out of his apartment. Morgan brought home a few boxes and he started packing immediately.

"Pretty Boy, you do realize we have another three days before we move in, right?"

Spencer shrugged, packing up some of his clothes. "It's best to get an early start so the two of us aren't struggling to get it all done on Saturday while trying to keep an eye on Parker."

"Only it's not going to be the two of us."

Spencer looked up at him. "Hm?"

"JJ's helping, and of course she got Will to help too, Garcia's offered to watch Parker and Henry while we're moving so we don't need to worry about them, Emily's more than willing to help, and Hotch is going to be late because of Jack's soccer game."

"…What about Rossi?"

"Garcia threatened to make something happen to his supply of scotch if he didn't help."

"…Of course she did."

"So he's going to bring the moving van over Saturday morning."

"So Rossi gets to sacrifice his weekend for the team and children? He must be thrilled."

"We all know he has a soft spot for you."

"He does not," he said, folding his clothes and putting them into a box.

"Oh? Last I checked, he wasn't handing the rest of us checks every few months to be sure we're all set."

Spencer shrugged. "He just wants to be sure Parker's taken care of, that's all."

"Or," Morgan said, folding up a box, "he sees you as the nephew, or maybe even son, he never had and feels obligated to take care of you, because all you worry about is everybody else."

"I don't do it on purpose."

"It's not a bad thing."

Spencer looked through his closet, setting Morgan's clothes on the bed. "Are you going to pack up your old apartment too?"

"Already done," he said, folding his clothes and putting them in the box.

"What about the things you have here?"

"I'll get it done before Saturday."

"But Derek-"

"Don't worry about it," Morgan said, walking over to his side of the bed, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Spencer set down the pile of clothes in his hands, looking up at him. "Yes?"

Morgan smiled, kissing his forehead. "Are you happy?"

Spencer nodded. "Very," he whispered, kissing him softly.

* * *

Morgan pulled back, grabbing a box and folding it up, opening Spencer's drawers.

"Tell me, how do you wear mismatched socks on a daily basis, but you have them all correctly organized by color _and_ pattern?"

Spencer shrugged. "I like order."

Morgan shook his head, grabbing a fistful of his socks and throwing them in the box.

"What are you doing?!" Spencer snapped.

"…I'm packing."

Spencer swatted at his hands. "You're doing it wrong. Pack your own stuff."

"How am I doing it wrong? I'm putting socks in a box."

"It's just wrong," he said, pushing him out of the way and arranging the socks perfectly.

"Is this why you don't let me do your laundry?"

"Precisely."


	40. Moving Day

By the time Saturday came, they had everything packed up and ready to move to the new house. Garcia was the first to arrive at the apartment.

"And how is my little princess doing today?" she asked, walking inside.

"Excited to spend the day with her Aunt Penny," Morgan said, setting her diaper bag down. "What's in the plans for you two?"

"Shopping," she said simply. Morgan quickly gave her a look. "What?! I have to get her the perfect gift, and who better to pick it than the princess herself."

"Just don't get something that takes up my entire house?"

"We'll see. Can you put the carseat base in my car?"

"No problem," he said, grabbing his keys.

"Where's Boy Wonder this eventful morning?"

"Taking a shower, he should be out soon," he said, walking outside.

* * *

She looked into the nursery and saw that Parker was still fast asleep. She decided that waking her up this early wasn't a good decision and decided to wait in the living room. When the bathroom door opened, she peeked over.

"Hey, 187."

His head snapped up and he looked over at the clock. "You're early."

"Wanted to get a jumpstart on shopping with the princess, but it seems like she's sleeping in."

"Yeah, she usually doesn't get up for another twenty minutes, half hour tops." He walked to the kitchen, pouring himself some coffee.

"I see you still have the coffee maker plugged in."

"Morgan wanted to pack it last night. I told him I'd withhold _everything_ from him if he even touched the plug."

"Using sex as a weapon? That sounds very… me."

He shrugged, pouring in the sugar and taking a sip. "Now he knows."

Morgan walked in. "Carseat's all set."

"Once the princess wakes up, we'll be out of your hair. What time should we be back?"

"Probably about 2. We'll get her room done first so if the rest of the house isn't, you two can spend time in there."

"Rossi called while I was outside. Said he'd be here in 20."

"Perfect," Spencer said, finishing his coffee.

* * *

Once Parker woke up, Garcia went to the nursery to get her dressed and in her carrier so she could get out of their way when they started moving things around. She buckled her in and turned to Spencer and Morgan.

"Say goodbye to Daddy and Papa for a few hours, princess. We're off to go have a girls' only day, no boys allowed."

"What about Henry? I thought you were watching him." Spencer asked.

"He didn't want to be a part of girl's day, so he's going to be at the house with Will helping unpack the little things."

"The 'girls are icky' stage… Spencer's been in that since, well, probably birth."

Spencer shot him a look. "Excuse me?"

"Last I checked, Derek, the score for you two making out with hot blondes in pools is Reid – 1, you – zilch."

Spencer smirked, crouching down and kissing Parker's forehead, waving. "Have fun with Aunt Penny, princess. Tonight, we'll be sleeping in our own house for the first time."

Parker looked at him, giggling and waving. He smiled, getting up and looking at Garcia.

"What? You want me to check in?"

Spencer shook his head, putting his hands in his pockets. "I trust you."

She smiled. "…Really?"

"Really. Have fun. And once again, just promise me you're going to make rent this month."

"Scout's honor," she said, saluting him and shouldering the diaper bag, walking outside.

* * *

After Garcia left, they started getting boxes from all over the house and putting them in the front room, so they didn't have to do much walking, considering they already had to take two flights of stairs down to get to the van.

"Remember our deal?" Spencer said, setting down the last box and sitting on the couch, waiting for Rossi to get there.

Morgan looked over at him. "What deal?"

"You promised me wedding details if I calmed down. I've been calm since you showed me the house."

Morgan smiled. "That you have."

"So, can I know?"

Morgan thought to himself. "Tonight, after we're all moved in. That way you'll be in a great mood for her party tomorrow."

Spencer shrugged. "That's fair."

* * *

When Rossi arrived with the moving van, they started packing everything up. Luckily, with how small his apartment was, they were able to fit everything in on the first trip. They decided to leave most of the furniture and appliances, considering Morgan had already furnished the house. Before they left, Spencer walked through the apartment, sighing.

"You okay, Pretty Boy?"

He nodded, looking around. He pointed to one spot in the living room. "The first time she crawled," he then pointed to another spot a few feet over, "her first words," he pointed behind the couch, "her first steps". He bit his lip, wiping his eyes. "There's a lot of memories here."

"We'll make new ones in the house."

Spencer sniffed, nodding.

"And if it makes you feel any better? We're not letting go of this place."

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "We're not?"

Morgan smiled. "I need a fourth property to work on, now that we're living in one of them."

Spencer looked up at him. "…Really?"

"Really."

Spencer grinned ear to ear, hugging Morgan.

Morgan rubbed his back. "Knew you'd like that."

Spencer shook his head. "I _love_ it."

* * *

On the way to the house, Spencer rode in the moving van with Rossi, while Morgan drove the car with Clooney and a few stray boxes.

"How's it feel, kid?" Rossi asked, realizing Spencer was distracted.

Spencer smirked, watching out the window. "I'm getting my daughter out of my closet of an apartment and into a house where she's going to have plenty of space and a yard to run around in. I think ecstatic is an understatement."

"Plus you have her birthday party tomorrow, I'm sure that's exciting."

"Then later this week, she turns 1. That's completely nerve wracking. I go from having a baby to a one-year-old. Right around the corner from that is the terrible twos, and having heard from Derek's mother how bad _he_ was as an infant? I'm genuinely terrified."

Rossi chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm sure you're going to be fine. You've done pretty well by her so far."

Spencer sighed, looking at his hands. "I was actually wondering if I could, um, ask you something, if that's okay."

"Go for it."

He thought for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "Why do you keep taking care of me?"

Rossi adjusted his hand on the steering wheel. "You really want to know?"

"…Yeah."

"Ever since I came out of retirement, and I started back at the BAU, I've had a soft spot for you. I'm not sure what it was: maybe your age, maybe how you clung on so tightly to every word I've ever written, maybe the fact that you care so much about everything. It showed that you put everything before you put yourself."

"What happened to our rule about inner team profiling?" Spencer interrupted.

"That's something you all agreed on before I even got there," he pointed out. "Now do you want to know or not?"

"Sorry," Spencer said quickly.

"I could tell that everyone on the team was always looking out for you, like the younger brother. Morgan was always worried about you going into a dangerous situation, JJ was always on her toes until she heard from you, even Garcia was worried about her 'little genius'. When I saw that camaraderie and how close you were as a family? I knew I had to take a role and be a part of that. When I found out about the relationship you had with your father? Nobody deserves that."

Spencer shrugged. "I'm used to it."

"Well, you shouldn't be. I don't have my own family to take care of, and out of everyone on the entire team, you could use it. Now that you have your own family, I guess I just feel like I could be of help."

Spencer half-smiled as Rossi parked. "I-I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say or do anything," he said, taking out the keys, "just keep taking care of your family. You've done a good job so far."

He smiled, looking out the window and seeing everyone had already arrived. He hopped out of the truck, walking to the back and unlatching it.

* * *

Morgan pulled up in the car beside him, taking the boxes from the trunk and walking inside.

Spencer looked over as JJ walked up to him with Emily.

"What do you need?" Emily asked.

He pushed up the back door, pointing to the boxes.

"That's _it_?" JJ asked.

He shrugged. "We left a lot of the furniture and stuff at the house, considering you two already did a number on the house."

"You know you love it," JJ said, picking up a box.

"I never said I didn't," he replied, walking over to Morgan's passenger side door, opening it for Clooney and walking inside after him.

* * *

Several hours later, all of the boxes were, for the most part, unpacked. While everyone was working on arranging furniture and other household objects, hoping it was to Spencer's liking, JJ and Garcia were in Parker's room, sitting on the floor and watching her crawl around.

"Look at you, princess. Your daddy wasn't kidding when he said you were a caterpillar." Garcia said, practically squealing.

"She's a speed demon. More like a road runner. Well, in this case, road crawler," JJ added.

Spencer smiled, leaning against the door frame.

"You know, he told me you can walk now. Papa says you look a little like a drunk, but he says you can do it. Why don't you show me?" Garcia reached over, grabbing her turtle, holding it in front of her. "Come save her."

"I wouldn't do that," JJ warned her.

"Oh, she'll be fine," Garcia said, brushing her off.

He smiled, shaking his head. Parker stood up, looking at the floor, then over at Garcia. Spencer noticed her trademark stink eye for when they used her turtle as bait.

"Oh come on, that look isn't very nice!"

"I warned you," JJ told her.

"Pretty Boy, all your boxes are in our room, and I finished putting together the bed and dressers. I didn't touch your clothes because-"

"Shh," he whispered softly, putting his finger to his lips and pointing in Parker's room.

Parker looked over at JJ, walking toward her. She smiled, picking her up and kissing her cheek. "There we go! Godmommy doesn't steal your turtle and use it for her own personal entertainment."

Garcia gasped. "So not fair, princess! We just had an awesome shopping trip. You should always be coming to me!"

Spencer smiled, kissing Morgan's cheek and walking to the bedroom.

* * *

Morgan cleared his throat. "You really shouldn't touch that turtle. It's sacred to her."

Garcia pouted. "I just want her to walk to me!"

Morgan reached in the diaper bag, grabbing the small container of Cheerios and handing it to Garcia. "Try that."

Garcia raised an eyebrow, but shook the container. JJ smiled when Parker's ears seemed to perk up.

"Go get her!" JJ said, setting her on the floor.

Parker pulled herself up, toddling over to Garcia and sticking her hand in the container, pulling out a piece of cereal and eating it.

Morgan smiled. "See?"

Garcia squealed, kissing her forehead. "Good job, Princess!"

Parker reached back in, grabbing another one and shoving it in Garcia's mouth, clapping.

"It looks like she likes to share," JJ said, laughing softly.

Garcia kissed her forehead again. "Soggy cheerios, who doesn't love them?"

* * *

Morgan shook his head, walking to the bedroom. Spencer was currently putting his clothes away in the dresser.

"Need any help?"

Spencer looked over at him. "Really?"

"Just checking."

"Where's everyone else?"

"As you know, JJ and Garcia are in the nursery, Emily's arranging the rest of your books in the office." When he saw Spencer's face sink, he quickly said "in the order of publication date, just like you prefer."

He nodded, finishing putting his clothes away. "Go on."

"And Hotch and Rossi are currently arguing how to hook up the TV, while Will and Henry are in the backyard."

Spencer leaned over, looking out the window. He smiled, watching them run around together. "Perfect. Are we done, for the most part?"

Morgan nodded. "Everything's unpacked."

"So, we're officially moved into our first house?"

"We are _officially_ moved into our first house," he confirmed.

* * *

After everyone left that night, Spencer put Parker to bed. She went down easily, considering all the excitement of the day. He turned on the baby monitors and walked to the bedroom, leaving the door open a crack for Clooney to run in. He kicked off his slippers, climbing on the bed beside Morgan, curling up and resting his head on his chest. He smiled, twirling his ring around on his finger.

"Are you happy, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked, rubbing his arm.

Spencer smiled, nodding. "Very. Now, Derek, I believe you owe me something."

"Oh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Spencer wrinkled his face, swatting his arm. "Not _that_ something. You promised."

Morgan stretched slightly. "What do you want to know?"

He shrugged. "Anything."

"Well," Morgan said, thinking to himself, "it's going to be at a place that matters to both of us."

Spencer concentrated. "It wouldn't be the museum or a restaurant, or the hotel, because the wedding isn't going to be that big." He looked up at him. "The park?"

Morgan nodded. "The ceremony's at the park. Reception is at Rossi's. His idea."

"Not bad. Anything else?"

Morgan groaned. "One other thing. Deal?"

"Deal."

"It's going to be themed on one of your favorite things."

He thought for a moment, then gasped. "Derek!"

"You like it, don't you?"

"I _love_ it!"

Morgan wrapped his arms around him, kissing his forehead. "Get some sleep, Pretty Boy. We have another big day tomorrow."

Spencer nodded, curling up. "Hey, Derek?"

"Yeah?" he asked, pulling the blankets up.

He smiled slightly. "Thank you."


	41. Birthday

The following morning, Morgan was the first one to wake up. Doing his best not to wake Spencer, he slipped out of bed, walking to the kitchen to make coffee: he knew better than to not have coffee ready for him on a Sunday morning. When he heard Parker stirring in her room, he walked in to see her smiling at him, standing in her crib.

"What is your goofy little butt doing?" he asked, walking over and picking her up. He kissed her forehead, setting her on the changing table. "If you let Papa do this without needing an Olympic medal, he'll be happy."

After he'd gotten her changed and dressed, he walked to the kitchen, setting her in her high chair. He looked through the freezer, grabbing some pancakes and throwing them in the microwave. He poured some juice into a sippy cup, closing it and handing it to her, cutting up the pancakes and setting them on her tray. He sat in front of her, smiling.

"It's a big day for you, princess. Then Thursday? You're going to be a whole year old. How crazy is that?"

She held up a piece of the pancake to him.

"For me? You shouldn't have," he said with a smile, taking it with his teeth. "Thank you."

* * *

He reached across the table and grabbed his phone, checking it. Seeing that Garcia was calling, he answered.

"Good morning, Baby Girl."

"How's the princess doing this fine morning?"

"Having a delicious breakfast of apple juice and pancakes."

"So jealous."

"Oh, don't worry, she's sharing plenty," he said, taking another piece from her. "What has you calling at 8 a.m. on a Sunday?"

"I know the invitation _said_ noon, but I was wondering if I could stop by earlier, help you guys decorate or something?"

"We don't have any decorations." He groaned, leaning back in his seat. "You didn't."

"A little bit. Don't you give me that look, Derek Morgan. You can't expect her to have a first birthday without a theme. That's just cruelty."

"How? She's not even going to remember."

"Because she's going to look back at the pictures one day, and do you really want her to think her Papa and Daddy were totally lame because they didn't give her first birthday a theme?"

"Fine. What are you doing to my house?"

"Get ready, because it's adorable. It's pink. It has owls. And it's called 'Look Whoo's Turning One'. How cute is that?!"

He rolled his eyes. "I don't know, I haven't seen it yet."

"What time can I get there?"

He looked up at the clock. "I need to pick up my mom and sisters at the airport in an hour, so if you want to come about that time to set up…"

"Perfect! I can show the aunts the scrapbook I've been working on."

"You have _not_."

"Oh believe me, I have. It's one little fraction of her awesome birthday gift."

"Anyway. Can you grab the cake on your way? It's under Spencer's name at the bakery."

"No problem, will do!"

"Thanks, Baby Girl. See you later."

* * *

He hung up the phone, looking over at Spencer. "Good morning to you."

Spencer shook his head, putting a finger up and pouring his first cup of coffee. After putting in the sugar and taking a big sip, he turned to Morgan. "_Now_ it's a good morning."

Morgan smiled, shaking his head. "Sorry, I should know better than to talk to you before your first coffee by now."

"Yes," Spencer said, taking another sip. "You should."

"I need to go pick up my mom and sisters in an hour, and Garcia's going to be on her way to decorate."

"…Why am I not surprised?"

"Not only that, but she also themed our daughter's birthday without telling us."

"Of course she did."

Morgan smiled, grabbing a wipe and cleaning off Parker's hands. "Do you want me to take her with me, or have her stay here with you?"

Spencer thought about it for a minute, sipping his coffee. "Well, to be honest, your car can barely fit four people. If you try making it four people and a carseat? I don't think that'd be much of a comfortable ride."

"Good point," he said, lifting off the tray and cleaning it off.

Spencer set down his cup, walking over and picking up Parker. "Tell me how she manages to get crumbs where she was sitting."

"Never ask questions when it comes to her," Morgan said, grabbing a cloth and cleaning off her chair.

"Why don't you go get ready and I'll keep an eye on her?"

"Sounds like a plan, Pretty Boy." He walked to the bedroom, grabbing his clothes then walking to the bathroom, closing the door.

* * *

Not long after Morgan left, Spencer heard a knock on the door. He got up, picking Parker up and walking to the front door. He opened it and was greeted with a giant bouquet of balloons.

"What-" he started.

She walked inside, setting them down. "Did you really think I wouldn't go all out on this?"

Spencer looked at Parker then smiled, grabbing one of the balloons and tying it to her wrist. He didn't pay much attention when Garcia not only brought in several bags, but made a second trip out to her car.

He set Parker in her pack and play, looking over at Garcia. "What can I do?"

She thought to herself for a minute, clicking her tongue, then grabbing a handful of bags. "I already put balloons on the mailbox and the front steps, as well as one of the banners."

"One of?"

She reached into one of the bags, taking out a bright pink banner with an owl on it, along with 'Happy First Birthday, Parker'.

"Owls?"

"What? It matches her nursery and it's _perfect_." She walked over to the back window, hanging it up carefully on the curtain rod.

Spencer shook his head, digging through the bag and taking everything out. "You didn't have to do all of this. We could've taken care of it."

"No offense, 187, but you needed a woman's touch here, something neither you nor Derek has."

He smiled. "Well, in that case, thank you." He unwrapped the table cloths, putting them on the tables and setting the assorted decorations on top.

"Where's Princess?" Garcia asked, looking around.

"Just look for the wandering lone balloon," Spencer said, pointing to her crawling toward her.

Garcia smiled, picking her up. "So, Boy Wonder, nervous?"

"Why would I be nervous?" he asked, opening up a bag and setting several presents on one of the tables.

"Meeting his family for the first time?"

He shrugged. "I've met his mother and he's met mine. Not to mention I've already met his sisters before."

"Yes, and if I recall correctly, they hated you."

"Their brother was arrested in connection to a murder. In their shoes, I'm pretty sure I'd snap too."

"Didn't Sarah say something to you, too?"

He smiled, blushing and getting on his tiptoes, hanging up some decorations on the ceiling. "That he talked about me to them."

"Did either of them ever say what about?"

He shook his head.

"Not that it really matters at this point. You got him."

"That I did," he said, smirking and going through the bag of supplies.

* * *

After they finished decorating, they sat on the couch, watching Parker crawl around, trying to unsuccessfully catch the balloon tied to her wrist. She'd gotten Clooney's help on this mission, and he was currently running around next to her, trying to grab it.

"That might just be the most adorable thing I've ever seen," Garcia commented.

Spencer smiled. "They've become best friends. Advanced warning? Don't try to touch her when Clooney's around. He's _extremely_ protective."

"How's he going to handle the party?"

"He has his own spot in the garage ready for him."

He looked over and saw Parker digging through her toys. He smiled when she lifted out a beach ball.

"She wants you to play with her," he said, nudging Garcia.

She raised an eyebrow. "Play?"

Parker crawled over, sitting in front of her and attempting to throw the ball to her. Garcia smiled, reaching over and catching it. "Great throw!" She got off the couch, sitting on the floor across from her and tossing the ball back.

* * *

Spencer smiled, watching them play catch, which was more of Garcia running to wherever Parker flung the ball at that point. He looked up when Fran came through the door.

"Did you have a nice flight?"

She nodded, walking over and sitting beside Spencer, taking his left hand.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Morgan asked, walking inside.

"Making sure that my son did a good job," she said, inspecting Spencer's ring finger.

"How'd he do? Should he have asked me first?" Spencer looked up and saw Sarah coming in.

"Ha ha," Morgan mock laughed, rolling his eyes.

"I have to say, he did a pretty good job." She held up Spencer's hand. "Nothing too flashy."

Spencer smiled, blushing. "Garcia, time to share."

Garcia got up from behind the couch, picking up Parker and sighing dramatically. "Fine."

Morgan walked over, taking Parker. "You can play with her later." He sat on the couch beside Spencer, Parker looking up at him. He smiled, pointing to his sisters. "Can you say hi?" He waved his hand, hoping she'd do the same.

Parker looked where he was pointing and waved her hand.

"She's even cuter than the pictures!" Desiree squealed, waving back.

"Must get it from Spencer," Sarah said, nudging her sister, who nodded in agreement.

Spencer smirked, turning toward Morgan. "Told you."

Morgan rolled his eyes. "Watch it."

* * *

Spencer had no problem when Morgan's sisters volunteered to take Parker to her nursery and get her ready for the party. While Garcia was helping Morgan get the food for the barbecue out of the freezer, Spencer sat on the couch with Fran.

"Do you like how he did it?" she asked.

He looked down at his ring, smiling and nodding. "I loved it. You definitely raised him to be a romantic."

"Has he been taking care of you?"

"Extremely well."

"How about the wedding plans?"

He shrugged. "I'm not one for making plans like that, so I let him take the reins. He seems to be enjoying it."

"So you really don't know anything?"

"A few little things. He wants it to be a surprise, for the most part."

"What do you want?"

"…I want him to be happy, and if keeping the plans a surprise does that? So be it."

"You seem really happy."

He smiled. "It's been a pretty good year, how can I not be?"

* * *

He heard Parker's bedroom door open behind him.

"Garcia, was this outfit your doing?" Morgan asked.

"Do I want to know?" Spencer asked, looking at Fran.

"Can't take the credit for this one,187. It's all the aunties."

Spencer turned around and smiled. She was in a pink dress with a sparkly '1' on the front and had her hair in pigtails with matching bows.

"Please tell me that outfit's not getting destroyed come time for cake."

Sarah shook her head. "Don't fret. Penelope has a special outfit for that."

Morgan looked at her. "A wardrobe change for cake?"

"It's necessary," she said, swatting at his arm.

Spencer smiled, picking up Parker and kissing her forehead. "You look perfect, Princess."

* * *

When JJ walked in, Spencer set Parker down. "Go get her!"

He smiled, watching her crawl over to JJ and stand up. "Hi!"

JJ set down her bag, picking her up. "Well, hello there, birthday girl. Don't you look _adorable_?"

"That was the work of Derek's sisters."

She turned around, setting Parker on her hip and holding out her hand. "Wow, sorry. Hi, I'm JJ. I work with Derek and Spence. Parker's godmother and Spence's adoptive older sister who likes to embarrass him from time to time."

Desiree put out her hand, shaking JJ's. "Nice to meet you."

Sarah raised her eyebrow, shaking JJ's hand. "Derek never told me Spencer had a sister."

"Oh, I don't." Spencer interrupted. "JJ decided when I started at the BAU and she found out I was an only child, I needed one."

"Hey, getting me as a big sister was the best thing that ever happened to you."

Spencer opened his mouth to react, but had nothing. "You win this round."

"And every other round," she pointed out.

* * *

He walked outside, and once Henry saw him, he started running toward him. Spencer squatted down, holding his arms out as Henry ran toward him.

"Uncle Spen!"

Spencer smiled, hugging him and picking him up. "Are you going to help Parker blow out her candles and open her presents? I don't think she can do it herself."

He nodded. "Yeah!"

He walked inside, setting him down. "Can you say hi to Uncle Derek's sisters?"

He looked at them and backed against Spencer's legs, waving.

"Is he yours?" Sarah asked, looking at JJ.

"That little cutie is Henry. He doesn't want to take after his father the cop – he wants to be his godfather, the profiler."

"Then who knows? Maybe one day when they have a son, he'll want to be like Henry's father."

Spencer's raised his eyebrow, looking at Morgan. "Apparently, we're having a son to take after Will?"

"News to me, Pretty Boy."

* * *

Once everyone arrived, Morgan went out to the backyard to start cooking. While Morgan's sisters were talking to Garcia about the wedding plans, and shooing Spencer away every few minutes when he tried to listen in, Hotch took the opportunity to spend some time with Parker and Jack. Rossi leaned against her bedroom door, watching.

"Want to take bets on when they'll have another one?" Hotch asked, smiling.

"After the last few, I think it's safe to assume I'll find somebody else on the team to make bets with."

Hotch shook his head, looking over and seeing Jack helping Parker walk around.

"Having fun with your cousin, Jack?" Rossi asked.

Jack nodded, keeping his grips on Parker's hand. "She walks _awesome_ now. Look!" He walked backward around the room, holding her hands and watching her walk with him. "See?"

"Good job, buddy," Hotch said, watching him closely.

* * *

After everyone had eaten lunch, Garcia took the cake out of the kitchen, setting it on the table, along with a smaller cake for Parker. Spencer looked at her cautiously, and she pointed behind him, where Morgan had already done her wardrobe change. Spencer smiled, buckling her into her high chair and putting the candle into her cake.

"Here we go, Parker," he said, kissing her forehead. Garcia smirked as she set up a video camera to record them.

They finished singing Happy Birthday, and Parker looked around at everyone, curious.

Henry poked her arm. "Like this!" he leaned over to the cake on the table, blowing out the candle.

Morgan smiled. "Can you do that, Princess?"

"Judging by the look she's giving you, Morgan, she thinks you're crazy," Emily said, holding back a laugh.

"What if Papa and Daddy do it?" Spencer suggested, at which Parker smiled. He looked over at Morgan, and they blew out the candle together, which caused Parker to clap, then slam her hand into the cake.

"There we go!" Garcia said. "The moment we've all been waiting for."

"Put it on Papa," Spencer suggested, backing away. "Feed Papa."

"She's not going to do that, she loves m-" Morgan started, then had cake shoved in his face by a giggling Parker.

"You were saying?" Fran said, offering him a napkin.

He quickly wiped off his face, turning toward Parker. "That wasn't nice."

"But it was funny," Spencer added. He looked down to see Parker licking the frosting and cake off of her fingers. "Until now," he said, grabbing a wipe and cleaning off her fingers.

"Oh come on, let her have her fun!" Garcia pleaded.

"Okay, then _you_ can be the one to clean her up tonight."

"Nevermind."

* * *

Once the presents were open and the team had left, it was just Derek's family still at their house. While Morgan was putting together some of her overly-complex toys, for which he'd scold Garcia later, Spencer was on the couch, talking to his sisters.

"So," Spencer started, hoping to change the subject, "when we met five years ago, you said Derek would talk about me?"

"Leave it alone, Pretty Boy," Morgan warned, putting batteries into one of her toys and screwing the battery cover back on.

Spencer ignored him. "What did he say?"

"Oh, he talked a lot about you," Sarah started.

"Sarah-"

"Shh," Spencer said, waving his hand at him.

Desiree smiled. "He always talked about the little genius on the team. How amazed he was at your skills. How he constantly felt a need to watch over you. How you were the one person on the team he could really open himself up to."

"Really?" Spencer asked, raising an eyebrow at Morgan.

"Not listening," Morgan said, flipping the toy over to put in the batteries. "Must everything our daughter gets require batteries and make noise?"

"Not everything does," Spencer corrected. "Her little car doesn't. She runs that on her own little feet."

"You know," Sarah said, "Desi and I actually had a bet on how long before he made a move – we both lost. I said it'd take him a year."

"I said three."

"How _did_ you two start dating, anyway?" Sarah asked, looking over at Morgan.

"First we heard about you in a year, it was from Mom, and we found out  
you were a dad."

He rolled his eyes, setting the toy upright. "Not happening."

"What? Parker's asleep. It's not like she can hear if you tell us."

"Mom," Morgan groaned, looking over at her, pleading.

"I'm staying out of this and making myself comfortable on the air mattress in the spare bedroom. Behave, children." She walked over, patting Spencer's arm. "Good night, Spencer."

"'Night. Extra blankets are in the hall closet if you need them."

* * *

"You guys should be picking on him. He's mom's new favorite."

"I can't pick on him. He gave me my adorable niece."

"I helped with that," he pointed out.

"Not that you knew of," Spencer commented.

"Oh, so now it's three on one?"

Spencer shrugged. "I have a habit of picking the winning team."

Morgan shook his head. "Fine, then _you_ can tell them how we started dating."

"There isn't much to tell," Spencer admitted. "I had a few too many drinks after a case, your brother took care of me, we… made Parker. I kept her a secret from him for the duration of my pregnancy-"

"Now _that_ takes guts."

"-for the safety of both of our jobs, and I told him after Parker was born that he was her father. The weekend before he had to go to work after leave, he kissed me, I kissed him, and the rest is history."

"Less than a year and you've got that rock on your finger?"

He nodded, holding up his ring finger, not able to stop himself from showing it off again. "Actually happened on Valentine's Day on the beach."

Sarah shot him a look. "You didn't tell me that."

"I don't tell you a lot of things about my personal life."

* * *

When his sisters decided to call it a night, Morgan and Spencer moved to the bedroom. Spencer quickly pulled on his pajamas, crawling into bed beside him.

"Comfortable?"

"Mhm," Spencer mumbled, resting his head on his chest. "It's been a long weekend."

"And work tomorrow."

Spencer groaned, burying his head in Morgan's shoulder. "I don't want to."

"But we do get a long weekend after with Parker for her first birthday, promised by Hotch."

He sighed, curling closer and pulling up the blankets. "Fine."

Morgan smiled, kissing his forehead, running a hand through his hair. "On the bright side?"

"Hm?"

"In about seventeen weeks? We'll be married."

Spencer's face brightened up. "Perfect."


	42. Shopping

A month before the wedding, Morgan had put together the bulk of the plans, and simply had to work on the last minute details. JJ and Will had gotten married the month before, and they were more than willing to help him fill in the gaps. He was sitting in Garcia's lair, discussing everything with her and hoping he hadn't done anything wrong by her.

"You're giving me that look. What did I do?" He asked, leaning against her desk.

She flipped through the binder, looking at the plans. "According to this, nothing. But you can _not_, note the emphasis on _not_, buy his tuxedo and then just give it to him. It is totally taboo for you to see it before the wedding."

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "Baby Girl, you do know that only applies when it's a wedding dress and a bride, right?"

She reached over, patting his cheek. "Sweet cheeks, in case you forgot? _You_ proposed to _him_. The rules still apply."

He groaned. "Then how do you suggest I get this done?"

"Easy," she said, reaching for the phone and dialing.

"What are you-" he started.

"Shh!" she said, closing the binder and hitting him with it.

"Ow!"

"What did I say?"

* * *

"Yes, Garcia? Why are you abusing Derek?"

"Hey, Jayje, I need a favor. Are you busy on Saturday?"

She heard her flipping through her planner. "I am… free as a bird. What's up?"

"I need you to take Boy Wonder tuxedo shopping for the wedding, while I take Derek. He was under the impression he could do it, and he is _very_ sadly mistaken."

"Sounds like a plan. Just make sure we don't cross paths."

"No problem! You and Boy Wonder can make a wonderful sibling afternoon of it while Emily watches little miss Parker."

"When did Emily agree to this?" Morgan asked.

"Watch me work my magic," she said with a smirk, hanging up with JJ and dialing Emily's number.

* * *

"What do you need, PG?"

"Would you like to do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor are we talking here?"

"I need you to watch the princess for a few hours while her fathers are out shopping for tuxedos for the wedding."

"When do you need me?"

"Saturday."

Emily thought to herself for a minute. "Yeah, no problem. I'll be there."

Garcia perked up. "You're the greatest, Em."

"Just remember that next time you find something and want to hold onto it for 'blackmail material'."

"We'll see," she said, hanging up.

* * *

"Spencer's never going to go for it. He hates shopping. He especially hates shopping for himself. You saw him when he was pregnant. He'd rather wear something way too small and uncomfortable for him than go out and buy something."

"I have my ways," she said, putting her finger up and dialing Spencer, putting the phone on speaker.

He looked at his phone, picking it up. "Yes, Garcia?"

"You and JJ really need to stop being so similar. I'm starting to get the heebie-jeebies."

"I'm sorry?"

"I actually called to ask you something."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Well, Derek wants me to go out this weekend and pick out your tuxedo for the wedding, and he gave me free reign to get whatever I want."

His eyes widened in panic. "Oh?" he asked, sitting up in his seat.

Morgan opened his mouth to object, but she put his hand over it. "Yeah, I know, right? He can be such an ass sometimes." She tightened the grip on Morgan's mouth. "But I know he's kept you in the dark on a lot of the plans, so I wanted to know if you maybe wanted to go out with JJ this weekend, pick it out yourself?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, that sounds great. What about-"

"I'll find you a sitter. You just worry about making the plans with JJ."

"Thanks, Garcia."

"Anytime, 187. I accept payment in the form of photos of adorable children."

He smiled. "I think I can make that happen."

"Muchos gracias," she said, hanging up and looking at Morgan, moving her hand. "_Never_ doubt my powers," she said, winking at him and handing him the binder.

* * *

Saturday morning, Morgan woke up first. He knew the first thing he should do was make Spencer his coffee, so he put that on before his shower. When he got out and got dressed, he set a full mug on Spencer's nightstand, waiting at the foot of the bed for him to react. He smirked to himself when he saw Spencer stirring, running his hand on the empty half of the bed and groaning.

"Why aren't you in this bed?" he mumbled against the pillow. "This is prime cuddling time."

"Because I'm going out with Garcia and JJ's coming not long after to take you out shopping."

He groaned again, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "I _hate_ shopping." He looked on the nightstand and grabbed his cup of coffee, sipping it.

"If you'd like, I can just have Garcia pick out your tux for the wedding and you can live with whatever she chooses."

He shuddered at the thought, taking another sip. "Can't _you_ just pick it? You know my size and I trust your judgment."

"I would, and I suggested that. But Garcia says that it's bad luck for me to pick it out. I brought up how that only exists if it's a bride and her dress, but she said it's one and the same."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course she did. Has Parker been up yet?"

"Not yet. And Emily's on her way over now."

He leaned over, handing Morgan his coffee cup. "I expect a refill by the time I get dressed."

"I wouldn't _dream_ of depriving you."

Spencer got up out of bed, looking through his clothes. He finally threw together an outfit, complete with mismatched socks.

"The people at the shop are going to hate you for that, Pretty Boy."

Spencer shrugged. "They can deal with it," he said, taking the mug from Morgan.

* * *

After he finished that cup, he sat in the living room, waiting for JJ.

"Any limitations?" he asked, looking up at Morgan.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, is there anything I'm _not_ allowed to get?"

"I trust your judgment… combined with JJ's ability to shoot you down."

Spencer's ears perked up. "So I can get anything so long as I have approval?"

"Yeah, I guess."

He smirked. "That's great! There was this episode of Doctor Who where the Doctor had this tux. It wasn't just any old tuxedo though. It was complete with coattails and a tophat and a cane-"

"Tophat and _cane_?"

"It's from the Let's Kill Hitler episode, how do you not know about this?"

"…Because I'm not you or Garcia, or a Whobian as you like to put it."

Spencer gasped, faking pain. "A _what_?"

"That person who likes Doctor Who."

Spencer shook his head, burying his head in his hands. "You are _so_ lucky I already said yes."

* * *

When Emily had gotten there, Morgan had already left with Garcia.

"Where's the princess?" she asked, walking in.

Spencer smiled, turning around. "Hey, Emily. She's in here having breakfast."

"What's on the menu today?" she asked, sitting beside him.

He looked at her tray. "Bananas and cereal. And she's really big on sharing right now, so to avoid her screaming bloody murder, take anything she offers you."

"Noted."

"She's also become really fond of sitting on the floor and rolling her beach ball back and forth. It keeps her occupied for at least five minutes at a time."

He got up, walking to the kitchen and washing his hands.

"Are you excited?"

He shrugged. "About what?"

"Actually getting a say in something for the wedding?"

"Considering it was between me choosing this tuxedo and Garcia? Obvious choice."

"True, she'd probably shove you in a Dumb and Dumber tux."

He raised his eyebrow, drying his hands. "A what?"

She opened her mouth, but stopped herself. "Nevermind." She took the seat in front of Parker, and gladly took the piece of banana offered to her. "Thank you!"

He looked out the window and grabbed his bag. "Do you want me to call when I'm on my way back?"

"No need," she said, kissing Parker's forehead. "I've got her."

"Thanks again, Emily."

"It's no problem. Have fun."

* * *

He went outside, getting in JJ's car and buckling himself in.

"Any idea what Garcia and Morgan are up to today?" he asked, setting his bag down on the floor.

"Yes, and I just have to say, you're going to love it."

"How do you know?"

"I just do," she responded, pulling out of the driveway.

Once they pulled up at the tuxedo shop, JJ looked over at him. "Ready?"

"I really don't like shopping," he said, unbuckling himself.

She smiled. "Well, look at the bright side. The alternative was Garcia picking for you."

Again, he shuddered at the thought, getting out of the car. "It's just a tuxedo, how many could there possibly be?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised."

"You had it so easy. Rossi just threw together a wedding for you in a day. Derek's been planning this for _months_."

"Yeah, he threw it together after I spent an entire day thinking he was dead. I think I was allowed a quickie wedding after that."

"Touché," he said, following her inside.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, JJ had called ahead and had a few set aside for him.

"You can pick out a few, and then try those on along with the ones I picked."

"You picked, or Garcia picked?"

"I promise, she had no say in any of these."

He nodded, walking around, inspecting each tuxedo in his size. He smiled when he found a few he liked and added them to JJ's stack.

She smirked, turning to him. "You do realize you're getting my comments on these, whether you want them or not?"

"That's why I brought you," he said, grabbing the pile and walking into the dressing room.

JJ stretched, taking the seat outside his room and texting Garcia.

_How's your day going?_

_Cake and catering are taken care of. Right now, we're working on 187's something old, new, borrowed, and blue._

_Garcia, you do realize that he's not a bride, right?_

_Well, he was the one proposed to! _

_Don't let him hear you say that._

She looked up when she saw him in the first one he picked out.

"You can _not_ be serious."

"What?" he asked, putting on the top hat and twirling around. He was wearing the exact outfit he described to Morgan earlier, complete with white bow tie and jacket with coattails. "I like it. It's just like the eleventh doctor."

"Eleventh doc-" she started, then took a picture, sending it to Garcia.

_Do not tell me this is from Doctor Who._

She opened her phone, gasping. _Yes! The eleventh doctor from the Let's Kill Hitler episode! Come on, JJ, let him get it!_

_No. Way._

_But he pulls it off so well!_

_I'm the big sister and I'm vetoing._

_Spoilsport._

She glanced up at him again. "Try on the others. It's bad luck to decide on the first without even trying the rest."

He groaned. "But JJ."

She pointed a finger at him. "Nuh uh. You are not getting out of this by whining about how much you hate shopping. Get back in there."

He walked back into the dressing room, mumbling under his breath and closing the door.

* * *

It hadn't been an easy process for either of them. He had tried on every suit twice, just to be sure they fit right. He ended up eliminating the Doctor Who tux on his own, which was met with a 'Thank GOD' from JJ.

"…I think I chose," he said, trying on a suit for the fourth time and looking at his reflection. "No, I _definitely_ chose."

"Let me see it."

He exhaled, pulling down the sleeves and buttoning the jacket. He walked out and looked at her. He had chosen a black tuxedo with a white button up and a dark vest with a purple paisley print. He bit his lip. "What do you think?"

She smiled when she saw the tie was slightly askew. "Wow, Spence." She looked him up and down a few times. "Wow."

"Did I pick a good one?"

She nodded, getting up and walking over, hugging him. "You look amazing. You're going to make me cry right now and you've still got a month to go."

"Don't you start crying," he said, rubbing her back. "You're going to make me cry."

She pulled back, looking at him again. "Sorry, you just look so… grown-up."

"I'm going to be 32, what'd you expect…?"

She smiled, shaking her head. "Not sure."

* * *

After they paid for it, he hung it up in the back of JJ's car and got in, buckling himself in.

"Can I keep that at your house? I don't want Derek to find it."

"Sounds like a plan to me," she said, starting the car. "You up for lunch?"

He shrugged. "Sure, sounds good."

JJ had picked a little café for them, where Spencer was able to get his sickeningly sweet coffee and a sandwich, while she ordered a salad and tea. At her request, he scrunched his nose.

"Do you have something against tea? In case you forgot, you drank it for about seven months straight."

"Which is exactly why I don't drink it anymore. All of the books say that it's a good replacement for coffee not only during pregnancy, but in general. It is a _horrible_ decision and I'm going to somehow find a way to keep drinking coffee for the next baby."

"Are you making plans?" she asked, eyebrow raised, sipping her tea.

"Not yet. After the wedding. Morgan doesn't want to deal with his mother and Garcia if I end up getting pregnant before we're married."

"I can see why. They'd probably murder him."

"And Garcia probably knows how to get away with it, considering all the unsub files she looked at. He's not taking any chances."

"Does that mean you guys haven't-"

He nodded. "He doesn't want to until the wedding night, which I really don't understand. I mean, the tradition is usually _saving_ yourself for marriage and it's quite obvious that neither of us did that, considering our flower girl is the proof of us not saving ourselves."

"Oh trust me, my ring bearer was proof of mine, I get it."

He cleared his throat. "Um, speaking of the wedding," he started while the plates were put on the table. When the waitress walked away, he continued, "I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Oh?" she asked, sitting up in her seat. "Go on."

"Well, my um, my dad's obviously not going, and-and my mom, she's not allowed out of the sanatorium, despite both mine and Morgan's attempts, and trust me, we attempted-"

"Spence, you're rambling."

"Right, sorry. I-I guess I was just sort of wondering if maybe, since Morgan has his mother and his sisters, and his mother's there to give him away, if maybe… maybe you would…" he looked up and saw her eyes rimmed with tears. "JJ, I'm sorry, please don't cry."

She shook her head, wiping her eyes. "I'm fine. Really."

"I can ask someone else."

She shook her head again, reaching over and wrapping her arms around him. "Shut up. I'd love to."

He smiled, rubbing her back. "Thank you."

* * *

When they made it back to the house, Morgan's car was already there.

"Are you sure it's okay I leave that with you?" he asked.

She nodded. "It won't take up that much room in my house, it's fine."

"Are you coming in to see Parker?" He unbuckled himself, grabbing his bag and getting out.

"Of course," she said, smiling and getting out, walking inside.

* * *

She looked in the living room and saw Morgan sitting on the floor across from Parker, rolling a ball back and forth to her. JJ walked over, taking Morgan's position while he stood up.

Spencer smiled, wrapping his arms around Morgan's neck. "Have fun today?"

Morgan kissed him softly. "You bet. You're going to love it."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

JJ pulled Parker into her lap, covering her eyes. "Do this whenever Daddy and Papa are being gross and kissing. It'll make them stop."

Spencer looked over and saw Parker with her hands over her eyes. He shook his head. "Nice, Jayje."

"It's my duty as a godparent to teach her the important things in life. One is avoiding her parents when they're being gross."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "I never taught Henry any of this."

"You missed out."

"Oh, before I forget?" Morgan said. "She called Emily 'Em' today."

Spencer gasped. "She did not."

Morgan handed him his phone, showing him the video. "See?"

He smiled, watching the video and handing it back to him. "What'd you two get done today?"

"Picked a few things out here and there. Also decided on your something blue, which Garcia took care of and you'll get the night of the rehearsal dinner."

He thought to himself for a minute. "Tell her… not to worry about the something new. I'll take care of it."

He raised his eyebrow. "You sure?"

"I'll have something new in time for the wedding. Just worry about the old and borrowed."

"I think we can handle that."

Spencer smiled and looked over at JJ, who was going through a board book with Parker, letting her feel each of the pages.

* * *

"Do you realize that four weeks from now, we're going to be _married_?" Morgan said.

Spencer smiled, kissing Morgan's cheek. "It can't come soon enough."


	43. Rehearsal

The night before the wedding, Garcia decided they all needed to go out to dinner together as a family. Spencer thought this was silly, considering they'd all be together tomorrow night for their wedding, but decided it was best not to argue with her. She hadn't told them much, but had told Morgan to pack his bags because he was staying with her that night.

"But _why_ aren't you staying at the house?" Spencer asked, sitting on the bed.

Morgan smiled, packing his bag. "It's bad luck to see each other the morning before the wedding."

"Once again, I thought that only applied to brides."

"She says it doesn't matter."

"…But I'm going to be alone with Parker. Come on, that's not fair."

"And that's why JJ's spending the night here with you. You two can watch movies and bicker at each other until your heart's content."

He sighed. "Fine."

"Why don't you go get Parker ready?"

Spencer mimicked him, climbing off the bed and walking to the nursery, picking up Parker out of her play area. "Time for you to get all dressed up for everyone."

"No."

Spencer groaned. He had to admit that word was the bane of his existence.

"Please?"

"No."

He shook his head and stood in front of her closet, looking through her clothes. He took out a dress, sweater, and leggings, successfully putting them on her. He grabbed her coat and walked back to the bedroom. "All set. Despite two very distinct 'No's."

"Have fun with those tonight," he said, zipping up his bag and picking it up. "Ready?"

He nodded, shouldering her diaper bag and following him outside, buckling her into her carseat.

* * *

By the time they got to the restaurant, everyone else had arrived. They sat down on one end of the table, Morgan putting Parker in her high chair with snacks in front of her.

"So, Spence," JJ started as Spencer took the seat beside her, "are you ready for tomorrow?"

He smiled. "Definitely. Though Garcia hasn't showed me any of the decorations, or what my daughter and godson are wearing down the aisle."

"Those are two things you don't need to worry about, 187. But, I do have presents for you."

He looked around the table. "Should I be scared?"

She handed him a small box. "Your something blue."

He groaned internally, not wanting to go through this, but knew better than to defy her. He opened up the box and was greeted with a pair of cufflinks in the shape of the Tardis. "Thanks, Garcia. It's perfect."

Morgan peeked into the box. "Oh, that Whobian thing, right?"

Spencer shot him a look. "WhoVian. With a V. The next time you say Whobian, I may just question the fact that I'm marrying you."

"Wow, Morgan, even _I_ know that one," Rossi commented.

* * *

"Will is going to give you your something borrowed tomorrow before the wedding, and your something old-"

"I could give him one of the ties from one of my weddings."

"Rossi, we're trying to make this marriage last," Emily said, "we don't need anything from your marriage to lucky lady #1, #2, or #3."

Spencer looked over and saw the wheels in Garcia's head turning. "Old, old…"

"Garcia, it's fine, I don't ne-"

"Shh, I'm thinking!"

He put his hands up defensively. "Sorry."

She looked over, yanking the scarf from around his neck. "This. I need you to wear this tomorrow. This purple scarf you always insist on wearing. It's old. Can you do that?"

"I guess?"

"Good," she said, sitting down, "so what's your something new?"

He bit his lip, looking at Morgan.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Pretty Boy."

He shook his head, reaching in his pocket and taking it out, handing it to Hotch. "I just got it yesterday."

Hotch looked down at his hand, studying the object carefully: it was his coin from Narcotics Anonymous for being clean 4 years.

"Congratulations, Reid," he said, holding up the coin to show everyone. "Four years."

He couldn't help but blush when everyone collectively congratulated him. "I wouldn't have been able to do it without your help." He looked over and saw Parker offering him a piece of her snack. "Thank you," he said, taking it and putting it in his mouth.

* * *

While they were eating dinner, Hotch looked over at Spencer.

"Are you nervous?"

Spencer shook his head. "I'm actually surprisingly calm. Especially considering tomorrow's not only my wedding, but my favorite holiday."

"Morgan scheduling your wedding on Halloween was his proudest accomplishment with this, by the way."

He smiled, cutting up some food for Parker and setting it on a plate in front of her. "I'm mostly just worried about this one. Her new favorite word is every parent's least favorite."

"Oh, the start of the 'n' word."

He nodded, watching Parker feed herself. "Yesterday I asked her if she wanted to get dressed. She said no. I asked her if she wanted to help me clean. She said no. I asked her if she wanted to be in our wedding. She said no. I let her do what she wanted, so she played with a mop."

"At least it kept her occupied?" Emily suggested.

He shrugged. "It kept her quiet and out of the way, and it didn't get me another 'no', so I didn't say anything."

Garcia got an idea. "Do you want to be an only child, Parker?"

"No!" she said, before shoving a piece of potato into her mouth.

Spencer shook his head. "Is Aunt Penny going to be told if you're going to get a younger sibling?"

"No!"

Spencer smirked and kissed her forehead while Garcia gasped.

Morgan smiled, looking over at her. "Two can play at that game, Baby Girl."

* * *

After they finished eating, they all said their goodbyes, wishing them both luck tomorrow. Out in the parking lot, Spencer turned to Morgan, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Next time I see you? We'll be saying 'I do'."

Morgan kissed his forehead, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I can't wait."

"I'm going to miss you tonight."

"I'll miss you too, but remember – if we don't do this, Garcia's going to think our relationship is doomed and we'll never hear the end of it."

He smiled. "Here, something for the road."

"Oh?"

He tilted his head up, kissing him softly.

Garcia walked over, pulling Morgan off. "Enough of that. You'll have plenty of time for it after tomorrow."

Spencer pouted. "Garcia!"

She looked at Parker. "Princess, should they keep kissing?"

"No!"

"Stop using my daughter against me!"

Garcia smirked, proud of herself. "Derek, say goodbye to the princess."

Morgan walked over, picking her up from JJ's arms. "You need to be good for Daddy tonight, okay? I'm really going to miss you."

She looked up at him, smiling.

He kissed her forehead. "Have fun with Aunt JJ and Daddy. I'll see you tomorrow."

JJ took her back. "Wave bye-bye."

She watched Morgan, waving her hand to him. Garcia walked over, grabbing Morgan's hand and dragging him to her car.

Spencer exhaled, turning to JJ. "Ready to go?"

"More than ready," she said, buckling Parker into her carseat and setting her go-bag on the floor, sitting in the passenger seat.

* * *

That night, after they'd put Parker to bed, they sat on the couch with a blanket, watching movies together. JJ smiled as she put in The Notebook.

"You're going to love this one," she said, sitting on the couch.

"What's it about?" he asked, holding out the blanket to her.

She smiled, pulling it over herself. "It's based on a book. You'll see."

Spencer had to admit that for a movie based in the 40's, there weren't too many historical inaccuracies. He was actually enjoying this movie and it was holding his attention. Toward the end of the movie, JJ was holding a box of tissues hostage.

"What? Why are you crying? They're back together in the rain. See?"

She shook her head. "It's because of what happens."

Spencer was puzzled, but found out a few minutes later why she was so upset. He reached over, grabbing a tissue and wiping his eyes. "Why did you do this to me?"

"Because it's the most adorably romantic story of all time."

He exhaled, sniffing. "I'll get you back for this."

She leaned over to him, hugging him and rubbing his back. "I'm so proud of you, Spence. You've come so far in the past two years and I'm so proud of everything."

He sniffed, hugging her back. "I wouldn't have made it half this far without your help. You helped me through my pregnancy, you pushed me to talk to Morgan, you helped me plan dates and take care of me. It's all thanks to you."

She smiled, ruffling his hair. "So tomorrow, my little brother's going to be married."

He patted his hair down. "Once I'm a married man, will you stop doing that?"

She thought to herself for a second, then shook her head. "Probably not."

* * *

"If you want, you can take the bed and I'll take the couch tonight," he suggested, looking through the closet. "Or you can sleep on the air mattress in the spare room. Derek's mother and sisters decided on a hotel instead of the house to give us space so it's wide open."

"I'll be fine. In case you've forgotten, I've slept plenty of times on the jet. This couch is going to be heaven in comparison."

He shrugged, grabbing some blankets and pillows. "Your choice."

She grabbed the blankets, putting them on the couch. Before she climbed in, she walked over, hugging him. "You're going to do great tomorrow, Spence. Don't worry so much."

"Sometimes? I really dislike having a profiler for a big sister."

She smiled, patting his arm before he made his way to the bedroom.

He curled up on his side of the bed, wrapping his arms around one of Morgan's pillows. It was hard to fathom that at this time tomorrow, he'd _actually_ be married to Derek Morgan. For years before, he never thought he'd even have the guts to tell him how he felt, and it was surreal that he was going to be his forever.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Coming soon - the wedding we've all been waiting for. I have this story pretty much done. Keep an eye out for a little ficlet to close off this one nicely (MUCH shorter than the first two, I promise!), the sibling series of Spencer and JJ co-written with my best friend, and a few more little seedlings in my head. Once again, thank you to everyone who's reading/reviewing/favoriting my stories. It feels really good to come back from a three year writing hiatus to so much positive feedback!


	44. Getting Ready

When Spencer woke up the next morning, he couldn't remember ever being so happy. All he could think about was the fact that, later on that day, he would see Morgan again, and they'd be married. He was surprisingly awake when he got up, and he made his way to the kitchen, starting the coffee. Having spent the night with JJ before, he knew depriving her of coffee was a sin. Once it was ready, he poured himself a cup, putting in his sugar and stirring it. Usually in the morning, he'd take care of Parker and feed her breakfast while having a conversation with Morgan, but considering he was up early, she was still sleeping.

* * *

A half hour later, JJ was starting to stir on the couch. He poured her a cup and walked to the living room, setting it on the end table and waiting for her to wake up. He smiled when he saw her reach out for the cup before even sitting up on the couch.

"You're worse than I am," he said, laughing softly.

She whimpered, holding up a finger to him to silence him as she took her first sip. "I love you. Shut up."

He shook his head, finishing his own cup.

"You are _way_ too perky for," she reached over, grabbing her phone and checking the time, "7:45 in the morning."

He shrugged, refilling his mug and pouring in the coffee. "It's a good day."

"I'll see for myself after my next cup."

* * *

While Spencer and JJ discussed the day ahead over breakfast, Morgan was at Garcia's apartment, pacing around while talking on the phone.

"And the flowers are set for delivery at noon, correct? No, I said noon. As in 12. The wedding is at 2. Tell me _why_ in the world I would want them delivered at 1:30." He groaned, running a hand over his head. "Yes. Noon exactly. Thank you."

He hung up the phone and made another call. "Yes, this is Derek Morgan. I need to know if everything's set up for this afternoon yet… Why not? Yes, I understand it's a few hours away, but that doesn't mean it can't be done already… So it'll all be set up by 11:30? The flower delivery's at noon. Thank you."

Garcia walked up behind him, hugging him. "Nervous?"

He sighed. "You have _no_ idea. I just want everything to be perfect for him but that's impossible if they can't get their damn schedules straight."

She rubbed his back. "Everything's going to work out fine and he's going to love it. I promise."

He turned around to face her. "What if the food shows up at Rossi's too early? Or too late? Maybe I should call them. Then of course I should call Rossi and be sure that his yard is ready to use. Is it too cold for that? Maybe I should move it somewhere else."

She couldn't help but smile. "Married people really do become their spouses. I didn't know the onset was this early though."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you? You like seeing me panic."

She held out her hand. "Give me the phone."

"What?"

She waved her fingers toward her. "Give me the phone. You are going to go take your shower and take a chill pill while I fix everything for you."

"But Garcia."

She gave him a look. "_Now_."

He handed her the phone. "Thank you."

"Anytime, sweet cheeks. And no, I'm not stopping the nicknames because you're a married man; he's just going to have to accept that."

"I'm sure he's come to terms with it already."

* * *

Later on, Will arrived at the house with Henry, as well as Spencer's tuxedo. JJ took Henry and Parker to get them ready, while Spencer was getting his tux on in his room. He exhaled, looking at himself in the mirror when he finished getting ready. It was hard to believe that in a few short hours, he'd actually be married. He reached down, tying his shoes, then attempted to tie his bow tie, unfortunately failing miserably. After several failed attempts, there was a knock on his door.

"Yeah?" he asked, groaning.

Will raised an eyebrow. "Just wonderin' if you needed any help in there."

"Please?"

Will opened the door, looking at his bowtie. He smiled, quickly tying it for him. "Good?"

"Great, thanks." He looked in the mirror again, straightening the bowtie and pulling on his jacket, buttoning it.

"I heard you needed somethin' borrowed."

"Yeah, Garcia's insisting on it. I have my something old," he said, pulling on his scarf, "my something new," he added, putting his 5 year coin into his pocket, "and my something blue," he finished, gesturing to his cufflinks.

"Very thorough."

He nodded. "Why?"

Will reached in his pocket, holding out a badge to him. "This was my daddy's detective badge. I had it in my pocket the day JJ and I got married. I want you to borrow it for the day."

Spencer raised an eyebrow, taking it and running his thumb over it. "Will, you don't have to do this."

"I insist. You can keep it in your inside pocket, then give it back to me after."

He smiled, reaching into his jacket and putting the badge in. "Thank you."

"It's nothing."

"No, I mean, for everything. You-You've taken care of JJ, and Henry, and helped me with Parker when I needed it. I was an only child and never really had siblings, but with JJ as an older sister, I don't know, it just feels good to kind of… have a brother too."

Will put a hand on Spencer's shoulder. "I'm here for you anytime you need me."

"Just promise me one thing?"

"Sure, anything."

"Don't be as much of a pain in my side as JJ? She's more than enough for the two of you."

Will laughed softly as JJ called "I heard that!" from the other room.

* * *

Spencer and Will were talking in the living room while JJ finished getting herself and the kids ready.

"Maybe I should see if I can help?" Spencer suggested.

Will shook his head. "You think she's bad in the mornin', Spencer? Just wait until you try interruptin' her when she's gettin' ready. That's a whole other side of her."

"Worse?"

"It isn't good."

A few minutes later, Spencer looked over as the door for the second bathroom opened. Henry ran out in a tuxedo like Spencer's, complete with purple vest and bowtie.

"You look amazing, Henry," Spencer said, looking down at him.

"Like you!"

"I think you look _better_ than I do."

Henry gasped, looking up at his father. "Hear that?"

"I heard him. I think he's right."

Henry smiled, blushing and climbing on the couch.

When Spencer glanced over at the door again, he saw JJ walking out with Parker. As always, he thought JJ looked gorgeous, but his attention quickly shifted to Parker. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her in a dark purple dress, complete with ruffles and flowers, her hair in two hair clips on either side of her head that matched perfectly.

"JJ, you look… _wow_."

She smiled, kissing Will's cheek. "It's good to know I still make you speechless."

"He's right though. You look beautiful."

"Don't go sucking up to me. I'm not telling you anything."

"I wasn-"

"Just so you know," she started, changing the subject, "every hairstyle was greeted with a very direct 'no' before this one, so you'd better love it." She set her down, letting her walk over to Spencer.

Spencer picked her up when she walked over to him. "I think she looks perfect." He leaned over, kissing her forehead. "Don't you, Princess?"

"No!"

Spencer rolled his eyes as JJ stifled her laughter.

"And last but not least," JJ said, reaching for the door to the spare bedroom.

"You didn't."

"Garcia's idea, but yes, I did."

She opened the door and Clooney ran out in a pet tuxedo. Spencer smiled. "Oh, Derek is going to _love_ that."

* * *

Garcia stepped back, looking at Morgan. "Oh, wow."

"Baby Girl, don't you start crying on me now. It is way too early in the day for that."

She shook her head, wiping her eyes. "You look so great. I'm so happy for you two."

He walked over, kissing her forehead and hugging her. "Thank you for all your help with this. I wouldn't have been able to get this done without you."

She smiled slightly, sniffing. "You would, it just wouldn't be as amazing."

There was a knock on the door and he pulled back, walking over and checking the peephole. He opened it and stepped aside.

"Oh, Derek."

"Come on, Momma. Don't you start crying on me too."

"I can't help it – my baby's getting married."

He checked the clock then turned to Garcia. "The limo?"

"On its way to your house as we speak, carseat already installed."

He turned toward his mother. "Desi and Sarah?"

"Already at the park, finishing the set-up based on your direct orders."

He exhaled, wrapping his arms around his mother. "It's finally here, mom."

She rubbed his back. "And I couldn't be more proud of you."

* * *

JJ peeked outside the window. "Ride's here, Spence."

He raised his eyebrow, walking over and looking out the window. "He didn't."

"Oh yes, he did."

He smiled, turning toward Parker. "Ready for your first limo ride, princess?"

Parker looked up at him, clapping.

"We'll take that as a yes," Will said, helping Henry put on his jacket.

"Hey, Henry, why don't you go choose your seat? We'll catch up in a minute."

He nodded, taking his father's hand and running outside.

He pulled on Parker's jacket, zipping it up and put on her mittens.

"Your breathing's picked up quite a bit since the limo pulled up," JJ observed, pulling on her own coat.

"What did we say on inner team profiling?" he asked, picking up Parker and kissing her forehead.

"Are you getting cold feet?"

"What? No! There's nothing I want to do more than get married. It's just. I don't know. _Real_ now."

She walked over, rubbing his back. "You're going to do fine. In a couple hours, it'll all be over, and he'll be dragging you on the dance floor for your first dance."

"He can enjoy my two left feet."

"It's one of the many reasons he fell for you."

He smiled slightly as JJ hooked Clooney onto his leash. "We should get going."

He nodded, following her out of the house and getting into the limo, buckling Parker in.

* * *

When they arrived at the park, Garcia opened the door. "Go finish getting ready in the first tent."

"But-" Spencer started.

"No way, Boy Wonder. It's been a pain to keep this a surprise from you up until now. There's no way it's getting ruined now. JJ, you go with him. I'll take the princess and the pup while Will gets our little ring bearer ready with Derek."

Will turned toward JJ, kissing her cheek. "I'll see you in a bit." He then looked at Spencer. "Good luck. You're gon' do great."

Spencer smiled, nodding as Will helped Henry out and brought him into the second tented area. Garcia reached over, grabbing Clooney's leash as JJ unbuckled Parker. JJ climbed out carefully, handing Parker to Garcia.

"How's he doing?" Garcia asked softly.

"Nerves finally hit him about a half hour ago. No tears yet, though."

"That makes one of them. Derek caved this morning."

Spencer took a deep breath before getting out himself. Garcia looked him over, smiling.

"You look… _wow_, Boy Wonder. Didn't know you had it in you."

He smiled slightly. "I could say the same about you. You look… fantastically medieval."

"Only the best for my favorite men," she said, winking. "Now say goodbye to the princess. You'll see her soon."

He kissed Parker's forehead. "Be good for Aunt Penny for a little bit, okay? I'll see you in a while."

While Garcia walked away with her, she turned back, waving to him. Once they were out of sight, JJ took his hand, walking into the tent.

* * *

JJ walked over to Spencer, pinning a flower on his tuxedo. "Take deep breaths. You're going to do fine."

He looked up at her. "What if I forget my vows? Or I trip going down the aisle? What if I get up there and Derek decides he doesn't want to get married?"

She sat beside him, hooking her finger under his chin. "One? You can't – whether you like it or not, you have an eidetic memory and those vows have embedded themselves in your brain so hard you'll remember them until the day you die. Even if you did forget, you'd come up with something no problem. Two? I'll be right there to catch you, and if I go down with you, we'll laugh it off and get right back up. Three? If he even _thinks_ about it, he has not only the team to kick his ass, but his family too."

He smiled slightly. "Garcia's recording it, isn't she? So if I do trip, she's going to have me tripping on film."

"I'll make sure she edits that part out."

He nodded, exhaling and wiping his eyes, standing up. "I'm ready."

JJ peered outside the front of the tent. "About five minutes."

He groaned, pacing the area.

* * *

Morgan squeezed on his mother's arm softly while she walked him down the aisle, setting him at the altar. "You're going to do fine, baby."

He nodded, kissing her cheek and watching as she took her seat.

Garcia walked to the end of the aisle, setting Parker down and handing her the pumpkin-shaped basket of flowers. "Do it again, just like we practiced. You did it for Papa, now do it for Daddy."

Parker clung to the basket in her hand, looking up at her aunt.

"Go on!"

She grabbed a fistful of flowers, throwing them down on the ground, then took a few more steps, doing it again.

"Perfect. Just a little more."

Parker threw some down at Morgan's feet, and turned around to Garcia, throwing the basket down on the ground. "No!"

Everyone in the small crowd laughed while Morgan chuckled, crouching down and kissing her forehead. "You did a good job, princess. Go see grandma."

Parker shook her head again, looking him in the eye and stamping her foot on the ground. "No!"

Fran walked over, picking her up and setting her in her lap. "And that's enough of that."

He looked over and saw her pouting. He recognized that as Spencer's, despite what others may say, and knew better than to push her little buttons.

* * *

"Do you have your something old?" JJ asked.

He nodded, putting on his scarf.

"Something new?"

He took out his five year coin, then tucked it back into his pocket.

"Something borrowed?"

He opened his jacket, showing her Will's father's badge, which caused her to smile.

"Something blue?"

He held up his hands, showing her the cufflinks on his arm.

She smirked, taking his arm. "Then let's go get you married."

"The grammar in that sentence was atrocious."

She flicked him in the arm. "No picking on me."

"Don't use bad grammar and I won't pick on you – and stop mimicking me!"

Garcia poked her head in. "Hey, Thing 1 and Thing 2, cut it out."

"She started it," he said, pointing the accusatory finger at her.

She scoffed. "Oh, please."

"I don't care who started it, I'm ending it. You have an aisle to get your skinny self down and a very handsome chocolate Thor waiting at the end of said aisle. Let's go."


	45. Big Day

As they stepped outside, Spencer took a deep breath, exhaling.

JJ rubbed his arm. "You're going to do fine, Spence."

He nodded, biting his lip. "I know."

"If it calms your nerves, 187? Your daughter threw a tantrum on the aisle. Entertained the guests."

He smiled slightly, rolling his eyes. "Of course she did."

She smirked, kissing his cheek, then wiping off the lipstick she left. "You're going to be _great_."

He gave a quick thank you before she made her way to her seat.

JJ squeezed his arm softly. "You can do it."

He nodded and started walking with her.

He could hear the music, and he could feel everybody's eyes on him. But all he saw was Morgan waiting at the end of the aisle for him. He didn't take in the decorations that he'd worked on for weeks, or the fact that the weather was unseasonably perfect for autumn. He locked eyes with Morgan and all of his nerves melted away, replaced with overwhelming happiness.

* * *

When they reached the end of the aisle, JJ turned to Morgan. "Take good care of him. Promise me?"

Morgan smiled. "I promise."

She let go of Spencer's arm, kissing his cheek softly and rubbing his back before taking her seat beside Will.

Spencer took Morgan's extended hands, squeezing them softly.

"Ready?"

He smiled, nodding. "More than I've ever been."

* * *

"Dearly beloved…"

Spencer's head snapped up when he heard Hotch saying the words.

He turned to Morgan, who leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Thought you'd prefer someone on the team. Thought it'd make you more comfortable."

He nodded, smiling at him.

"The couple has chosen to write their own vows. Derek?"

He took a deep breath, looking at him in the eyes. "When you joined the team, I knew there was something about you that was different – something that I had to get to know. I've saved you on quite a few occasions, but not as often as you've saved me from myself. I don't know where I'd be without you, and I don't want to spend another day questioning that. Thank you for everything. Thank you for my daughter. Thank you for this relationship. And thank you for this amazing life we're going to live together."

Spencer smiled, squeezing his hands again, biting his lip. Morgan reached up, wiping his eyes. "You should always feel this good, and always know that you matter."

He nodded, sniffing and taking a deep breath.

Hotch turned to him. "Spencer?"

He exhaled, looking at Morgan. "Derek, I… I don't even know where to start. First of all, I want to thank you for always looking out for me – even before we knew there could be an 'us', you never let anything happen to me. You protected me like nobody else ever did before. You cared about me and you took me under your wing, always taking care of me. I knew that you were the one person that was missing in my life, though I didn't know to what extent. When I found out I was pregnant, I," he bit his lip, "I thought that somewhere in the distance, there could actually _be_ an 'us', and you proved that when I told you about her. You weren't angry or aggravated or disappointed in me for keeping her a secret. You were grateful and happy and - and willing and ready. You wanted to be her father and you wanted to be with me. I just, I can't thank you enough for all of it. Everything. The past year, three months, three weeks, and four days have been the best of my life, because I not only have her, but I have our family." He sniffed, taking a deep breath and exhaling. "And that's all I've ever wanted."

Morgan smiled, holding back his own tears and pushing his hair back. "It's everything you deserve."

* * *

Hotch looked up, seeming a little choked up himself. "If anyone feels that these two shouldn't be married, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Spencer didn't look, but he knew that Garcia was practically shooting daggers at everybody, daring them to even think about standing. He looked down when he saw Henry walking up with the pillow, complete with rings.

"Derek, repeat after me. 'With this ring, I thee wed'."

Morgan smiled, picking up Spencer's ring. "With this ring, I thee wed." He slipped it on his finger.

"Spencer, I'd ask the same, but we all know you have everything memorized from whatever romantic comedies JJ made you watch last night."

He smiled. "Indeed." He picked up the ring, looking up at Morgan. "With this ring, I thee wed." He gave Henry a thank you and ruffled his hair, before putting the ring on Morgan's finger.

"Derek Morgan, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

He smirked. "You bet I do."

"Spencer Reid, do you take this man-"

"-to be my lawfully wedded husband, YES, I do."

Everyone in the crowd smiled, laughing softly.

"I now declare you married," Hotch said, stepping back.

Spencer breathed a sigh of relief, before wrapping his arms around Morgan's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Morgan's arms easily slipped around his waist, returning the kiss and pulling him in closer.

Spencer pulled back, pressing his forehead against Morgan's, smiling. "We did it."

Morgan kissed him softly. "You're all mine now, Pretty Boy."

* * *

On the drive to the reception, Morgan and Spencer took one of the limos with Parker. While she dozed off in her carseat, Morgan reached over, lacing their fingers. Spencer smiled, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I've never seen you so happy."

"I've never had so much to be happy about." He leaned into Morgan, taking his hand and running his finger over his wedding band.

Morgan smiled, kissing his forehead. "Did you like it?"

"Are you kidding? The Halloween décor, the color scheme, the decorations, having Hotch officiate, and having my daughter _and_ godson involved? It couldn't have been more perfect."

"Good," he kissed his forehead again, "I'm glad."

"What's in the plans for tonight?"

"Well, we have the reception, where we'll have dancing and I'll drag you on the dance floor for our first dance, and several others after."

Spencer groaned. "But Derek-"

"Hey, I married you despite your horrible rhythm."

"And I married you, despite that foot in your mouth."

Morgan smiled again. "And after that? We have a free night of babysitting from my mother and sisters while the two of us have the honeymoon suite, complete with Jacuzzi tub and king sized bed for the night."

"Did you call up the hotel and ask them to change the sheets?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, I dropped off a new set for them to put on."

"Good, because don't even get me _started_ on the bacteria and assorted other unmentionable things that are on those sheets."

"Trust me, I don't want to. I know it's not a huge honeymoon, but I also know that you wouldn't want an extended time away from Parker when she's this young, so I'll just make it up to you later on."

"Make it up to me? Why? You don't owe me anything, Derek, today was beyond my expectations and I-"

Morgan shook his head, kissing him softly. He pulled back, pointing a finger at him. "No rambling today."

Spencer blushed. "Sorry."

* * *

When they pulled up at Rossi's, Spencer sighed. "Do we _have_ to go in right now? I'm comfortable here."

Morgan kissed his forehead. "One? Our daughter can't sleep in her carseat forever. Two? If we stay out here too long, we'll have Garcia coming out and ripping open the door, assuming the worst. Is that what you want?"

"Definitely not," Spencer said, sitting up and reaching over, unbuckling her and picking her up. She whimpered in protest, curling up against his chest. He kissed her forehead, getting out. "Daddy's going to let you go back to sleep, don't worry."

Morgan grabbed the diaper bag, climbing out and walking inside with him.

Once they were inside, Morgan set up the pack-and-play in a matter of seconds. Spencer laid her down, putting a blanket over her and setting her turtle beside her.

"Ready?" he asked, turning on the baby monitor and sticking the other one in his pocket.

He nodded, walking over and taking his hand, lacing their fingers.

* * *

As they walked to the backyard, Spencer noticed that instead of rice being thrown, there were bubbles everywhere.

"Garcia?" he asked, leaning in to Morgan.

"You bet."

He smiled as Morgan led him to the dance floor.

"No, no you are _not_, Derek."

"If you'd like, we can delay it until later on, after you've had a few glasses of wine."

He gasped. "No, _definitely_ not."

"Then I guess it's the perfect time."

"I'm going to get you back for this."

"I'm sure you will," he said, rolling his eyes and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"What'd you choose, anyway?" he asked, wrapping his arms around Morgan's neck.

"I think you'll like it," he whispered. He looked over at Garcia.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I direct your attention to the dance floor for the couple's first dance," Garcia announced, before turning on the CD.

"Just focus on me, Pretty Boy."

He nodded, forgetting that all of their friends were currently watching them and looked into his eyes. When he heard the familiar tune of 'Bridge over Troubled Water', he bit his lip.

"I love this song."

"I know," Morgan whispered, kissing his forehead.

Spencer exhaled, watching his steps carefully while they danced. At one point, he rested his head on Morgan's shoulder.

"Thank you for everything."

"The pleasure was all mine."

* * *

He stepped back when the song ended. "Can I please get something to eat in me before you embarrass me any further?"

Morgan smiled, taking his hand. "Of course. By the way, how many cups of coffee did you have today?"

"I emptied a pot all on my own."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Morgan asked, pulling out his chair.

Spencer mimicked him, sitting down and elbowing him when he took the seat beside him.

JJ walked over, hugging him from behind, rubbing his back. "You did a great job, Spence. I'm really proud of you. Your mom's going to be too."

He patted her arm, gave her a quick thank you, and she went to take her seat.

As they were eating, Spencer picked the brussel sprouts off his plate, putting them on Morgan's.

"What's that for?" Morgan asked, shoving them away with his fork.

"You should know that I _really_ don't like brussel sprouts by now."

"What makes you think I want them?"

"Well, you might not, but _my_ mother isn't here to scold me for not eating them."

"This is your payback, isn't it?"

Spencer smiled, winking at him and kissing his cheek.

* * *

After they finished eating, the sound of a clinking champagne glass could be heard. Everyone looked up and was unsurprised to see Garcia as the source.

"If I could turn your attention to the screen ahead, I've put together a photo slideshow of the couple."

"Oh _God_," they said together, both burying their heads in their hands.

"None of that!" Garcia said, picking up the remote and pressing play. Morgan wrapped his arm around Spencer's waist and Spencer rested his head on Morgan's shoulder.

"This is going to be embarrassing, isn't it?" he whispered.

"Probably."

They watched as Garcia went through years of photos of them at the BAU, most of them candids they weren't even aware of. When pictures of them at the baby shower popped up, he couldn't help but smile, especially at a picture of Morgan's hand on his bump.

"You were in love with her before you even knew," he whispered.

"Before I knew she was ours, I knew she was yours."

He squeezed his hand as it played footage of Spencer the day Parker had been born, including the operating room when Spencer first met her, and in his room, when Morgan first saw her and he fell in love.

Spencer sniffed, exhaling. "Do I want to know how she has this?"

Morgan rubbed his back. "Probably hidden cameras," he suggested.

When it flashed to their first kiss, Spencer raised an eyebrow and turned to JJ, who blushed and quickly turned away. He shook his head, turning his attention back.

As it ended, Garcia smiled. "It's been one hell of a journey with these two. Can't wait to see what happens next."

* * *

Everyone raised their glasses and Garcia walked back to her seat, JJ taking her spot, champagne glass in hand.

"Oh no," Spencer said, leaning back in his seat.

"Usually at weddings, we hear from the family of both sides, and I think we all agree the team is Spence's family, but where would he be without his big sister? When he was still relatively new to the team, Spence asked me out on a date, to a Redskins game, to be specific."

He winced, blushing. "Can I make her stop?"

Morgan shook his head. "I'm afraid not."

"And on that date, I could tell he read up on the team, because he just kept spewing facts about the team's history the entire time, that is, when he wasn't trying to talk to me about our coworker, Derek Morgan. Over the years, they developed a friendship, which all of us saw growing. In the hardest cases, they were able to lean on each other and help each other through it. They told each other things about one another that the team didn't even know. They knew they'd keep each other's secrets and wouldn't betray one another. I think we can all agree that it took them _way_ too long to finally act on those feelings."

"About seven years too long," Hotch commented.

JJ smiled. "Definitely. And when Spence specifically asked for me, so he could tell me he was pregnant? I knew, whether that baby was his or not, Derek Morgan would be there for him, no matter what. He drove him to some appointments, took him to the hospital on a few occasions when Parker was in danger, volunteered to spend extra nights with him, and stayed with him as long as he possibly could. He showed all of us just how much he cared about both of them, and when he found out he was her father? We all saw a change in him. Everyone always talks about people having _that_ moment in time that changes everything. That was his. Not long after, he acted on those feelings that were buried all that time, and all of us couldn't be more relieved. I'm really happy that both of you have finally found that person that means the world to you. I always wanted Spence to have something like I have with Will, and now he does. I love you both, and Derek Morgan, don't you ever let him go."

Morgan smiled. "Having seen you attack an unsub? I promise."

"No work talk," Emily snapped, "this is the one day I don't want to hear about unsubs and cases."

JJ held up her champagne glass. "To Derek and Spence."

Everyone repeated it, clinking their glasses together and sipping champagne.

* * *

A short while later, Morgan took Spencer's hand and led him over to the table with the cake. Spencer smiled, resting Parker against his hip and looking at the little figurines of them on top of the cake.

"Ready?"

He nodded, moving the figurines off the cake and onto the table. He put his hand on Morgan's as he cut out the first slice, putting it on a plate.

"Derek Morgan, I can see what you're thinking, don't you _dare_."

"Don't what, Pretty Boy?" he asked, picking off a piece with his fingers and watching as Spencer did the same.

"You know what."

He smirked. "Can't get anything past you," he said, setting the plate down. He reached over, feeding Spencer the piece in his hand.

"Red velvet, my favorite."

"Exactly why I got it."

He smiled, feeding him and laughing when he got frosting on his cheek.

"That's funny?"

"No, it's slightly hilarious."

Morgan shook his head, sticking his finger in the frosting of the sliced piece.

"Children, behave," Rossi warned, slicing the rest of the cake.

"No problem, Ro-" Spencer started, before Morgan wiped the frosting on his cheek.

"Oops?" Morgan smiled when Parker giggled, clapping her hands.

Spencer shook his head, wiping his cheek off with a napkin and feeding Parker a piece. "Who would've thought _I'd_ be the adult in the relationship?"

* * *

Later on, Morgan had successfully dragged him back on the dance floor.

"Can I cut in?" Garcia asked, tapping on Spencer's shoulder.

"Be my guest," he said, stepping aside.

She kissed his cheek then wrapped her arms around Morgan's neck. "You're mine now, Tiger."

Spencer smiled, walking across the dance floor. Hotch was dancing with Beth, Sarah and Desiree were attempting to teach Parker to dance, and JJ was dancing with Will. He took it all in, then started walking off the dance floor.

"Where do you think you're going?"

He turned around. "Oh, hey, Emily. I was just… going for a walk."

She smiled. "I'll keep you company."

* * *

They walked around the yard, engaging in small talk.

"You know, I was talking to Morgan's mother earlier. She told me she's glad that Derek has you, because she knew he loved you, but knew it'd take a lot for him to finally act on it."

"Yeah, it took a pregnancy…"

She swatted his arm. "You know what I mean. She was really worried that he never would and he'd end up miserable when you wound up with somebody else."

He shook his head. "There was never anybody else. It was always him."

"Really?"

He nodded. "I knew that if I didn't end up with him, I'd never truly be happy with someone else, and that wouldn't be fair to that person."

She rubbed his back. "You know, you two really are perfect together."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

He smiled, hugging her. "Thank you."

She rubbed his back. "Any time, Reid."

* * *

Rossi walked up behind them. "Emily, Morgan could use some saving from Garcia's grasp."

She patted Spencer's arm, walking back to the dance floor. "Okay, PG, give him up. My turn."

She groaned, pulling back. "Fine. I'll steal Boy Wonder once Rossi's done with him."

"How's it feel, kid?" Rossi asked, handing him a glass of wine.

"I feel invincible. I don't know how else to describe it." He sipped the wine, smiling. "Is this how it was for you?"

"Probably not. Having seen you and Morgan over these last few years? I've learned that you two love each other more than any of my three wives ever loved me."

"I'm… I'm sorry?"

He shrugged. "Life lessons learned. I know you two are going to happy together for a long time."

"Thank you, you know, for everything. Especially letting us use your house _again_."

"Like I told you, you're family. My house is always open to family." He held up his own wine glass. "To you and Derek."

Spencer held up his glass, taking another sip.

* * *

When he made his way back to the dance floor, Garcia yanked him away before he could make it back to Morgan.

"Not so fast, 187. He's yours forever. You're mine right now."

"Oh, um… okay."

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I know you're not used to leading, but I'm sure you'll get used to it."

He shook his head, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm sure I can handle it."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "You know, you made me cry, 187. Those vows were perfect."

"It wasn't my intention. I was just being honest. I actually forgot my vows if you'll believe it and had to come up with those on the spot."

"You did not."

"I swear to you, I did. I read those vows plenty of times, but I forgot everything. I just pulled that out and it happened."

"Well, however you came up with them, they were perfect," she said, patting his arm.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Two more chapters to go - I hope you enjoy it. I think you'll like what I have planned!


	46. Celebrating

A while later, Morgan walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Ready to get out of here?"

He nodded, kissing his cheek. "Let me say goodbye to Parker. Last I checked, JJ's holding her hostage."

He walked over and sat beside JJ, who was feeding Parker some cake.

"Hasn't she had enough?"

"Princesses can _never_ have enough cake," she said, wiping off her face.

"Makes me glad I'm not dealing with her sugar high tonight," he said, taking Parker. "Can you be really good for grandma and your aunts tonight? You'll see me and Papa in the morning."

Parker leaned over, kissing his cheek.

"I'll take that as a yes. Thank you."

Morgan walked over, picking her up out of Spencer's arms.

"Hotch got a call that we have a case. Luckily? We put it off so we don't have to leave until tomorrow afternoon."

"Well, I appreciate it."

JJ leaned over, hugging him and rubbing his back. "Enjoy your night, Mr. Morgan-Reid."

He smiled. "I'm keeping my name, but thank you."

"Just as well - that surname only suits a princess and any of her royal siblings."

Morgan walked over, handing Parker back to JJ. "Cut it with the sweets. I may want some revenge on my sisters, but you're bordering on cruelty."

"Fine. I'll just fuel her up extra next time I babysit."

"And I'll just teach something to Henry next time I have him. Two can play at that game now, Jayje."

"Sorry, Parker, this is your last piece because your Daddy's a buzzkill."

He smiled, patting her back. "Night, JJ. Thanks for all your help."

"Anytime."

They said their goodbyes, Spencer giving the badge back to Will, then made their way out to the limo, which had been painted with 'Just Married' on the back window.

"Ready, Pretty Boy?"

"Of course," he said, lacing their fingers and getting in.

* * *

On the ride over, Spencer loosened his tie. "Today was perfect. Thank you."

Morgan leaned over, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his forehead. "I'm glad I could make it perfect for you."

When they pulled up to the hotel, Morgan reached over, grabbing his bag and taking out the room key. He took Spencer's hand and they walked inside to the elevator. They stepped in, Morgan pressing the button for the top floor.

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Top floor? That's fancy."

"It's the honeymoon suite. And with all the noises _you_ make? We need to be as far away from civilization as possible."

He blushed, hitting his arm. "Shut up."

* * *

"So," Morgan started, putting his key in the door. "Would you like me to carry you in?"

"Don't you _dare_."

"Oh, so you _don't_ want me to?"

"Derek Morgan, don't!"

"Well, if you insist," he said, picking him up.

"Derek!"

Morgan laughed softly, walking inside and setting him down. "Want me to go run a bath?"

"Please?"

Morgan walked into the bathroom, closing the door and starting the water. Spencer smiled, taking it all in. He kicked off his shoes, pulled off his tie and jacket, followed by his vest and walked around the room. There was a bucket of ice with a bottle of champagne and two glasses, with a card reading 'to the newlyweds', beside a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. He then noticed the rose petals all over the floor.

"This place is nice," he said, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Knew you'd like it," Morgan called from the bathroom.

Spencer smiled grabbing the champagne and glasses, walking to the bathroom. He sat on the counter, watching him.

"Yes?"

He shrugged, pouring the glasses. "Enjoying the view."

Morgan shook his head, turning off the water and turning on the jets. "All set."

Spencer set the glasses beside the tub, getting up. "Perfect."

* * *

They got in, Spencer leaning against him. He held up his glass. "To us."

Morgan smiled, clinking the glasses together. "To us."

Spencer sipped it, setting it on the side and smiling. "This is _perfect_."

Morgan nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Tonight is just about you and me, Pretty Boy."

He tilted his head up, looking at him. "You do realize you have to tone down your on the job flirting now, right?"

"I am not guilty of on the job flirting."

Spencer scoffed. "Oh _please. _Your ears perk up like a little puppy dog when you have to ask women questions. For a guy that's interested in men, you have _quite_ the time talking to women."

"I do not."

"You totally do! It's not necessarily a bad thing, you're just a pathological flirt. And, let me tell you, that wedding ring is going to be a _huge_ turn off and you're going to get yourself punched in the jaw if you're not careful."

He shook his head, wrapping his arms around Spencer's waist. "You're the only one I want to flirt with anymore." He hooked his chin on his shoulder. "You're stuck with me."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," he said, turning his head and kissing him softly.

* * *

Later that night, they were curled up in bed, Spencer's arms wrapped tightly around Morgan.

"Do we _have_ to go to work tomorrow?" Spencer whined. "Tonight's just so good."

"We'll still have our standing Saturday night dates."

"…We can do that?"

Morgan laughed softly, shaking his head. "You think married people can't have date nights?"

"Well, Derek, my experience in marriage is approximately," he leaned over, looking at the clock, "nine hours long. Excuse me for not being privy to the 'rules'."

"So long as you want it, we can still have time together every Saturday night."

"That… sounds amazing."

Spencer couldn't remember ever being this happy. He had the man he never thought he would have, he had his daughter he would do anything for, he had his BAU family, and he had everything he could ever want. Everything in his life was going right for the first time in thirty-two years, and he couldn't wait to see what else life had in store for him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** One more chapter to go (an epilogue) - thanks to everyone for reading it.

Thank you to every single person who has read/reviewed/favorited my stories. It really does mean the world. I hope I don't disappoint you with everything I have planned.


	47. Epilogue

_One Year Later_

Parker was growing up to prove herself as the daughter of a prodigy. She was running around shortly after their wedding, and was fully potty trained before her second birthday. They were still reading to her every single night, and she could already tell what her favorite books were. She had moved to her big girl bed shortly after she turned two, and it was her favorite thing in the world. A favorite hobby of hers was jumping on the bed and seeing how long it'd be before Daddy or Papa told her not to. She had learned quite the vocabulary over the last year, though 'no', despite Spencer's pleading for another word, was still her absolute favorite and her response to any question they tried to ask her. Another word they weren't overly fond of was one that her Aunt Penny had taught her, and Morgan assumed with the help of Aunts Sarah and Desi: 'baby'. She was taught to say it whenever she felt like it, which was rather aggravating for the two of them, considering they were trying with minimal success.

Spencer had to admit that the best part of the past year was the fact that, at all times, one of them was with Parker. If Spencer had to go on a case, Morgan stayed home with her. They never gave her time away from them for more than a night, and they were able to catch all of her firsts. They missed her when they were off on cases, but because of video messaging and phone calls, it was like they were still together. When one of them missed a first, the other was able to record it so it could be as if they were there for it.

Shortly after their first wedding anniversary, they took a weekend away from Parker, thanks to JJ. They went to a bed and breakfast and spent the entire weekend not thinking about parenting or work. Spencer enjoyed showing Morgan the sights and giving him facts about everything that no travel guide could give. They spent their nights in, spending most of the time talking. Over the last year, they grew more open to each other, not able to keep anything a secret.

A little over a month later, they were sitting on the couch in the living room, Spencer with his head in Morgan's lap.

"You know, maybe… maybe we don't need to have another baby," Morgan suggested.

"Oh?" Spencer responded, looking up at him.

"Well, obviously, it would be nice, but we've been trying for a year now and nothing's happened. Maybe it's a sign or something? I mean, we're not exactly young."

"Excuse you?" he snapped, swatting his arm.

"_I'm_ not exactly young, and maybe, you know, we should accept that."

Spencer shrugged, playing with the ring on Morgan's finger.

"Besides, we're a perfect family, just the three of us," he said, kissing Spencer's forehead.

"Funny you should say that, actually."

"Oh?"

"Because, according to this," Spencer said, pulling a test out of his pocket, "we're a perfect family, just the _four _of us."

Morgan looked down at him, taking the test from his hand. "You're serious?"

"Read it."

Morgan glanced at the test and saw the word 'Pregnant' in the window. "I stand corrected. Just the _four_ of us." He bent his head down, kissing Spencer's forehead softly.

Spencer smiled, taking his hand and resting it on his stomach. "One thing though?"

"Hm?" he asked, running his hand over his stomach and smiling.

"I am _not_ going to be the one telling the team this time."

"It would be my pleasure."

Spencer found it hard to contain his excitement. He was excited to see Morgan's happiness over being a father again, and couldn't wait for this time around, because he'd be able to be there for every single step along the way. He had been there for him with Parker, but he'd get to experience everything this time as a parent. His experience this time wouldn't be filled with confusion and panic; instead, it'd be all about their growing family and how happy the new addition would make them.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Apologies for the delay - I found it hard to wrap everything up in a way I was happy with. I hope you guys like it, and thanks to everyone who read this story. It means so much to me that there were people out there who cared and wanted updates on what I was writing. You're all amazing! I'm not done writing by a long shot. I have something set for this storyline for those who have messaged/commenting asking for it. I also have a series of JJ and Spencer one-shots that I'm going to co-write with my best friend, as well as several other stories I have ideas for. Enjoy and hopefully I'll see you soon on my other stories!


End file.
